


Foible

by almostabeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art School, Artists, Cats, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Tarth moves to King's Landing to live with her brother Galladon and start her graduation course at university. Galladon's best friend, Jaime Lannister, tries to get closer to her as he experiences dramatic changes in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so this fic is totally fresh. It's a lot different from my previous texts. I hope you like it. :}
> 
> Thanks to my beta Lady_Blade_WarAngel!
> 
>  
> 
> **Slow Burn**

****

 

**First Summer**

 

“I prefer the yellow ones.” Brienne says, while touching the yellow roses. “Who’s coming with him?” She asks her father. The noisy kitchen makes it difficult for them to speak.

“His friend Jaime. The Lannister boy.” Her father says. Selwyn Tarth is the most respected chef in the seven kingdoms. “By the Gods, can you believe how much our home has changed? Tarth used to be a quiet fishers’ island. Now it is a sophisticated summer destination for the wealthy from King’s Landing, or a refuge for Northerners who grew tired of the snow.” He laughs. “But it’s always good for business.” He comments, happy to have his restaurant always crowded. Selwyn had worked hard to build a sophisticated concept with the traditional seafood dishes. And he managed to take good care of his venture, transforming his restaurant, Evenstar, into a huge success.

Brienne exhales as she crosses her arms and watches the frantic movement of chefs and assistants. “I don’t like it. I prefer it the way it was when I was a kid.” She states with disdain towards the foreigners. “I’m happy that Galladon will be with us for some days.”

Her brother was coming back home to spend a week at the beach. He had told Selwyn he would be bringing his best friend with him. Galladon Tarth met Jaime Lannister in college, and they became close friends. The eldest son of Tywin Lannister faced problems after he had attacked professor Aerys.

 

~.~

 

“This is Jaime. Jaime, this is my little sister Brienne.” Galladon places his arm around her shoulders.

Jaime looks at her. She is shorter than Galladon, but she is taller than Jaime, for sure. “Nice to meet you, Brienne.” He nods.

She looks so serious, Jaime is not sure if she is scared or displeased. Her blue eyes scan his features. His long hair and green eyes call her attention. “Nice to meet you.” She does not smile, and he cannot say if that is a good sign.

“I brought you something, Nen.” Galladon hands her the small colorful package.

When Brienne was born, Galladon pronounced her name wrongly, calling his sister ‘Bwinen’. Selwyn gave up on trying to correct him, and simply allowed the boy to give her a nickname that was easy for him to pronounce.

She smiles to her brother. As she opens her gift, she finds a mug with a skull stamped on it. “I love it! Thank you, Don!” She hugs him, blushing as she wraps her arms around him.

Jaime watches them. He watches her. The large sweater she wears does not reveal any curves; her shoulders are masculine frames, connecting long arms and neck. She has a flat chest and long taut legs; only her eyes save her, the bluest ocean, because the rest of her face is not a pleasant sight. Brienne’s skin is covered in freckles, her teeth are not well aligned and her lips are marked and scarred.

“It’s a gift for the new place.” Galladon says, stroking his sister’s arms.

Brienne looks at Selwyn, who is checking e-mails on his laptop, sitting at his desk. The girl blinks frantically while her cheeks burn with a bright shade of pink. “Dad? What’s he talking about?”

Selwyn smiles at his daughter. “You really thought I’d allow you to go to a tiny little dorm next year, sweetie?” He gets up and goes to her. “You’ll be moving in with your brother.” Selwyn confirms, hugging the girl.

 

~.~

 

“Why did you bring him?” Brienne asks, while watching Jaime in the swimming pool.

“Oh, he’s really upset. He misses his girl.” Galladon says, while taking his shirt off. He yells to Jaime, saying no one swims better than island natives do.

_His girl…_ She wonders what kind of woman is that man’s girl. Jaime seems to be so unachievable. His golden skin does not struggle with the bright sun shining up in the sky, and his golden hair glints every time he moves up from the water. _A God._

Galladon jumps into the water, splashing water all over the patio. Then he runs his fingers through his hair as he smiles to Brienne. “Come swim with me...”

Brienne curls her lips gently and shakes her head. She gets up and goes back into the house. There is sadness in her eyes as she walks into the living room. _I’m such a coward…_

 

~.~

 

“Why did she leave?” Jaime asks, green eyes following her steps.

Galladon displays normality, thinking it is just another uncomfortable social interaction. “Because you’re here. Nen is very shy… extremely shy.”

“How old is she?” Jaime asks, splashing water onto his friend.

“Seventeen.” Galladon swims and dives, shaping swirls with his movement.

_She looks older._ Jaime thought, judging by her seriousness. It intrigued him that the girl did not behave like most girls he knew, who flirted with him expecting to get his attention. “Hey.” He calls Galladon. “I’ll go to the kitchen to get some juice. Want some?” He asks, leaving the pool and taking the towel from the chair.

“No. Thanks.” Galladon continues moving in the water.

 

~.~

 

She is reading, on her tablet, at the kitchen counter when she hears footsteps. A tiny water drop falls onto her shoulder, and it is followed by many other drops, damping the strap of her tank top. Brienne turns her head slightly. She gets scared to see Jaime standing behind her, looking over her shoulder, as if trying to check what she is reading.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asks him, getting off her chair and pushing him away. Her face displays fury, as if he had just invaded her privacy. She watches Jaime, red shorts and golden skin, his hair dripping wet, and his nose slightly burned from the sun.

The grin on his face only makes her more irritated. “What is that?” The lascivious look on his face tells her that he was able to read some lines of the text.

“Nothing!” She turns off her tablet and crosses her arms. “Have you no respect for other people’s homes? You’re getting the entire kitchen wet.”

“Does Selwyn know you read this kind of thing?” He asks as he opens the fridge.

Brienne rolls her eyes and exhales. She curses her brother for bringing Jaime with him. The girl wanted it to be a time for the family to be together again, but she had to put up with the inconvenience of a conceited rich guy instead. She could not understand how Galladon had become friends with someone so annoying. “Listen, you’re my brother’s friend. You’re not _my_ friend! So stop trying to make conversation.” She told him, tensing her jaw line and making her face look even more masculine.

He watched her. Jaime knew she was angry, but pushing people to their limits was his favorite game. He could not see how someone related to Galladon could be as rude as Brienne was. “Gods, do you even have friends? I mean, are you always this pleasant? Relax, I’m not trying to get closer.” He smiled sarcastically, giving little importance to her. He got a glass from the cupboard and poured some juice. Then he walked back to the patio and placed his glass on the table.

Brienne cursed again when she noticed he had left the juice out of the fridge. She thought he was just a rich boy, who probably had people to attend to his needs and serve him anytime he wanted. She despised her brother’s choice, thinking Galladon must have been crazy to see something good in that guy.

 

~.~

 

After dinner, Brienne goes to the patio to draw. During the past few years, she has improved her techniques, preparing herself for university. Although sometimes she likes to have a visual reference from a photo, drawing scenes from the books she reads is her favorite exercise.

She enjoys the peacefulness that surrounds her thoughts when she holds the pencil. It is as if the world has just stopped, and she is free in her moment, drawing the lines as perfect as she wants them to be.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jaime’s voice calls her at a distance. She stops and turns her head. He is holding the glass sliding door from the living room, his lips curled and his eyebrows challenge her.

Brienne exhale and rolls her eyes, giving little importance to his presence. “No, thank you.” Her words are dry in her mouth, but to his ears, they are instigating.

He takes a step further and closes the door behind him. “Why are you always moody?” He asks her, with a condescending tone.

She looks at him. Jaime is wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. The girl finds it inappropriate that he is wearing it in front of her. They barely know each other, after all. She is still wearing her jeans shorts and her tank top. It has become her habit only to change into sleepwear when she is in her room, ready to go to bed. To her surprise, Jaime Lannister thinks pajamas are an okay outfit to be worn everywhere around the house, and even in the back yard.

“I’m not moody, just indifferent.” She says, and then focuses her eyes back on her drawing.

“If you were indifferent, you wouldn’t refuse to be around me.” He grins as he scratches his abdomen.

Brienne turns to him again, watching the way his nails rub onto the fabric of his t-shirt, making a sound that resembles the ocean. His hands are like paws, she observes. Fingers are like claws, as he scratches his belly. She hates it. _Why does someone behave like a cat?_ He scratches himself, she sees. He ate crackers that had fallen on the floor, she saw that morning. He stretches himself on the couch, like there is no one else in the room, _like he owns the bloody couch_ , she has seen it many times during his afternoon nap. And why does someone over four years old feel the need to take so many naps? Holidays are not an excuse to behave lazily all the time, after all. Brienne collects annoying facts about him and places them within her mind, for future reference whenever her brother realizes that his friend is clearly a waste of time.

“Go back inside, you’re barefoot.” She warns him, pointing at his feet.

Jaime laughs. It makes her angry. “You sound like my old aunt Genna.” He goes on laughing. As he approaches her, getting closer to the table, he stretches his arms upwards.

_What kind of t-shirt is that?_

Her eyes travel dangerously to his waistline, as the hem of his shirt moves up exposing a portion of skin far below his bellybutton. She concentrates and looks back at her drawing.

“What is that?” He asks her, leaning over the table to see the lines on the paper sheet.

“Nothing.” She does not look at him.

“It’s a seashell, isn’t it?” He asks her as his brows furrow.

Brienne only nods, trying not to give importance to what he is saying.

“So it’s a self-portrait then?” He teases her, laughing as he takes a seat right next to her. “You should draw my portrait. It’d look good.”

“Sorry, stray cats aren’t my forte.” She answers sarcastically, while she continues to buff a few harsh lines on her drawing.

“Wow! Easy there, you don’t need to be like that.” Jaime crosses his arms and takes a deep breath. “You’re so young, how can you be this uptight?”

“You’re so old, how can you be this immature?” She looks at him with a serious expression.

“I’m not old. I’m simply older than you.” He smiles.

“How old are you?” She asks, not aware of what kind of conclusions her question might lead him to.

“Is that interest? Are you actually interested in getting to know me?” He grins and bites his lower lip. “I’m twenty-five.”

She goes on drawing, and he watches her. She bites her lips as she works on the seashell. Her blue eyes flicker as she tries to take in every single detail in her drawing. Jaime watches the drawing taking form, with her fingers buffing some lines. He can feel her dedication as she caresses the paper sheet, turning dark scribbles into light smoke on the surface.

“Why are you still here?” She asks him, not looking at his face.

“I’m waiting for you. Galladon told me to ‘drag you inside’ in case you said no.” He smiles.

Brienne looks at him, with irritation in her eyes. “I don’t want to watch a movie.” _With you…_

 

~.~

 

She turns to her side. Her bed is small and Brienne hits her elbows on the wall as she shifts under the sheets. Selwyn had offered to buy her a new bed a year ago, but she was stubborn and thought it was unnecessary since she would soon go to university. Now that she was going to live with her brother, she needed to buy a bigger bed. Galladon told her it was time for Brienne to get a double bed. She blushed at his words, thinking a double bed would get empty with just herself to sleep in it.

Brienne tries to relax. Golden skin fills her mind. His green eyes haunt her and his grin flashes. The girl opens her eyes wide. The lamp on her desk shines and she feels relieved. She gets up to go downstairs and get some water. When she gets to the living room, she hears Jaime’s voice from the patio. The girl palms her shirt. No bra. She knows she should go upstairs, but his tone of voice attracts her attention.

_“…should be there for me. You’re never there.”_ Jaime tries not to shout, but his irritation is clear.

Brienne steps closer. Fingertips brushing against the cold wall.

_“When are you coming back? I miss you!”_ His tone is more complacent.

The girl brings her right hand to her chest, her heart pounding harder with each step she slowly takes towards the sliding glass door.

_“I love you! I want to be with you.”_ He sounds hopeless.

She frowns.

_“What was I supposed to do? You want me to be always there for you, but I’m tired of it… I’m tired of waiting! I need to live, Cersei.”_

_Cersei?_ Brienne’s eyes flicker while she tries to remember that name.

_“I’m at a friend’s house, but I can fly back tomorrow if--”_ He starts talking, but she notices the woman on the phone interrupts him. _“What?!? You can’t be serious.”_

Brienne shakes her head as she curses Jaime. She is obviously bothered that he is thinking about leaving before planned. That would be rude to Galladon. _To Galladon._

_“Fuck you! Do as you wish. I see you when I see you.”_ He growls as he throws his phone in the pool. _“I’m such a fool!”_ He says through his teeth.

Brienne walks fast to the kitchen, where she promptly takes a glass from the counter. She is getting the bottle of water from the fridge when he opens the door from the kitchen to the patio. He gasps and widens his eyes. “Did I wake you up?” He asks, there is pain in his voice. She just shakes her head. Brienne looks at the floor, embarrassed for him. He looks as defeated as he sounded a minute ago.

“I’m sorry…” She tries.

“Don’t!” He refuses to have someone feeling sorry for him. He refuses to have someone like her feeling sorry for him.

She looks irritated. “I won’t.” _Quite a scene_ , she thinks. The girl looks at his feet. “You’re barefoot again.”

Jaime exhales as he closes his eyes. “Okay, mom.” He mocks her, sarcasm in his lines.

“Jerk!” She says softly, almost in a whisper.

“Are you always that nice to your guests?” Jaime teases her, as he takes a glass from the counter and holds the glass in front of her, so she can pour some water into it.

“You’re not _my_ guest.” She places the bottle on the counter and does not serve him. The girl turns around and walks away.

 

~.~

 

“Nen, we’ll be back in two hours…” Galladon told her as he took the car keys. Selwyn wanted to go to the supermarket to get a few things for the weekend, but Jaime was not going with them. He had woken up sick that day.

“Awesome, I’ll spend my Friday afternoon as the spoiled kid’s babysitter…” She rolled her eyes. Brienne had warned him about walking around with no shoes on. But Jaime insisted on it. Tarth had a tropical temperature, but during the night, the ocean cold air made the ceramic floor too cold, and that could only result in someone being sick after walking barefoot.

“Bye, sweetie. Take good care of the boy. I can’t send him back home with a cold.” Selwyn said as he kissed Brienne’s forehead. As her father left with Galladon, she went upstairs to see how he was. She opened the door to the guestroom and found him sleeping quietly, so she just left him there and went to her room.

 

~.~

 

Half an hour later, Brienne heard noises. She was working on some sketches as she heard Jaime’s voice. The girl got up quickly and went to the guestroom. She found him sitting on the bed. His face was red and he was sweaty. As she walked closer, he looked at her. “I need… some medicine… for the fever…” He said as he swallowed hard. Brienne stopped in front of him, she hesitated, but touched his forehead.

 

~.~

 

Jaime closes his eyes as he feels the contact of her fingers. Her hand is big, she has long fingers, _but the touch is still delicate_ , he thinks. He sighs and allows the weight of his head to lean against her palm. He is just too tired to restrain his reactions.

“You’re feverish. I’ll get the thermometer. You need to lie down.” She says. Her voice is like a melody of hope.

He lies down, with his eyes closed. Jaime feels delirious, Cersei’s voice haunting him. _‘I’m going away tomorrow. We’ll stay in Dorne for a month, Jaime. And there’s something else… Robert proposed to me. I’m getting married next year.’_

 

~.~

 

When the young girl comes back to the guestroom, she brings a jar of water, some medicine, the thermometer and a clean handkerchief. He watches her. She places the object on the nightstand.

“Lift your arm, Jaime.” She requests politely. There is certain softness on her tone at the moment. It is as if she does not want to fight. He sees a huge difference from her usual hostility. He lifts his arm, so she promptly slides her hand under his t-shirt, to place the thermometer under his arm. Jaime cannot sharpen his perceptions, but he is sure she is blushing as she does so.

 

~.~

 

Her fingertips meet taut strong muscles. His torso is tense, as the fever seems to be working wildly in his body. His skin is so hot that Brienne feels the heat even without touching him directly.

“It’s just thirty seconds.” She says, mentioning the thermometer. “Meanwhile, you should take the medicine.” The girl gets two pills and places them in his right hand. She watches Jaime putting them in his mouth, so she hands him a glass of water. He swallows the medicine and gives the glass back to her. She places it on the nightstand.

“There you go. Now you’ll feel better.” Her lips curl, and she looks into his eyes.

 

~.~

 

Jaime watches her face. Her lips curl so gently while her blue eyes give him life. It might be only the fever working in his brain, but there is something safe about her right now. There is something that makes him comfortable in her presence. He cannot recall the last time he was taken care of, but he is sure it was probably by his brother Tyrion.

“Thank you.” He whispers, his hand is shaky. But he reaches out to take hers. The thermometer beeps and their eye contact is broken.

She slides her hand into his t-shirt again to retrieve the thermometer. Brienne holds it in front of her eyes. “Wow!” She looks into his eyes. The girl sees him smiling.

“Tell me I’m hot, babe.” He chuckles, shivering as he speaks.

Brienne cannot help but laugh at his joke. She shakes her head. “Jaime, it’s 39,2ºC. You’re extremely feverish.”

“Extremely hot!” He says as he grins and closes his eyes.

Brienne lifts the covers, allowing his body to be exposed to cooler temperature. She takes the white handkerchief and soaks it with some water, than she drains the excess off, by squeezing the fabric in her hand. She folds the white cotton piece, and places it onto his forehead.

“This should help your body to cool down.” She says.

He is, somehow, impressed. The girl did not like him, she clearly could not stand his presence, but her attention and care showed she was truly concerned.

“Why are you helping me?” He asks, his eyes display a darker tone of green. He touches her wrist, while she presses her fingers onto his forehead, to hold the handkerchief in place.

She slightly gasps, feeling his touch. Pulling her hand fast, she looks away. Brienne takes the water jar and pours the liquid into the glass. Then she hands the glass to him again. “Drink… you need to keep hydrated.”

Jaime holds the glass in his hands, shivering as he looks at her. “Why?”

She frowns. “Galladon asked me to keep an eye on you while he’s out.” Her words are serene, but Jaime can see she is displeased.

“That’d imply… that you could just give me some medicine and go back to your room… but…” He takes a deep shivering breath. “…but you’re here actually… taking care of me.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne looks into his eyes. How could he be right? He was. That golden stray cat had gotten her sympathy. She thinks about the other night when she heard his conversation. Brienne feels sorry for him. “It’d be wrong to leave you shivering with fever. It’s not decent to see someone in need and simply walk away. Especially when the person is in my house.” She says, removing the handkerchief from his forehead.

His eyes bother her. Jaime looks at the girl so tenderly that a part of her feels ashamed for the way she treated him the previous days. Brienne feels her chest burning, and she curses herself for giving away her emotions.

“Yet, some people would do that…” He licks his lips. “…they’d leave me. I know.” His body shivers intensely. Brienne soaks the handkerchief again, but this time she does not place it onto his forehead. She folds it, and holds the cotton piece, as she gently presses it on his face and neck.

Jaime sighs in relief.

“You’re just saying that because you’re--” She stops. The girl looks at him while noticing he is touching her hands. Jaime presses his fingers over hers, closing his eyes while feeling the cool damp fabric on his cheek.

“Because I’m what?” He asks, with his eyes closed.

“Nothing.” She looks away and retrieves the piece of fabric to soak it again.

“Because of her…” He says. His eyebrows furrowed.

Brienne shakes her head. She regrets every word she said. Her shallow breaths reveal her tension.

He squirms because of the fever. “It’s okay. I know you heard me.”

She squeezes the handkerchief tightly, and then presses it into his neck.

“Brienne, have you ever loved someone who hurt you?” He keeps opening and closing his eyes.

The girl shakes her head. “No.” She notices his eyes remain close for too long, and his body shivers. She presses her palm onto his jaw line and neck. “The temperature’s still not good enough.” Brienne takes the thermometer again. She carefully lifts his t-shirt a bit, just to place it right.

Jaime smiles, and she looks confused. “It means you’ll have to bathe me.” He chuckles, still shivering and with his eyes closed.

She rolls her eyes and exhales. “I see you’re not feeling so bad, after all.”

He grins.

 

~.~

 

“Call me when you land.” Selwyn told Galladon, as he handed him the suitcase.

“Okay dad. Don’t worry.” He hugged Selwyn. As he stepped closer to Brienne, he smiled. “See you in a couple of months. Don’t forget the mug.” Galladon hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Brienne felt happy. In just a few months, she would be living with her brother and starting her course at UKL. “I won’t. It’s my first kitchen supply.” She smiled and hugged him tight. “See you in a couple of months.” She smiled. Galladon cupped her face and winked. “Okay, I just need to get some water. Wait here.” Galladon placed his suitcase next to Jaime and walked towards a café.

Jaime was saying goodbye to Selwyn. He reached out his hand, but Selwyn soon chuckled and opened his arms. “Here in Tarth we hug each other, Jaime. Come here.” Jaime laughed and hugged him.

“Thank you, Mr. Tarth. This was a great holiday. It’ll be hard to say goodbye to your cooking.” Jaime smiled, as Selwyn patted his back.

“Next time, bring your brother, and I’ll cook for you.” Selwyn spoke with a friendly tone.

Brienne noticed Jaime was coming closer. His lips were slightly curled, just enough for her to know he was trying to find a teasing line to say to her. Jaime opened his arms and grinned, waiting to see what would be Brienne’s response. She arched her brows, letting him know she saw his bluff. But Selwyn never gave her time to refuse Jaime’s affection. He elbowed the girl.

“Sweetie, say goodbye properly. Come on.” Selwyn told her.

Brienne rolled her eyes and took a step closer. She hugged Jaime the most impersonal way she thought of. Only one arm around his torso, and she kept the bottom part of her body far from his. She smelled him. It was different. He was not feverish this time, so his skin felt slightly warm, but pleasantly fresh. His soft hair was caught on her eyelashes, and she saw tiny golden reflexes shining in front of her.

“See you in a couple of months.” Jaime told her, letting her know he would be visiting her brother.

The girl sighed as she stepped back and nodded. “In a couple of months.” She looked away, avoiding his gaze.


	2. First Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne moves in with her brother. She notices Jaime visits them very often. Jon Snow starts visiting Brienne and it bothers Jaime. Cersei sends Jaime away and tells him she's going on a trip. Brienne realizes she's got more in common with Jaime than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely gummy bears,  
> This fic has surprised me in so many ways you've got no idea. First I want to thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos and subscription! It shocked me how much you liked this text. I also need to confess, I'm surprised with myself for creating such fluffy sequences. I'm usually more motivated to write smut, so it surprises me to have so much fun with fluff. XD AND this is supposed to be slow burn, so I guess you'll see much more fluffiness from now on. :}
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, for being a terrific mentor.
> 
>  
> 
> **Banner by Ro Nordmann**

 

“Just three boxes?” Galladon asks, with a doubtful look on his face. He placed the boxes on the floor, in Brienne’s room.

“It’s everything I need…” Brienne says while taking a deep breath.

The girl looks at the walls, a grayish paint covers most of the surface. The apartment Galladon rented for them is not very big, but the bedrooms are roomy, and there is a large desk in her room, which Galladon bought for her, so she can draw anytime she wants.

“Gods, I can’t believe my little sister is actually starting university.” Galladon says as he places his arm around her shoulders. “Nen, don’t worry about anything, okay? King’s Landing might seem a cruel place in the beginning, but you’ll love it.” He tells her, while watching her nervousness.

Brienne curls her lips and nods. She is not excited about the capital, but she is very excited to start her course. Learning more about art history and developing her talent and technique are the things that she wants the most. Drawing makes her feel complete. It is as if her own flaws do not exist, for that period of time, when she is holding the pencil and creating something new with it.

“It’s okay. I’m sure I’ll adapt quickly.” She sighs and looks around. “Now, I need to organize everything… And then…” She looks at her brother.

Galladon grins. “And then I’ll take you out for lunch. You gotta try King’s Landing’s hot dogs. They’re the best.” He says.

Brienne nods and smiles.

 

~.~

 

“You invited him?” Brienne wrinkles her nose, asking Galladon about their movie night. Her brother thought it would be nice to have a movie night just like they used to when they were kids. They used to select two movies they really enjoyed and then, after making a ton of popcorn, they would get some blankets and watch the movies while they comfortably lied on the couch.

“Nen, do you have something against him?” Galladon looks confused as he speaks.

Brienne walks towards the kitchen. She goes to the counter to get a pan. “He’s just so spoiled. I don’t know how you put up with him.” Brienne says, as she places the pan on the stove and goes to the cabinet, to get some corn.

“Hey, he’s a really good guy… a little snobbish at first, I admit, but he’s got a good heart.” Galladon tells her, as he sits at the small table in the kitchen.

Brienne rolls her eyes and curls her lips. She sees her brother’s innocence. “Don, you always see the best in everyone.”

“And you always see the worst.” He smiles. “But I’m surprised you didn’t fall for him like all the other girls seem to.” Galladon laughs.

“Excuse me?” She looks at him with an insulted look on her face.

“Oh, because of his looks… Girls are crazy about him.” Galladon says while laughing at his sister’s face.

Brienne looks disgusted, as if the very thought makes her offended. “Don’t worry. I’m immune to his… _looks_.” _And to his sarcastic lines as well…_ She widens her eyes as she looks back at the pan.

Galladon watches her. The delicate way she prepares food always reminds him of Selwyn. Brienne clearly got that from their father, the way she pays attention to small details when she is preparing something.

In some minutes, Jaime arrives there. Brienne watches him as he enters the tiny kitchen. He looks tired and the dark marks under his eyes make it obvious to her that he has not gotten much sleep lately.

 

~.~

 

“Good evening, Brienne.” Jaime says, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. He looks at Galladon, who is taking a bowl from the cupboard. Then he looks at Brienne and smiles. “So, how do you like King’s Landing?”

She glances at him, her blue eyes pierce his soul. “It’s crowded and loud… but the campus is…” She looks away and smiles, getting carried away as she remembers visiting the place where she will be having classes. “…oh, it’s just wonderful.” She continues smiling, until she looks at Jaime and notices he is watching her.

 

~.~

 

He is quite confused. Brienne is not a pretty girl, her frame is too broad, not feminine at all. But her eyes mesmerize him. _She’s got pretty eyes._ Jaime thinks, as he watches the way they shine, when she mentions university. The University of King’s Landing, or simply UKL, is the toughest and most demanding institution in the country. A place known for its high standards and competent professors, it is also an expensive school.

“I’m sure you’ll love it… you know, your course. Galladon told me you’ll study Fine Arts.

“Yes.” She nods and continues looking at the popcorn inside the pan. She holds the lid into the pan as she swirls it around to heat it equally.

Jaime watches her movements, the careful way she places her hands to shake the pan a bit. He sees Galladon opening the fridge to get beer and chocolate, _contrasting manners_ , he thinks. While Galladon is careless and clumsy, Brienne holds the objects firmly, showing she knows well what she is doing.

“Did Selwyn teach you how to cook?” Jaime asks her, watching the popcorn steamy inside the pan. The glass lid gets blurry with the heat.

Brienne curls her lips. “Yes, he taught us both, but Don isn’t very skilled.” She looks at her brother, who rolls his eyes.

“I’m a microwave specialist… I don’t need any skills…” Galladon says as he opens a bottle of beer. He offers one to Jaime, who takes it and starts drinking.

“You’re not drinking, Brienne?” Jaime asks her.

“No, I don’t like beer.” She shakes her head. Brienne takes the pan and opens the lid, placing the popcorn inside the large bowl.

“Nen likes sangria…” Galladon says as he laughs. Jaime watches her and the way her cheeks blush when Galladon reveals details about the girl.

“Yes, I prefer wine.” Brienne says as she glances shyly at Jaime.

 

~.~

 

“Don, this is Jon Snow.” Brienne introduces her friend and classmate Jon Snow, to her brother. Jon Snow walks slowly as he smiles to Galladon. Brienne’s brother greets Jon Snow and continues working on his laptop. Jon follows Brienne to her room.

As they study the concepts of aesthetics and the appreciation of beauty, Brienne finds herself challenged by the theory. Jon, however, has different thoughts on it.

“It might be aesthetics that brings people closer to art, a sense of beauty and what’s pleasant to the eyes. But people have their own ways of deciding what is beautiful for their eyes. And in most of the time, it doesn’t follow the Greek logic… at least in some kinds of art.” Jon says, observing the symmetric drawings, with perfect proportions.

Brienne watches the lines on their drafts. “The conceptual perspective applies to life, and the way we see people.” Her eyes flicker as she follows the thick lines on the paper.

Jon looks at her. “Do you see people that way?” He smiles with his eyes as he waits for her answer.

“I don’t, but people usually…” Brienne glances at him. “Most of the people I know think that way.” She swallows hard as she takes a different draft from her portfolio.

“Brienne, most of the people see only what’s right in front of them. Art is about expanding perspectives.” He says, while opening his portfolio. Jon shows her a few sketches. There are different images, drawings of hands and legs. “Are these images aesthetically pleasant, Brienne?”

She takes them in her hands and scrutinizes each line on the paper sheets. “Yes, they are. Who posed for these?” She asks him.

Jon laughs. “Corpses.” He smiles at her.

Brienne widened her eyes as she looks at him with surprise. “What?” She cannot believe he is serious about it.

“Corpses recently arrived at the morgue… with the compliments of our fellow colleagues from the med school department.” He tells her.

The girl seems intrigued. She laughs and shakes her head. “But, why did you choose to draw dead people instead of living models?”

Jon narrows his eyes as he thinks a bit. “Most of the people, corpses, which are brought to med school died in car accidents. It’s a very unpleasant sight, but once you fight the initial shock, you find some parts of their bodies are still intact.”

Brienne wrinkles her nose. “Jon, this is… creepy…” She watches the drawings. “…and I like creepy things.” Her lips curl, but her eyes still display shock.

“Oh, but when you see creepy parts of people, it’s easier to find what’s pretty about them. It is like… if your face is smashed, your hands suddenly call my attention.” He looks at her and they both burst into laughter.

Brienne shakes her head. “Be sure not to say anything to professor Olenna.”

 

~.~

 

“You need to go now.” Cersei got off her bed and walked to the stand. She took her nightgown and put it on again. Then she turned to look at him, her face showing how displeased she was.

He furrows his brows. It was the first time in two months they were actually alone, and not surrounded by relatives. He rolled on her bed, smelling her pillow and sheets. “I don’t want to.” Jaime said, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of her, still warm under the bedclothes. It was inebriating and sweet. Just what he needed to feel everything was right. “I want to stay with you… for the night.”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you mad? We can’t risk getting caught.” Cersei said, while taking a pack of cigarettes from the first drawer.

“I thought you’d quit.” He wrinkled his nose, feeling the smoke smell burning his throat. Jaime hated her cigarettes. He never appreciated her smoking, but she had told him how much it relaxed her. Jaime could have said their lovemaking was supposed to be relaxing, but she would laugh at him, for not using the word ‘fuck’.

“Not really… I just can’t smoke in front of Robert.”  She took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke she had just exhaled from her lips.

“Why?” He sat on her bed, leaning back onto the headboard.

Cersei walked back to him, she sat next to him and cupped his face. “Nothing to be worried about.” Her green eyes found his, and he smiled to her.

“I love you.” Jaime said, pressing his hand against hers, on his cheek. He closed his eyes. “We should be together.”

“You really have to go, Jaime.” Her tone was harsh and cold. Jaime opened his eyes and saw the brief moment of passion vanishing in her eyes. He took his clothes from the chair and threw them on her bed, right next to him. “I’ll be travelling for a month.” She spoke, looking through the windows. Her apartment was on the top floor of a fancy residence building in King’s Landing.

Cersei was Jaime’s cousin, the daughter of Tygett Lannister, Tywin’s younger brother. Jaime had fallen for her during his teenage years. After they were seen kissing, by Cersei’s mother, Darlessa, they were told not to behave that way again. So the couple kept their romance a secret. It never kept her from starting a relationship with another man, who represented a higher social status to which she would be ascending in her life.

Jaime’s face showed disappointment. “What? You’re travelling again? But, we barely see each other now.”

“We’ll see each other when I come back.” Cersei looked at him, observing he had not dressed. “Now, please, get dressed and go. Robert will be here soon.”

He frowned. Jaime wondered who the woman in front of him was… She was very different from the girl he once knew. Everything about her was heavier to carry. Her demeanor, her demands, her absence… The words from her lips were as bitter as the look in her eyes whenever she mentioned her boyfriend Robert Baratheon.

“Why can’t we be together? Cersei, I’m working now. We could live--”

“No!” She looked at him with anger in her eyes. “What do you want from me, Jaime? Should I give up on my life to follow yours in a tiny little apartment your part time job can pay for?” She laughed sarcastically. “I can’t lose everything I own.” She warned him.

“To be happy…”

“To be foolish!” She shouted. “They’d disinherit both of us.” She crossed her arms.

Jaime looked disgusted by her words. “You’d rather be wealthy and miserable, then.” He took his t-shirt and put it on, and then he quickly got up to put on his pants.

She looked at him and arched her brows. Her lips were tensing provocatively. “I’d rather be wealthy and still keep you for me.”

His jaw line tensed as he shook his head. His eyes displayed irony. “You’re telling me to go away… that’s not how you keep people, Cersei.” He buttoned his jeans, and then took his tennis shoes. He left without saying goodbye.

 

~.~

 

“Don’t you… worry about them? About her, there with him?” Jaime narrows his eyes as he looks at the corridor, trying to listen to any sounds coming from Brienne’s room. Galladon works on his laptop.

“They’re studying, Jaime.” Galladon looks at him with a doubtful expression.

Jaime moves on the couch, trying to notice anything awkward. This is the fifth time he has seen Jon Snow arriving with Brienne. It makes him curious, almost annoyed, that the girl greets him without even looking in his eyes. Then she quickly takes some snack and some soda cans, and goes to her room with Jon.

“Okay, you see no problems with it? Brienne taking a guy to her room? She’s underage, Galladon.” Jaime widens his eyes as he tells Galladon about it. “He might be… doing things… and you’re here… just okay with that.”

Galladon laughs. “Jaime, my sister can take care of herself. I’m more than sure about it. Besides, I trust that guy. He’s Robb’s brother.”

Jaime furrows his brows. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Jon Snow is an honorable guy. He’d never do anything without her permission.” Galladon states while typing some commands.

Jaime exhales and rolls his eyes. He glances at the corridor and hears some giggling. It is quite awkward to find himself experiencing such annoyance because of that girl. But the thought coloring his mind displeases him. “Well, aren’t you concerned with what he might do with her permission?” Jaime asks him, with narrowed eyes.

“Jaime, what’s wrong with you?” Galladon sounds irritated as he places his laptop on his side and goes to the kitchen to get a drink.

Jaime gets up and follows him, taking his tablet in his right hand and a chipset in his left hand. “What’s wrong with _you_? You let your sister do Gods know what in her room with Jon ‘six pack’ Snow.”

Galladon took a can of soda from the fridge and handed it to Jaime, then he got another and opened it. “Should I fool myself into thinking my sister wouldn’t fuck someone out of here if she wanted to?” The honesty in Galladon’s words seems to hurt Jaime.

“How can you talk like that?” Jaime wrinkles his nose.

Galladon rolls his eyes and laughs sarcastically. “Oh, a lesson about inappropriate behavior from Mr. ‘I’m screwing my own cousin’… Very nice, Jaime.”

Jaime admires Galladon for his sincerity. He knows most people would never have the courage to tell that to him, face to face. “Well, if you’re too scared of her reaction to actually go there and see it for yourself. I won’t say anything else.” Jaime had the smuggest look on his face as he went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

Galladon walked slowly to the living room. He placed the can on the side table, and took his laptop to continue working. He glanced at Jaime a few times. Galladon never enjoyed the way Jaime seems to look pleased by creating doubts in everyone’s head.

Taking a deep breath, Galladon curses himself and places his laptop back onto the couch. He stands up quickly and starts walking towards Brienne’s bedroom door. Jaime gets up; leaving his tablet and the chipset he was working on, right on the couch. He can feel he is almost smiling as he follows his friend. As if there was some sort of fulfillment in knowing what she is doing with Jon Snow.

Galladon knocks twice. It does not take long for Brienne to come unlock her door. And as she does so, Jaime lifts his eyebrows as he looks at Galladon, trying to make it obvious that it surely seems quite inappropriate for her to have locked her door.

They stand side by side in front of her door. When Brienne opens it, she gets surprised to see them both looking at her. Jaime displays a suspicious look, but her brother simply rolls his eyes as he notices, Jon Snow was at her desk drawing, and Brienne had her fingers smudged with pastel. Galladon turns to Jaime as he looks completely pissed off.

“Are you happy now?” Galladon asks, causing Jaime to widen his eyes and gasp.

Brienne looks at her brother, and then at Jaime. Her brows furrow, as she opens her mouth. “Happy with what?” She asks, looking at Jaime.

Jon Snow stops drawing for a minute and looks at them. “Have you got any new blades for the Stanley knife?”

Brienne crosses her arms and looks down on Jaime. “Happy. With. What.” She repeats, her tone elevated by her irritation.

Galladon exhales. “Jaime thought you two were making out.” Her brother simply rolls his eyes and turns away, walking back to the couch.

Brienne opens her mouth in disbelief, while looking into Jaime eyes, watching his face frown. He shrugs and pretends he is not worried about her. “Why did you lock the door then?” Jaime asks, smiling sarcastically.

Brienne tilts her head. “Maybe I’m afraid of my brother’s creepy friend.” Then she quickly closes the door and locks it again. Galladon laughs in the living room, as he watches Jaime coming back to the couch.

 

~.~

 

Brienne woke up feeling the cold morning air against her face. She smelled the fresh coffee scent coming from the kitchen and her lips curled. Galladon always made coffee in the morning. It was one of the things Brienne missed the most when he left Tarth to go to King’s Landing to study.

The girl got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. She was wearing pajama pants and a UKL sweater she had gotten as a gift from Jon Snow. She did not turn the lights on; it was too cold and too early to hit her eyes with artificial lights. Brienne washed her face carefully and brushed her teeth. As she went to the kitchen, she stretched her arms and torso. She kept moaning and sighing, as she refused to open her eyes.

“For someone who called me a stray cat, yours is quite a feline way of stretching.” Jaime’s voice interrupted her movements and caused her to turn quickly to watch him. He was on the couch and he had a cup of coffee in his hands.

Brienne took a few steps further and noticed her brother was not in the kitchen, so she turned back and looked at Jaime. “Where’s Don?”

“Bakery. You’re out of bread.” Jaime answered as he looked at his tablet and took a sip of coffee.

Brienne narrowed her eyes and went to the kitchen as she continued talking to him. “So he made coffee and left?” She asked, taking her mug from the cupboard and pouring some fresh coffee into it. As she walked back to the living room, she switched on her phone and tried the coffee.

“Nope. He went out, so I made coffee.” He smiled as he looked at her.

Brienne was clearly surprised. She had always thought of Jaime as useless spoiled guy, who did nothing for himself. The girl could imagine the numerous servants who attended to him as he grew up. Brienne knew very little about his life, and the wonderful coffee he had prepared indicated she might have judged him too harshly, too soon.

“Do you live alone?” It sounded dry and cold, but Brienne had no other tone to question people, when her curiosity was genuine.

Jaime took a deep breath and nodded. “Yep… On the street of steel.”

She sat beside him, being careful enough to leave plenty of room between them. Brienne felt a little awkward for judging him before. She could see he was not as conceited as she had imagined; although his social background was distinct, there was something accessible about his personality. In those few months they had seen each other, because of Galladon, Brienne had already perceived Jaime was not given to faking his reactions. He was very sarcastic and humorous, which often repelled people; but he was not one to say things when he did not mean them. It crossed her mind that he knew more about her than she knew about him. The girl was aware that he was graduating in the IT field, just like her brother, but she did not know which area he was majoring in.

“Software Development?” She asked, looking at him.

He furrowed his brows, but still smiled to her. “Is this an inquiry?”

She laughed. “I’m sorry… I just realized I don’t know you very well.”

“Yet, you judged me.” He grinned.

“I did.” She whispered and looked away.

He laughed at her honesty. Jaime knew her well enough to see she meant no offense. “Well, no one would blame you for it. I’m majoring in Software Development and Programming Language.”

She nodded as she drank some more coffee. Then she stopped and looked at him, while narrowing her eyes. “That’s why you prefer Android.”

“What?” He had barely heard her.

“A post… on Facebook… You mentioned how superior Android is in comparison to IOS.” She curled her lips because she thought he was right about that.

Jaime turned his torso to her, then he switched off his tablet and looked at her. “How do you… You’re on Facebook?”

She nodded, but did not make a sound as she typed something on her phone.

He leaned closer to her. “Why haven’t you added me?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure if…” she looked into his eyes. “If you’d be okay with it.”

Jaime chuckled. “Brienne, your brother is my best friend and I see you almost every day. Of course I’m okay with it!”

She arched her brows. “You being friends with Don doesn’t imply that you have to be… my acquaintance… or something.” She stated carelessly.

“It surely doesn’t… and to be honest I’d not want to be your _acquaintance_.” He smiled at her. “I’d like to be your friend… well, if you could actually stop despising me…” He laughed.

Brienne blushed and looked away. Her lips curled a bit. After selecting a few things on her phone, she turned to him. “Okay, I just added you.”

“I’ll stalk your profile just to check you’re not a maniac or something… then I’ll accept your friendship request… well, if you accept my real life friendship request…” He placed his tablet on the couch and reached out to shake hands with her. “And that means you should stop avoiding me all the time… or rolling your eyes when I walk barefoot.”

Brienne looked at him, trying not to smile. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “Fine. I accept your real life friendship request.” She shook hands with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we're attracted to what's clearly not aesthetically pleasant to the eyes. ;)


	3. First Winter: The Heavy Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is surprised at the gallery. She learns more about Jaime. Tywin threatens his son. Cersei is clear with Jaime. Galladon offers help. Gwendoline Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is getting fluffier and I don't even know how. All I know is that Foible is flowing naturally, and my ideas and plans for this fic keep surprising me. For this chapter I give you Gwendoline Lannister, cute element that will surely bring them closer. Don't be upset, it'll take a little longer for Jaime to see things clearly. :]
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel.

This is [Gwendoline Lannister](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/09/26/article-2208846-15368B27000005DC-596_634x544.jpg).

* * *

 

 

“Nen, I’m sorry but I’ll be out of town. I’m meeting Margaery’s grandmother.” Galladon said as he apologized for not being able to pick Brienne up. Galladon had started dating Margaery a few weeks before, and he was going to meet professor Olenna Tyrell, Margaery’s grandmother.

Brienne sat on the couch, in the living room. “It’s okay… I’ll ask Jon for a ride.”

Galladon narrowed his eyes. “Tomorrow evening?”

“Yes.” Brienne answered as she continued drawing a few sketches on her tablet.

He sat beside her, taking the remote control to turn the TV on. “What’s the thing you’ll be attending to?”

“It’s a vernissage.” She glanced at him.

Galladon smiled and nodded, with an idea in his mind.

 

~.~

 

Brienne held the crystal glass in her hands. She felt cold and lonely. Jon Snow had had some problems, so he cancelled at the last minute. The girl insisted on going to the event by herself, just because some professors said it would be a remarkable opportunity for the art school alumni. But as soon as she arrived, she realized it was a poor choice to go alone. The gallery was crowded, and the number of people there just made the girl feel even more embarrassed. Everyone was so well dressed, while Brienne wore jeans and one of her UKL sweaters. She looked around and found out she was probably wearing the dirtiest pair of sneakers in the room. Her plan was to walk around and check every piece as fast as she could, and then leave as quietly as she could.

“Hey.” His voice sounded friendly as he spoke softly.

Brienne turned quickly and found out she had once again been surprised by Jaime. “What are you doing here?” She asked him, her eyes scanning his face.

“Your brother asked me to come pick you up.” He smiled as he got distracted by the artwork on the wall. “Wow! Is that--”

“Yes, it is.” Brienne looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

“And they let you in? With a bunch of nude drawings on the walls?” He laughed.

She rolled her eyes, wondering if Jaime could ever behave like an adult. “Stop embarrassing me.” She whispered as she realized a few people were looking at Jaime.

“Alright, alright. I’ll just be quiet while you… _admire_ the work of art.” He giggled softly as he stood behind her.

She curled her lips involuntarily. A part of her felt safe, because he was there, but she still felt embarrassed that he made fun of the images. The girl took a few more steps, reaching the next drawing on the wall. It was the image of a woman lied down as she face the other way. Her body expressed serenity.

“Does Galladon know you’re staring at naked women on the walls?” He asked her as he leaned closer to her shoulder, behind her.

“Jaime, be quiet.” She requested in a whisper.

He whispered back to her. “Is that the kind of thing you study in Art School? Man, I chose the wrong course.” He chuckled and caused an old grumpy man next to them to give Brienne a judgmental look.

She blushed fiercely and frowned as she looked away, trying to escape that man’s gaze. Brienne turned to Jaime. “Okay, we’re leaving now.” She started walking slowly towards the door.

Jaime gasped and widened his eyes as he followed her. “No, you can’t leave now. There’s still one section you haven’t looked.”

She stopped and turned abruptly to him. “How do you know that?”

He smiled apologetically. “I’ve been watching you.”

“Excuse me?” She looked scared.

He gesticulated, trying to be discreet. “I feared you’d leave and I’d not be able to meet you, so I arrived before the opening.”

Her face displayed shock. Brienne felt violated. Jaime had been watching her the whole time, as she walked around and observed the art pieces. “But… why? How?”

“Galladon asked me for a favor, I couldn’t fail him… or you. Oh, and, I know the owner of the gallery.” He shrugged.

“Martell? You know Lewyn Martell?” Her jaw dropped.

“Yep…” He looked away.

She chuckled. “Seriously, we can go now.” Brienne turned around and took a few more steps to the front door. She opens the door and curses as she sees the heavy rain outside. “Damn! I forgot to take my umbrella.”

Jaime places his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, stay here and I’ll go get the car. Then we can go eat something. I’m starving.”

Brienne shakes her head. “Oh, I’ll go with you. It’s just rain…” She says as she steps on the sidewalk. “Come on.” She calls him, as she starts walking fast towards the parking lot.

 

~.~

 

“And then he told me as long I lived under his roof I’d follow his rules. So I packed my things and left.” Jaime says as he watches the raindrops washing the huge glass windows of the restaurant.

Brienne curls her lips. “So you’re on your own now?”

“Well, not really. The money I make is not enough to make a living.” Jaime looks down at his hands, feeling embarrassed.

“Well, I don’t even have a job yet. But I’m applying for the trainee position at the Museum of Contemporary Art.” She explains as she crosses her arms. “So, how did you meet my brother?”

Jaime smiles and looks through the window. Then he looks into her eyes as he starts answering. “Galladon was the one person who offered help when I needed.”

“And when was that? I’ve never heard the story. All he ever said was ‘Jaime was in need of a friend’.” She widens her eyes, hoping Jaime will tell her the whole thing.

He swallows hard as he watches the girl. “Brienne, have you heard about Aerys?”

“Disconnected things. Jon told me he attacked a girl, a student, but she didn’t want to press charges.” She speaks discreetly, leaning over the table to get closer. “So you were the one who defended her?”

Jaime nods. “Yes, I went to his office to deliver a message… I found him trying to…” Jaime frowns and looks at the table. “…trying to kiss her. He held her arms and she was asking him to stop.

Brienne wrinkled her nose. “That’s horrible.”

“But she was too scared. She feared he might do something against her, so she never pressed charges.” Jaime shrugs and nods. “She asked to be transferred… to the North… Well, so I met your brother the following semester when I started classes again. No one would speak to me, because people had the impression I’d attacked Aerys out of jealousy, because my ‘girlfriend’ had cheated on me with him… there were a bunch of stories… a bunch of crap, really. Galladon was the only guy who believed me. So we became friends.”

“That sounds like him. My brother usually is the one bringing people closer.” She sighs as she touches the bottle of water, wetting her fingertips. Brienne observes the sparkling water forming bubbles.

“And you usually avoid that?” Jaime smiles at her.

She nods and laughs.

 

~.~

 

Brienne got home late that evening. After taking a shower, she turned her laptop on and logged on Facebook. She was surprised to see that Jaime had tagged her as he had checked in the restaurant.

Her eyes avoided the screen for a while. But her curiosity was bigger than any other feeling. She clicked on the link and started checking the information on his profile. Brienne was not sure what it was that she was looking for. Perhaps she still wanted to find a reason to despise him. Maybe she thought she would see something to make her hate him, or go back to the point where they started, when she thought he was a conceited spoiled kid.

_Jaime Lannister (University of King’s Landing)_

_Relationship Status: It’s complicated._

She read every single line with the attention of a researcher who looked for a flaw in a work of art. Because Jaime was, indeed, a work of art. Brienne remembered his discussion with the woman on the phone, Cersei. She looked for that name. His cousin. Robert Baratheon’s girlfriend. Her conclusions needed no other explanations. Brienne felt sorry for him.

Going back to his profile, searching for photos, she found some pictures of Jaime with his brother Tyrion, a very old photo of Jaime with his mother, and more than three hundred photos of his cat.

Gwendoline Lannister was the name of the album. Brienne found a cross-eyed chubby cat with different clothes on, in different scenarios, and in different poses. It was a surprise for her, seeing Jaime in a bunch of photos with his cat, when all her previous impressions of him portrayed a smug selfish person. There were photos from the day he adopted Gwendoline, when she was still a small thin kitten. She was checking the photos when a popup window called her.

**_Jaime Lannister: Hey_ **

Brienne gasped. He was online, and he was trying to chat. Brienne got up and went to the kitchen, while thinking it would be best not to say anything. But as she went to her room, she saw the little window flashing with new messages. She had to see what he had written.

**_Jaime Lannister: I think I left my chipset at Galladon’s room… I took his by mistake. Can you check it for me? :]_ **

Brienne rolled her eyes. She went to her brother’s room and approached his desk, finding the small plastic bag with Jaime’s chipset in it. She went back to her room to answer him.

**_Brienne Tarth: Yep. It’s here._ **

**_Jaime Lannister: Can I meet you tomorrow at the cafeteria to take it back?_ **

**_Brienne Tarth: Ok. I have a break at 10:40._ **

**_Jaime Lannister: See you tomorrow._ **

**_Brienne Tarth: See you._ **

 

~.~

 

“You’re insane. You’ve disgraced my name, that’s what you’ve done.” Tywin Lannister said, as he furiously stared at his son. Jaime had told him about his affection for his cousin. He hoped his father would do something to help him. He made a mistake.

“I love her, father. And she loves me as well.” Jaime tried to explain, in his father’s office. He had driven all the way to Casterly Rock so he could tell Tywin about his feelings and ask him for help. It was a desperate move of a desperate man.

Tywin walked from side to side, while Jaime sat on the chair, like an infant who needed to be preached to about his wrongdoings. Jaime’s father had never appreciated the feeling of punishing his sons for their mistakes, but he knew every error needed to be corrected, so the Lannister boys would not repeat it. Tywin Lannister had assumed a position in the government, as Secretary of Defense. His military rank granted him the highest recommendations for the job. Nevertheless, he was as much an authority in his public life as he was in his private matters.

“You’ll end this… _affair_ … immediately! Do you hear me?” Tywin shouted as he pointed his finger at Jaime.

Jaime frowned and got up. He had anger in his eyes. “I’ll not end it! I love her. I want to be with Cersei.”

Tywin looked into his eyes and laughed sarcastically. “You’re a fool! You don’t know what love is. You’re a spoiled little boy. Jaime, you’re not going to disgrace our name with this… shameful obsession.”

“Is it because we’re cousins? Because I don’t remember you saying that considering mom was your cousin as well!” Jaime spoke angrily at his father as he arched his brows.

Tywin narrowed his eyes. “You’ll not compare your mother to Tygett’s daughter! Your mother dedicated her life to make her family happy. She’d have stood by my side even if I were homeless and miserable. Cersei is eager for power and wealth!”

Jaime shook his head and exhaled. “And I thought you’d support me… You just don’t want us to be happy.”

“You’ll never be happy with her.” Tywin spoke firmly. “End it. Or I’ll make you end it!”

Jaime grinned sarcastically. He thought he had seen all there was from his father’s tricks to keep him under control. He, once again, made a mistake. “I don’t live under your roof any longer. Therefore, I don’t need to follow your commands, General Lannister.” Jaime mocked his position.

Tywin inhaled deeply as his eyes became darker. His throat moved when he swallowed his anger, to let only his coldness speak out. “You don’t live under my roof, that’s true enough. But it is my money that pays for your education and the food on your table. A boy with a part-time job with such humble income shouldn’t overplay his position. If you decide to disobey me on this, in less than twelve hours I’ll have you thrown out of your apartment, Jaime. Your credit cards will be cancelled and the comfortable life you have will be only a memory vanishing in greener times. You disobey me on this, and I shall make you learn how hard life out there can be, you fool!” He turned around, imagining his son would surrender to his words and give up on it.

“Do what your conscience tells you, Tywin.” Jaime sounded bitter and irritated. He left quickly without saying goodbye to his brother.

 

~.~

 

“Cersei, I need a place to stay.”

_“You were stupid. How could you do that? I can’t help you, Jaime. I can’t… Not now. I’m about to leave, I’ll be back in a month, then we can talk, honey.”_

“Cersei, do you understand what I’m telling you? I’ve got no place to go! I’m at the hall in the place that used to be my building. I’ve got a bunch of suitcases and boxes and my cat! I need you to come pick me up!” He gesticulated as he sounded irritated.

_“I’m sorry, Jaime. But I’m such a mess right now… And Robert won’t take no for an answer. He wants to go to Dorne.”_

“Gods, you’re simply not listening. I have no place to go, Cersei!” He yelled on the phone. A few neighbors passing by glanced at him with a judgmental look on their faces.

_“Apologize to Uncle Tywin, tell him that we broke up. He’ll solve everything, you’ll see. Now, I have to go, babe. I’m sorry.”_

“I can’t believe you! You’re actually doing this to me…”

_“I’ll talk to you when I get back. Bye.”_

He heard the call ending and he started crying in silence. The tears falling down as he tried to breathe in as deep as he could.

 

~.~

 

“Welcome home, Jaime.” Galladon says as he takes Jaime’s suitcase. After standing motionless for some time, with his body numb in pain and suffering, Jaime decided to call Galladon and ask him for help.

“I’ll pay you, I’ll help you with the rent. And this is only for a couple of weeks, until I can rent a cheaper place.” Jaime says as he takes some boxes to Galladon’s apartment. “I’m lucky I still have the car.” Jaime says as he locks his vehicle.

“Look on the bright side… Now you’re free to assume your relationship. Isn’t it what you wanted the most?” Galladon asks, as he opens the door to the building.

Jaime looks at him and his face displays sadness. There is dryness in his words as he tries to explain. “No, my friend. This isn’t a fairy tale.”

Galladon’s jaw drops and he understands that Cersei might not want Jaime the way he thought she did. He nods and walks to the elevator, in silence.

 

~.~

 

“But we have no extra room, Don. What are you planning?” Brienne asked as she kept her voice low. Jaime was speaking on the phone to his aunt Genna.

“Nen, we can’t let him out on the street.” Galladon spoke with a sad look on his face.

Brienne was bothered. She had learned to accept Jaime’s presence constantly, but having him living right next to her in the same place was far too much to accept. His presence was proof enough that she was not indifferent to him. She could be his friend, that was true, but allowing him to sleep right across her door was allowing him to invade her privacy. They would not only share a few hours together every week, they would share many hours together every day.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She exhaled and crossed her arms. Her face was blank and her eyes displayed coldness.

Jaime finished the call and sat on the couch. “This is a nightmare. My life is over…”

Brienne rolled her eyes. She turned around and walked away, clearly displeased with Jaime’s defeatist attitude. She closed the door to her room, leaving Jaime and her brother alone.

“She’s upset because I’m here.” Jaime says as he throws his cell phone on the couch, beside him.

“Jaime, you have to admit this wasn’t the wisest move you could make. But don’t worry. Nen will… I guess she will eventually accept the idea.” Galladon places his hand on his shoulder. “But tell me… did you call--”

“Yes!” He answers quickly as he tenses his jaw line. “She said she couldn’t help me right now. She’s going on a trip, again… with Robert.” Jaime looks up into Galladon’s eyes. “Go ahead, tell me I’m an idiot.”

“You’re just… in love.” Galladon speaks with a sad look on his face.

 

~.~

 

Brienne woke up. She had fallen asleep on her desk, after trying to finish a paper for Olenna Tyrell’s class. She opened her laptop and saw it was only some minutes past midnight. So she got up. The girl opened her door to find the apartment pitch dark. She walked softly to the kitchen, trying not to wake Jaime up as she did so. Her eyes could not distinguish any forms, but she knew the place very well, so she thought she could take a glass of water without turning the lights on.

She took a glass from the counter, and then she opened the fridge to take a bottle of water from it. She leaned to reach the object. As she took the bottle in her hands, she placed it between her forearm and her ribs, making pressure to hold it, as she tried to get an apple from the bottom shelf of the fridge.

With the glass in her left hand, and the bottle on her left side, she held the fridge door open with her leg, as she took the apple with her right hand. But when her eyes traveled from the bottom shelf of the fridge back to the kitchen counter, she almost had a heart attack seeing Gwendoline standing there. It was all too sudden, she cursed in shock and simply lost her grip on everything, causing the glass and the bottle of water to fall down.

The crashing sound reverberated throughout the apartment, as she tried to breathe normally. “Fuck!” She shouted in pain, for the bottle had fallen onto her instep. “Damn!”

 

~.~

 

Jaime woke up scared as he heard the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. He quickly turned the lights on and walked fast to see what had happened. He saw Brienne cursing and Gwen on the counter.

 

~.~

 

She turned to Jaime. Awkwardness in her eyes. He was wearing only his boxers.

“What happened?” He asked her as he rubbed the back of his hand on his face. His chest shone golden as his abdomen tensed. Brienne tried not to look but her eyes betrayed her. Her only choice was, shamefully, to conceal it the best way she knew how.

“Don, come here!” She thought about calling her brother, making him see what she was seeing, hoping Galladon would be bothered by it.

“Shhh, he’s not here. Don’t yell… Just… stay there, I’ll go get the broom.” He passed around the glass on the floor, while Brienne took a step back. His hand found Gwen’s fur and he slid his hand onto her tail. “Gweeny Gwen, are you scared?” He kissed the cat’s muzzle and walked to the laundry room.

Brienne rolled her eyes and exhaled angrily. “Oh, thanks for asking if I’m alright, by the way.” She sounded irritated.

Jaime chuckled as he came back with the broom in his hands. He started sweeping the floor, to gather the cracks in a small pile. “See that, Gwen, she’s jealous of you…” Jaime looked at Gwendoline. The cat started taking soft steps to the other corner of the counter, trying to get closer to Brienne. “Because now she’s not the only girl in the house, Gweeny Gwen.” Jaime said as he tried to see if there were any shards left on the floor.

“This is ridiculous…” Brienne started walking but the pain on her foot got worst. She did not mention it, as she tried to keep her face serious, going back to her room. Brienne pushed the door to close it, but Gwen had followed her, and jumping onto the doorknob, she forced a small space so she could enter Brienne’s room.

Gwen stood under Brienne’s desk, while the girl took her shoes off and tried to see if her instep was hurt. Brienne sat on her bed. When she removed her sock, she saw a nasty bruise on her left foot instep. With the slightest touch of her thumb, she felt pain.

“Fuck!” She cursed within a whisper.

 _“Gwendoline?”_ She heard Jaime calling the cat, just as she looked and found her under the desk.

Brienne wanted to be mad at Gwen, but her cross-eyed frame was just too cute. “She’s here.”

Jaime opened the door and looked around, but Brienne’s foot exposed called his attention. “You’re hurt.” He told her, pointing at her foot.

“It’s nothing.” She looked away and tried to hide her feet. _Too big and too masculine_ , she thought as she remembered what she had heard about them.

He entered her room and walked to her bed. “Let me take a look--”

“No!” Brienne frowned, as she looked almost scared. Jaime stopped right in front of her, he looked doubtful.

“You’re hurt, just let me take a look at it.” He sounded calmer, approaching her as he sat beside the girl. He stood there, looking at her, while Brienne swallowed hard and begged her own body not to reveal her emotions. Yet, she blushed fiercely. Jaime gave her some space as he tilted his head. “Let me see it.”

Brienne slowly shifted her weight, so she could bring her leg up onto her bed. When Jaime saw her foot, and the huge red mark on her instep, he hissed deeply. His hand moving slowly so he could touch her skin.

 

~.~

 

Brienne’s skin was warmer than his, but it might be just because he only wore his underwear, while the girl had pants and a sweater on. But there was something else. Jaime touched her instep, the smoothness of her skin called his attention. Brienne was stronger than him, she was taller and her body was not delicate, but the texture of her pale skin in contrast with the roughness of that injury made him want to comfort her.

His index finger brushed slightly onto her skin and she recoiled her foot in pain.

“I’m sorry.” He told her, his mouth open, making him look like a fool.

She widened her eyes. “I’m okay. You don’t need to…” The girl stiffened her body as she felt Gwen climbing her bed and brushing her head onto Brienne’s back. “Wow…”

Jaime noticed the cat behind her. His lips curled and he leaned to see Gwen. “She likes you.” He told Brienne.

“I like her, too.” The girl spoke softly, moving her arm so Gwen could sit on her lap.

Jaime watched them and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cuddle with Gwen.


	4. First Winter: Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jon struggle in class. Gwen puts Jaime in a very difficult situation. Galladon's birthday. Oberyn finds Brienne interesting. Cersei comes back from her trip. Margaery talks to Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, is this real life? Wow! Foible has given me so many reasons to celebrate, and you guys have given me so much support, I feel honored and touched! Thank you!
> 
> My beta has done a fantastic job! Lady_Blade_WarAngel, you're an awesome beta!

Brienne sat next to Jon Snow. She blushed fiercely as she tried to look normal and comfortable. He glanced quickly at her and smiled, noticing she was extremely embarrassed by the nudity of the models. Olenna Tyrell was known for her bold techniques and methods. She would expose her students to what she called ‘creative awkwardness’, a feeling which made them transcend out of their comfort zone, to a point of pure artistic production and freedom.

“This is worse than I thought.” Brienne told him as she crossed her arms. The girl squirmed in her seat as she tried not to look at the models.

“Brienne, you need to get comfortable with it. We’ll have classes like this throughout the course.” Jon said.

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m not used to staring at… _members_.” She sounded irritated.

Jon laughed. “Don’t say _member_ , it’s very unflattering. Say cock… or dick.”

“Dick is awful.” She laughed, as she felt more relaxed at Jon’s lines.

“Willie then…” He tried to be discreet.

Brienne looked at him and rolled her eyes. “How old are you? Six?”

Jon looked at the models again. He shifted uncomfortably as he placed a notebook on his lap. “Okay, I kind of agree with you. This is worse than I thought.”

“Oh, aren’t you the one who gets super comfortable with naked people around you?” Brienne made fun of him, as she got closer to speak discreetly.

Jon crossed his arms as he looked at Olenna, trying to concentrate on what she was saying. “It’s the redhead… She’s staring at me.” Jon glanced at Brienne with a confused look.

Brienne looked at one of the models, a slim short redheaded girl. The girl smiled and winked, causing Brienne to gasp in surprise. “Oh my… you’re right. She’s watching you… And now she’s watching me too.” Brienne started giggling as she tried to remain serious.

“Is there something you’d like to share with the group, Miss Tarth?” Professor Olenna called their attention with a tiny smile on her face.

Brienne froze. She widened her blue eyes in shock as she looked at her professor. Swallowing hard and panicking, she simply shook her head.

“And you, Mr. Stark?” Olenna asked while looking at Jon.

Jon took a deep breath as he shifted his weight. “No, Mrs. Tyrell. I’m sorry, but we’re just…” Jon failed to explain the reason for their giggling.

“You’re just uncomfortable, so laughing helps to relax you a bit.” Olenna grinned. Then she turned around as she started speaking to the whole group. “I understand most of you feel uneasy with my bare models here… But this is necessary to improve your technique and to prepare you for what’s unconventional. There’ll be many occasions in which you’ll be confronted with your own fears and repulsiveness towards complicated issues. Art often causes discomfort. But you’ll learn to appreciate what makes you uneasy as much as the conventional beauty of what’s stereotyped by our society.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime woke up to the freezing morning air. He had started waking up earlier since he had moved in with Galladon and Brienne, because their place was considerably farther from his work. Jaime was wearing only his pajama pants, so he crossed his arms as he got up and looked around.

“Gweeny?” He whispered, searching for Gwendoline.

It was only 5:15 in the morning, so it was still very dark. He took a few steps to check if the cat was in the kitchen, but he found nothing there. “Gweeny Gwen?” He was blinking and yawning as he walked to the laundry room. Gwendoline was not there either.

“Oh, I can’t believe she did it again.” He said, as he remembered Gwen had grown fond of Brienne, and during the coldest nights, she would go to Brienne’s room, to sleep on her bed. Jaime walked slowly, hoping to get Gwen as quietly as possible before Brienne woke up and found the cat there with her.

Brienne liked Gwen, but she did not know the cat had already slept some nights next to her. Gwen always woke up before Brienne, so she would leave the girl’s room very early in the morning.

Jaime opened the door to Brienne’s room slowly, trying not to be noticed. “Gweeny.” He whispered very softly, trying to see where Gwen was.

Brienne had a double bed, placed right on the corner of her room, and, to Jaime’s chagrin, Gwen was lying between Brienne’s body and the wall. He noticed Gwen’s head lifting a little as she nuzzled Brienne’s stomach.

“Gweeny, Gweeny, Gweeny… Come here, babe.” Jaime whispered, still holding the door open.

Gwendoline lifted her head higher and looked at him. She blinked slowly, and Jaime thought she was simply teasing him.

“Gwendoline Lannister, come here!” Jaime sounded more serious, like a father trying to scold his child. He took a step further and that was when Gwen threw her head back and lied flat on her back, squirming right next to Brienne.

“You terrorist…” Jaime cursed the cat, whispering, trying to make as little noise as possible. He started taking smooth steps to Brienne’s bed, while watching her movements to see if she was stirring. He knew if she found him in her room and so close to her bed like that, she would get mad at him.

“Gwen, come here right now!” He commanded whispering to the cat as he leaned over Brienne’s torso, trying to touch Gwendoline. The cat stretched her body even more throwing her paws up and exposing her pink little paw pads.

Jaime leaned closer, reaching out to take the cat in his hands. Just as he started lifting Gwen’s body, the cat stretched out her claws and her left lower paw hooked onto the hem of Brienne’s sweater.

“Fuck!” Jaime cursed the cat, as he tried to shake Gwen a bit, so she would let go of the fabric. It did not work. The more Jaime pulled the cat up, the more Gwen would grip onto the sweater.

Brienne moved. Jaime froze. The girl took a deep breath, but she seemed to be still sleeping. Jaime reached down to remove Gwen’s paw from the soft sweater. But as he did so, Gwen stretched her other paw and gripped on the sweater with her right claws.

“You little devil!” Jaime panicked as he thought Gwen was doing it on purpose. He shook the cat a bit, trying to make her let go of Brienne’s sweater, but she resisted. Jaime reached down and disentangled her claws off the fabric. But when he thought she had finally given up, he pulled Gwen fast, and she gripped onto the hem of the sweater with her right lower paw once more.

As Jaime moved, he did not notice Gwen was holding the piece of fabric, and that was when he saw Brienne’s sweater moving up her stomach. He stopped moving as he started reaching down again to remove Gwen’s paw from the sweater. It did not work at all.

Brienne stirred, she moved to the side, forcing her sweater to move towards the mattress. Jaime allowed his body and the cat to move with her, so Brienne would not wake up. But he was starting to get dangerously close to her, making it difficult for him to keep his balance.

He shook Gwen gently enough to make her let go of the fabric, but the cat kept pressing its paw pads and claws back onto Brienne’s sweater. Jaime started noticing the more Gwen moved, the more skin he accidentally revealed from Brienne’s stomach. He had been indifferent for a while, but as he kept looking down at Gwen’s paw, his gaze could not escape her body. Jaime saw her taut muscles moving as she breathed in and out. Her skin was sprinkled with freckles all over the visible part of her abdomen. His eyes found her navel, sculpted within her strong abs.

Brienne started moving. He panicked. Gwen was still attached to her sweater. He could leave Gwen there and get out of her room just in time before she woke up. But he thought Brienne wouldn’t like to know that he had allowed his cat to stay in her room during the night. So he decided to try again, but this time, he held Gwen’s torso with his right hand on her chest, and with his left hand, he tried to remove her claws from the sweater.

Jaime enveloped Gwen’s paw, thinking he had disentangled her. But as he pulled her up fast, one of her claws was still holding onto the sweater, causing pain. The cat yelled and scratched Jaime’s forearm viciously in a fast move, making him lose balance and fall on top of Brienne. “Ouch!” He shouted, while his forearm started bleeding.

 

~.~

 

Brienne woke up scared and terrified, as she did not recognize the man in the dark. Her reflex was to punch whatever part of him she could, and kick him off her bed.

“Stop it!” Jaime’s voice reverberated.

Brienne got up fast and turned the lights on. Gwendoline had already managed to escape. The cat stood under Brienne’s desk.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brienne sounded furious.

Galladon turned the lights of the corridor on and entered the room as fast as he could, while Jaime held his forearm and hissed in pain.

“What the hell?” Galladon looked at Jaime.

“It was Gwen!” Jaime said, trying to defend himself as he got up from the floor where Brienne had kicked him to. “She was here and I came to get her, but just as I tried to take her, she scratched me, the little terrorist.”

Brienne rolled her eyes as she saw honesty in his eyes. She looked around and found Gwen under her desk. Galladon soon turned around and went back to his room. Brienne knelt down on the floor and she called Gwen. “Come here, girl.” Brienne spoke softly, as Jaime watched her. The cat walked slowly, getting closer to Brienne and nuzzling her side. Gwen rubbed her face, circling Brienne’s torso, before accommodating herself on Brienne’s lap.

“Are you hurt, girl?” Brienne asked her, caressing her neck.

Jaime chuckled, as he started moving. “Oh, I’m alright, by the way…”

“See that, Gwen, your daddy is jealous because you came to sleep in my room.” Brienne lowered her head and kissed Gwen’s muzzle.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “You brought her to sleep with you?”

“It’s too cold to sleep in the living room where there’s no heat, right Gwen?” Brienne told him while rubbing her nose onto Gwen’s muzzle

“Is it?” Jaime grinned and arched his eyebrows, trying to imply that he should be invited to sleep in warmer places.

Brienne rolled her eyes as she looked at him. “Put on a sweater and you’ll be fine.”

He laughed as he walked away.

 

~.~

 

Cersei Lannister: **Be back in two hours. Wanna see you.**

Jaime Lannister: **It’s Galladon’s birthday. I’ll call you tomorrow.**

 

~.~

 

“Happy Birthday, Don.” Brienne told her brother, as she placed the dish on the table. Galladon had decided to invite Margaery and a few friends to have dinner with him on his birthday.

“Wow!” He looked at the fish finely displayed on a tray with roasted potatoes and spices, one of his favorite dishes. Brienne smiled as she noticed her surprise had the planned effect.

Margaery took a photo with her phone. “Bri, I’ll post this one on Instagram.” She placed her arm around Brienne and showed the picture to her.

Oberyn Martell, Robb Stark and Jon Snow were there also. Brienne was uneasy at first, but she soon relaxed when Jon decided to help her with the cooking. The girl blushed when Oberyn complimented her, saying Galladon was keeping his sister hidden away so his friends would not try to steal her for themselves. The girl’s natural reflex was to think he was making fun of her, in mockery for her looks. But after a little time, she realized Oberyn was actually complimenting her. It felt strange, Brienne had always known what it was to be criticized and mocked, so being described as someone interesting seemed out of place.

Feeling embarrassed by his words, she thanked Oberyn and managed to escape to the kitchen so she could be alone. As Jon went there to help her, she felt safer. But Oberyn would go there once in a while to get more drinks in the fridge, and that made her blush uncontrollably. Martell would step behind her and watch whatever step of the recipe she was performing. Brienne would gently step away, feeling uncomfortable.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was happy to share that moment with Galladon. He had been feeling miserable since he had lost his lifestyle a month earlier. But he had decided not to go back to his father; he would not ask for help this time.

When the first guest arrived, Jaime was exchanging text messages with Cersei. Oberyn Martell greeted Galladon and Jaime. They were classmates and friends. As soon as Oberyn saw Brienne, he smiled and stared at her. It made Jaime uncomfortable to see that Oberyn was obviously trying to flirt with her.

Jaime watched her face blushing as she heard Oberyn say Galladon kept her from his friends. It bothered him. He would have gone to the kitchen to help her if Jon had not been so fast. But as he noticed the girl seemed to be alright with Jon, he gave up and decided to stay in the living room talking with Oberyn and Robb Stark.

After dinner, they started playing video games. Oberyn and Robb played the first round, while Jon, Galladon and Margaery watched. Brienne soon went to the kitchen to start doing the dishes. Jaime followed her. He started helping her with the dishes, a habit he had developed since he had moved in with them.

“You made an impression on Martell.” Jaime said as he looked at the sink, placing the clean glasses on the drainer.

Brienne looked into his eyes. She seemed frightened. The girl frowned and looked away, blushing as she did so. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You do. Oberyn is like that. He hits on everyone.” He sounded bitter.

 

~.~

 

Brienne understood what he meant. _He hits on everyone._ She should not feel flattered, for Oberyn hits on ugly people as well. Brienne felt angry. She looked at him again and closed the tap. Jaime looked at her.

“You seem bothered by it.” Her voice was acid, while her jaw line tensed.

Jaime laughed. “Why would that be? You’re not my girlfriend.” He arched his brows.

Brienne narrowed her eyes, controlling her thoughts. She felt like slapping his face hard and crying her heart out afterwards. “And I thank the Gods for it.” She positioned her chin higher, sustaining her fierce look.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was furious. Every girl he had known in his life had been attracted by him. Every girl, except for Brienne. It angered him that she had the audacity of thinking about herself that way, immune to his charms. Immune to his looks. Immune to him.

“That’s not what I meant.” That was his poorly thought way of apologizing for his words. _Lannisters aren’t good at apologizing._

“I know what you meant, Jaime. I know what people mean when they tell me these things.” Her eyes were stones and her tone was heavy.

He blinked. Jaime shook his head and turned to her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t offend me. I’d have to allow you more significance in my life to be offended by what you said.” She stated calmly, while retrieving one of the dishes from the sink.

 

~.~

 

There it was; she had done it again. She managed to shield herself after being caught off guard. Jaime looked at her, feeling a stinging pain in his chest. “Brienne, I’m sorry if what I said sounded hurtful. I didn’t mean that…” He was staring into her eyes. “…we’re friends. We shouldn’t treat each other like that. I really like you.”

She still looked too serious.

Oberyn approached them with a smile as he looked at Brienne. “Oh, look at that, Jaime Lannister helping out… with the dishes. That’s something I never thought possible.”

Jaime continued looking at Brienne, and at the sight of his gaze, she blushed deeply. Oberyn opened the fridge and took another bottle of beer. He turned and stood there next to the fridge watching Brienne and smiling. “I heard you went to my father’s gallery, Brienne.” Oberyn said.

She looked at him and nodded, curling her lips. “I did… it’s a beautiful place, and the curator does an excellent job.”

“Well, for the vernissage it was my sister Elia who was responsible for it.” He told her as he tilted his head and licked his lips. Brienne’s eyes shone as she opened her mouth.

“Your sister? Wow, that must be… really exciting to live in a family of such great artists.” Brienne said, mentioning the fact that Oberyn’s father was not only the owner of the gallery, but also an artist himself.

Jaime rolled his eyes as he heard them speaking.

“Olenna says you’re very talented yourself. She visits often. My father requests her suggestions.” Martell said. Jaime exhaled.

Brienne curled her lips but looked down at her hands as she washed the tray. Margaery interrupted them, telling Brienne should not be washing the dishes after cooking their dinner. She soon forced Brienne out of the kitchen, saying she should go to the living room with the boys.

 

~.~

 

As he watched her leaving the kitchen, Jaime felt upset. Oberyn was just taking advantage of her. He was giving her higher hopes, only to get closer to the girl. Jaime moved closer to the door so he could watch what they were doing in the living room. But he partly panicked as he saw Oberyn asking Brienne about her portfolio. The girl promptly offered to show him her work, and they went to her bedroom.

Jaime felt his throat tensing with irritation. How could Galladon allow that?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Cersei was calling him. He angrily took the device in his hands.

“Not now.” He spoke impatiently.

_“I’m downstairs at the parking lot waiting for you, sweet cousin.”_

Jaime closed his eyes and exhaled. “I told you I’m with my friends… It’s Galladon’s birthday.”

_“I need to see you, Jaime.”_

He swallowed hard. “Okay.” Jaime hung up and started walking to the door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, Galladon came talk to him.

“Where are you going?” He asked Jaime, while everyone else played video games and chatted.

“Downstairs… Cersei called.” Jaime looked embarrassed as he spoke.

Galladon looked at Jaime with a pitiful expression. “Take care.” He said.

 

~.~

 

Jaime entered her car as he looked serious. Cersei began kissing him and touching him the minute he closed the car door.

“Wait… Cersei, wait.” He held her hands as he looked into her eyes. “We need to talk.” He said, with a sad expression.

She cupped his face. “Let’s go move to the back seat so we can talk more comfortably.” Cersei spoke with a seductive tone to her voice.

Jaime shook his head. “I need a place to stay. I can’t live with Galladon for the rest of my life.” He told her, looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

“Jaime, go apologize to Uncle Tywin. He’ll get you a new place.” She moved fast to straddle him, this time her mouth was fierce on his lips. “I missed you, sweet cousin. A whole month without tasting you… I’m so horny, Jaime.” She started unbuttoning her silk blouse while her skirt moved up.

He felt anguished, his body wracked with desire. He wanted to say no, he could only say yes. Jaime’s hands traveled onto her body, while his mind protested incoherently. “Cersei… I wanna live with you. I don’t want to hide… I wanna be more than this…” He spoke as he looked into her eyes.

She did not look at his face. Her hands worked quickly to unbutton his jeans. She found his hard cock and positioned it at her entrance. _She isn’t even wearing panties…_ He realized, watching her eagerness. She lowered herself onto his lap and it was like he tried to feel safe once more within her arms. But with each painful thrust, his chest tightened harder, and he felt a dark void consuming him.

 

~.~

 

“Take this.” Cersei handed the envelope to him just as she smoothed her skirt. “Go talk to Uncle Tywin. Tell him we broke up and he’ll help you, Jaime.”

Jaime looked at the envelope as he narrowed his eyes. “What’s this?”

“One thousand golden dragons... find a new place to live.” She took her purse from the back seat and got her lipstick and a small mirror.

“You’re moving in with me?” He turned to her, with his mouth open.

She applied the red lipstick delicately. “No, Jaime. I can’t. You’ll talk to your father and apologize. This is to pay for your trouble… give some to your friend and use the rest to pay for your first month’s rent.” She put the lipstick back into her purse and then she turned to him with a smile on her face.

He looked at her, his soul pouring out within his words. “Tell me you’ll come live with me, then.” He reached out to touch her hand.

Her smile and her brows; all the frames on her face lured him to her will. “Jaime, don’t rush things. Let’s solve each problem at a time.”

Jaime threw his head back and took a deep breath. “I wanna live with you. I love you, Cersei.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime was entering the building when he saw Margaery and Galladon leaving. Margaery looked too serious as she held the front door open. Galladon went to get the car, but Margaery stood by the door.

“You’re pathetic.” She told him, furrowing her brows.

Jaime turned around and stood there, looking at her with disbelief in his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me well enough. Jaime you’re throwing your life away with her.” Margaery had a pitiful look.

He frowned while his eyes showed anger. “This is none of your business.”

Margaery arched her brows. She looked ready for a battle. “It’s my damn business when my boyfriend is the only one helping you during difficult times! It’s my problem when you insinuate that Galladon shouldn’t allow anyone to get closer to his sister.”

“What?!?” He looked baffled.

“How many times have you suggested these things? I’m not stupid, Jaime. I’ve seen the way you manipulate him into thinking Brienne is in danger because she might be dating someone.” Margaery spoke firmly.

Jaime tilted his head. “I worry about Brienne. She’s my friend. I don’t want her to get hurt--”

“To get hurt like you.” Margaery’s eyes burned him as she cut him off.

“I’m not hurt. I love Cersei and she loves me too. We’re meant to be together. We will be.” Jaime spoke nervously as he gesticulated.

Margaery looked at his pocket. She saw the envelope with money. “Is that why she gave you money? Is that why she never meets any of your friends? Is that why she calls you late at night so you can fuck her in the back seat of her car and then leave?”

 

~.~

 

_We didn’t do it in the back seat._ Jaime recalled. Cersei was too eager for that. She could not even wait for him to say anything. Margaery was right. Jaime felt corrupted. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “It’s not like that.”

“Oh, really? Did she tell you she got engaged to Robert last week? Did she tell you there was a big party in Dorne to celebrate their engagement? Did she tell you they’re moving in together?” Margaery asked, looking sadly at him.

Jaime froze. His mouth open in disbelief; his eyes displayed shock and misery. _How could she…?_

“Jaime, wake up and open your eyes.” Margaery said quickly, and then left him there at the hall.

He sat on the staircase. Tears started streaming down his cheeks, while he took the envelope and opened it. There was money inside, but he noticed a small card with it. In the card, there was the address of a hotel and the number of a room. Cersei had even scheduled her ‘lunch hour’ to meet him on the following week, on a Thursday. Jaime felt cheap and predictable. She had prepared everything. She knew he would go to her. She intended to have him again, quickly in the middle of the day. She had given him money, _‘to pay for your trouble’_ , he remembered. _To pay for my cock inside her_ , he thought to himself. He felt like an imbecile. Worse, he felt used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End**   
> _The Doors_
> 
> This is the end, beautiful friend   
> This is the end, my only friend, the end   
> Of our elaborate plans, the end   
> Of everything that stands, the end   
> No safety or surprise, the end   
> I'll never look into your eyes, again


	5. First Winter: Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne comforts Jaime, and he lets her get closer. Olenna talks to Galladon, and Jaime gets worried about Brienne. Jaime and Brienne go to a special place and he takes her to have lunch. Oberyn interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a lot to happen to these two, but I think Jaime might be finally getting closer to where we want him to be. Brienne still gets surprised when she sees Jaime's true colors, which is interesting, because right now he's facing his own fears. Thank you so much for supporting this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, so please, give me some love and let me know if you liked this chapter. :}**

As soon as he got home, Jaime took a shower. He took his time under the water flow to let it wash his tears away. It took him a great amount of pain to see she had him under control all the time. Because like his brother had told him, _Cersei always gets what she wants_. It does not matter if she hurts people while doing so. It does not matter if she only wanted his body, Jaime had given her his soul, his existence. He could not paint his essence without her, and every time he thought about it, he became weaker.

The perspective of a future without her seemed impossible. Jaime could feel he was about to collapse. The water was too hot, his tears had tired him out. He tries to escape her shadow. The beautiful white teeth, her red lipstick; it all stained his body from inside out. _It’ll pass._ He remembered his aunt telling him, when Joanna Lannister died. _It’ll pass…_

 

~.~

 

As he left the bathroom he heard Brienne. The girl seemed to be giggling in her room. He had not seen anyone when he entered the apartment, but now he was not sure if there was not someone there with her.

He stopped in front of her door. A few girly noises. He knocked.

“Come in.” Brienne said.

He thought it was weird that she had not locked the door, but as he opened it, her company revealed itself. Gwen was on her bed, on top of Brienne. There was a movie playing on TV. Brienne looked at Jaime and smiled, while Gwen rubbed her face on the girl’s stomach, causing her giggling.

“Are you okay?” Brienne asked, trying not to laugh so loud.

He nodded, but his eyes displayed doubt. Jaime looked at the TV and then back at her. “I thought you had company.”

She cupped Gwen’s little face with both hands and caressed the cat’s ears with her thumbs. “Well I do have company. Right, Gwen?”

Gwendoline stretched her paws, revealing her pink pads and her claws. The cat had such a relaxed expression that Jaime felt safe to be there with Brienne, watching that scene. He stood by the door, with his lips curled.

 

~.~

 

Brienne looked at him, his face was blank. She could see he was suffering. His damp long hair made his t-shirt wet around his neck and his green eyes shone darker.

“You don’t look okay.” She told him, while caressing Gwen.

He looked away. “Galladon was going to get Margaery home?”

“He’ll spend the night there.” She told him as she looked at Gwen. Then she looked at him again. “What happened to you? You left so suddenly…”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have…” His eyebrows furrowed and Brienne felt that he was not right.

“You’re upset.” She told him, tilting her head.

 

~.~

 

Jaime shifted his weight. It was quite difficult to hide himself when he was always so obviously dramatic about his own issues. He brought his hand to the back of his neck, trying to ease off the pressure. He looked into her eyes; feeling ridiculous for holding the door for so long. He entered her room and left the door open.

She folded her legs, so he could sit on the bottom of her bed. Gwen perceived his proximity and looked at him. The cat got up and walked to Jaime. She forced her muzzle against his stomach, and he brought her closer, enveloping the cat within his embrace.

 _The only one who truly loves me._ He thought, looking into Gwen’s eyes. Jaime took a deep breath, and a single tear insisted on wetting his lower lashes. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to melt onto her bed. Jaime kept breathing in and out, while Gwen purred next to him. He brought his legs closer, so he could accommodate himself and lie across her bed.

 

~.~

 

Brienne could see he needed comfort. She moved slowly, trying not to disturb him. The girl got off her bed and went to Galladon’s room. She came back with an extra blanket. She placed it over Jaime and carefully tucked him in. Then she lied next to him, while her big blue eyes watched his face. Brienne noticed he was crying. He was hugging Gwen, he seemed to be struggling with himself. And Brienne felt the need to give him comfort.

Her hand moved in a reflex, as it had moved so many times before, reaching out for Galladon when he was the one suffering when they were kids. Brienne felt Jaime’s hair with her fingertips.

He sighed. _Acceptance._

She caressed his golden threads; her warm skin slid against his damp hair. Jaime breathed deeply, and the air came out heavy when he exhaled. Brienne watched how Gwen stretched and relaxed within his arms, as his hands stroked her fur.

Jaime opened his eyes and stared into hers. _Gratefulness._

 

~.~

 

He felt safe. Jaime knew he had not felt like that in a long time. And the last time he felt it, he knew it was his father making him feel secure. Tywin did that when Jaime was a little boy. When Jaime had nightmares after Joanna died, Tywin was the one to save him from darkness with his embrace.

Jaime felt the way he wished he could feel when he was with Cersei. There was easy peacefulness in his mind. He breathed in and out as he watched her eyes. She looked self-assured. It comforted him that she seemed to make the moment easy. No questions about what he did not want to share with her; though he felt like he should tell her the truth. Would Brienne feel sorry for him? Would she patronize his stupidity like her brother often did? Or maybe she would give him her honesty and, just like Margaery, tell him he was wasting his life…

“Brienne…” His voice was weak.

She widened her eyes.

“How do you forget about someone who doesn’t love you?”

Brienne swallowed hard. She knew nothing about romantic love; but she did not want him to think she was a fool. “You allow your heart to suffer so your tears can wash your feelings from your mind.”

 

~.~

Jaime looked into her eyes and his mouth open in admiration. _She’s right_ , he thought. He knew it was time to forget about Cersei before she made him suffer even more. She was about to get married, and Jaime would not accept to be the other man in her life for the rest of his days.

He felt her hand moving away, as if his words had broken a spell. Brienne pulled her hand back, but he held it. Jaime noticed her eyes widening in surprise when he took her hand and pulled it closer to him. He pressed it onto his cheek and placed his hand over hers. When he closed his eyes, Brienne feared that contact. His silent request to have her touching him made Brienne confused and excited. She had never experienced such interaction. Her eyes scanned him as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Sleep conquering territory.

 

~.~

 

Galladon was in the cafeteria, sitting next to Jaime. They observed schemes and plans about an overclocking record performed at UKL. Olenna entered the place with another professor. When she saw Galladon, she smiled, and went to talk to him.

“I’m pleased to see you gentlemen always so committed to your academic activities.” Olenna told them, knowing they are among the best students in the IT department at university.

Jaime curled his lips while Galladon blushed. Brienne’s brother was not one to accept compliments very easily. Galladon remembered his father telling him that praise should not cloud his mind from completing perfection.

Olenna came closer to Galladon as she held her hands together patiently. “Galladon, can I have a word in private for a minute?”

Galladon looked confused but he nodded to her. Then he got up and walked beside Olenna. Jaime watched them for a while. It was a quick talk, but he noticed Galladon laughed at first. After Olenna giving a disapproval look, he became serious.

When Galladon returned to the table, he seemed distracted. Jaime tried to continue reading but he felt disturbed.

“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked him.

Galladon took a deep breath. “Nothing serious… Just my sister--”

“What’s wrong with her?” Jaime interrupted him, widening his eyes as he grabbed Galladon’s forearm.

Galladon frowned. He pulled his arm back as he narrowed his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with her… why did you react like that?”

Jaime shrugged, trying to act normal. “I didn’t react… hey, she’s your sister. I was just concerned she might be having problems. What happened?”

Galladon crossed his arms while looking through the windows. He tilted his head when he took a deep breath. “No big deal… Just something I should talk to her about.”

Jaime understood Galladon did not want to talk about whatever Olenna had shared with him, so he did not ask anything else.

 

~.~

 

Jaime knocked on her door twice and Brienne opened the door. Galladon had spoken to her on the previous night and Brienne had not left her room. Not even to eat. It was Saturday, so they did not have classes, and Galladon had left to go to Margaery’s place.

Brienne opened her door with a smile on her face. Jaime smiled back. She stepped back and allowed him to enter her room and sit on her bed. Jaime looked around and noticed a bunch of drafts on her desk. “I wanna take you to a very special place.” He told her.

She sat next to him. “Where?” Brienne asked with a surprised look on her face.

“It’s a matter of honor… a mission.” Jaime widened his eyes and grinned.

Brienne nodded and took her sneakers to put them on quickly. Then she grabbed the sweater that was on the chair and put it on. Jaime got up and walked to the living room, where he got his car keys and his jacket. They went downstairs to get the car.

 

~.~

Only twenty minutes later, Brienne found herself being driven to the animal adoption center. Her smile shone bright when she noticed their destination was the place where Jaime had found Gwendoline. The building was small, Brienne observed the place as she got out of the car. They entered the hall and she saw a few people, families with kids, and a couple of single people as well. Jaime walked to the reception and spoke to the woman at the front desk, while Brienne looked around and observed the pictures on the walls. There were many photos of animals, when they had been rescued and brought to the center, and then after they had been adopted and lived happily with their families. It was contrasting to Brienne how miserable they looked on the first shots, and how happy their expressions were as they posed with their owners.

“Now we just need to wait a few minutes.” Jaime said as he walked closer to Brienne.

“Are there pictures of Gwen in this panel?” Brienne asked him.

“Oh, actually no. But I need to bring some so they can display. Gwen is visibly better now. When she got here she was hurt and sick… so thin and weak. They had just brought her when I came for the first time.” Jaime’s eyes shone brighter as he started telling Gwen’s story. “Dr. Reed told me then that Gwen had arrived only one day before. She was sick and suffered from malnutrition. I watched that tiny little ball of fur at the corner. She barely moved, but her eyes followed me as I walked around to check the other cats.” Jaime gesticulated, showing her Gwen’s minuscule size back then. Brienne curled her lips as she heard the story, her eyes hypnotized by his. “So I came two days later and she was a little better, so she walked a bit and came next to me. She purred when I touched her, and I found that so cute…” He bit his lower lip as he crossed his arms. Brienne giggled and her blue eyes tried to escape his emeralds. But as Jaime continued talking, she looked at his face. “Then I kept visiting the center, and I noticed she was never picked to be adopted. All the families rejected her because she was special.” Jaime said, mentioning her cross-eyed look.

“So you chose her because she was different?” Brienne asked, her mouth open and her eyes questioned him.

“I chose her because she needed to be loved.” He spoke softly.

Brienne’s eyes flickered. She did not say a word after that.

The receptionist called them. They followed her to the restricted area, and soon they were taken to the director’s office. The director of the center welcomed them with a smile on her face. She was a sixty-something woman and her glasses seemed extremely friendly.

“Mr. Lannister, what a nice surprise.” She gesticulated so they would take a sit.

Jaime nodded and placed his hand behind Brienne’s back, so she would sit first. “This is Brienne Tarth. Brienne, this is Dr. Reed, the director of the center and Gwen’s vet.” Jaime said. He glanced at Brienne and then looked at Jyanna Reed again.

“So tell me what you’re planning for this visit. Do you wish to give your Gwendoline a new brother or sister?” The woman asked.

Jaime laughed. “Well, not really. We’re here actually to make a donation for the center.” He smiled.

Brienne looked at him in surprise. Jaime took the envelope from his pocket and opened it. Brienne’s jaw dropped when she saw the money.

Jyanna widened her eyes as she took the money in her hands. “But, Mr. Lannister, there’s--”

“It’s one thousand golden dragons… with the compliments of Miss Gwendoline Lannister.” Jaime spoke firmly as he lifted his chin. The money Cersei had given him was being transformed into something good, and he felt proud to abdicate it.

“Wow! This is surely one of the highest donations we’ve received this year… Usually this amount of money is often given by companies. I’m so thankful. This will help us to increase our assistance to this community.” Jyanna said with a thrilled expression on her face.

“Gwen’s given me so much love. It’s the least I can do… So more people can find a friend just like I did… Well, not just me…” He looked at Brienne and smiled.

“Oh, I wasn’t the one who found Gwen, I guess she was the one who found me…” Brienne said as she smiled, remembering the first time she saw the cat entering the apartment, when Galladon brought Jaime to live with them.

“Yes, Miss Tarth, I think you’re right. Most of the times the animals are the ones who adopt people with their love.” Jyanna said, while filling out a form so Jaime could sign it and confirm his donation. Then the woman glanced at Jaime and smiled. “Your girlfriend is a very sensitive person, Mr. Lannister.” Jyanna told him, causing Brienne to blush and laugh nervously while she shook her head.

Jaime chuckled and looked at Brienne, watching her cheeks getting redder. “Oh, Miss Tarth is a friend of mine. A friend of Gwen’s also…” He narrowed his eyes. “Or should I say Gwen’s roommate?”

Brienne giggled and blinked, as she tried not to blush. “Roommate and best friend.”

“Best friend?” Jaime asked, pretending to be insulted. “I am Gwen’s best friend!”

Dr. Reed watched them, curling her lips as she noticed their intimacy.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “You’re her dad, but I’m her best friend.” Brienne said, glancing at Jyanna and chuckling.

 

~.~

 

“Is everything okay?” Jaime asked her, while they were in the car, driving back home. She was too quiet, staring through the window.

Brienne turned her face to him and smiled. She held her seat belt, trying to keep her arms close to her body. “Yes… why?”

He glanced at her and then looked back at the road. “You’re… quiet.” He said, as he controlled himself not to ask her anything about whatever Galladon had discussed with her.

She looked away and took a deep breath. “I’m just… thinking…”

“About what?” He glanced at her, arching his eyebrows.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” She bit her lower lip while looking at the people passing on the sidewalk.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you…” He kept glancing at her, while he was driving.

“I’m not upset… it’s just that… Galladon… well, my brother means well.” She shook her head and exhaled.

Jaime noticed she was not ready to share it with him.

“Would you like to have lunch?” He smiled as he glanced at her once more.

Brienne grinned and nodded. “Only if you’re offering me real food… I’m tired hotdogs.” She laughed as she mentioned Galladon’s food choices.

Jaime laughed and nodded. “I’ll take you to the best fish and chips place in King’s Landing…” He tilted his head and bit his lower lip. “…and I promise that’ll be half as good as your dad’s cooking.”

Brienne blushed a bit. “No way there’s something like that here in King’s Landing.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s far away from your usual route… but it’s worth-trying.” He selected a different radio station as he spoke, trying to find something that resembled more a rock tune than romantic themes.

Brienne lifted her eyebrows as she noticed he had turned the car in a different direction than what he usually did. As the minutes passed, she noticed they were far away from home.

“River Row?” Brienne asks, as she watches the fishermen and sailors walking around.

“Yep! Good quality fish… for a very good price. I come here often to get Gweeny Gwen a few treats.” He spoke as he looked for a spot to park the car.

 

~.~

When they entered the diner, Brienne felt surprised. It was a place she never thought she would see Jaime at. However, he behaved so naturally that she soon realized she still had some misconception about his personality.

They took their seats at one of the booths. Brienne felt comfortable noticing that most of the people there did not even look at them. It was contrasting as she remembered most of the places where Galladon would take her made her feel unwanted. Sometimes people would look at her and react negatively to her height or her lack of ladylike attitude.

The waitress came quickly bringing menus. The old woman greeted them while Brienne read the options.

“Fish and chips… and two iced teas, please.” He said as he glanced at the waiter.

The woman promptly took their order and left quickly. Brienne crossed her arms and leaned over the table as she looked at his face. “So you actually come to this place often.” She looked intrigued.

“I do. I’ve brought Galladon a few times here. I’m surprised he didn’t show you this place.” Jaime said looking straight into her eyes and curling his lips.

Brienne looked away as she licked her lips. “It’s good to know there’s a fishermen’s neighborhood with such a nice place to come to.” Her straw-colored threads framed her face. She brought her hand to her face and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jaime saw her cheeks turning pink. “You always do that…”

She looked at him, with her face displaying shock. “What?”

“You blush… when you’re noticed…” He said, crossing his arms and leaning over the table, getting closer to her as he watched the girl.

“I don’t.” She shook her head.

“Yes, you do. You blush when people say something about you, or when you’re being watched.”

“Am I being watched?” She looked into his eyes and arched her brows.

He laughed and threw his head back. “I’ll ask Gwen about your blushing… She’ll tell me what makes you do that.” Jaime said, causing her to blush even more.

Brienne remained quiet for some time. She allowed silence to embrace her as she watched him watching her. Jaime’s eyes were different, she thought. His green eyes seemed more colorful whenever he spoke about something he liked. His jaw line was perfectly aligned just like every trace of his frames. He looked like an elaborated work of art, like the ones Brienne would study in aesthetics theory books.

“Where did you get that money?” Brienne asked him. The waitress brought their drinks and Jaime took a sip of his iced tea, before answering her.

He looked disturbed, but his face showed courage all the same. “I got it the way I shouldn’t.”

“Stole it?” She arched her brows.

Jaime grinned wickedly. “Sold my body.” He said, laughing as he watched Brienne’s reaction.

She gasped, but his laughter made her giggle. She shook her head. “Your cousin then?” She asked.

He was shocked. He narrowed his eyes, while his mouth was open. “Did Gwen tell you that?”

Brienne smiled. “It’s okay. You shouldn’t be upset.”

_She feels sorry for me, just like her brother…_

“Oh I shouldn’t be upset because I was given money after having sex in her car… like a streetwalker?” He tried to make fun of his own disgrace.

Brienne pursed her lips for a while, and as she narrowed her eyes, she started speaking. “Well, streetwalkers actually go to motels so…” Brienne told him, trying not to laugh at his situation.

He opened his mouth in shock and started laughing with her. “Now I feel even more special, Brienne. Thank you!” He told her as he noticed the waitress was bringing their food.

Brienne watched as the lady placed one huge dish with two large fish fillets and a lot of chips on their table. Then the waitress also placed two small bowls with sauce right next to the plate, and a small dish with a few pieces of lemon on the side.

“Wow!” Brienne said as she admired their food. The old lady placed two empty dishes on the table, each one in front one of them. Jaime took his fork and knife, taking one of the fillets and placing it in her plate. He repeated the move and served them both a good amount of food. Brienne watched the way he took care of everything, he seemed to be pleased as he delicately manipulated the sauce bowls. She felt safe.

 

~.~

 

“Olenna talked to my brother about an exhibition.” She said, interrupting him just as he told her about how weird Galladon had acted that day.

“But why did he get so tense?” Jaime asked drinking some tea as he leaned closer to Brienne. They had finished their meal, so he had ordered more iced tea to continue talking to the girl.

Brienne took a deep breath and looked down at the table. “Oh… it’s… simply ridiculous. I’m not… participating.” She said as she brought her hand to her forehead and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Jaime watched Brienne caressing her jaw line as she waited for him to change the subject.

“Why aren’t you participating?” He asked her, as he bit his lower lip and watched her fingers caress her neck.

She widened her eyes. “It’s not… not really my thing.” She swallowed hard and even her chest started blushing. She wore a light grey v-neck sweater, so the contrasting vivid color called his attention.

“And you’re blushing again. So I bet it has something to do with… nudity.” Jaime spoke calmly.

She looked at him with a shocked expression. Her blue eyes shining brighter now.

“How do you…?”

“Am I right?” His boyish smile celebrated that he had found her weakness.

Her cheeks were red and her breathing was faster. “I don’t wanna do it.”

“Do what?” He looked interested.

“Draw someone naked.” She told him, taking her glass and drinking some of her tea.

“Why not? It’s a good opportunity, isn’t it?” He said, trying to sound more encouraging.

She crossed her arms, as if she were trying to shield herself. Her eyes flickered. “It is. But I won’t do that.”

“Oh, it’s alright. Galladon should understand and support you even when you’re weak…” He told her, causing her jaw to drop. “I mean, it’s okay that you’re scared. Any young girl would be… in your case. Well, I guess having to stare at someone naked for a few hours is quite compromising for a young lady.” He spoke, trying to sound patronizing. He knew he would trigger her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not scared! Not weak either! I simply don’t want to--”

“Stare at a cock… or cunt… I understand.” He blinked, trying to sound okay with that.

“No! It’s not that!” She sounded irritated.

“So, what is it? Shyness?” He lowered his head.

She shook her head. “I don’t even know…” Brienne looked into his eyes, her blue eyes dominated him. “I think I just don’t feel comfortable with the idea of watching a stranger with no clothes on… for so many hours. I’d feel awkward… and weird. Professor Olenna wants me to be part of a selection. By the end of the semester they’ll choose the five best works to be part of an exhibition. It’s an awesome opportunity for my portfolio. But I just… don’t see myself doing that.”

Jaime did not know what to say. He just felt like agreeing with her. She should not be forced to do something she was not comfortable with. But Jaime could see she had the strength and capacity to do that. “What if… you asked someone you know?” He asked her, watching her reactions carefully.

Her eyes seemed to beg for his gaze. She watched him watching her. “Like who?”

“Brienne?” Oberyn’s voice called them from a distance.

Jaime exhaled in annoyance as he perceived Oberyn getting closer. Martell sat beside Brienne, and then placed his arm around her.

“What a great surprise. I didn’t know you knew this place.” He told her, and then glanced at Jaime.

Brienne looked at Jaime, and then at Oberyn. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, then quickly moved it so he would not hold her so closely. “Jaime invited me.” She said.

Oberyn smiled, looking at Jaime and then at Brienne. “Elia told me you’re one of Olenna’s promises for the Adonis exhibition.” He told her.

“I won’t be applying for it.” She answered him, looking at Jaime, as if asking to be saved.

“Why not?” Oberyn asked, with a concerned look on his face.

Brienne opened her mouth, but there was no sound coming out. Then she felt Jaime’s foot gently kicking her ankle under the table. He winked.

“Galladon doesn’t want her to participate.” Jaime said.

Oberyn looked disappointed. “Oh, that sucks. I was planning on volunteering to be your model.” He smiled as he leaned closer to her and looked into her eyes.

Brienne rolled her eyes as she tried not to blush. “Well, I guess I’ll miss the opportunity of seeing you naked, Oberyn.”

Oberyn laughed. Jaime tensed his jaw line in anger.

“I believe your sister is waiting for you at your table, Martell.” Jaime told him, trying to make Oberyn leave them alone.

Oberyn glanced at Jaime and smiled. “Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t leave her waiting.” Then he turned to Brienne. “So, are you planning a birthday party? Just a couple of weeks and you’ll be finally eighteen.” Oberyn told her.

Jaime did not recall her birthday was near. But he cursed Oberyn for knowing more about Brienne than himself. The girl only nodded and shrugged a bit.

“No parties, sorry. I’ll just go out to have dinner with…” She looked at Jaime. “…my brother.” Brienne looked at Oberyn and then looked away.

Martell looked at Jaime and narrowed his eyes. “Okay. It was a pleasure to see you here.” He glanced at Brienne. “But you really should convince your brother about the exhibition. The students who are chosen will be tutored by King’s Landing’s finest artists and their work will be displayed at my dad’s gallery. That’s a very great opportunity.”

Jaime watched as Martell spoke to her. He could see Oberyn was not simply trying to convince her. He was actually pointing out a unique event for the alumni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A•don•is (əˈdɒn ɪs, əˈdoʊ nɪs) 
> 
> n.  
> 1\. a youth of Greek myth, slain by a wild boar, but brought back to life by Zeus and permitted to divide his time every year between Persephone and Aphrodite.  
> 2\. a very handsome young man.


	6. First Spring: Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime talks to Brienne about the exhibition. Gwendoline and the ballerina. Galladon tells Jaime about the doll. Jaime stays with Brienne for the night. Jaime asks Oberyn for help. Oberyn takes Jaime to a pub, but things don't work as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Brienne to open up. Time for Jaime to realize he's not just her friend. Will he continue doing that once he has to take all his clothes off in front of her? But what is nudity when she has seen him fragile and miserable after Cersei-stuff? She's seen something deeper than his bare skin... she's seen his pain. :}

This is the [ballerina](http://www.funkyfriendsfactory.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/f/a/fairy-ballerina-sugar-plum-cloth-doll-pattern.jpg).

* * *

 

Jaime offered to take Brienne home after class. Galladon was often at Margaery’s place, so every week he would spend about three nights away from home. Brienne enjoyed seeing her brother dating, not just because he was happy, but also because Margaery seemed to be a terrific girl.

Jaime texted her so they could meet at the parking lot to go home together. Brienne seemed upset when he saw her. She had sadness in her eyes and her lowered gaze avoided his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, while getting inside the car.

“Olenna… She’s trying to convince me to participate on the work selection for Adonis.” She closed the car door and buckled her seat belt.

Jaime tried to think of something comforting to say, but he was intrigued by her resistance. He started the engine and as they left the campus he thought of a way to tell her what he wanted without hurting her feelings.

“You know what… maybe you could look at this differently.” He told her.

“How?” Brienne asked him while looking through the window.

He glanced at her and started gesticulating with his right hand, as his left hand controlled the wheel. “I’m sure Olenna only wants you to be part of this because she believes you have the potential to do something great.” He looked at her and nodded. “If you weren’t talented, she’d not waste her time… so if she’s trying so hard, maybe… maybe it’s because you’re not just good, you’re really gifted. And you shouldn’t let anything hold you back, Brienne. Imagine that… maybe you could win, and it would mean you’d have the best people in Westeros tutoring you… That’s huge!”

Brienne looked at Jaime with a confused look. She swallowed hard as she breathed slowly.

“You could ask someone you’re comfortable with to pose for you… like… like Margaery!” He widened his eyes and smiled.

Brienne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Jaime, it’s the Adonis exhibition!” She looked at him.

He narrowed his eyes as his mouth opened. “So, it has to be a man… oh, that’s… a bit of a situation…” He tilted his head as he looked at the road. Then he brought his right hand to his chin, and scratched his beard. He looked concentrated. “That’s why Oberyn offered to--”

“I won’t do it!” She said, trying to finish their conversation.

“Hey, let’s think first… There’s gotta be a way. You shouldn’t lose an opportunity like that.” He told her, glancing at the girl and noticing she was already blushing. “Your brother?”

Brienne pursed her lips and looked at him, trying to make it obvious that she would not draw her brother naked. “Jaime, are you serious?”

He exhaled and agreed with her. “Okay, that’d be too creepy…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “What about Jon?”

“Jon?!?” Brienne looked at him in shock. “No… Jon would never do that. He’s too shy...”

Jaime looked at the road, waiting for her to say something. He started glancing at her every now and then, expecting her to have an idea.

 

~.~

 

Brienne could not understand why he was insisting on it. She had already told him she was not going to be part of the exhibition. So it annoyed her that he was trying to convince her, just like everyone else seemed to be doing.

 _Why did he mention Jon?_ Brienne knew she could not ask her best friend to be naked in front of her. It would be weird and she would feel awkward. Jaime had even mentioned her brother, which is just too twisted to even be considered. Although Brienne knows it is a purely professional activity, it would not be pleasant to see her own brother naked.

“And what about… me?” Jaime said, interrupting her thoughts.

Brienne widened her eyes and looked at him. She tried to remain calm, but the heat on her chest and neck made it evident that she was already blushing. “You?” She asked him, looking back at the road to avoid his gaze.

“Well… I’d do that… just to help you…” Jaime spoke, trying to sound cool about it.

“Galladon wouldn’t like it.” She stated softly, tilting her head to look at the sky.

 

~.~

 

 _Galladon wouldn’t like it… Galladon…_ Jaime glanced quickly at her. She had mentioned her brother would be the reason not to do it. But he simply realized she had not said anything about her being uncomfortable with it. Jaime looked at her again and curled his lips. _She has nothing against the idea_ , he thought.

“He doesn’t need to know.” He shrugged as he stated.

Brienne glanced at him with a doubtful look. “But… shouldn’t we tell him? You know, because you’re his best friend and everything…”

 _Everything…_ Jaime smiled a bit. “Hey, it’s just a drawing… It’s not like we’re betraying him or something. People don’t need to know who posed for you… as long as you have the work done to apply for the selection, then everything is okay…” He gesticulated as he looked at her.

Brienne blinked heavily. She bit her lower lip and furrowed her brows. Jaime knew she was considering the idea.

 

~.~

 

They got home. Jaime opened the door to the apartment and found Gwen on the couch. Brienne smiled when she saw the cat. When Gwen got off the couch to go to Jaime, he knelt on the floor to caress her. Brienne went to the kitchen to get some water.

“Hello, Gweeny…” His hand found a strange material on her claws. “What do you have here, Gwendoline?” He took her paw in his hand. Brienne watched them from the threshold.

Jaime lowered his head to observe Gwendoline more carefully. “She’s got glitter on her whiskers…”

Brienne started laughing. “Maybe she started wearing makeup and you don’t know about it…” Brienne told him. Then she left her glass on the counter and removed her jacket, placing it on a chair, next to the table.

Jaime stated spreading Gwen’s paw pads. And as he did it, he found a piece of dark pink tulle tangled onto her claws. He pulled the material and found a shape that resembled a miniature piece of clothing. “Is it a skirt?”

Brienne did not listen to him as she started walking to the corridor to get to her room.

“A tutu? Gwen, where did you--” Jaime said.

He was interrupted by Brienne’s cry. “No!”

Jaime quickly got up and walked to her bedroom. When he got there he found Brienne on the floor. In front of her, there was a fabric doll, a ballerina. The doll was torn apart; it looked like Gwendoline had destroyed the toy.

Brienne cried compulsively. She had her right hand covering her mouth, but her eyes showed horror. Her left hand almost hovered the torn fabric pieces, as I she were afraid of touching them and damaging them even more. She kept crying desperately. Her torso shivered as she sobbed. Brienne was still shaking her head, fighting reality and refusing to believe the doll was torn.

Jaime knelt beside her, he was panicking to see her like that. He had never seen her so fragile. He cupped her face, making her look into his eyes. “I’ll fix it!” He said, hoping to comfort her so she would calm down.

The girl was breathing shallowly as her crying became stronger. But Jaime cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “I’ll fix it, Brienne. I’ll take it to my Aunt Genna’s, and she’ll sew it back together… You’ll see. It’s going to be okay. I promise!” His green eyes scanned her face. The redness on her skin only made her freckles pop, and her blue eyes were now even darker as she continued crying.

Jaime pulled her closer and hugged her tight. Placing his right hand behind her head to embrace her fully. He could feel she was still crying. But her arms wrapped around his torso and he understood she was struggling to calm herself. He caressed her hair, whispering as he did so. “I’m sorry… Gwen is sorry too.” He stroked her back gently with his left hand, while whispering to her trying to comfort the girl. “Gwen doesn’t have a doll so she was curious… But she’s sorry… I’m really sorry, Brienne.”

They stayed like that for a moment. Then she pulled her head back to look into his eyes. Her lids were swollen. He looked sad as he cupped her face again and wiped the tears off of her cheek. “We should take it… and put it in a box… so I can take it to my aunt Genna. Can you help me with that?” He asked, and she agreed in silence, nodding slowly.

Brienne looked like a frightened child, her movements were slow and difficult and her eyes flickered as she watched the result of Gwendoline’s action. Jaime took a small carton box he found in a cabinet and started placing the pieces of fabric and the fiber that filled the doll inside the box. Brienne cried when she took the few parts of the doll that remained intact, a pair of wings and the legs. Jaime saw when she touched the ribbons on the ballerina’s ballet shoes, Brienne shook her head and placed it in the box.

 

~.~

 

_“Hello.”_

“Galladon, I need your help.” Jaime spoke discreetly from the laundry room.

_“What is going on?”_

“It’s your sister…” He told Galladon, trying to sound calm.

_“What’s wrong with Nen?”_

“Well, we got home and she found out Gwen had torn apart a doll… a ballerina--”

 _“No! Not the ballerina!”_ Galladon sounded worried.

“I’m not sure what to do… I don’t even know why Brienne reacted like that. She cried desperately.” He spoke softly as he checked to see if Brienne was coming. She had taken a shower and then she had gone to her room about twenty minutes earlier.

_“Jaime, that ballerina… Gods… that’s the only childhood memory Nen has from our mother. It was the last birthday gift our mom gave her. Gwen really screwed up this time.”_

Jaime closed his eyes and exhaled. Now he could understand why she cried that way. The doll was practically the strongest memory she had with her mother. The sentimental value of the piece was higher than anything Jaime could think of. But as he had lost his mother, he could relate to her feelings.

“Then what should I do?” He asked Galladon.

_“Listen, I can’t come back home right now, because I’ve already had alcohol, so I won’t risk driving… But thank the Gods, you’re there… So, please, make sure she eats something and try to distract her from that… Oh, and take all the pieces, maybe it can be sewed back together.”_

“Oh, I’ve already placed them in a box, and I’ll take care of it myself. I’ll take it to Genna. She’ll fix it.”

_“Fine, then make sure she eats and keep her distracted so she doesn’t get too depressed. Oh, and… well, thank you so much, Jaime. It’s good to know that you’re taking care of her… like an older brother would.”_

Jaime felt something drying the back of his throat as he frowned at Galladon’s words. Was it really an older brother he was behaving like? Or was he actually being her friend?

“No problem, man. Brienne is… my friend.”

_“Okay, listen, I gotta go. Marge needs help in the kitchen. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”_

“Okay, Galladon, Goodnight.”

_“Goodnight.”_

 

~.~

 

Jaime took a quick shower. Then he went to the kitchen to figure out what he could prepare for her. The only thing he knew how to make was omelet, so he started checking the fridge quickly to see if there were eggs and tomatoes there. Fortunately, Brienne made sure always to keep their fridge full, so he found everything he needed to start preparing their meal.

As he placed the egg mixture in the frying pan, the smell of it actually brought Brienne to the kitchen. Jaime noticed she was there by the door, but he kept swirling the eggs mixture around to spread it.

She looked surprised as she curled her lips. “You can actually cook something?” Brienne asked.

Jaime smiled and glanced at her. “Only omelet.” He placed the first omelet in a plate and put it on the table. “Tell me if you like it.” He told her.

Brienne looked down at the floor. “Thanks… but I’m not hungry.”

He added more mixture into the pan and swirled it to spread the liquid. Then as he let it cook, he turned to her. “You gotta eat something… Come on, I made it for you… Have a bite.” Jaime told her, pulling the chair so she could sit.

 

~.~

 

Brienne saw the look on his face. It was genuinely friendly. He was actually trying to comfort her, so she should try meeting him halfway. Although her sadness was greater than she could bear, she was not alone, Jaime was offering help.

Brienne sat on the chair and took the fork in her hand. The omelet smelled wonderful, and the fluffy texture of it made her feel like having a piece of it. She pressed the fork on it to cut a piece, and then took it and brought the omelet into her mouth. As she tasted it, she closed her eyes. It was simple, but it tasted really good.

“Wow…” She said as she swallowed it.

Jaime smiled to her. “Is it good?”

“Yeah… it’s very good actually.” She looked at him and nodded.

“I’m not completely useless in the kitchen.” He told her, placing the second omelet in a plate.

He sat at the table, in front of her and when he started eating, he nodded in agreement. “Yep, it’s actually good.”

“Tomatoes?” Brienne asked confirming the extra ingredients he had used.

“And parsley.” He answered.

 

~.~

 

Jaime left the kitchen and turned the lights off. He noticed Gwen was standing in front of Brienne’s door. The cat seemed to wait patiently for the girl to open her door. Jaime watched the scene and smiled. He walked to Gwendoline and knelt down at the corridor.

“Gweeny Gwen… you little terrorist. You made her cry.” He whispered to Gwendoline, caressing her ears as he spoke to her. “You made her sad… really sad. Now go to your own bed.” Jaime tried to give an order so Gwen would go and sleep in her little igloo bed. Gwen rubbed her muzzle on Jaime’s forearm, and then she walked to the door and meowed sadly at it. Jaime rolled his eyes and took the cat in his arms. “Typical drama queen… Now you want cuddling… You made Brienne cry and you still want her to let you snuggle in her bed?” He whispered as he embraced the cat and started walking away.

Then he heard some noises, Brienne was opening the door.

Jaime turned to her and smiled apologetically. “Sorry about it. I’ll keep her away from your door.”

Brienne curled her lips and knelt down, calling Gwen as she did so. The cat jumped from Jaime’s arms and went to her. Gwen nuzzled Brienne’s stomach and purred, rubbing her muzzle onto Brienne’s flannel pajama shirt. Jaime smiled watching that scene.

Before bringing Gwendoline to Galladon’s apartment, Jaime thought the cat did not like women, for the only woman she had met apart from her vet, and after being adopted by him, was Cersei, and that was not a very nice encounter. The first time Gwen saw Cersei was a bit traumatic. Cersei went to Jaime’s place only to tell him her father insisted she should date Robert Baratheon. They argued and as Cersei slapped his face, the cat got up on the dining table and hissed at her. When Cersei called her a ‘mutation’, Jaime told she should leave his house. Cersei never went to his place again after that, and she would constantly say that Jaime should get rid of that mutation because he could get toxoplasmosis because of its ‘filthiness’.

Now, watching Brienne caressing Gwendoline, Jaime was sure the cat simply did not like Cersei.

“I forgive you, Gweeny Gwen.” Brienne cupped the cat’s face and kissed her muzzle. “I know you just wanted to play with my ballerina…” She said, taking the cat in her arms. Brienne stood up and hugged Gwen, bringing the cat’s face to rest on the hollow of her neck.

Jaime was turning around to go to the couch when he heard Brienne’s voice calling him. “Do you want to watch TV with us?” Brienne asked him. Jaime smiled as he looked at her and nodded.

 

~.~

 

Brienne’s bed was large. Jaime knew that. The other day when he had slept at the bottom of her bed, she had slept there next to him, and there was still plenty of room for Gwen. But that was when they both lied across her bed.

Now, as he got comfortable next to her, lying down in the usual position you use a bed, he could see there was not so much room for two adults plus a chubby cat. Brienne took the side that was close to the wall, allowing Jaime to remain on the side that was accessible. As the girl moved her arm, she hit her elbow on the wall. Brienne growled and recoiled from the wall. Jaime chuckled as he noticed she had the tiniest space in her own bed, so he took Gwen and placed the cat on top of him, allowing Brienne to lie comfortably beside him.

Brienne looked at him. “When you offered to pose for me…” She started speaking. Jaime looked into her eyes. “Were you speaking for real?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Is your offer still on?” She asked, widening her eyes.

“It is.” He curled his lips as he looked at Gwen again.

Brienne narrowed her eyes and smiled a bit. “Okay, so I’ll book the studio… if you tell me when you’re free.”

“From Monday to Thursday, I’m free after 9 pm; and on Fridays, after 6 pm. And that implies you’ll obviously provide food, considering I’ll be with you the entire evening. You don’t want me to starve.” He laughed, mentioning how moody he gets when he doesn’t eat for too long.

Brienne laughed and nodded. “Deal.” When Brienne saw Gwen rubbing her muzzle on Jaime’s chest, she smiled. “She does that all the time…” Brienne said, turning her body to Jaime and watching Gwen.

“Yeah, I don’t know why, but she enjoys it… Since she was a baby. Isn’t that so, Gweeny Gwen?” Jaime asks the cat, stroking her fur.

Brienne reaches out to touch Gwen’s ears. As she scratches the cat’s neck, Jaime smiles and glances at her. “Oh, that makes her purr… listen.” He lowered his head to listen to Gwen and Brienne got closer to do the same. Her hair fell onto his biceps and it felt awkward to be this close again. Jaime was glad Brienne was not feeling so sad, at least she was not crying. Then Galladon’s words reverberated in his thoughts.

_‘It’s good to know that you’re taking care of her… like an older brother would.’_

Jaime felt a rush of guilt running through his body. It tightened his heart and restrained his lungs, causing his breathing to get difficult. He looked at Brienne, she was lying on her side, and her face was so close to his shoulder. He thought that was wrong. Yet, he wanted to stay there with her.

_‘…like an older brother would.’_

His eyes met hers and then he noticed they were both serious. Her pupils getting larger, only the TV lights shining on her freckled skin. Her plump lips were dry, still recovering from the Winter.

_‘…like an older brother would.’_

Brienne’s hand stopped moving as Gwendoline seemed to have fallen asleep. Just when the girl pulled her hand back, it accidentally bushed onto his chest and his biceps.

_‘…like an older brother would.’_

Jaime looked away. He noticed the movie they were watching had ended.

“I’m gonna go… get some sleep now.” He said as he flipped the covers so he could get up.

She touched his forearm. “Can you stay here tonight? I don’t wanna be alone.” Her request; her blue eyes.

He nodded. He stayed. He did not sleep that night.

 

~.~

 

“I need your help.” Jaime told Oberyn as they worked at the lab. Oberyn was welding a transistor when he heard Jaime’s words. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. Martell seemed honestly concerned.

“What is it?” Oberyn asked him, speaking discreetly not to disturb the class.

“I want to… go out… to meet people.” Jaime said, his face denying his words.

Oberyn lifted his eyebrows and took a deep breath. “You already know people.”

Jaime frowned. “Other people… new people…” He spoke, as he crossed his arms and looked at the whiteboard, as the professor made some notes.

Oberyn shook his head. “Why?”

“I’ve spent too long wishing to have what I can’t. Don’t wanna go through it all again.” He furrowed his brows.

Oberyn tilted his head. “Tomorrow night.”

 

~.~

 

Oberyn shook his head as he watched Jaime turning another girl down. Martell stood at a table, while Jaime was at the counter. They had agreed to go to a pub where, as Martell thought, Jaime could try picking up girls. But Oberyn had already watched five different girls going to Jaime and leaving him alone. So he decided to interfere with whatever Jaime was trying to do, and went to him.

Martell took a seat on the stool next to Jaime. “Okay, why did you come here? You’re turning all of them down…” Oberyn said.

Jaime took a sip of beer and closed his eyes for a few seconds. “They’re all… boring as hell.”

Martell turned to Jaime, pursing his lips and arching his eyebrows. Oberyn could read his friend. “I’m sure the one you find interesting isn’t in this bar.”

“Brienne is my friend.” Jaime spoke with a harsh tone. He seemed irritated.

Oberyn laughed and slapped Jaime’s shoulder. “See how much she’s already in your mind. I didn’t even mention her name, but you instantly thought of her.”Oberyn gripped tight onto Jaime’s shoulder, watching as Jaime closed his eyes and curled his lips.

“Useless… She doesn’t see me… not like that… And there’s Galladon.” Jaime mumbled.

“Listen to you, my friend. Making up excuses… lame excuses to avoid the feeling… that’s already in your heart.” Oberyn spoke firmly.

“Stop saying that.” Jaime shook his head. “She’s my friend… I don’t wanna ruin it.”

“Then make it better… with sex.” Oberyn chuckled as he ordered another drink. “Life is too short to waste time being alone, my friend.”

“Not gonna happen.” Jaime stated firmly.

Oberyn glanced at the bartender, and then back at Jaime. “You don’t mind if I ask her out, then.”

Jaime looked him, frowning a bit. He looked irritated as he spoke. “Do as you wish…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comment or Gwendoline will tear your favorite childhood teddy bear apart! XD**


	7. First Spring: Pollination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne draws Jaime. He struggles to conceal his reactions. Tyrion visits Jaime. Brienne meets Tyrion Lannister. Friends celebrate Brienne's birthday at a pub. Oberyn wants to help. Jaime gives her a birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne might be finally getting to the point when she'll admit her feelings. Oberyn is such a wonderful piece of the puzzle. He knows how to play with Jaime's mind. Oh, should we talk about the drawing scene? Jaime is completely into her, and his whole body seems to think the same. XD Awkward boner ahead. Awkward moment when Brienne sees his state... Oh, what a joyful scene I've created for you guys. :} I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it... or even more.

[Brienne's glasses](http://linawaydotcom.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/tumblr_m1kn20rs6a1rsx9a1o1_500.jpg).

The final result of Brienne's '[Adonis drawing](http://cdn.ltstatic.com/2012/November/LX075524_942long.jpg)'.

 

* * *

 

Jaime looked around as they entered the place. Jon Snow’s loft was almost empty. There were just a few pieces of furniture and, in the mezzanine floor, there were just some chairs, a drawing table, a few floor lamps and a chaise longue.

“So, this is it.” He said, breathing in deeply as he walked around. Brienne held her backpack and her large case, where she kept her art materials.

“Yep… We should…” She said as she pointed to the mezzanine. “I should check the lights and everything.” Brienne told him, as she kept her chin close to her chest, her blue eyes flickering as she spoke.

Jaime nodded and climbed the stairs with her. As he got there he noticed she was, just as he had predicted, more nervous than him. “Have you been here before?”

“Yes… why?” She looked at him, while moving the chaise longue.

He knew he should not feel bothered. But her answer annoyed him. “Nothing… I’m just curious…”

“About what?” Brienne tilted her head, as she continued checking the position of the chaise longue.

“This thing…” Jaime gesticulated, pointing at her and then at the place. “Between you and Jon. What is it?”

Brienne started laughing as she shook her head. “Oh, it’s this weird thing called friendship.”

Jaime chuckled. He took his jacket off and placed it on a chair. “But you seem… so close… Aren’t you dating or something like that?”

“Nope. Just friends.” Brienne answered. She finished placing the chaise longue, and then she took one of the lamps and changed it around so she could get a good amount of light and shadow at the right spots. Then she asked Jaime to sit down a bit. “I wish to test the light, and see if there’s good lighting for your torso and neck.” She asked him as she waited for him to move.

Jaime sat down and leaned back, supporting himself on his hands.

Brienne lifted her eyebrows as she sounded apologetically. “Well, I’m afraid I need you to remove your shirt.” She looked away.

Jaime nodded and stood up. He moved his hands slowly, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up gently.

 

~.~

 

She should not look. Brienne knew she should probably give him a sense of privacy as he did it. Yet, her eyes seemed to focus on him against her will… His abdomen was taut and his skin was gold. _All over, gold…_ She looked away, noticing his chest was being revealed. Why was she feeling weird just watching him like that? She had no idea. Brienne walked to a chair where she had placed her materials. She opened the case and took a wooden box, which contained her pastel set. Then she also took some large sheets of paper and positioned them on the table. When she looked at Jaime, he was already sitting on the chaise. His lips were curled as he watched her. She was terrified thinking how long he must have been watching her.

“Okay...” She said, as she opened her backpack and got her glass holder. As she put her glasses on, Jaime’s jaw dropped.

_Stop staring at me…_

Brienne felt panic spreading through her body. Her lungs contracting the air, making it difficult for her to breath. Brienne walked to him. “We’ll check the light and your movement now…” She said, looking at the shadows on the floor.

 

~.~

 

His heart accelerated the moment he saw she was putting her glasses on. Her glasses were black, and the frames were large, making her big blue eyes stand out. Her pale blonde hair added even more in contrast with the darkness of the plastic piece on her face. Jaime noticed she looked older with glasses on.

“You’re wearing glasses… I’d never seen…” He started speaking but as her eyes met his, he lost his courage.

“I had them made a month ago… but I only wear them to draw… they make me look weird… too nerdy.” She spoke, clueless about his impression.

His green eyes scanned her face. “They make you look older. I like it.”

_I love it…_

She lifted her eyebrows and curled her lips, blushing a bit. “Thanks…”

“So, what do I… should I move?” He asked her, noticing she was getting closer. Brienne walked around him as she tried to find the best balance between shadow and light.

“Like this…” She touched her shoulders delicately, showing him the angle for his chest. “And you should look that way… like you’re a bit tense. Not sad, but not happy either… Is that too confusing?” She asked him, chuckling as she thought her instructions were crazy.

“Well, not really… I’m just trying to… trying to understand the concept.” Jaime said, looking up at her eyes.

She was standing right in front of him, and by now, she had already crossed her arms as she looked away. “Okay. Adonis is a Greek myth. Basically, to keep it short… Two women, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and pleasure, and Persephone, the maid and goddess of agriculture and femininity, fell in love with him. He was very young and handsome. And when the two women fought for him, Zeus solved their dispute determining Adonis would spend his time one third of the year with each one of them, and the last third he would spend with the one he chose.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “And who did he chose?”

“Who do you think, Jaime?” Brienne laughed and shook her head. “Let’s imagine it, who would a guy choose: the goddess of love and pleasure or the goddess of agriculture?” She tilted her head and arched her brows.

Jaime chuckled. “I don’t know… guys aren’t all the same…”

Brienne rolled her eyes and exhaled. “He chose Aphrodite.”

Jaime took a deep breath, causing his chest to rise. “I’d have chosen the maid.”

Brienne furrowed her brows as her mouth opened slightly. Then she bit her lower lip and curled her lips. “Well… I guess you and Adonis think differently, then.”

“We do.” He nodded, grinning at her. _I’d choose the maid…_

 

~.~

 

Brienne finished adjusting the light. Then she went back to sit at the drawing table. Jaime stood there, shirtless. He kept the position she had asked from him. Brienne started drafting with a pencil, before she could start using the pastel. Her face was serious. She kept sliding her pencil onto the paper sheet, until she noticed he had moved.

Jaime lied down seductively, throwing his arms back and exposing his neck. “Draw me like one of your French girls.” Jaime said, making her laugh loud and shake her head as she covered her mouth.

“Hold your position, Rose.” She answered him, making fun of the line from the movie Titanic he had just used.

Jaime sat straight again, keeping his body as she had instructed him. He remained like that for a long time. Although he was facing the other way, he could see her blue eyes traveling all over his skin. He enjoyed it.

“Well…” She took a deep breath as she put her pencil away and started taking a few pastel chalks from her set. “I guess it’s time… you know, to take the rest off.” She said, trying to sound neutral about it.

 

~.~

 

Jaime nodded. _Damn!_ Inside, he struggled. He got up and as he started removing his sneakers, he glanced at her. He noticed Brienne was either not really looking at him, or simply pretending not to look at him. She kept moving things around on the drawing table. He took a deep breath. He tensed every muscle in his torso, trying to look stronger… bigger… more attractive.

_Why?_

Then he moved his hands and started unbuttoning his jeans. _Oh!_ He stopped. Glanced at her. _No!_ He looked away. Images in his mind. A dead body. His dead mother. Sad movies. Sad songs. Melancholy. He desperately tried to think of horrible things.

_Not working…_

_Fuck!_

“Hey, can I have some water, please?” _Don’t look at my groin._

Brienne nodded. “Sure.” She got up and went downstairs. Jaime seemed to beg to his body to subside. It was not working. He could not escape the fact that once he removed his underwear, she would see his state. It was not pretty. It was her doing that to him.

As she got back, she had two bottles of mineral water in her hands. He drank half of his in just a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath as he took his pants off.

Brienne turned. Her phone was buzzing.

 _That’s it!_ He took his boxers faster than he ever had in his life. Then he sat down as positioned his body as she had instructed. He carefully hid his cock by positioning his thigh in front of it.

 

~.~

 

When she finished typing on her phone, she thanked that he had already taken his clothes off and was now sitting on the chaise longue. She had glanced at his private parts for just a second, but it was enough to make her feel heat spreading onto her sex. Jaime was the first fully naked man she was seeing live… Real flesh and bones in front of her. Everything else until then had been in movies and pictures. His body, unlike anything she would have imagined, was slim and athletic. His thighs were thick and even his claves were taut.

“Is that position comfortable for you?” She asked, looking at the paper, trying to ignore his eyes.

“I think I’ll be fine.” He told her, as he took a deep breath, causing his chest to rise and descend.

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt like he was under the sun. His skin burned and he could sense the heat on his nape. His long hair, covering part of his neck, made him feel even hotter. He tried to think of something else, but her face was still in his mind, even when he closed his eyes for brief moments.

He moved only his eyes, trying to check the status quo in his southern areas. _Disaster._ Was he to blame for it? _Probably._ Her dry plump lips with no lipstick on seemed to do more to him than Cersei’s red painted lips ever had. He did not understand why. And Brienne was not really pretty, he knew it. _She’s better than that._

She was everything Cersei was not. She was a mystery waiting to be solved. _Damn glasses!_ He could have resisted the thought if only she had not put on those glasses. They made her look older, _and sexier_.

 _Fuck!_ Jaime felt his cock throbbing because of his thoughts. He needed to get calmer, or she would see him hard at some point. No unpleasant thoughts in his mind. He struggled for too long. When Brienne finally called him to tell him she had finished, he panicked, thinking how he would stand up in front of her in that state.

 

~.~

 

“I think this will work.” Brienne said, as she finished touching up a few details. Jaime closed his eyes and thought of as many cadavers and disgusting images as he could. It did not work. He was hard. Very hard.

“You can move now… And get dressed. I think I’m done here.” She told him.

“Okay…” He let the word escape his mouth, but he had no idea how he was going to do that right now. So, tired of all the tension, he figured out a way. He would turn a little to his side as he walked to the chair where he had thrown his jeans on. She would not see his body frontally. He would be safe.

As he gets up. He starts walking calmly. But as he focused on that chair, the chair with his jeans, he does not notice that Brienne is walking towards him.

“Hey, look…” Brienne places her hand on his shoulder. “What do you think?” She asks, holding the large sheet, letting it cover most of her own body as she tries to show him.

He turns to her. Fear. It is only a couple of seconds. No more than a glance. But he knows that she has acknowledged his condition down there. _Fuck!_

“Wow... I’m... Oh, I’m sorry.” She says.

_Sorry?_

“No… it’s…” He says, as he looks away and continues walking to the chair while Brienne turns around quickly. “It’s okay… this is…”

Brienne goes to the drawing table. She starts putting away her material. Then she starts rolling the sheet to place it in a case. “Hey, I know… that’s just… you know… something that happens…”

He puts his boxers and his jeans on, very quickly.

_Don’t overthink it, please…_

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… to offend you--” He says.

“I’m not offended.” She interrupts, looking at him. “I know it’s something… that happens… I know it’s not because of me or something like that.”

He swallowed hard. “It _is_.”

She opened her mouth slightly, and widened her blue eyes.

Jaime panicked. Perhaps being so obvious was too dangerous. They kept looking at each other in silence. She looked scared while Jaime looked embarrassed.

Her phone buzzes again. A text message. Brienne quickly takes it and starts typing on the screen. As Jaime puts his t-shirt on, and his sneakers, he sees the girl giggling quietly at something, while looking at her phone screen.

“Hey, so… do you want to go have something to eat?” Jaime asks her, as he smoothes his hair.

She looks at him with a smile, and he smiles back. Then she lifts her eyebrows. “Sorry, but I’m going to an exhibition tonight… with Oberyn.”

“Oh…” Jaime tried to conceal his irritation. Oberyn was certainly moving fast, and Brienne seemed flattered by his attention.

 

~.~

 

Jaime got back home alone. But as he parked his car in front of the building, he noticed a black sedan parked there. He recognized the driver. _Bronn._ Jaime got out of his car and went there. Just as he got closer, Bronn opened his car door and smiled to Jaime, nodding politely.

“We thought you’d never come back.” Bronn told him.

Jaime smiled and walked faster. His brother was there. Bronn got out of the car and walked to open the other passenger door. When Jaime finally sat in the car, Tyrion was there, smiling.

“Where were you?” Tyrion asked him, trying to move closer to the door. Jaime’s brother had a special condition since birth. His mother had died during labor, and as the doctors tried to get him out, the forceps had damaged his spine. He could move his legs a bit, but they were not strong enough to hold his body upright alone, so he used crutches to walk.

Jaime smiled. “I was with a friend.”

“A girl, I hope.” Tyrion told him, while getting his crutches. Jaime helped him.

“Yeah… it was really a girl.” Jaime said as he curled his lips.

Tyrion looked at him and smiled. Jaime still got surprised to see how much Tyrion resembled their mother.

“Judging by the look on your face, I take it that you like her…” Tyrion lifted his eyebrows.

Jaime rolled his eyes and then bit his lower lip. “She doesn’t like me.” Jaime stated, trying to end the subject.

“Oh, at least she’s not a relative… You’re making progress.” Tyrion told him, making fun of Jaime’s past with Cersei.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs. I’ll show you what a fine couch I’ve been sleeping on.” Jaime pointed at the entrance. Tyrion asked Bronn to wait in the car as he went upstairs with Jaime.

 

~.~

 

“Father misses you.” Tyrion told him, as he sat at the table. Jaime prepared some tea.

Jaime sighed and shook his head. “He was a real jerk.”

“He was right. Cersei was only after your money and your cock…” Tyrion spoke.

Jaime took a deep breath and nodded.

“Has she contacted you since you lost everything?” Tyrion asked him.

Jaime looked away. “Yes. She gave me money and booked a hotel where we could meet during her lunch hour. Then she kept texting me so I’d go to her.” He spoke, looking embarrassed.

Tyrion wrinkled his nose. “Well, she does know how to make a guy feel cheap. Are you planning on seeing her again?”

Jaime narrowed his eyes as he looked at his hands. “I can’t lie to you…There’s still a part of me that would love to see her, that wants her asking me to be part of her life, to go live with her… But I can’t lie to myself either. She’ll never be that woman. She’s not who I thought… She’s manipulative, and all she ever wanted from me were moments.” _With my cock inside her…_

“Jaime, I understand you’re still upset. But… you should make peace with dad.”

Jaime frowned as he looked at his lap. “I can’t go back to father like a scared boy. I need to take care of my life like an adult would.” He sounded bitter as he spoke.

“Brother, I miss you. Father won’t admit it, but he misses you too. And you can’t tell me sleeping on your friend’s couch is the life you expected to have…” Tyrion told him, while taking the teacup in his hands.

Jaime was about to say something when he heard Brienne opening the door. The girl smiled when she saw Jaime.

“Brienne, this is my brother Tyrion.” Jaime said, while Brienne put her things on a chair and walked towards them. Then Jaime turned to Tyrion. “Brother, this is my friend Brienne. Galladon’s sister.”

Tyrion smiled and scanned Brienne’s body from head to toe. Brienne glanced at Jaime and chuckled. “Nice to meet you, Tyrion.” Brienne said as she laughed.

“Nice to meet you, Brienne. You moved here from Tarth, right?” Tyrion asked her. Brienne took the seat next to Jaime’s, while he went to the kitchen to get her a cup.

Brienne nodded. “Yep. I’m from the country.” She smiled. Tyrion chuckled as he watched Jaime coming back.

When Jaime sat down he poured some tea into her cup and looked into her eyes as he handed it to her. The girl curled her lips and blushed slightly. “Thank you.” She said softly.

Jaime smiled to her. “You still owe me a meal, by the way…” He said. Brienne giggled. Tyrion watched the two of them. He smiled and looked pleased watching his brother.

“So, Brienne… do you have a boyfriend?” Tyrion asked, causing Brienne to get speechless.

Jaime opened his mouth in shock. “Tyrion!” He sounded irritated.

The boy smiled. “What? It’s just a question… Are you dating anyone, Brienne?” Tyrion asked her.

Jaime glanced at her quickly as he opened his mouth. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

Brienne swallowed hard. “No boyfriend.” She managed to answer briefly.

 

~.~

 

It was already late when Jaime took Tyrion back to the car. Brienne stayed upstairs, while the two brothers talked alone on the sidewalk. Tyrion kept smiling as he watched his brother. Jaime glanced at him and noticed he was thinking about something inappropriate.

“What?” Jaime spoke as he lifted his brows.

“Okay, now it all makes sense.” Tyrion said as he stopped in front of Jaime. Bronn gave them space to talk.

“What are you talking about?” Jaime asked, looking confused.

“Why you’re here… why you don’t wish to go ask dad for help… you prefer to stay with her.” Tyrion told him, touching his elbow and smiling lasciviously.

Jaime rolled his eyes and inhaled. “Brother, Brienne is… just a friend. She’d never… and she’s dating Martell.” Jaime said, frowning as he mentioned Oberyn.

Tyrion furrowed his brows. “Damn! Well, in that case you’re history…”

Jaime looked at his brother, as he seemed irritated a bit. “Why do you say that?”

“You know what they say about Dornish men…” Tyrion spoke as he shrugged. Then he supported himself with just one arm as he placed his other hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “They know how to please them… they really know how to please girls…”

With a disgusted look on his face, Jaime shook his head. “Stop saying that. Brienne isn’t like that… She’s not like most girls.” Jaime spoke as he sounded uneasy.

Tyrion embraced him. “Brother, I’m sorry to tell you this, but Oberyn knows how to treat the ladies… It’s not her fault… It’s Oberyn’s talents.”

“Shut up, Tyrion!” Jaime shook his head and looked away, trying to make Tyrion stop.

“Search the house… for birth control pills. You’ll see I’m right.” Tyrion spoke, trying to sound older and more experienced. He was, in fact, more sexually experienced than Jaime. Tyrion had been with many women, even though he was still a teenager.

Jaime thought about his words for some moments. Then they said goodbye and he went back upstairs.

 

~.~

 

When he came back up, Brienne was in the shower. Jaime struggled. Tyrion’s words had triggered his curiosity, and he just felt the urge to go through her belongings just to prove that Tyrion was not right.

He went to her room, partly thanking the fact that Galladon was at Margaery’s again, partly cursing himself for making such a low move. Jaime opened a few drawers on her desk. Nothing suspicious there. Then he took her backpack, but he stopped. _I can’t._

He felt horrible for doing such things. But he needed to know. He wanted to prove to himself that Brienne hadn’t been intimate with Oberyn.

Jaime opened her backpack. Inside it, there was a sweater. He took it in his hands. _Her scent…_ Closing his eyes, he brought it to his face and took a deep breath. He needed that scent filling his lungs. Jaime had been so fed up with Cersei’s expensive perfumes, too sweet, too flowery, too heavy and thick. Brienne’s sweater smelled like laundry soap, shampoo and fruits, it was fresh, light, and new, and everything he needed just now.

_Fuck!_

He noticed Gwen coming to her room. The cat climbed Brienne’s bed and waited for her there. When Jaime heard Brienne turning off the water, he placed her sweater carefully inside the backpack again and went back to the living room.

 

~.~

 

Brienne’s birthday party was at a pub near their place. She had invited a few friends, and it was the first time she was actually having beer. She enjoyed the flavor of it, it was a little bitter, but it was tasty. She felt happy to see Jaime was there when she arrived.

“Happy birthday, Brienne.” Jaime told her with a smile on his face, while hugging her. He wore a red sweater and she wore her jean jacket, it made their hug so soft and warm that she felt like never letting go of him.

“Where’s my gift?” She asked him.

Jaime curled his lips and lifted his brows for a moment. “At home. I’ll give it to you when we get back home.”

She nodded and took a seat in the booth table. Jaime sat beside her, on her left, and Margaery sat on her right. As she handed Brienne a small bag, Brienne looked curious.

“Bri, this is my gift for you. Happy birthday, girl.” Margaery told her while smiling at Brienne.

Brienne took the bag in her hands and brought it to her lap so she could take a look at it. The girl opened a large smile when she saw a t-shirt with a seashell printed on it. She hugged Margaery and thanked her for the gift.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was already having her second beer, when Oberyn arrived. She noticed Jaime became serious when Martell hugged her. She took her seat and Oberyn sat in front of her, while Jaime sat back beside her. Later Jon and Robb arrived.

Brienne felt happy and complete, with her friends and her brother there, it was a strange feeling, to be appreciated like that. She saw everyone so happy for her. Yet, Jaime seemed distant at some moments.

“Brienne, I wanna give you your present now.” Oberyn told her. It was already 2 a.m. when he decided to take her to see what he had bought. “We’ll get it in the car.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt his blood boiling. Oberyn’s trick was the oldest. He would take her to his car only to have a moment alone when they could make out. When he saw Brienne nodding and smiling, he wanted to disappear. How could she go with him? He thought Brienne was different. He thought she would not fall for that trick. _Tyrion was right._ The whole time, he was right. She was going to do something with Oberyn, _she’s already his._

Jaime swallowed the bitter taste of defeat.

 

~.~

 

Brienne walked to Oberyn’s car, she did not understand why he was laughing so much. When they got there, he opened the trunk and handed a wooden box to the girl. Brienne saw the beautiful engraving on the lid. ‘Brienne Tarth’ was written on it, and she loved the object.

“Thank you, Oberyn. This is beautiful.” She said, looking into his eyes.

“I made it. It’s for good luck, you know. I made one for my sister a couple of years ago, and two weeks later she was selected for a vernissage.” Oberyn explained.

“I love it. Is it…?” Brienne narrowed her eyes as she touched the wood.

“Oak. Yes. It’ll last forever.” He confirmed.

“It’s beautiful!” She said.

Oberyn smiled at her. “Now you can place your pastels here… It’s larger than the one you’ve got. So you can add even more chalks to your set.” He told her.

“I shouldn’t take this to the bar. It could get dirty or damaged…” Brienne told him. Oberyn walked her to her building, and then he waited for her downstairs as she took the box to her room.

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt the painful sorrow each minute Brienne was not there beside him. His mind struggled, but all he could think of, were the nasty things Oberyn could be doing to her… with her.

 

~.~

 

When she met Oberyn downstairs he walked calmly with her. As they went back to the pub he started conversation. Brienne felt safe with him. They had been out a few times, but only like friends. Oberyn had invited her to go to galleries and museums, and his sister Elia would accompany them. Brienne had fun with them, for Elia would tell her a lot about the art business, while Oberyn would make her laugh. He was indeed a good friend.

“Brienne, can I ask you something?” Oberyn spoke softly, his brown eyes meeting hers.

“Sure.” She turned to him as they stopped on the sidewalk. It was late already, but there were a few people walking on the street, coming and going to pubs and bakeries that were open 24 hours.

“Are you in love with Jaime?” Oberyn asked her.

Brienne looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. “Why are you… What sort of question is that?” She sounded confused.

Oberyn smiled. “Do you trust me, Brienne?”

She looked like she suspected his intentions.

He laughed. “Do you trust my friendship and respect?”

Brienne nodded slowly.

“Then, please, let me help you…” Oberyn stated, as he began messing his hair up.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was angry. Oberyn had stolen her from her friends. It had been exactly twenty-six minutes since they had gone to get her present in his car. Jaime felt like going home. He felt defeated. But suddenly, the door opened and he saw Brienne entering the pub again.

He smiled when he saw her, but as his eyes detected a few signals, he furrowed his brows. As he watched Oberyn walking behind her, he got extremely uncomfortable. Brienne’s hair, which had been up in a bun before, was now messy and loose on her shoulders. Oberyn’s hair was messy as well and his lips were red and swollen, like he had been kissing fiercely for a long time. _Fuck!_

And Jaime would never miss the third button unclasped on Brienne’s white shirt, when he knew she always wore only two unclasped buttons with her jean jacket on top of that shirt. As Martell got closer, Jaime looked at him with fury. Then he saw Brienne, and he felt like crying. _Not this again…_

 

~.~

 

“Happy birthday, Brienne. This is for you.” Jaime handed the gift to her. They had gone back home. Galladon, as usual went with Margaery to her place.

Brienne smiled and took the cloth bag from his hands. The bag itself was already very pretty. There were little lions printed on it, and Brienne slid her fingers onto the fabric, admiring the pattern.

“Sorry about the family lions on it… But… there’s a reason…” Jaime said apologetically.

Brienne shook her head as she admired the pattern. “It’s beautiful. I wish I had fabric with my family banner printed on it.” She said.

Jaime curled his lips.

When she untied the knot around the bag, she put her hand inside and touched the toy. Her eyes widened as she looked at Jaime’s eyes. She became serious as she blinked wildly. She took the doll in her hands, revealing the beautiful work Genna had done to fix her ballerina. Brienne was so happy she did not control herself. She hugged him tight, placing her arms around his neck as she started crying. Her doll was whole again, and Genna had added a few details to it, things that made her even more precious. As Brienne let go of him, she examined the ballerina. There was a patchwork little lion, the size of a bee, under the ballerina’s right shoe. Brienne giggled when she saw it. There was even more glitter on the doll’s tutu, and her wings were larger than before.

“It’s perfect!” Brienne said.

“It’s a little too Lannister… But my aunt can’t control herself. She used to do that when we were kids, Tyrion and I… to make sure our coats and sweaters were always brought back home.” Jaime seemed to apologize for the tiny fabric lion that had been added to the ballerina’s shoe.

Brienne looked into his eyes. “It’s the most precious gift I’ve ever received.”

Jaime opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked into her eyes so tenderly. But before he could say anything, she hugged him again.

“I love it! Thank you so much, Jaime. This was the best birthday I’ve had since my mom passed away.” She said. Jaime wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, feeling peaceful. Then his right hand caressed her nape, while touching her soft long hair.

She felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should we take a moment to imagine what Galladon will do when he finds out his best friend posed naked for his younger sister?


	8. First Spring: Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne's innocence will be the thing to save him from now on. We'll find darker times ahead. Cersei's just too quiet and calm for now. =S Thank you so much for your comments and support!
> 
> **Be sure to check my newest work in collaboration with one of my favorite fanfic writers, Nurdles.**

It was already 3:30 in the morning, when the storm started. There was thunder vibrating against the windows. Brienne woke up scared, listening to the heavy rain as she watched the lightning reflecting on the walls. She hated storms. It had been in a storm like this that her mother had had a car accident. The accident that took her life. Brienne’s mother had died on the way to the hospital, still in the ambulance, alone.

She shivered and breathed fast, trying to control herself as she reached out to turn the lights on. It did not work. She got off her bed and walked to the corridor. The lights there did not work either. She cursed the storm that had caused the blackout, as she tried not to panic.

It was a fact, she was afraid of the dark. Nothing made her more desperate than being in darkness, not being able to see where she was. Galladon. She walked to his room. No one there. Her brother was practically living with Margaery, and he was spending almost 5 days a week at her place.

The thunder crashed louder and she began crying. She tried to control herself, but her tears were not a rational reaction. Brienne could not fight it. More thunder. She panicked, curling up on the ground outside Galladon’s door, trying to put herself together so she could think of something to calm her down.

“No, no, no, no, no…” She whispered as she cried softly.

She had never had this problem when she lived with her father. Selwyn always comforted her in times like these; he would light a few candles in her room, making her feel safe again. But now there were no candles, no Selwyn, and no Galladon either. Her big brother would know how to make jokes about it to get her to calm down, to stop her feeling so afraid.

Bright lightning illumined the whole apartment, and it was followed by the loudest crash of thunder yet. She brought her hands up and covered her ears, but it was too late and she was already weeping. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that she thought she would die. Until something saved her. A colorful light shone in the living room. Jaime came from the living room towards her. As he stood in front of Brienne, in the corridor, she looked up at him.

 

~.~

 

Jaime woke up to strange noises. He heard a soft cry coming from the corridor. He got off the couch and as he took his phone to light the way, he saw her. Brienne was knelt on the ground, crying and covering her ears. The girl wore pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

His heart stung in pain as he watched her. She looked so different. _So fragile._ It was a surprise for him to see her like that, but lately it seemed like he was seeing more and more of her weaknesses. Jaime felt the need to protect her.

He knelt beside her, cupping her face. “Why are you crying?” He asked her. She looked into his eyes, her eyelids were red and her cheeks were pink.

“I’m… I’m scared… I tried to turn the lights on…” She looked away. Jaime noticed the tears emerging more profusely.

“Electricity is off. It’s been two hours like this.” He told her, trying to wipe her tears with his thumb.

She furrowed her brows. “I hate it… I’m afraid of the dark and I don’t like thunderstorms…” She said, sounding frightened.

More thunders clashed and just as she curled her body in fear, Jaime got closer to hug her. He enveloped her within his embrace, making her head rest on his chest. His hands stroked her arm and her back.

“You don’t have to be scared. It’s just noise… And… I know you don’t like storms like this… But nothing will happen, I promise.” Jaime told her, letting her know that he was aware of her mother’s death circumstances.

“And… My brother has no candles at home… the idiot…” She chuckled.

Jaime laughed. “In his defense, this never happens here in King’s Landing… so I guess he never thought about being prepared for a blackout.” He said as he hugged her tight. “Where’s Gwen?” He asked her.

Brienne sighed softly. “She’s still in my bed.”

“So, you’re telling me you left my little princess in the dark… and then you came to your brother’s room to be scared all alone?” Jaime spoke as he smiled.

She took a deep breath as she pulled her head back to look into his eyes. “Can you…” She looked away. “Can you stay with me?”

He nodded and curled his lips. Then he slowly got up and took her hand in his. “If Gwen doesn’t mind losing her territory…” He said.

Jaime guided her back to her room. Gwen lifted her head when she noticed them.

 

~.~

 

Brienne did not know what to expect. She knew this was a bit confusing and wrong. But she felt so safe when he was with her. It was like the very few things that could make her scared disappeared. It felt strange. The girl had always been very brave. She managed to keep her fears hidden from everyone. But with Jaime, it was like she did not have to hide anything.

She lied on her bed, leaving room enough for him to lie next to her. And when Jaime got closer, she hugged him, throwing her arm around his torso as she positioned her head on his chest.

 

~.~

 

He froze. For a moment he kept breathing slowly, trying to understand what was happening to her, to himself. But it was useless. Brienne’s body felt wonderful against his side and her smell was the kind of scent you want to wake up to. _Fuck!_ She was lying with her head on his chest, his right arm under her, nestling her body against his own. So he reached out with his left hand to take Gwendoline. Jaime placed the cat on top of him, to conceal his reactions. Each time there was noise from thundering Brienne hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. Jaime felt his hands aching to embrace her tighter.

He swallowed hard. This was Oberyn’s girl he was hugging. It felt wonderful to have her so close, but Jaime did not want to find himself in love with someone he could not have completely. He’d already done that with Cersei and his heart couldn’t bear it again.

His best friend, the one he trusted and honored like a brother. This was his little sister. This was not any other girl. Brienne was the most important person in Galladon’s life. What would he think if he knew how Jaime truly saw her? Would he give Jaime his blessing? Would he curse the day he allowed Jaime to come live with them.

More thunder. She pressed her cheek harder against him. His arm forced her upper back closer. Jaime brought his other hand to her face and cupped her jaw line. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into his eyes. _Damn!_ Her eyes were deep oceans shining as the lightning reflected in her room. She opened her mouth slightly, exposing her plump lips and her teeth.

 

~.~

 

Brienne felt his hand touching her jaw, so she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He looked so serious, yet so serene. She could not avoid his gaze, and she did not want to. Jaime’s green eyes flickered, and Brienne knew he was looking at her lips. She suspected it had something to do with her misaligned teeth, so she closed her mouth and tensed her lips a bit, trying to keep herself from smiling.

And she felt like smiling. She felt safe now, and everything else felt small in comparison to Jaime’s attention. Brienne felt her cheeks blushing because of her embarrassment. He was looking directly at her and she did not know if that was good or bad. He might be just feeling sorry for her.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked her, his hand was warm and rough. She could feel some burns on his fingertips, the result of all the welding he would do frequently with chipsets and other equipment.

Her eyes widened and she discreetly curled her lips. Then she nodded and took a deep breath. “I am… I just don’t like… you know, being alone when there’s such a heavy storm… no lights. I hate it… the dark.” She felt uneasy. Speaking about her fears was something she avoided at all costs.

His thumb stroked her cheek. And she blushed even more.

 

~.~

 

Why was she blushing? He could not tell. Jaime wondered if she was still shy about admitting her weaknesses. Or if it was the proximity of his contact. _Not shy to make out with Oberyn in his car…_ He tried to be cynical about the whole thing. It was his way of protecting his heart. It did not work. He wanted Brienne. She might be Oberyn’s girl, but he wanted her to himself. Jaime took a deep breath, wishing to calm down his body, but instead of cold air, he found his lungs being filled with her scent. It felt comfortable and inviting.

“Can I ask you… what do you remember about your mom?” It was far from his wishes to ask her about her mother, but he feared any objectivity would scare her away.

She smiled. “I remember she sang to us… She’d tuck us in and sing to us. Her voice was so soft and sweet… My mother was a delicate woman, extremely graceful… I’m not like her.” She sighed.

“You are.” _Damn!_ He should have kept his mouth shut. It was stupid to keep complimenting her when she was obviously interested in someone else. _And what about this… now… us?_ He wondered if seeing him naked had not changed anything she felt for him. But he soon suspected it was conceited to think she should fall for him just because she had seen his body.

“I’m not!” She shook her head and chuckled. “I’m as graceful as… a cat under anesthesia.” She laughed and Jaime chuckled and laughed as well.

“Oh, I’ve seen Gwen under anesthesia… And that was kind of cute.” He said. She froze. _Fuck!_ “Well, she couldn’t walk straight and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth… but that was still very charming…”

They laughed. There was more thunder outside and the rain seemed to be heavier now. As she moved to snuggle more comfortably, he felt her chest rubbing onto his ribcage.

_Dead bodies, dead bodies, dead bodies…_

He found out Brienne’s bosom was tender and small, and he desperately tried to free his mind from her. Useless. She was there, right beside him. He cursed the fabric on her t-shirt as well as his own. What sort of Textile Company produced t-shirts so thin that they allowed a girl’s nipples to be felt through the soft cotton, _so heavenly_ , inappropriately like that?

“And you?” She asked.

“What?” He looked at her, seeming confused.

“What do you remember about your mom?” Brienne asked him, while rubbing her feet together. It was a bit cold that night, because of the storm and the usual Spring temperatures variation.

Jaime narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. “I remember she was very pretty. And I remember Tywin loved her so much. He’d smile and laugh, and she’d make him a lot happier… And she took care of me when I was sick… She’d make chicken soup and watch cartoons with me when I had the flu.” He smiled. Brienne curled her lips while listening to his precious memories.

Gwen got up and started walking slowly to the bottom of the bed. Jaime panicked. The blanket and the sheets were not thick enough to conceal the huge volume on his groin. _She’ll notice…_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Maybe not. It’s dark and I just need to adjust myself a bit._

He tried to shift his weight, carefully enough not to move her, as his right arm was still under her neck and around her torso. But it just did not work as he had planned. As he moved slowly, he moved his hips away from her.

 

~.~

 

Brienne saw Gwen moving, and right after that Jaime moved as well. She thought he would get off bed to go to the bathroom or something like that. She was wrong. As she noticed his body moving away from her, she flipped the covers and sat straight.

_Oh no!_

Her eyes could not avoid _that_. She cursed Jaime’s habit of wearing sweatpants to sleep. Brienne swallowed hard as she tried to find something to say. Her chin descended closer to her chest as her eyes widened. _I shouldn’t stare…_ Jaime closed his eyes and threw his head back as his face displayed a look between embarrassment and regret. The only possible thing she could think of at the moment was to come up with a funny line that would ease the tension between them. He gave her no chance.

 

~.~

 

 _What’s going on with me?_ Jaime got up from her bed and started walking towards the living room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he frowned. _A coward…_ He cursed his reactions as much as he cursed his lack of courage to talk to her. How could he? Jaime was clearly not willing to tell her about his feelings when she was seeing someone… And not just anyone, it was Oberyn. The one who had asked him if he would be okay with them dating. And just like a fool he had said _‘do as you wish’_. If Jaime could only go back in time and give Oberyn an honest answer. _‘I want her.’_

He noticed she was following him. _Fuck!_ It was not enough being seen like that, he would have to explain himself… _again._

“Jaime?” She called him softly.

Jaime went to the kitchen, opened the fridge. _This’ll be difficult._ “What?” He asked her, his tone was dry.

Brienne crossed her arms and frowned. He hated himself for making her feel like that. _Desired?_ He could see it in her eyes, that she was offended.

 

~.~

 

“Why did you leave?” She closed her eyes as she asked him, trying not to fear the thunders. _I’m so stupid._ She cursed herself for looking at him, _there…_

“Brienne, listen… I’m sorry… this is… just… so embarrassing…” He took a bottle of water and drank some of it.

“It’s… nothing… I’m not upset. I just… don’t see why you would react like that with me…” She looked at the floor, wishing it would crack open so she could disappear.

He exhaled. Jaime blinked wildly as he opened his mouth. “You don’t see…” He looked into her eyes.

She felt scared. She could not read if his was a gaze of anger or something else. _Something else…_

 

~.~

 

Jaime was breathing fast. They could barely see each other. But he could tell she was wary of him. Her body language revealed too much. _You’re trying to make a move…? She’s Oberyn’s girl…_

He kept repeating it to himself. If there were something he did not want, it was to be in love with someone who was already in a relationship. _Not this suffering again…_ He had had enough of it. Yet, he could not overlook how desperately he wanted her. He should not waste time.

Brienne did not give him time. She simply took a deep breath and walked away. Jaime heard the door to her room closing. He wanted to disappear. How could he behave like a coward? His father was right. He was no more than a spoiled kid, whining about things he could not change. _Am I going to let her go?_

There was no other scenario. Her brother was his best friend. He would never be happy with it. She was dating another man, and according to Tyrion that man was ‘gifted’. _I’m not gifted..._

There was such powerful lightning shining outside, it illuminated the entire apartment strongly. Gods… He started walking to her door, but just as he crossed the living room he heard the crash and the explosion. As he passed by the windows he noticed one of the large transformers on the pole had been damaged and was sparking dangerously. But he heard noises. A soft cry coming from her room.

He opened the door. Brienne was curled up holding her knees close to her chest as she covered her ears with her hands. She looked so horrified that Jaime felt guilty for treating her as he had done.

Jaime sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “I’m sorry.” He told her. She hugged him. His fine golden threads were caught on her eyelashes. Brienne sighed deeply, and Jaime felt her chest moving as she breathed. He could feel her heart beating strongly as they held each other tight.

When she pulled her head back to look into his eyes, Jaime tilted his head a bit and his jaw line touched hers. He was not sure if that had been an accident, or his body reacting to her like a magnet attracted to metal. He simply felt the need to brush his lips onto her skin. He chose to forget that only a couple of days earlier he had seen her with Oberyn. He chose to allow his feelings to take control of his actions.

Breathing slowly as he looked into her blue eyes, he wrapped his left arm tight around her, wishing to make her feel how bad he wanted her. Then he cupped her face with his right hand, while his green eyes focused on her lips.

 

~.~

 

She panicked. Why was he still looking at her mouth like that? Brienne breathed slowly, trying not to make a move as she waited for Jaime to say something. Was he angry with her? But he did actually apologize. _For what? For a boner?_ She hated the word, but that was partly because she had never seen a boner live, in front of her, until that day when she drew Jaime. Now he was doing _that_ again. Why?

“What…” She started speaking, her eyes getting larger each second.

Jaime curled his lips as he looked into her sapphires. Her breathing got faster. She did not understand why his hand was still there on her cheek, why his arm was still around her waist. Brienne felt her breasts getting warmer and her nipples getting more sensitive. That felt wonderfully scary. She wanted more of it. Until he bit his lower lip. She opened her mouth, watching his teeth scratching his tender flesh.

“What am I thinking about?” Jaime asked her, his eyes dark with arousal.

She nodded and swallowed hard. _He’s being weird._ Brienne thought he might be trying to mock her. But she refused to believe he would do that after all the time they had known each other.

“I’m thinking about your lips.” He spoke softly, shifting his weight so he could lean back onto the pillows and the headboard.

Brienne lifted her brows. There was no other explanation. This was actually happening. Jaime was actually showing interest. Should she feel safe? Or would he laugh at her anytime soon saying that was all just a joke for him? But Jaime would never do that. Not her Jaime. _My Jaime?_

“Why?” She dared to ask.

He licked his lips. “I want to kiss you.”

_Me? Oberyn was right?!?_

 

~.~

 

Jaime never knew someone could be so innocent. Brienne was pure innocence. The look on her face was so sweet. He wanted to kiss her. Take her as passionately as his desires demanded. But this girl was not Cersei. This was Brienne.

_What might have Oberyn done to her?_

And there was still Oberyn to deal with. _Am I pushing her to cheat on her boyfriend?_ But Jaime knew he was not her boyfriend. She had told Tyrion she has no boyfriend. Maybe she simply made out with him. Maybe she just felt the need. Maybe she just wanted to try. _Did she?_ What would Jaime be then? A lover? Not as gifted as Oberyn. Not as experienced as Oberyn. _Who cares about Oberyn?_

He noticed she was blushing more intensely. Her tiny little freckles were standing out, like a milk chocolate constellation on a thin whipped cream layer. Brienne looked away and started giggling.

“You’re serious?” She asked him with a funny look on her face.

Jaime could see where that was coming from. He had been so cynical when they first met. He had even disdained her a few times. This was the moment to let her know he was so damn serious that he was willing to risk his friendship with Galladon because of it. Jaime knew his best friend would be angry if he found out about the drawing, but he suspected the drawing would seem acceptable once Galladon had to face the fact that his best friend was in love with his sister.

He took a deep breath. “I know you’re dating someone…”

Brienne shook her head. Jaime narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head. He felt clueless about what her relationship status was. “But… you and Oberyn…” Jaime said.

She started laughing as she covered her mouth. Jaime smiled as he watched her face. Then he gave her some space, as he stroked her arms. This was turning out to be funnier than he could have imagined. But it was good like that. With Cersei there was always the need to make things so dramatic. And Jaime had never been a fan of drama.

She looked away as she seemed embarrassed. “There’s nothing… with Oberyn. He’s just a friend.”

He furrowed his brows. The words she used… That was the way Cersei always told him she was faithful. Then she ended up sleeping with a lot of other guys. But this was Brienne that he was talking to. He could not believe she would do that.

 

~.~

 

She noticed he became uneasy. Brienne saw when his eyes searched for comfort as he avoided her gaze. So she knelt in front of him and cupped his face with her hands. He looked into her eyes and she could see he was devastated.

She looked at him with a serious expression. “I’m not like her.”

He covered her hands with his. “I know…”

Brienne bit her lower lip as she found his expression adorable. Jaime looked like a little boy. “Oberyn told me he’d help…”

Jaime opened his mouth but no words came out. She continued. “He told me I should… trust him… that we’d just pretend we were dating… For the needed… confirmation.”

“Confirmation of what?” Jaime asked as he lifted his brows.

“That you were in love with me… that’s what he said. Well, I thought he was just crazy…” She giggled.

Jaime smiled.

 

~.~

 

 _Oberyn played us._ Jaime partly thanked him for that. He looked into her eyes, too serious. Waiting for her to say something. _Was that just a dream?_ The storm continued outside, but Brienne seemed to have isolated her mind from it. Until another bright lightning, followed by a strong clash, made her shiver and hiss. She curled up close to him, touching his chest as she looked through the window.

He hugged her. _For real._ Turning his body to her as he looked into her eyes, Jaime brushed his thumb on her lower lip. Announcing his presence. But she moved before he had a chance. Brienne slid her hand onto the back of his neck and captured his lower lip with her teeth, nibbling delicately. Then she surrendered and his tongue gained territory.

Jaime’s left hand found the way to her lower back, bringing her closer while he caressed her hair gently with his right hand. After seconds, they were already lying down, tangled together as their tongues met fiercely. Her thighs moved, touching his as she giggled softly in excitement. He thought he would not survive. This was just so good. It was not rushed, it was not wrong. There was nothing staining their feelings.

He kissed her jaw line and her neck. Her scent there was even more arousing. Jaime pulled the covers back over them, while her hands snaked under his shirt. He felt Brienne’s fingertips teasing his lower back, as she sighed and giggled. His lips kissed the soft skin on her collarbone. As the girl shivered, he smiled. Then he nudged her legs with his thigh, while his left hand pulled her shirt up an inch so he could touch her waistline. It was when he growled.

“Ouch!” Jaime screamed as his lips pressed against her chest. Brienne opened her eyes to look at his face.

He started laughing. “I’ve been attacked!” Jaime told her as he lifted his head to look at the bottom of the bed. Gwen had just bit his feet, thinking he wanted to play with her. The cat had a joyful expression as she waited for Jaime to move his feet again. Brienne started laughing as she folded her legs. Jaime narrowed his eyes as he watched Brienne calling Gwen.

“Come here, girl.” Brienne told her. Gwendoline walked playfully, jumping to Brienne. As the girl hugged her, she purred and exposed her belly. Brienne caressed her belly gently, making the cat stretch its paws lazily. Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Gwen, the diva…” He said softly, caressing the cat’s neck.

“Well, she’s been sleeping with me for months… I think it’s her right to claim some bed space.” Brienne told him with an evil grin on her face.

Jaime barely recognized her expression. Seeing Brienne teasing him was still so very new. He wanted more of it. He wanted to play the game.

“Should I go back to my good old couch?” He asked her, lifting the covers and moving his legs off her bed.

Brienne smiled and shook her head, holding his forearm. “You promised to stay with me during the storm.” She told him.

Jaime bit his lower lip. “Then how should we solve this… territory dispute?”

He watched as her cheeks blushed again, while her eyes avoided his. “I’ll stay in the middle.” Brienne told him, as she placed Gwendoline to her right and turned to him to kiss his lips.

Jaime caressed her arms as he brushed his lips onto her cheek. He could feel her lips forming a smile as her mouth touched his jaw line. Brienne ventured herself and sucked on his neck, leaving a mark there.

They teased each other until they were too tired and sleep conquered their minds.

 

~.~

 

Brienne thought it had been nothing but a dream, until his voice woke her up. Jaime was there next to her. He kissed her neck as his arm rested around her waist. Brienne covered his hand with hers.

“Are you awake?” He asked her.

She moaned and squirmed, caressing his forearm. When she felt his state, she froze and opened her eyes. She heard him laughing.

“Don’t tell me you’ll be shocked every time this happens…” He told her, pulling her closer.

Brienne felt different. This was right. She felt great. What if being with Jaime meant he would be hard because of her? She would eventually have to deal with that. The thought intrigued her. It meant he wanted to go all the way. It was all really new, excitingly new.

“I’m not shocked… I’m just…” She had no explanation for that. “Concerned that your brain will lack the blood flow to work properly…”

Jaime laughed at her answer. And she felt confident for taking things with humor. Deep inside, she was a bit scared.

“Can’t help it, you’re too close.” He told her, removing her hair off the way to press his lips onto her earlobe.

His phone buzzes on the nightstand. He takes it and as he answers the call, Brienne sees he gets worried about something. When Jaime hangs up, she sees he looks concerned.

He turns to her and touches her face. “It’s my brother… he’s been suspended. I have to go help him.” He said. She smiled and nodded. Jaime brought her closer to his chest. “I’ll call you when I get there… uh… _can_ I call you?” He looked at her, his eyes displaying doubt.

She nodded and cupped his face. “You better call me.” She spoke softly, kissing his lips as she caressed his nape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Gwen is more jealous of Jaime or Brienne. XD


	9. Second Summer: Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to help his brother. Things go wrong as Jaime takes Tyrion back to Tywin's mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic changes in the story. This will be the test for Brienne's feelings. She'll face her insecurities as Cersei steps back into Jaime's life. And Tywin also attempts to make peace with his son... but let's not fool ourselves, Tywin is Tywin. So don't expect him to behave emotionally.
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you so much for all your kind messages and support!**

If you're into kinky fics and smut, check [Bound Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1542590/chapters/3266705), a collaboration with the master of smut and bath scenes, [Nurdles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurdles/pseuds/Nurdles). :}

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime arrived at his father’s mansion before lunch. He talked to Bronn, who was in the front yard, polishing the car. Bronn explained the situation. Tyrion had been found in the locker room with a classmate named Shae, in very inappropriate situation.

“Jaime, your brother is in trouble. Your old man is furious. He’s threatened to restrict Tyrion’s money. You can imagine what his reaction to that idea was…” Bronn told Jaime as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Is my father at home?” Jaime asked him, while holding his backpack.

“Yes. He’s in his study with Tyrion and your Uncle Kevan. They’ve been there for an hour.” Bronn said.

Jaime thanked him for the information. Then he entered the house.

 

~.~

 

Jaime knocked on the office door. Kevan opened it and smiled. His uncle always welcomed him. As Jaime walked in, he saw Tywin with his arms crossed and his jaw tensed. Then he looked at his brother. Tyrion seemed upset and angry.

“What is this all about?” Jaime asked his father, while taking a seat next to Tyrion.

Tywin narrowed his eyes. Kevan took a deep breath and rolled his eyes as he sat on a leather armchair. Jaime’s father seemed to study him, scanning his figure slowly. He walked around his sons, watching them as he took long steps.

“Your brother is apparently trying to get expelled from the finest school in the country just two months before graduation.” Tywin said, answering Jaime’s question.

Tyrion exhaled impatiently. “This is bullshit.”

Jaime watched as the boy held his crutches beside him Jaime watched as Tywin closed his eyes, disappointment all the way. He stopped in front of Jaime. As Jaime looked up at his eyes, he noticed his father tilted his head and reached out to touch Jaime’s chin. Jaime frowned but did not resist. As Tywin moved his jaw to the side, he soon revealed what he had noticed.

“I see you’ve moved on.” Tywin said, observing the hickey Brienne had left on Jaime’s neck.

Jaime rolled his eyes and displayed irritation. “I didn’t come here to talk about my love life.” He said.

Tywin’s lips twitched. He seemed pleased. “Well, I know your cousin is away, in Dorne, and this looks like fresh mark. So it’s clear that you’ve found someone else to be with.”

Tyrion watched them and smiled, winking at Jaime, while Kevan laughed. Jaime looked at his father with annoyance. “Are you happy now?” Jaime asked in mockery.

“Am I happy that you’re currently living on your friend’s couch? No. Am I happy that you’ve got no money to pay for leisure? No. Am I happy that you’ve finally seen what kind of interest Tygett’s daughter had in you? Yes.” Tywin spoke firmly.

Jaime shook his head and looked down at the floor. “You just destroyed my life to prove you were right… Congratulations!” Jaime sounded bitter, but he knew Tywin was right. He just could not allow his father to know he was aware of it.

Tywin took a deep breath and walked back to his desk. He sat down in his chair and placed his hand on the arms of the chair. He was a very strong man, and his military career had transformed his body into a solid mass of muscle. So even having reached the age of 56, his strength and physical power were visible.

“By the end of this summer, Tyrion will have graduated.” Tywin spoke calmly.

Jaime smiled and looked at his brother. Tyrion grinned and lifted his brows. “I’ll go to college… to live inside UKL campus…” Tyrion said.

Tywin lowered his gaze. “You’ll go live with your brother.” He said.

Jaime opened his mouth in disbelief. Tyrion looked just as surprised as his brother did. However, Tywin continued his talk. “You’ll find a new place to live, Jaime. A place for both of you. I can’t be here all the time… there are conflicts in the North. I need you to be responsible for your brother while he’s still underage, and while I’m on tour with the army.” Tywin said, causing Jaime some bafflement.

 

~.~

 

“Can you believe it?” Tyrion asked, as he took his glass. Jaime had taken him to have lunch, and as they waited for their meals, they talked about their future in King’s Landing.

“I can’t believe father actually trusts me with you…” Jaime sounded doubtful.

“He won’t admit, but he’s actually proud of you.” Tyrion tilted his head. “You’re still the one that makes him proud.”

Jaime took a deep breath and looked into his brother’s eyes. He could see how Tyrion resented their father’s attention to his eldest son. “Brother, father isn’t proud of anyone except himself.”

Tyrion shrugged. Then he got closer to Jaime and smiled. “Who is she?” Then he pointed at Jaime’s neck. “The one that made that…”

Jaime grinned and bit his lower lip. “Who do you think?”

Tyrion opened his mouth and widened his eyes. “Brienne?”

Jaime simply nodded as he looked away and licked his lips. “She’s great… I just… She’s wonderful.”

Watching Jaime’s reactions, Tyrion placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You know Galladon will kill you when he finds out, right?”

“I can’t give up on her. She’s so wonderful. I hope Galladon will see I’d never hurt her… he’s my best friend. I don’t want him to be angry with me.” Jaime sounded concerned.

Tyrion shifted his weight and kept his voice low. “So you banged her?”

“What?” Jaime wrinkled his nose as he tried not to laugh. “No!”

“Oh, come on… Don’t tell me you’re not planning to shag her…” Tyrion said.

Jaime chuckled. He surely had thought about it. And the arousal he had felt only indicated his body reacted to hers like fire. “I’m planning to be with her, no matter what… If she wants to wait--”

“Wait? Wait for what?” Tyrion asked in shock.

Jaime shook his head as he leaned over the table. “Wait until she wants it. I’m not in a hurry… I’ve had enough of fast meaningless sex with Cersei. All I want now is to be with someone that doesn’t treat me like trash.” He spoke as he remembered the way Cersei would behave with him. As he noticed he had not texted Brienne, he took his phone and started typing.

Tyrion smiled. “Oh, brother, sometimes you sound like a thirteen-year-old virgin girl.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime: **Having lunch with Tyrion. He’ll move in with me in the Fall \o/**

Brienne: **You made peace with your dad? That’s great :D**

Jaime laughed as he read her text. If she knew how relieved his father was after seeing the hickey she had left on his neck. They were still treating each other just like friends. He suspected they almost could not believe what had happened the previous night.

Jaime: **I miss you :]**

Brienne: **Yeah… Six hours is too long. XD Miss you too**

He showed his phone to Tyrion. The boy rolled his eyes.

Jaime: **Where are you?**

Brienne: **Having lunch with Jon. One of the models is hitting on him =P**

Jaime: **It sounds like a double date to me ;)**

Brienne: **Are you coming back tonight? =}**

Jaime: **Is that an invitation? 8}**

Brienne: **Stop X}**

Jaime: **Wanna kiss you again =*****

Brienne: **Wanna see Gwen attacking your feet again :}**

Jaime: **In your bed? 8D**

Brienne: **Yes =}**

 

~.~

 

Tywin called Jaime, saying he needed to leave in a hurry as he had been requested to handle a critical situation. Therefore, at sunset, Jaime took Tyrion back to the mansion.

Finding the front gate open, Jaime suspected there was something wrong. As he drove the car slowly, he watched the residence, waiting to see any movement inside. The lights were off, so Tyrion looked around to see if Bronn had already come back from the airport, where he had taken Tywin.

As Jaime stopped the car, he heard noises from the garage. There were sounds of glasses being broken, and When Jaime asked Tyrion to stay in the car, the younger Lannister took his phone to call the police.

Jaime walked to the garage, the orange sky allowed no clear view from a distance, and Jaime cursed the dry leaves on the ground that kept announcing his presence.

He opened the door to the garage. There was a masked man behind the jeep. The car was Tywin’s lucky charm, an old vehicle from the Great War. He had managed to buy it in an auction.

“She said it would be in the jeep…” The guy spoke bitterly.

Jaime walked slowly trying to surprise him, but as he walked further, he failed to notice other three men standing on the left, next to the SUV.

They walked fast and held Jaime. He twisted his arms and tried to fight, but it was useless. He kicked them and moved, trying to get rid of the three men, but the one behind the jeep moved closer. One of the men hit Jaime behind his knee, kicking his leg and forcing him to the ground.

“Look what we’ve got here.” The masked man said, bringing his hand closer to Jaime’s hair to pull it. He forced Jaime to look up into his eyes. “Tywin Lannister’s son.” The man said.

“What should we do to him, boss?” One of the men holding Jaime asked him.

As they watched Jaime moving his arms, trying to get rid of them, he heard the loud engine noise. Tyrion accelerated Jaime’s car and crashed against the garage automatic door. The large metal piece fell on them, hitting the three men standing up and Jaime. The one they had called their boss had avoided the impact because he was facing the door. He ran to escape through the service passage and he immediately went to the car. The jeep and the SUV had held the heavy metal door so there was enough space for Jaime to drag himself out of there.

Jaime felt his head burning because of the solid impact, but he stood up, dizzy and confused, as he heard his brother screaming. Jaime walked slowly, trying to remain silent.

The man took Tyrion’s crutches and knocked him down, hitting his back with one of the crutches. Jaime felt rage taking control of his body when he saw his brother collapsing. He stood straight and jumped onto the man’s back. The guy moved with difficulty for some time. Jaime’s body was forcing the weight down, while he positioned his arm around the criminal’s neck. As he tried to suffocate the man, he heard Tyrion screaming.

“No! Jaime, watch--”

And there was the first impact on his lower back. He fell and turned, trying to get up fast, but the man hit his face with the crutch.

“You little fucker!” The criminal yelled.

It caused his mouth to bleed immediately. He watched as the puddle of blood formed under his face. Jaime lifted his head and reached out to touch his brother, failing to notice the other two criminals coming from the garage. They ran to get Jaime’s car, while their boss and the fourth criminal still kicked Jaime.

He saw Tyrion getting up awkwardly, making effort to move closer to him. But as he heard the car engine accelerating, he only managed to put his strength in his arm and pull his brother away, letting the car hit him.

The vicious men were not done with all their savagery. The short man behind the wheel turned the car to move away from the garage door. Jaime saw when the car lights came closer, he simply closed his eyes and let exhaustion win him. He heard the sounds when the car tires ran over his right arm. Then the pain intoxicated his mind, making him scream louder than he managed to process. Not even the sounds of sirens brought relief. The damage was done.

 

~.~

 

Galladon woke her up. Brienne heard as her brother’s voice alerted her. She had waited for Jaime, but as the hours passed, without any text or phone call, she thought he would be sleeping at Casterly.

“Nen, wake up… It’s Jaime.” Galladon pressed his hand softly on her shoulder.

She blinked fast, trying to get accustomed to the lights. “What time is it?” She asked him.

“It’s 2:26. Jaime’s been hurt.” Galladon said.

She sat up straight quickly and noticed her brother’s eyes were watery. She flipped the covers, moving fast to get out of bed. “How is he? Where?” She sounded desperate.

“He’s very badly injured. There was an attempted burglary. They broke into Tywin’s mansion. Jaime tried to stop them and they hurt him really badly. The paramedics took him to Casterly Hospital, but Tywin requested him to be brought to King’s Landing by helicopter… Tywin called me.” Galladon spoke as he crossed his arms. She could see he looked devastated.

She felt the tears hanging on her lower lashes as she shook her head. “Tell me he’ll be okay.” Her voice was soft and fearful.

Galladon furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. “I don’t know.”

 

~.~

 

Galladon drove as fast as he could. But it still took them about forty minutes to get to the hospital. He explained to Brienne that Tywin was stuck in the North because of the snow. Flights had been cancelled, so Kevan called, telling him that Tyrion wanted them there in the hospital with the family.

She cried on the road. Galladon told her the case was serious. Jaime’s face was the most damaged area. He had lost a few teeth and his nose had been broken, and apart from some minor bruises and cuts on his back and sides, his arm was the doctor’s main concern. They did not know if they would be able to save his hand.

 

~.~

 

They got there. Her eyes searched for Tyrion. Galladon talked to the nurse at the front desk. He was told to go to the 8th floor, to the Trauma Sector. Brienne felt her heart pounding harder as she took the elevator with her brother. All she wanted was to see that Jaime was alive and safe. Thinking she might lose him was causing a wrenching pain in her chest.

“There you are.” Kevan spoke when he saw them. Brienne looked at him. _Lannister, of course._ Brienne noticed there was no way they could miss that Kevan was a part of Jaime’s family. It was like all Lannisters had the golden hair and green eyes marking them as Lannisters.

Galladon shook hands with Kevan, and then hugged Tyrion more intimately, displaying a sort of long time friendship. Brienne felt her stomach twisting because of the strong hospital smell. She shook hands with Kevan and tried to smile discreetly.

Tyrion did not wait for her move. He simply got closer to her and hugged her tight, one-armed, moving strangely, as he kept his crutches with one of his arms. She began crying in silence, letting her tears wet her cheek, but trying not to sob or disturb them with the sounds of her sorrow.

 

~.~

 

When they entered the room, Brienne held her breath. It was like she was finally seeing they were not lying to her. Jaime was alive, and that was all that mattered. It did not occur to her that he might lose his hand, he was alive. It did not occur to her that his teeth had been knocked out and stitched back into his gums, and they were now bleeding, he was alive. She did not worry about any minor detail about his body, how badly they had beaten him, all that she could see and celebrate was that he was alive.

The thought in her mind brought the memories of her mother back. The car crash and the premature death. She had no time to say goodbye, she had no hope of watching her mother get better. Now, with Jaime, there was hope and there was a way out. Galladon wept soundly as he got closer to Jaime’s bed. He barely brushed his fingers on his friend’s shoulder, trying to let him know his best friend was there. Brienne knew Galladon was thinking about their mother, just like her. She knew her brother was there to tell his best friend he would take care of him. _Like brothers in arms._ Like true friendship demanded.

Kevan allowed Galladon some minutes to watch Jaime, but then he kindly asked Brienne’s brother to talk to him, so they could manage to solve a few other problems. Tyrion explained to Brienne that Kevan would be paying for a new place so Jaime could go to his own apartment when he was able to be discharged from the hospital. Brienne barely heard his explanation, she watched Jaime, not moving an inch as she scanned his bruised face.

Tyrion tilted his head. He seemed to notice that Brienne had not paid attention to his words. So he gently pushed her closer to Jaime’s bed.

“Listen, I’ll go there talk to your brother and my Uncle. They went to the cafeteria so Kevan could give your brother some documents for the rental. You stay here with him, okay?” Tyrion told her, smiling a bit.

She did not look at him. Her eyes were still on Jaime. Nodding slowly, she agreed with Tyrion.

 

~.~

 

Her steps were slow. _He’s alive…_ She watched his face. His breathing was slow and steady. Brienne reached out to touch him. _Where?_ He was hurt, there was no visible portion of his skin that did not display a bruise or cut. His face was swollen and bruised, there was a small piece of bandage on his nose and there was a cast on his right hand and forearm. _So fragile._ She sighed. _He’s alive…_

Her fingertips found his hair, the golden thick mane remained untouched. The only safe area to be touched. But Brienne did not resist her will to go further. She let her hand slide onto his ear, touching his jaw line delicately. It was no heavier than a feather tickling a baby’s skin, but it felt like she would hurt him if she attempted to cup his face.

_He’s alive, it’s all that matters._

Brienne lowered her head and kissed his forehead, brushing her lips onto a part of his eyebrow. Her tears touched his hairline. _He’s alive…_ Then she stood straight next to his bed, watching his sleep.

The door opened. A slim curvy figure walked fast into the room.

“My sweet cousin!” The woman said.

Brienne looked at her. Golden hair and green eyes… She was a Lannister. _The Lannister_. She understood that this was Cersei.

Cersei got closer and touched his face and neck, all too harsh and sudden. Brienne frowned and shook her head.

“You’ll hurt him like that… They’ve just brought him back from surgery… his mouth is still--” Brienne started saying, but Cersei did not let her finish.

“What are you doing here?” Cersei asked, arching her brows wickedly.

“I’m…” _What? Friend? Girlfriend? Artist who drew him naked?_

Cersei pursed her lips as she took Jaime’s left hand in hers. Brienne watched how she moved his hand closer to her chest, right between her breasts. _Disgusting…_

“My poor Jaime, what have they done?” Cersei sounded like she was crying, but no tears stained her makeup. Then she looked down to Brienne. “You shouldn’t be here, girl. This is a place for family. Leave!”

Brienne opened her mouth fast. She wanted to say something. She wanted to impose herself. But nothing came out of her mouth as she looked at the woman’s eyes.

But Cersei would not let her go unharmed. Brienne saw the lascivious way she touched his lips. As a nurse came in to check his medication, she looked at Cersei.

“Oh, miss, you shouldn’t touch his lips. His teeth are still weak… because of the surgery.” The old friendly nurse told her.

Cersei wrinkled her nose and pulled her hand back. She also placed Jaime’s hand onto his chest again. “His teeth? What’s wrong with his teeth?” Cersei asked in shocked.

The nurse spoke softly. “They stitched his front gums, there was no damage to the jaw bones. But we need to wait to see if they’ll heal properly. Just like his hand… the doctor isn’t sure if they’ll be able to save it. It all depends on how he’ll respond to treatment in the next 48 hours.”

Cersei displayed a look which was partly shock and partly disgust. Then she walked closer to the nurse. She grabbed the woman’s arms as she started speaking firmly. “This is Tywin Lannister’s son you’re talking about. He’s not a cripple… certainly not a poor fisherman to be toothless and ugly!”

“Calm down, Miss. We must not disturb him.” The nurse told her with a patronizing tone. Then she pressed some buttons on the monitor next to the headboard and left.

Brienne gasped at Cersei’s words. The woman sounded bitter and shallow. _She’s only worried about his looks, when he could have died._ The girl controlled herself, so as not to insult Cersei. It wouldn’t be wise. So she simply took a deep breath as she tried not to elevate her voice.

“You should be happy that he’s alive, who cares about his teeth?” Brienne told her.

Cersei turned to face Brienne. Her neck moved smoothly, almost like a snake. Brienne felt panic spreading through her body.

“I’m sure you don’t care about teeth, for yours are crooked and ugly… As ugly as the rest of you.” Cersei’s venom spilled out of her mouth.

Brienne took a step back as the angry woman walked closer. Cersei smiled, but her eyes seemed to threaten Brienne.

“You kept him quite entertained while I was away.” Cersei told her.

Brienne widened her eyes. “Entertained?”

“Oh, I’m sure whatever talents you’ve got were enough to please my sweet cousin… as he waited for me. But you may go now… I’m here for him.” Cersei stated.

Brienne felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. What was Cersei talking about? Had Jaime only played with her? No, she could not believe that was true. _Not my Jaime…_ But she had no way to prove Cersei was wrong. Her eyes tried to battle against Cersei, but her insecurities pushed her away.

As she turned around she began crying. Cersei moved closer to Jaime and sat on the chair next to him. Brienne tried not to sob, but her sadness was unbearable. As she went to the elevator, she bumped into Tyrion.

“Brienne? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Tyrion asked her as he followed her.

She looked at him, her cheeks red and the tears wetting her face. “I shouldn’t have come here. I’m… not family.” She sobbed and breathed shallowly as she stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Tyrion stroked her arm. “Hey, what are you talking about? I want you here with us, my father requested Galladon to be called… he respects your brother… What’s happening?”

Brienne shook her head and looked into his eyes. “I shouldn’t have… any of this… and last night… I just thought we… I mean, your brother told me… And now she--” The air escaping her lungs, as she made no sense in her incoherent lines.

“She? Who are you talking about?” Tyrion asked.

“Cersei… Cersei’s here.” Brienne said as she shook her head and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. The elevator doors opened and she entered it, pressing the button to get downstairs.

Tyrion tried to stop her, but she left, saying she should not be there.

~.~

 

Jaime woke up the next day. It was early in the morning when he opened his eyes and saw Galladon sleeping on the chair next to his bed. As Jaime tried to move, he felt pain everywhere. He opened his mouth to call his friend, but the taste of blood and the sensation of his throbbing gums made him moan awkwardly. He spat a bit of blood, staining his chin.

“Fuck…” He tried to curse but his mouth produced clumsy sounds. “Oh.” He tried to swallow the blood, but the sweet taste nauseated him.

Galladon woke up and blinked, watching him with a smile. “Hey, man. How are you feeling?”

Jaime wiped the blood off his chin with his left hand, and Galladon took a napkin from the nightstand. He handed it to Jaime and he placed it on his mouth to cover any blood drops that might fall.

“I feel wei’d…” Jaime brought his hand to his jaw line to cup his face and feel his bruises.

Galladon smiled. He sat straight as he watched Jaime. “Man… we were so worried… When your father called me I was… so scared--”

“Tywin ca’ed you?” Jaime asked, with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Yes, in the middle of the night. He said he was stuck in the North because of the snow… all flight were cancelled. So I came here, to be with your Uncle Kevan and Tyrion.” Galladon said.

Jaime took a deep breath, blinking slowly as he got used to the pain on his face. Then he looked at Galladon, trying not to display intensity. “And Bwien? Ohh… Damn…” Jaime cursed as he failed to speak properly. “Is she going to come ‘fisit’ me?”

Galladon laughed and nodded. “Nen came with me during the night. She was… really scared. She cried a lot. And she stood here with you for some time, but…” Galladon looked into Jaime’s eyes.

“What?” Jaime felt a cold wave spreading throughout his body. He wished Brienne was there with her brother.

Galladon shook his head and took a deep breath. “I’m not sure what happened… Tyrion told me just that Cersei arrived--”

“Cersei?” Jaime feared for the worst.

“I don’t know what she told Nen… But Tyrion told me my sister was crying when he found her in the corridor, leaving.” Galladon wrinkled his nose. “Then Tyrion entered your room and kicked Cersei out, and just as Kevan and I were coming back from the cafeteria we just saw when Cersei took the elevator. She was furious.” He told Jaime.

Jaime frowned as looked at his lap. He swallowed hard, trying to find something to say. He wanted his friend to see he cared about Brienne. But it was just too difficult to tell him the truth. “Galladon… I’m sowy… Fuck! I’m ‘eally sowy about you’ siste’.”

Galladon tried not to laugh, but Jaime’s pronunciation was just too funny. “It’s okay, Jaime. I know Cersei is your girlfriend--”

“No!” Jaime shook his head and gesticulated with his good hand and the cast. “I bwoke up wif’ her… months ago… I hafen’t seen her fo’ fwee monfs. Fuck!” Jaime was irritated with his own articulation.

Galladon looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Bwien is… my f’iend… I’d kill anyone who twied to hu’t Bwien.” He spoke angrily, but Galladon burst into laughter.

“Okay, Jaime. I get it. You’d never allow Cersei or anyone to be mean to Nen. But don’t worry. I’ll talk to her when I get back home.” Galladon told him while stretching his arms.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was in class when she got Jaime’s message. She fought herself not to read the message immediately. The girl knew whatever he had sent would disturb her, either positively because of his request, or negatively if he affirmed Cersei was right and it had all been just a mistake. Therefore, she struggled to build her patience and stop herself from taking the device and checking the content of his text.

Once students were dismissed from class, she went with Jon to the cafeteria, and as he ordered something on the counter, she quickly took her phone to read the message.

Jaime: **I’m sorry my stupid cousin treated you bad. :/ I won’t let her do it again!**

She read the message a few times. _Was that good?_ He did not mention his feelings or anything else. Brienne wondered if he was simply apologizing out of politeness or care. She did not know what to answer him, for her thoughts were mixed and confused. She wanted to ask him about his state, and how he was feeling. But she feared he might not be thinking of her as she was thinking of him. She was staring at her phone screen when another message came in.

Jaime: **Will you come see me? 8}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galladon is clueless. XD


	10. Second Summer: Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne visits Jaime in the hospital. Galladon gives him some good news. Jaime sees Brienne's present for Gwen. Brienne talks to Jon. Jaime and Brienne have their first date. Something interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my sweet beta, for supporting me through dark times. Lady_Blade_WarAngel was a true mentor and first officer in this ship. 8} Her ideas and suggestions made this chapter extra special.
> 
> Your comments and subscriptions mean the world to me, so please leave a comment and make my day brighter! :D
> 
> **I hope you like it.**

Brienne was nervous when she got to the 8th floor. She touched the doorknob and took a deep breath, trying to build her courage. When she opened the door, she saw Jaime standing up next to the window. Tyrion was behind him. The boy seemed to be fighting him, trying to convince Jaime to lie down again.

“Brother, you can’t risk standing for too long… The nurse said you’re doped. And I can’t hold you if you fall.” Tyrion told him, placing his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. When he noticed Brienne, he smiled and sighed in relief. “Come closer, Brienne. Thank the Gods, you’re here… He’s impossible.”

Brienne got closer to Jaime to help Tyrion place him back on his bed. But as she stepped behind him, he turned to face her. Jaime smiled so tenderly that even the stitches on his gums and the discreet bleeding on his teeth did not ruin the moment for her. He moved his hand to touch her face as he watched her eyes. She felt sad, watching his bruised lips and cheeks, and the bandage on his nose only made her even more worried.

“Hello, Jaime.” She told him, placing her arm around his waist to hold him firmly. He looked into her eyes and tried to cup her face, but the cast on his hand made it awkward for him, so he gently brushed his fingertips onto her jaw line.

“Hey, you…” Jaime sounded drunk. Brienne frowned and looked at Tyrion, while he guided her so they could place Jaime on his bed.

“What’s wrong with him? He looks like he’s drunk.” Brienne said, as she looked at Tyrion.

Tyrion laughed as he walked with his crutches. He flipped the covers so Jaime could lie down. “The doctors put him on Codeine and Morphine. They make him pretty doped… They had to do something with his hand.” Tyrion said.

Jaime did not stop looking at her. He seemed to be enchanted by her presence. He smiled. His bloody gums and teeth showing. And Brienne could not help but be mesmerized at his eyes.

As Jaime sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her. Brienne tried to keep him from falling, because he seemed to be weak. He stroked her arm for some time, while Tyrion sat on a chair next to the windows.

“I sssought you’d not come he’e to see me.” Jaime told her, while his fingers brushed her hair off her cheek. “I ssssought you wer’angwy.” He spoke softly, staining his lips with blood as he tried to talk.

She smiled and cupped his face. “I’m not angry with you…”

Tyrion rolled his eyes and got up. “I’ll go get a coffee. Do you want something, Brienne?”

“No, thanks.” Brienne said.

As Tyrion left them, Brienne felt nervous. In spite of Jaime’s injuries, the bruises and marks only added to his figure. Brienne found his body even sexier because of all those wounds.

Jaime snaked his arm around her waist and brought her closer, keeping her body between his legs. She was standing in front of him, while he was sat on the bed. Jaime kept looking into her eyes.

“Bwien…” Jaime spoke, trying to sound seductive.

Brienne burst into laughter. She had never heard someone speaking like that. It was even funnier because he was trying to be luring.

“Why aw’ you laughin’?” Jaime asked, still stroking her arms.

“I’m sorry, but… you sound… too funny.” She kept laughing.

Jaime wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, nuzzling her hair so he could smell her. “I wove yo’ smell” He told her, bringing his good hand to her hair. Brienne giggled and blushed. She looked away, trying to conceal her nervousness.

“Wook at me.” He said, causing her to laugh louder. “As soon as me teef stop bweeding… I’m gonna kiss you.” He whispered as he caressed her nape.

Brienne hugged him carefully, trying not to hurt him as she moved her hands. Her fingertips played with his hair. “I’m so glad you’re okay… when Galladon told me you were hurt I just…” She pulled her head back to look into his eyes. “I feared…” She closed her eyes and felt her emotions heavy inside her chest.

He cupped her face and nodded. “I know. I was scawed, too.” Jaime said.

Brienne got closer and kissed his jaw line. Jaime closed his eyes and purred. The girl slid her hands onto his chest and stroked him. She continued kissing his neck rubbing her plump limps against the soft skin below his ear.

“No, no, no, no…” He whispered, protesting against her caresses. “Ssstop…”

Brienne smiled and took some distance to look into his eyes. She moved her hands up and placed them behind his neck. Then she kissed the corner of his lips, pressing her plump lips very lightly against his bruised skin.

He chuckled. “Don’t do it, Bwien… I’m naked unda’ this…” Jaime spoke, touching the thin fabric of his hospital gown.

She giggled. “Okay. I’ll stop now.”

 

~.~

 

Several days later, Galladon brought the documents with the contract for Jaime’s new place. Brienne, Oberyn and Tyrion were with Jaime when Galladon arrived. He greeted Jaime’s younger brother and as he held out the envelopes he practically bounced with excitement.

“Okay, guess what!” He lifted his eyebrows as he took a seat next to Jaime’s bed.

Jaime glanced at Brienne and then narrowed his eyes as he looked at Galladon. “What?” He felt a bit worried.

Galladon grinned as he took the paper sheets and handed them to Jaime. “You’ve got a new place to live!” Galladon got up and placed his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “And it’s in my building… 7th floor, two bedroom… Tyrion will move in with you after the summer.” Galladon smiled, while Oberyn and Tyrion chuckled and started laughing.

Oberyn got closer to Galladon, pretending to be serious, furrowing his brows as he bit his smile so he would not laugh. “That’s awesome, man! You’re taking your best pal to live in your building… after letting him sleep on your couch… That’s true friendship. Isn’t it, Jaime?” Oberyn looked at Jaime, lifting his eyebrows.

Jaime looked at the contract as he displayed surprise in his face. Then he looked at Galladon and smiled, but no words came out of his mouth. He felt guilty.

Galladon bit his lower lip. “Man, I know that maybe you’d want to live in a different neighborhood, but… well, during the past months you’ve been so great to us… taking care of Nen, and everything, really.”

Tyrion walked closer. He looked at Galladon and smile. “Oh, yes. Jaime took good care of Brienne.”

Jaime glanced at Brienne and noticed she was blushing fiercely, looking directly at a magazine she pretended to read in order to stay out of their talk.

Jaime took a deep breath. “Well… I’m…” He looked at Galladon and saw so much in his eyes. Jaime could see he was truly happy and relieved that Jaime was getting better. “Thank you, man! This is great! It’ll be great!” Jaime said placing his hand on Galladon’s shoulder and nodding.

Oberyn looked at the contract and then at Galladon. Then he placed his arms around Galladon and Jaime, getting between them and bringing them closer to himself. “Yes, it’ll be great! What do you think, Brienne?” Oberyn asked.

Brienne gasped as she looked at them. She simply nodded and smiled, but her eyes revealed her nervousness.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was discharged from the hospital on a Friday. Galladon went to pick him up in the morning. The road was empty, so they got home quickly. But it felt like eternity, for Jaime was anxious to see his new place.

They took the elevator. Galladon pressed the button and laughed while Jaime struggled to scratch the skin covered by the cast with a nail file. Once the elevator doors opened, Jaime walked quickly to the right door.

Before handing the keys to Jaime, Galladon smiled and widened his eyes. “There’s a girl who misses you terribly in there…”

Jaime grinned, thinking of Gwendoline and how difficult it had been for her not seeing him for so long. He opened the door clumsily, with his left hand; he cursed his lack of coordination. As he opened the door, he was surprised. There was a huge cat tower in his living room, and Gwen was playing on it. There were scratchers and igloos, with little stairs, platforms and a rope. It was cats’ Disneyland, and Jaime could not help the smile on his face and the warm feeling in his heart.

“Extravagant… I know. I tried to convince Nen… but you know how stubborn she is.” Galladon said, apologizing for allowing Brienne to place a huge piece of cat furniture there.

Jaime blinked fast, as a wave of excitement electrified his body. _She wanted this for Gwen…_ He smiled and turned to Galladon. “Brienne ordered this?”

Galladon rolled his eyes as he placed Jaime’s backpack on the small couch. “Ordered? By the Gods, Jaime… She made poor Jon help her at the mall. You know, to wrestle the huge package into the car. Then she stayed up all night putting it together… last night. She wanted it to be a surprise for you.” Galladon laughed.

Jaime walked closer and stroked Gwen. He looked at the tower and every detail on it. There had never been a moment like that for him, feeling appreciated, feeling special. Brienne made it for Gwen, but she also had done everything to make his place even more welcoming for his little princess. Brienne had given so much of her time and energy to assemble that tower. And it had been because she loved Gwen as much as he did.

“I love it!” He told Galladon, while taking Gwen in his arms and kissing her muzzle.

 

~.~

 

Brienne held the pen between her index finger and her thumb. She watched and made notes, as Olenna showed the group some slides. Jon seemed impatient. He displayed such serious expression that Brienne felt the urge to ask him if there was something wrong.

“It’s Ygritte.” He answered, keeping his eyes on the slides.

The girl widened her eyes as she looked at her notebook. She was no authority in relationships, mainly because she had never been in one. And now, with Jaime things were still uncertain. She had visited him at the hospital, but they had not shared more than warm long hugs and a few kisses on the neck.

“She wants to have sex…” Jon continued, causing Brienne to chuckle discreetly.

“And that’s a problem…?” Brienne smiled and glanced at him, then she looked at the whiteboard.

Jon shifted his weight on his chair. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m just… I don’t want to disappoint her.” Jon said, mentioning his lack of experience.

Brienne suddenly noticed they were both in the same track. They were two virgins with little experience and no courage. It made her sympathize with him. What would Jaime be expecting from her? She knew nothing about relationships, very little about sex… It was panicking to imagine what they would do when she finally visited him, and they were alone.

“I understand.” She looked away and furrowed her brows.

Jon leaned closer to her. “What about you and Jaime?” Jon asked, lifting his eyebrows as he looked into her eyes.

Brienne opened her mouth and simply started giggling, while she shook her head. “He’s coming home today. But…” She bit her lower lip. “I don’t even know if we’re dating or not.”

Jon frowned. “What do you mean, Brienne? You told me you two kissed and spent the night sleeping together… actually sleeping… Why do you say you don’t know if you’re dating?” Jon told her.

Brienne rolled her eyes and exhaled. A part of her wanted Jon’s words to be true so bad it hurt her. She turned her hands and noticed her palms were sweaty, making it difficult to write. She felt Jon’s elbow touching her arm, and when she turned to look at him, she saw her friend grinning goofily.

“Look at us both! From uninteresting nerds to hotties in just one semester!” Jon said, winking at her.

Brienne started laughing and her cheeks blushed.

Olenna stopped her explanation to call them out. “Is there anything you wish to share with the group, Miss Tarth?” Olenna asked Brienne. The professor curved her lips and arched her brows. Brienne only shook her head vigorously and stopped laughing. Jon raised his hand and smiled.

“Actually, professor Tyrell, I’ve got a question.” Jon spoke as he seemed embarrassed. A few students whispered and giggled.

Olenna tilted her head. “Yes, Mr. Stark, what is it?”

Jon glanced at Brienne and then back at Olenna. “I’d like to know if you’re going to reveal the names of the students whose works have been selected for the Adonis exhibition today.” As Jon finished asking, a lot of people started looking at Olenna and nodding, every student seemed to be curious about the result of the selection.

Brienne gasped and looked away. She was already too scared to think how she would look at Jaime once she was back home, so thinking her drawing might have been chosen was a nightmare.

Olenna nodded. “Yes, Mr. Stark. UKL will be revealing the names tonight, on the university website. Now, if you’ll please allow me to go on with my lecture, I’d appreciate it.”

“Yes, professor. Thank you.” Jon said.

 

~.~

 

Jaime: **Wanna have dinner with me? :]**

Brienne: **Yes. Where? :}**

Jaime: **My place. You me and Gweeny 8D**

Brienne: **Meet you at 9 =***

 

~.~

 

It was late when Brienne arrived home from university. She took a shower and got ready to go to Jaime’s place. She got five different tops from the wardrobe, but she ended up putting the white tank top and throwing her old blue cardigan on top of it, only because she could not find her grey sweater. She stared at herself, in front of the mirror, for about five minutes, trying to decide if she should wear a bra or not. She recalled Ygritte’s words, just when she took a ride home, with her and Jon. Ygritte told her she should make things easier for Jaime, since he had only one free hand to use. Now she smiled as she considered Ygritte’s suggestion.

But as she looked at her chest, she felt scared and blushed at her own thoughts. How could she even consider it? She felt naughty and wrong, as if her thoughts were inappropriate. This would be her first date with Jaime, and she could remember girls back in high school saying that only sluts slept with guys on their first dates.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of such thoughts. So she made herself feel more confident, by repeating that her bra was there, and nothing would happen that night. Brienne took her bag and turned the lights off in her room. Just when she was at the door, taking her keys to leave, Galladon left his bedroom to go to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” He asked her, furrowing his brows.

She swallowed hard. “Out.” _Stupid girl…_

He laughed. “Out where? It’s 9 pm.”

“I’m going to a pub with Jon, Ygritte, Robb and Oberyn…” Brienne answered, trying to sound neutral. She realized only two seconds after answering that the more people she involved in her lies, the more dangerous it was. She felt excited. Lying seemed like such an adult act that she celebrated it in her mind. Brienne was not a girl any more. She was already a woman… _who lied about romance._

Galladon shrugged. “Okay, then. Have fun… Oh, and call me if you need anything.” He told her.

She simply nodded and opened the door. As she reached the corridor and pressed the button for the elevator, she could not help the smile on her face. She had actually lied to her brother, and he had believed her. Why she had lied, she did not know. She could have said she was going to Jaime’s, just to see Gwen and to check things over there. But she didn’t want to take the risk of him wanting to go with her. So it made perfect sense to keep a few things from her brother.

She got to his floor and her heart jumped inside her chest. It felt like her throat was beating with it. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, while reaching the right door. The girl knocked and waited. _Damn sweaty hands!_

Jaime opened the door. He had a special glint in his eyes as he looked at her.

 

~.~

 

He heard her knocking and his heart skipped a beat. Jaime was so happy he could scream for whole world to know. _I kissed Brienne!_

His hands were sweaty. _Tyrion’s right, I’m acting like a thirteen-year-old virgin…_ He smiled as he saw her. She was beautiful.

His eyes could see now, what had escaped them about a year ago when they first met. Back then he had seen her awkward smile, with her misaligned teeth. He had seen her tiny breasts and her broad shoulders. Now he saw her astonishing blue eyes, her long legs, and her golden freckles.

“Good evening.” He told her, as he stepped back and let her in. He watched as she walked in. Jaime noticed she was uneasy and nervous, so he kept himself from touching her, wishing to give her time to get comfortable.

 

~.~

 

Brienne moved closer to say hello to Gwen. She saw the cat playing in the tower, standing on the second level of platforms. The joy in her heart made her relax. She looked at Jaime. What was she supposed to do now? Could she kiss him for real now that he was at home? Was it the right time? But something stung her. A different kind of pain mixed with panic. Maybe he had only called her here to have dinner, nothing else… And she was already thinking about him… intimately. _Why?_

She had to find out.

“How are you?” She asked him, not looking into his eyes. Brienne kept caressing Gwen’s ears.

Jaime got closer, stepping forward slowly. Brienne felt when he placed his hand on her ribcage. It was almost an embrace, but it felt lighter and more delicate. She gasped and turned to him, widening her eyes.

He smiled. Her knees melted and she felt weak. Jaime’s smile, his perfect teeth and his jaw line; his face framed by his golden hair, illuminated by his green eyes. A view from heaven. His arm gained territory on her back and he had now his left arm around her waist. The lion was standing too close. She could not look away. Her heart sped up and she felt her cheeks burning as she blushed.

“I’m feeling better. And I’m happy that you’re here.” He said, bringing his other hand, with the cast, closer to her face. Her eyes flickered, scanning his face. Jaime furrowed her brows. “Do you regret… coming here?” He asked her with a sad tone on his voice.

She shook her head quickly. “No… I… I came here because… you invited me.” _Terrible answer!_ Brienne took a deep breath and tried to smile. “So, I can see Gwen likes her exclusive tower.”

“She loves it. Now you should give me something.” He told her as he bit his lower lip.

Brienne tilted his head in confusion. “You?”

“It’s only fair. You’ve given Gwen a gift… for her new place… So I should get something, too.” He let go of her and crossed his arms.

Brienne almost feared the look on his face. She feared that look would make her lose herself. A part of her wanted it. But her shyness still held her back. There was something she wanted to discover, but the uncertainty of its colors made her feel hesitant.

She tried not to blush, but his stare made her feel vulnerable. “I’ll think of something.” She answered looking back at Gwen and caressing the cat’s muzzle.

“So… I can’t make you omelet tonight.” He told her as he waved his cast. “But we can order something… pizza if you want… or Chinese.” Jaime widened his eyes.

“Pizza will be perfect. And please, get something with bacon.” Brienne told him, as she rubbed Gwen’s belly.

“Bacon! You’re my kind of girl.” Jaime spoke as he turned and started making the call.

Brienne felt a cold wave through her body as he said ‘my kind of girl’. It was like she was getting excited because of those silly words of his.

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt her very nervous. He wanted to make her feel comfortable, but he wondered if it was just because she did not want to be with him. He felt stupid for dreaming about her, during all the time he spent in the hospital. The girl was either too shy or simply not interested. But he still wanted her. He had to find out.

They talked for a while. Then they ate. They laughed and made jokes, and it felt awkward to be acting like people who had not kissed. Jaime felt pain as he watched her getting distant in her words. _How had this happened?_ During her first visit at the hospital she was so tender. Of course, the following encounters were different. There were other people with them, usually her brother. But now her brother was not there. They were alone… With Gwen. And she would keep their secret.

He showed her the rest of the apartment, now that all the furniture had arrived. He felt like an idiot for not having the courage to talk to her. But he thought he would scare her off. Jaime was desperate to hug her, to kiss Brienne and feel her in his arms.

As they reached his bedroom, he tried to relax. It would do him no good to be even more nervous than she hopefully was. Jaime opened the door and turned the lights on. He stopped and leaned onto the threshold as he watched her entering the room.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was feeling anxious. She had waited for him to make a move. But Jaime behaved so friendly that she did not know what to do. As she entered his room, she explored the space. There was a huge bed, which looked a king size one. His wardrobe was small, but there was also a large desk with his laptop and tablet on it. She walked slowly. It was as if each movement produced too much agitation.

“Did all your clothing fit into one small wardrobe?” She asked him as she remembered how difficult it was to place his items in her own wardrobe when he was staying in her apartment.

Jaime smiled. “No… I had to put a few things in Tyrion’s room.” He laughed as he answered her.

The girl got closer to the wardrobe, wishing to see the mess he had probably hidden in there. She knew Jaime was not a very organized person. But as she moved her hands to touch the wooden furniture, she heard Jaime approaching her quickly.

“No, you shouldn’t--” He protested. But it was too late. She was already opening the doors.

Brienne noticed Jaime beside her, he covered his face with his hands as he lowered his head. Embarrassment. When she scanned the wardrobe to find what he was trying to hide, she saw her grey sweater, folded and placed on the pile with his t-shirts.

She took the piece in her hands and unfolded it.

“You left it in the hospital…” He told her, looking away.

“When?” She asked softly. Brienne turned her head to look into his eyes.

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt so ashamed. He had taken her sweater on the second day she went to visit him. He had noticed her sweater on the chair next to his bed, so he simply took it and placed it under his pillow. She left the hospital without realizing it was gone.

“I don’t remember…” He looked away. Lying.

She breathed in deeply. Then she narrowed her eyes. “Why didn’t you return it to me?”

Jaime thought she was irritated. They were not in a relationship or anything like that. He should not expect her to understand. But he missed her so much. He wanted to be closer.

“I decided to… keep it to myself.” He looks down at the floor. There is pain stinging him inside; something telling him she will go away.

It is a shock when he feels her hand cupping his face. Brienne is smiling when he looks at her. Her eyes burn the bluest flame and she gets closer to brush her lips onto his. His arms wrapped around her waist and embraced her slowly, the cast makes it difficult for him. Her hands find his golden mane and she grabs it with intensity, while her kisses slowly capture more of his lips.

Jaime purrs at her contact, and then he tilts his head a bit to nibble at her lower lip. She giggles, and he knows he is already half hard just listening to her girly noises. They move, and Jaime feels her body guiding him backwards to his bed. Brienne slowly turns and pulls him closer as she sits on his bed and moves slowly closer to the headboard.

It all seems smooth and easy, until she seems to panic. The girl stops kissing him and lifts her head a bit. Her eyes look fearful.

“Is this… what you want?” She asks him, her cheeks blushing and her eyes widening.

Jaime grins, watching her shyness. How could she still have doubts? There was nothing else he wanted more than be with her. He cupped her face with his good hand, supporting himself on his right elbow.

“This is what I waited for…” He told her, lowering his head to kiss her neck. Jaime felt when her fingers tensed and twisted the fabric of his t-shirt. He watched as the girl moaned softly, a humming sound in her throat.

His body reacted to her every move. As her thighs rubbed onto his, causing Jaime to feel the throbbing sensation getting more intense. They squirmed and moved in his bed, hugging each other, while their hands explored the visible skin on their arms and their lips melted into passionate kisses.

His mind was in a constant battle. Jaime wished he could allow his touches to go further. He wanted to slide his hand under her clothes, to feel the warmth of her skin and her strong muscles moving under her paleness. His cock stiffened as he felt her lips on his neck. And he was pretty sure he was much too hot, almost feverish, when he felt her tongue laving the softness close to his collarbones. As a natural reaction his thigh nudged her legs.

Jaime was surprised as he felt her legs spreading a bit so he could accommodate his right thigh between hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as he smelled her shampoo. It was the first time that being so close to someone did not seem enough. The first time he wished he could melt into her skin, to touch every inch of her freckled pearly flesh.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was almost dizzy. It was like the entire world was spinning around Jaime’s bed. And she had not even drunk any alcohol. She was just inebriated with desire, her body was electrified by his touches. There was a sense of anticipation and velocity, a hunger that consumed her heart, asking for more. She had seen his body, she knew he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Yet, she was scared. Jaime did not know her body. He had never seen her more intimately; therefore, she wondered what he would think of her frame once they were finally nude.

_Is it tonight?_ She asked herself, trying to remember what she was supposed to, how long she should wait to surrender herself. She did not care about what people thought, but she cared about what Jaime thought about her. Would he judge her for wanting this to go on? She was confused. She wanted him. She wanted it from him; she wanted it at that moment. But she would never ask.

“Gods…” Her lips formed the whisper and her mind did not even recognize her line.

“What?” Jaime asked her, breathing heavily as he sucked on her neck.

She opened her eyes, rushing to make her brain function. “Nothing…” She spoke through her teeth. Her hands got even more savage as she slid them under his shirt to scratch his lower back.

_You’re not supposed to be this obvious on a first date._

“Damn!” It happened again. Without her permission, the word came out of her mouth.

 

~.~

 

Jaime giggled. He seemed to notice his effect on her. It made him feel powerful; to be able to make her lose herself like that; and it made him feel happy, for he just wanted to lose himself with her.

He enjoyed the touch of her fingertips on his back. It was so damn good. He started theorizing on Brienne’s cat-like behavior, her pleasant claws, her purring in bed, the way she loved to snuggle with him and how sweetly she squirmed within his arms. Maybe that was the reason why Gwen had fallen in love with Brienne when they first met.

Her phone buzzed.

“Oh…” She complained as she started moving. The noise was followed by other three sequences of noises, and she knew it was better to check what was happening. “Just… just a second.” She lifted her head to look into his eyes. His pupils were larger, making his eyes darker and even more attractive.

She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, then she turned and got off bed. The girl walked to the living room, while Jaime rolled on his bed, smiling and rubbing his face on the pillow where her hair had left some of her scent.

“By the Gods!” Jaime heard Brienne’s concerned tone. As she came back, she looked like something horrible had happened.

“Can I use your tablet?” She asked him.

Jaime nodded and sat on his bed. As she turned the device on, she smiled and blushed. Brienne found the photo he had set as the wallpaper on his tablet. A picture of Brienne and Gwen sleeping together.

Her eyes found his and she bit her lower lip. “Okay, you stalked me during sleep?” She asked, as she started typing on the touch screen.

He laughed and reached out to touch her. She was standing close to his bed, so he waved his hand, inviting her to lie next to him.

“What is it that got you so worried?” Jaime asked her when she sat next to him.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the screen. “My drawing… my work was selected for the Adonis exhibit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long will they keep it all from poor innocent Galladon?


	11. Second Autumn: Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne talk about the exhibition. Galladon reveals his concern. Brienne talks to Ygritte about her relationship. Opening night of the Adonis exhibition. Tywin appears at the gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and the support you've given to this work. My days get a lot happier because of your feedback. :}
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, I managed to keep things subtle as I wanted. 8]

Guys, I'd forgotten to add the link to [Gwen's cat tower](http://www.petstorebyconny.com/files/785824/uploaded/Triangle_Shaped_Cat_Tree_2030.jpg) with chapter 10, so here it is. XD

* * *

 

 

Jaime widened his eyes and smiled. He traced her hairline and turned himself to embrace her. “I knew you could do it, Brienne.” He declared, wrapping his arms around her, carefully not to press his cast into her skin.

Brienne looked into his eyes, her expression showed surprise. She smiled and laughed while shaking her head. “Oh, Jaime… this is so… it’s incredible!” She kept looking at the tablet screen, reading and rereading her name over and over as though she couldn’t believe it was true.

He watched her face. Jaime felt like he was witnessing one of the happiest moments in her life. He knelt beside her and kissed her cheek, causing her lips to curve in a shy smile. Her cheeks were red and she was looking at the screen.

“Do you wish to check anything else online?” He asked her, brushing his lips onto her earlobe.

Brienne shook her head, and allowed him to take the tablet from her hands and place it on the nightstand. Then he wrapped his left arm around her and lowered his chest against hers, kissing her lips as they lied down again on his bed.

 

~.~

 

She felt so nervous, knowing that her work had been selected. Nevertheless, Jaime made her feel far less nervous with his touches and his attention. Brienne had never felt so wanted and special before. She tried to control herself, not to be too eager or rough on him, for he was still recovering from his injuries.

“Hey.” Jaime murmured as he rubbed his face onto her chest. “You should… perhaps you should take your shoes off.”

Brienne froze and stopped. She looked into his eyes, displaying concern. “What time is it?”

Jaime smiled and cupped her face. “I don’t know… and I don’t care.” He lowered his head to kiss her neck.

It felt great to have his soft lips on her skin, the warm damp contact of his soft tongue made her squirm. But she remembered the story she had made up for Galladon. She could not stay out the whole night. Her brother would notice. “Jaime, I have to go.” She said as she touched his tablet to check the time. “Gods, it’s one o’clock. I really have to go.” She told him, as she brushed his golden threads from his face. Brienne moved her fingers to stroke his hair. It was so soft and silky that she made delicate movements to feel it on her fingers.

“We should talk to your brother. Then you could stay a little longer next time.” Jaime said, turning his face to nibble her thumb.

Brienne giggled and shook her head. “We can’t. Not until this Adonis thing ends.” Brienne told him.

 

~.~

 

Jaime looked into her eyes. For a moment he felt sad and apprehensive. Would it be just like it was with Cersei, _hidden and secret_? He wanted to tell Galladon about it. Jaime knew it was wrong to keep such an important thing from his best friend. Galladon was an important part of his life, so he wanted to treat him like it, sharing the most precious thing he had known in a long time.

“Brienne, I want to tell him. I don’t want to keep things from him… I hate this feeling… that we’re wrong… forbidden.” He looked away.

Brienne cupped his face and looked into his eyes. “Jaime, we’re not wrong. I just don’t want to ruin things… You think you know my brother… well, you _do_ know him. But with me… things are different. It doesn’t matter that you’re his friend. He’ll… he might be really angry.” She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

Jaime arched his brows. “Oh, I don’t remember him being angry when I told him Jon could be doing _things_ with you…”

Brienne started laughing. “Things, Jaime?”

Jaime smiled lasciviously. “Yeah… _stuff_.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and smiled. “Well, Don wasn’t angry then because he knew Jon and I were not doing anything.” She stated.

Jaime bit his lower lip boyishly. “And why didn’t he get angry when you disappeared with Oberyn… that day in the pub? Oh, and don’t tell me it didn’t look like you were doing something, because it looked like you’d done _everything_!” Jaime spoke, stressing his malicious suggestion.

“Jaime!” Brienne slapped his shoulder and opened her mouth in shock.

“So, why would Galladon mind that you’re here, if he didn’t mind that you were making out with Oberyn in his car?” Jaime slid his hand around her waist, touching the skin on her hips.

“It’s not the same.” She answered, closing her eyes.

“Why not?” Jaime kissed her collarbone, causing her to melt into his bed.

Brienne purred and giggled. “Because Oberyn isn’t the kind of guy that would…” The girl stopped and bit her lower lip, while looking at the ceiling. “…that would mean a lot in my life.”

Jaime watched her face as she spoke. _Mean a lot in her life…_ He noticed her cheeks and her chest blushing and the way she had explained it all was so endearing. “And I’m that guy?” His green eyes drowning in her blue oceans.

Brienne opened her mouth, but as she was about to say something, Gwen jumped on the bed, interrupting them. The cat nuzzled Brienne’s side, purring softly. Jaime exhaled and smiled, watching Gwen being petted.

“Gwen’s inviting you to stay.” He whispered as he traced soft circles on Brienne’s thighs.

Brienne placed Gwen on her chest and kissed her muzzle. Jaime stroked the cat with his right hand, while positioning his body to the side. The cast allowed only his fingers to touch Gwen’s fur, so he moved his hand slowly.

“I have to go now.” Brienne said, closing her eyes and rubbing her nose onto Gwen’s muzzle.

“Promise you’ll stay longer next time.” Jaime leaned his head, to speak softly against her ear.

Brienne nodded and smiled. “Does that mean you’re asking me out again?” Her eyes shone as she bit her lower lips. Jaime struggled while he fought his desires. He desperately wanted to kiss her, feeling her plump lips between his teeth, while his tongue caressed hers.

“Technically, I didn’t ask you _out_ , this time. I asked you _in_. And you said yes. Which means that I’ll probably ask you in again.” He told her, stroking her thighs.

“What if I ask _you_ out… let’s say… to go to the movies with me?” Brienne kept looking at Gwen as she asked.

Jaime displayed a serious face. “Does that mean you’d rather be in a dark room where we couldn’t talk for two hours than have a conversation with me?” He placed his hand on his chest as he tried to look shocked.

Brienne lifted her eyebrows in shock. “No, that’s not--” She began explaining herself when he started laughing. Jaime lied flat on his back while he folded his arms and laughed hysterically.

“Got ya!” He told her as he continued laughing.

Brienne rolled her eyes and kicked his ankle very lightly, trying to punish him for his mockery. Gwen noticed their feet moving, so she quickly got up and jumped on Jaime’s feet, biting his toes and holding his insteps with her paws.

“No… Ouch!” Jaime complained as he still giggled.

Watching Gwendoline, Brienne turned her body to him. “I really have to go.” She told him, cupping his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Jaime sighed and nodded. “Should I walk you home?” He asked her, while closing his eyes and enjoying her touch.

“No, you should stay and cuddle with Gwen.” She told him, while tangling her fingers into his hair. They kissed fiercely again, and after some time, he walked her to his door. Jaime insisted on holding her closer and kissing her neck while calling her name.

 

~.~

 

Jaime: **Goodnight 8}**

Brienne: **Sweet dreams >8D**

Jaime: **Brienne dreams X}**

Brienne: **I forgot my grey sweater there again :]**

Jaime: **I know… Gweeny and I are sleeping with it 8]**

 

~.~

 

Galladon typed as he made some corrections on his tablet. The code he was trying was not working properly, so he frowned and sighed. Jaime was next to him, watching a bit while typing slowly on his own tablet, having some difficulties because of his cast.

“What the fuck…?” Galladon complained, placing his tablet carelessly on the desk. The lab was almost empty; there were a few people there with them.

“Hey, calm down… I’m the one who can’t type, remember. I should be complaining, not you.” Jaime shook his head and smiled.

“Man, I need a break. Let’s go get a coffee.” Galladon said, as he closed his laptop and got up.

Jaime got the two tablets and followed him to the cafeteria. Galladon ordered their coffees, and just as he sat down, his phone buzzed. As he checked it, he twitched his lips and frowned.

“Nen won’t have dinner at home again.” He commented, causing Jaime to get closer. Galladon took a sip of his coffee and looked away. “I think my sister is dating someone… but she won’t tell me who the guy is.”

Jaime bit back his smile, pretending to be serious. “Why do you think that?” Jaime lifted his brows, waiting for Galladon to answer.

“She’s been out almost every night last week. Then she comes back late after dinner and starts typing on her phone and texting… and she gets all giggly, like a little girl.” Galladon wrinkled his nose, while Jaime smiled sweetly.

It warmed his heart hearing that, for he thought about her all the time. He wanted to be with Brienne every day, and when they could not meet, her messages were his only comfort. They had started dating three weeks earlier, and he was having the time of his life. They had been to the movies and to a few galleries together. Jaime felt great when he was around her. He could not wait to tell the world Brienne was his girlfriend.

“Well, maybe it’s someone… someone you know.” Jaime told him while crossing his arms.

Galladon blinked fast as he seemed to think about the subject. He furrowed his brows for a while, until he widened his blue eyes and opened his mouth in shock. “By the Gods… Do you think it’s Oberyn?”

Jaime gasped. “Oberyn?” Jaime looked shocked and amused at the same time.

Galladon narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth. “Yes, that’s it! It’s Oberyn!”

Jaime looked at Galladon as if his friend were crazy. “Why do you think that?”

“Oberyn has been hitting on her for so long… And he’s got the looks, you know.” Galladon spoke firmly as he displayed irritation. “But he should talk to me!”

Jaime noticed his friend’s annoyance. “Maybe he’s hesitant because he thinks you’ll hate him for it.”

“Hate him? Why?” Galladon wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“I don’t know man… or maybe even your sister doesn’t want you to know.” Jaime tried to argument.

Galladon turned to him. “So it’s not serious, you think.”

“What?”

“If Nen doesn’t want to tell me, maybe it’s because she’s not taking it seriously… maybe she knows it won’t last.” Galladon gesticulated and nodded.

Jaime opened his mouth in disbelief, but he did not say anything. The thought scared him, as he wondered if Galladon was right.

 

~.~

 

“So, you haven’t done it yet?” Ygritte asked Brienne. They were having lunch together when the redhead began talking to Brienne about her relationship with Jon. Brienne felt comfortable enough to reveal a few things about her own relationship with Jaime.

“No, not yet.” Brienne answered, thinking how disappointing it had been for her that Jaime still had not tried to go further with her.

Ygritte narrowed her eyes and spoke softly. “You seem unhappy because of it.”

Brienne took a deep breath and looked away, as she felt her cheeks blushing. Then she looked at Ygritte and shrugged. “Maybe he’s not really into me… I don’t know.”

Ygritte smiled and shook her head. “Brienne, are you serious? He’s been all over you, you’ve been meeting him at UKL almost every day during coffee break… Guys don’t do that when they’re not into someone.” Ygritte stated with authority.

Brienne crossed her arms and swallowed hard. She frowned as she thought about how Ygritte was right but how she still felt disappointed. _Maybe it’s the way I look._ She shifted her weight awkwardly. “How do you know if a guy wants you? I mean… you know, _physically_.” Her neck and chest displayed the deepest shade of red.

The redhead gesticulated as she simplified her answer. “Bri, where there’s a boner, there’s desire. It’s simple as that. Now stop worrying so much and just let it happen. And if Jaime isn’t rushing, well, that’s something good, it means he has feelings for you and isn’t only interested in one night stands.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and furrowed her brows. “But I want to do something more than kissing and hugging… I mean, kissing and hugging Jaime is wonderful. Don’t get me wrong. But I’ve been waiting for him to make a move.” She sounded doubtful.

Ygritte grinned and leaned over the table, while her eyes flashed with excitement. “And why don’t _you_ make a move?”

Brienne giggled shyly and covered her face. It was the most awkward suggestion she had heard, and it could only have come from someone as bold as Ygritte. Then she stopped for a moment and looked at her friend. Brienne started considering her suggestion. “But how would I do that?”

“There are many ways… you could invite him to stay at your place when your brother is out at Margaery’s. Or you could go to his place and tell him you want to watch a DVD or something… then you wait until you’re in the dark, under the blanket, so you start warming him up.” Ygritte responded naturally.

Brienne smiled as her mind filled with naughty ideas. She shook her head, trying to get rid of such thoughts, but her friend had triggered some of the girl’s deepest desires. There were so many sensations waiting to be discovered; so many new colors she was dying to experiment with. Although she knew of her own boundaries, Brienne was willing to take the next step. She wondered if Jaime felt the same way.

 

~.~

 

Brienne rubbed her hands together as she watched the traffic lights. She could not believe it was finally the opening day of the Adonis exhibition at the Martell Gallery. Her heart was pounding nervously, while she tried to figure out what she would tell Galladon, once he saw Jaime was the model for her drawing.

“Dad said he’ll come next week, Nen. He’s sorry he couldn’t make it in time for the opening, but he’s got two important events at the restaurant this weekend.” Galladon told her, while finding a spot to park his car.

She took a deep breath and nodded, smiling to her brother. “I understand.  And it’s not a big deal… Openings are… overrated.”

“So, Margaery told me she’s booked two tables at the pub for us… you know, to celebrate afterwards.” Galladon added excitedly. “Who’ll go with us?”

Brienne lifted her eyebrows and grinned. She immediately thought of Jaime, but she could not say that she was tremendously happy because he would go with them. “You know, Jon, Ygritte, Oberyn, Robb… oh, and… Jaime, I think.” Her eyes flickered as she spoke, trying to sound calm.

Galladon finished parking and turned the engine off. Brienne opened the car door, letting the cool breeze caress her face as she stepped off the car. Her fine light blonde hair flying wildly as the wind moved against her nape. When she looked at the gallery entrance, she saw Jaime smiling. It was like a dream.

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt nervous as he waited. Brienne had talked so much about the exhibition, telling him about every detail Olenna Tyrell had managed to decide on. He was excited for Brienne, but he feared Galladon’s reaction once he saw the drawing.

When he noticed Galladon’s car pulling over, he watched it. When Brienne opened the door to get off the car, he was mesmerized. Her soft thin hair formed beautiful waves as the wind played with it. She smiled at him, and it was as if he had finally seen the color of her eyes for the first time. Her blue eyes shone so brightly tonight, making Jaime lose his breath as he watched her coming closer. His eyes followed her movement and he swallowed hard, watching her blush.

“Hey man, how are you?” Galladon inquired, placing his hand on Jaime’s shoulder.

He kept looking at Brienne, wishing he could kiss her lips right there. “Oh, I’m fine.” He looked at Galladon and nodded. Then he glanced back at Brienne and took a deep breath. “Hello, Brienne.”

Her eyes widened and she looked like she smiled sweetly to him. “Hi. I’m glad you’re here.” She said discreetly. Galladon was entering the gallery, when Brienne held his arm. “Don, I left my glasses in the car.”

Galladon rolled his eye and handed the car keys to her. He turned around and walked to Margaery, who was talking to Elia Martell. Brienne walked to the car and Jaime followed her. As soon as she noticed the door closed, she turned to him and kissed him.

Jaime moaned softly and wrapped his arms around her, savoring her warm lips. His hands moved on her skin, as he gently cupped the back of her neck. Brienne snaked her arms around his torso, inside his jacket. They were so close together that not even the cold wind seemed to bother the two.

“It’s good that we’re kissing now… because after the opening I’m not sure I’ll be capable after your brother gets through with me.” Jaime told her, feeling that Galladon would get angry because Jaime was the model for her drawing.

Brienne giggled and shook her head. “Let’s wait. We don’t even know if he’ll notice. I mean, it’s a drawing… he might not realize it.” Brienne whispered and cupped his face. Then she pressed her lips onto his cheek, lingering there for too long. “Galladon will go to Margaery’s tonight.” Her tone of voice was inviting and seductive, but Jaime could see she was still embarrassed.

He pulled his head back to look into her eyes, but she simply looked away and smiled. Jaime recognized a look of guilty pleasure on her expression, and the way she held him close made it all too provocative. He cupped her face, brushing the wild, delicate strands of her hair from her face. The texture of her hair on his fingertips felt like the softest silk. He wished he could bury his face into her hair, smelling her shampoo as he held her in his arms.

“You mean you’re free tonight… the whole night?” He asked her; his eyes showed desire.

Brienne pulled her arms close to her body and rubbed her hands together. She was looking down, while seeming too shy to talk. Brienne swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes… I mean… I’m not really. Well, what I was saying…” She started gesticulating nervously.

Jaime placed his forefinger under her chin and lifted her head. His green eyes held her gaze; her blue eyes displayed surprise. “Brienne, would you like to… stay at my place tonight?”

Her eyes widened and her lips moved, but no word came out of her lips. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed deeply.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was scared. It was what she wanted, but she just couldn’t say it out loud. It felt weird to admit she wanted to stay with him for the night, and watching his face as he asked her to be with him was just irresistible.

“I think…” She sounded doubtful and stupid. And she hated herself for lacking the courage that seemed to bloom in her heart whenever she talked about it with Ygritte or Jon. Why was so damn easy to talk about her love life with her friends, and so damn scary to admit her desires to the man she wanted?

“You think…?” Jaime tilted his head as he seemed to wait for her answer.

“Yes!” Her voice was a bit harsh and too determined. Brienne looked around after noticing she had almost screamed her answer.

Jaime laughed and hugged her, kissing her earlobe. “I’ve been waiting for it…” He whispered, while his hands slid onto her lower back. “I’ve waited to snuggle with you… through the night.”

_By the Gods…_ Brienne felt the air leaving her lungs, while her knees melted. She thought her body would collapse.

“Just snuggle?” _Wait… Did I…?_

 

~.~

 

_Did she just…?_ Jaime opened his mouth in disbelief. He had never seen her behaving so directly with him. Yet, it was so different than the way Cersei always behaved. His old lover used to be obvious and clear about everything, however, instead of desire and attraction, what he saw when he looked into Cersei’s eyes, was dominance and power. Now with Brienne, he saw honesty.

Jaime could see in her blue eyes that all she wanted was to be with him, and she did not even know how to ask for it. She was brave enough to give him the clues, nevertheless, her shyness kept her from saying the words. He thought it was innocent and pure. It made him want her even more.

“By the Gods, Brienne. Are you expecting to get in my pants tonight?” Jaime asked, pretending to be shocked. Brienne started laughing, as he held her tighter and got closer to whisper. “Say yes…” Jaime murmured softly.

Brienne burst into laughter even louder, covering her mouth with her hand. She kissed his jaw line and nodded. “I think so…” She answered him.

 

~.~

 

Olenna Tyrell said a few words before officially opening the exhibition. She congratulated the students whose works had been selected; she also complimented their choices on how each one had chosen to portray Adonis. Jaime watched Brienne’s reaction while she heard her professor’s words. He observed how she blushed as Olenna said the kindest words about her drawing. It was evidence of her modesty and humbleness.

When Olenna uncovered the five works chosen by the professors, Jaime glanced at Galladon to see what his reaction would be. He noticed his friend stared for a long time at Brienne’s drawing, so he got closer to ask Galladon about his opinion.

“It looks familiar.” Galladon said. Brienne stood next to him as she talked to people who commented and complimented her work. Elia and Oberyn Martell congratulated her. Margaery hugged her and announced that was only the first of many exhibitions she would participate on.

“Familiar?” Jaime inquired, while hesitating.

Galladon tilted his head. “I must be crazy.” Galladon laughed and crossed his arms, while his eyes scanned the model’s body. “I don’t know why, but his hair…”

“His hair…?” Jaime asked.

Galladon shook his head. “Never mind. Don’t worry about it, I’m just being stupid.” He smiled at Jaime. Brienne got closer to them and swallowed hard as she looked at her brother.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, glancing at Jaime and her brother.

Galladon smiled and placed his arm around her. He stroked her arm as he nodded. “Nen, I’m very proud of you! This is really great work and I’m glad you decided to apply for the selection.”

“Thank you, Don.” Brienne smiled and blushed.

Jaime curved the corner of his mouth, relieved that Brienne’s brother had not noticed he was the man on the drawing. He could see that Margaery and Oberyn recognized him on the large frame, however, they both kept silent as Galladon was clueless about it. He thought he would have to thank them at some point.

 

~.~

 

“I’ll have a couple of drinks. Margaery’s the one driving tonight.” Galladon told Jaime, as he joked about how they would close the evening at the pub. Jaime laughed and nodded as he talked to his friend. They were checking a few works on the mezzanine floor as they waited for Brienne. The girl was still talking about her work with some journalists who were covering the event.

Jaime observed how shyly Brienne answered to each question, yet, how politely she attended to the journalists’ requests. They asked her to stay close to her work as they took a few pictures. She kept her hands together, in front of her body, surprising Jaime with that lady-like posture.

She smiled and nodded at each request for a photo, showing her body more relaxed after a few shots. When her eyes focused on the entrance, Jaime noticed how her expression changed. Her eyes became fearful and her jaw dropped, while she lowered her chin, closer to her chest. _Fear._ Jaime tried to see who she was looking at, but the front door was not visible from the mezzanine, only the background panel, where Brienne was standing at.

“We should go downstairs, to be with your sister.” Jaime called Galladon, moving slowly to the stairs.

 

~.~

 

Her lungs contracted and her heart pumped a colder wave of blood throughout her body. Brienne saw how majestically Tywin Lannister walked into the gallery. There were two officers behind him, probably protecting the Secretary of Defense. She did not know how to react or behave in front of him. Although her brother Galladon had met Tywin many times, especially during the time Jaime was in the hospital, but this was the first time she was face-to-face with him.

Brienne felt strangely small, watching how proudly Jaime’s father strode towards her. Tywin’s eyes seemed to target the girl, while hers flickered and glanced at the journalists. The teams from the local newspaper and TV channel thanked her for the interview and the pictures. As they walked away, Tywin approached her.

“Good evening, Miss Tarth.” Tywin lowered his head as he greeted her.

Brienne widened her eyes and nodded, feeling her heart pound harder in her chest from nerves. “Good evening, Mr. Lannister.”

 

~.~

 

As Jaime went downstairs, he saw his father there, talking to Brienne. The girl seemed scared as she spoke with Tywin, they both looked at her drawing. Tywin nodded as she seemed to explain something to him. Jaime felt his heart skip a beat as he wrinkled his nose.

“My father?”

Galladon placed his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “I invited him.” Galladon said.

“Why did you do that?” Jaime inquired, displaying shock as he could not understand why his best friend had brought his father into Brienne’s event.

Galladon laughed and shook his head. “Jaime, he’s your dad. Plus, I’d told him that my sister was applying for the Adonis exhibition… you know, when you were at the hospital. He asked me to let him know if Brienne made it to the final selection.” Galladon replied.

Jaime’s jaw dropped as he heard Galladon speaking. He was tempted to see this act as betrayal, yet, he knew his best friend would never do something to make his sister uncomfortable or scared. Jaime noticed Galladon’s genuine politeness.

“We shouldn’t leave her alone with him.” Jaime said.

Galladon shook his head and furrowed his brows. “Jaime, your father isn’t a monster. Let him congratulate her. Why are you so damn nervous about it?”

 

~.~

 

Tywin breathed slowly as he watched the drawing. Brienne remained quiet, standing next to him. She felt her palms sweaty and she wondered if his silence was a signal of approval or simple disdain.

“This is exquisite work of art, Miss Tarth.” Tywin complimented her.

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister.” Brienne rehearsed a smile with her lips, but his serious expression kept her from showing her teeth.

“I admire the way you chose to hide the model’s private parts. It denotes how well you understood the challenge. You drew his body, but you kept it tasteful by veiling the obvious.” Tywin arched his brows, while staring at the drawing.

Brienne glanced at him, surprised to see that he was analyzing her work so deeply. “I certainly wouldn’t like to fall on safe patterns.” She commented, crossing her arms.

Tywin took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. Then he glanced at the drawing, and at Brienne. “Miss Tarth, I’m not sure if you know it, but Jaime’s mother had a major in ancient Greek literature.”

Brienne looked at him and lifted her brows. She would never expect him to reveal such personal details about his family. “I didn’t know that.”

Tywin nodded and his lips formed a strange movement, as if he were trying to smile. His green eyes dominating her as he spoke. “Greek mythology was one of her passions. Unfortunately, she didn’t live long enough to move forward in her research, for a doctor’s degree, you know.” He sighed and frowned for a moment, but his pleasant expression soon came back.

Brienne shifted her weight, nodding slowly and looking at the drawing. “Jaime never told me about her field of study.”

“My sons know too little about Joanna. It’s partly my fault, for I often avoid commenting on her.” Tywin frowned and blinked, while looking away.

“Oh… I’m sorry, Mr. Lannister. I didn’t mean to…” Brienne hesitated.

Tywin raised his hand discreetly, to acknowledge her words. “It’s alright, Miss Tarth. You don’t need to apologize. I’m sharing this with you for a reason.” Tywin took a deep breath and turned to her, his chest rising rapidly as he lifted his brows. “You see, how delighted my Joanna would be, if she could be here now and see her son portrayed as Adonis in such a magnificent work of art.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Westeros Secret Service monitors every comment left on this text. ;)


	12. Second Autumn: Deciduous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tries to keep calm in Tywin's presence. Jaime rescues her. Galladon starts noticing something. Jaime takes Brienne home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been truly amazing with me. Thank you so much for your sweet comments, they make my days happier and brighter. Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, this chapter is extra tense.

This is a [Bengal cat](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-rdXRtgC1h2Q/T97V4sO2tUI/AAAAAAAAAQc/297RFvTm-xQ/s1600/bengal_cat_lying_wallpaper.jpg).

This is a [Siamese cat](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-QY3kgewk7ro/TbJqYsDJcLI/AAAAAAAAECU/qf5_MSBGlcw/s1600/gato-siames.jpg).

* * *

 

Brienne turned to him in shock. Tywin had noticed his son was the model for her drawing, and that made her feel embarrassed. Her eyes flickered as she scanned his expression, trying to read if his eyes displayed judgment or support.

“Your son…” She started saying something, though she had no idea how that sentence was supposed to end.

Tywin looked at the drawing again. “I take it, by your surprise that your brother doesn’t know about it.” His cold face made it difficult for her to read him.

“He doesn’t.” She spat it like burning liquid.

Tywin chuckled. “Then I’d not risk being the carrier of such a delicate message.” He looked at her again. “Especially in such a complex scenario between you and my son.”

She froze. A part of her wished she could run away from him, but there was something inside her mind, a violent wrath that cursed Tywin Lannister’s nosiness. “How do you…?” She mumbled like a scared child.

“Miss Tarth, being the Secretary of Defense demands certain security measures. Letting the secret service keep an eye on my children is one of those measures.” Tywin told her. They were soon interrupted by Jaime and Galladon.

 

~.~

 

Jaime frowned as he watched his father. While Galladon politely thanked Tywin for coming to see his sister’s work. Tywin complimented Brienne’s drawing, as he reminded Galladon of UKL’s highest quality standards.

Brienne seemed embarrassed with the whole thing. Hearing so many praises and compliments was not her favorite thing to do, Jaime thought. He rolled his eyes at his father’s words, trying to remind himself that Tywin would be gone soon. He knew his father was not a fan of social events, so he guessed his visit would be a quick one.

Jaime noticed when his father glanced at him and then at Brienne, as if he knew more than he should. Indignation invaded Jaime’s heart as he kept himself from pulling Brienne closer to hm. He wanted to protect her from whatever his father might have told her.

Tywin’s lips moved, in what Jaime thought could be the prelude to a smile. But it was soon gone. Tywin shook hands with Galladon, thanking him again for the invitation, then he turned to Brienne and nodded politely. “Miss Tarth, I must go now, I’ve got work to do. This was very… _enlightening_. I certainly expect to have you as a guest at Casterly, just like your brother has been a few times.”

Brienne nodded, while her cheeks blushed. “Thank you, sir.”

Then Tywin looked at Jaime with fierce eyes. “Will you accompany me to the door, Jaime?”

Jaime exhaled impatiently and nodded, faking his smile. “Sure, father.”

 

~.~

 

As they arrived at the pub, Brienne’s mood lightened up. After Tywin’s visit to the opening, Jaime noticed she became uneasy and quiet, so he soon tried to cheer her up. He commented on Olenna’s weird outfit, making the girl giggle as they were in Galladon’s car. Jaime touched her thighs a few times, for they were on the back seat, but Brienne kept removing his hand, afraid that her brother would notice.

Oberyn, Jon and Robb were already at the tables that Margaery had booked; Elia, Ygritte and Sansa were with them. When Brienne took a seat on the booth corner, Jaime was fast enough to sit beside her. He even placed his arm around her shoulders when he told her that was a cold evening so they should stay close. He saw Brienne’s blue eyes widening and shining bright as she giggled nervously. Galladon narrowed his eyes. Brienne’s brother seemed confused with their proximity. Jaime wanted him to notice what was so damn obvious to everyone else, but Brienne soon pulled his arm off her.

It hurt a bit to feel her distancing herself, but she had been honest with him the whole time. Brienne had asked for a few weeks until telling her brother about their relationship. Jaime would respect that, though he felt like screaming it out to his best friend.

 

~.~

 

“I’ll go with you.” Jaime told her, pressing the button to her floor.

“No, you’ll go home and wait for me. I’ll just get some things.” Brienne protested and shook her head, while Jaime wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and hummed at each other’s touch. After a couple of hours at the pub, Brienne decided it was time to go home.

“Nope. Sorry, but I’m going with you, Brienne.” He told her, while brushing his lips on her neck. He sucked on her collarbone, causing the girl to shiver delicately. “You’re squirming like Gweeny?”

She giggled and agreed. Her eyes scanning his lips as she nodded. “Yes, I’m a cat. Not a stray cat like you… but I’m a cat.”

Jaime pretended to be insulted. “Excuse me? I’m not a stray cat. I’m a Bengal cat.” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You, on the other hand--”

“No!” She started laughing. “I don’t want to be defined as a cat breed.”

“You’re a Siamese!” Jaime spoke within a whisper.

Brienne smiled and shook her head, and as the elevator doors opened, Jaime followed her. He hugged her from behind, while she fumbled with her keys to get the door opened.

“Jaime!” She protested, feeling his lips on her neck and his teeth nibbling on her skin.

“I’m a cat… nibbling my lover’s nape.” He purred and bit her harder this time. Brienne opened the door and moaned as she felt her body shivering, and goosebumps forming on her skin. She knew it would not take long for her mind to lose the self-control she imposed on herself.

Ygritte’s words came to her mind every time Jaime made her feel hot inside. Brienne remembered her friend telling her she should not hold her passion back because of any stupid concept of their society, on how a decent girl should behave. Ygritte had been clear all along, convincing her it was okay to show Jaime how she wanted him, but Brienne still felt terrified at such a thought.

“Wait here, please.” Brienne told him as she walked to the corridor. Jaime went to the kitchen to get some water, feeling comfortable as someone who had lived there for some time.

As the girl entered her room she felt her blood rushing towards her core. Her eyes scanned the place so she could concentrate and get only what was necessary. She started putting her pajamas in her backpack and then she opened the drawer with her underwear. A million things going through her mind, as she considered if she should take any of her bath items.

 _Does that mean I’ll take a shower when I get there?_ She froze. _Jaime’s shower? In his bathroom? At his place?_ Would she spend the night in his bed? It was simply tremendously exciting and scary for her, as if Jaime were the wolf – or _the lion_ – and the huntsman, at the same time. Red images flashed in her mind. _Little Red Riding Hood._ The old tale she was told as a child, still a little girl in Tarth, scared by such a horrifying story. She had believed the wolf was bad, until she grew up and her mind started stepping into the unknown… with new perspectives. _The red hood… the sexual awakening, when a girl bleeds for the first time. The forest in which she gets lost… a wild fertile place. The basket full of treats… the girl’s virtue, which she must protect at all costs. The wolf… danger disguised as kindness. The huntsman… a ruthless savior._

“Brienne?” Jaime’s voice echoed, waking her up from a red pool inside her mind.

She turned to him, her eyes flickering wildly, displaying her nervousness. Jaime chuckled as he noticed the piece of clothing in her hands. Brienne was holding her white bra. She soon put it away in her backpack, blushing fiercely and laughing nervously, while trying to close the drawer.

Jaime walked closer, taking slow steps towards her. He scanned the content of her backpack, pulling it to the side a little. Brienne looked away and he touched her arm, stroking it gently. “Are you okay?” He asked her.

She nodded and smiled. _I’m terrified_. There was something about him, his smell and the warmth of his fingers. She could not resist the sweet sexy look on his face. “I’ll just go get a few things in the bathroom.”

Jaime smiled lasciviously and slid his left hand to wrap it around her waist. “Planning to take a shower at Jaime’s?”

Brienne rolled her eyes and sighed. “At Jaime’s?” She asked and looked at him, as she laughed.

Jaime opened his mouth and widened his eyes provocatively. “ _With_ Jaime?” He inquired with excitement.

She was speechless. _Take a shower…_ His suggestion was appealing, yet too dangerous for her. _…with him…_ The girl could imagine seeing his body naked, and hot water streaming down his perfect golden skin would only add to his already god-like features. _Take a shower with Jaime…_ Her fingertips sharpened while her brain pictured his hair wet and darker, dripping onto his exquisite back. _Oh… by the Gods_ , she would wash him; Brienne would lather up his entire body, letting her hands explore his taut chest and his abs. _My Adonis…_ She would allow him to wrap his arms around her body, pressing his soapy chest onto her breasts, so her nipples would--

“Brienne?” Jaime called her name, causing her to blush and blink wildly.

She felt her heart accelerating and her breathing getting shallower. He was right in front of her, the object of her dream, and she still lacked the courage to open herself up. Brienne knew within her heart, she lacked the courage to admit her desires so openly.

“Were you thinking about it?” He asked, tilting his head, showing interest.

_He can read minds? He can read my mind! Damn!_

“Nothing… No!” She answered, frowning a bit. Brienne took her backpack and went to the bathroom, leaving him as fast as she could.

 

~.~

 

Jaime did not understand her. Sometimes she behaved so sweetly, acting so vulnerable and naïve, but there were some moments, it felt like she was trying to close herself off, trying to keep her secrets from him. He hated the feeling, it reminded him of Cersei and the way she pretended everything to manipulate him.

He could not accept that Brienne would behave the same way, so there should be a better explanation for it. He knew she was just too shy, and he loved that about her. However, the time for them to see more of each other had come, so she should allow him to get closer. The shields he knew she had carefully placed around her, to protect herself; those would have to be broken down.

Jaime followed her to the bathroom. He noticed how displeased she looked when she saw him there. “Brienne, this won’t work if you treat me like a stranger.” He told her as he leaned back on the threshold.

Her blue eyes found him, but he could not read them. _Fear? Anger?_

“I’m not treating you like a stranger. I’d not go to a stranger’s apartment to spend the night.” She reminded him, as she looked away.

“Then talk to me. What’s wrong? You get distracted, like you’re worried about something… then I try to get closer and you step back.” His voice was calm, but his eyes looked desperate.

She smiled and stepped closer to him. “There’s nothing wrong.” Her eyes made him calmer, as Jaime noticed she was giving him the truth. She looked away and lifted her brows. “Your father knows… about the drawing, and about us.” She told as she swallowed hard.

Jaime took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Then he embraced her, stroking her back. “So that’s why he accepted your brother’s invitation. To be honest, it doesn’t surprise me that he knows about us. But… how did he know about the drawing?”

Brienne cupped his face. “He recognized you.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime opened the door and Gwen was eager to say hello to Brienne. He appreciated how spontaneous Brienne was as she knelt down to pet Gwen, in the middle of his living room. He closed the door as he held her backpack. Then he knelt down beside her and touched Gwen’s muzzle, causing the cat to close her eyes and purr.

“Do you want to eat something? You know, as we had just fries and peanuts at the pub.” Jaime commented, smiling and looking into Brienne’s eyes.

She shook her head. “No, thanks. I had a ton of fries.” She smiled and Jaime cherished her appetite. He never enjoyed having a meal with Cersei, everything was gluten-free and non-fat for his cousin.

“So…” He felt nervous as he did not know how to approach her next.

Brienne started giggling, while throwing her head back. “So, I’ll go take a shower now. You should choose a movie for us to watch. How about that?”

He smiled and nodded, while his hand moved closer so he could touch her hair. “I’ll get you a towel.” He told her.

“Two towels, please.” Brienne added.

“Oh, one for the body and one for the hair… okay, I’d forgotten.” He told her, as he pointed out something he had learned while living at her place.

 

~.~

 

The girl enjoyed how the hot water made her body relax. It was good to have some time alone so she could think about what she would do that evening. Ygritte had told her so much already. She thanked her friend for being so open about such a complicated subject, _complicated for me, not for Ygritte,_ Brienne realized.

The redhead had given her a few useful tips. She explained how most guys liked to be touched, and what sort of things usually worked to please them. Brienne could recall her cheeks burning with embarrassment as Ygritte gave her instructions about oral sex, or like the redhead called it, _BJs_. Brienne had covered her face when her friend mentioned how well you could get to know a guy, seeing if he would return the favor, _‘eating your pussy’_. She had never laughed so nervously in her life. Ygritte made her both excited and embarrassed just as the promise of her night with Jaime made her aroused and shy.

Brienne allowed her hands to acknowledge her body, while she touched her breasts and her abs. _Not a lot to offer…_ She did not like her breasts. They were too small and tender, not like most girls her age. Her abs were taut, but her waist was not narrow as she wanted it to be. _Will he like it?_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. _Maybe he won’t like me… won’t like my body._ Her body was not going to change, _not because Jaime wanted it._ So he would have to live with that, or she could just walk away. _Yeah, I’ll just walk away!_

She panicked, thinking Jaime would find her ugly. Brienne tried to concentrate as she wondered if it would be too crazy of her to go home and cancel their night. _What am I thinking?_ But she wanted him. She just could not bear his rejection, in case he found her unattractive.

Two knocks on the door.

“You left your towels on my bed.” Jaime giggled.

_This isn’t happening!_

She exhaled as she could not believe her own stupidity. How could she have left her towels out of the bathroom? Now she would have to open the bathroom door and he would see her naked. _Damn!_

“Oh. Okay, I’ll be done in a minute.” She finished rinsing her hair, so she turned the water off and took the excess water off her hair. _You can do this, Brienne, just open the door a little bit._ The steam would conceal her frames.

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt terrible. It could not be cheaper than that trick. He saw when she placed the towels he gave her on his bed, to check on Gwen once more. He even saw when she walked towards the bathroom without the items. But something kept him from warning Brienne. And now he felt incredibly lucky, _and incredibly filthy,_ for it.

He stood by the door, holding the two towels as he waited for her. He felt his throat dry and his cock half hard while he pictured her body wet in the shower. Jaime had seen her legs and her arms, a portion of her chest and her waist. He had even felt her hard nipples through her blouse on the first night they kissed. He knew whatever he was about to find under the remaining pieces of clothing would surely please him. He did not care about what people normally considered pretty, he liked her body, the way it felt within his embrace.

He heard the door opening. Steam invaded the corridor as he tilted his head trying to see her, naked. Jaime offered the towels to her, inserting them through the small opening she had created. When she moved closer, he saw the blurry image of her naked torso through the mirror. Her pale frame made him even more aroused.

“Thank you.” She said shyly, closing the door after taking her towel.

He chuckled. “Hey, I won’t bite you.” Jaime laughed noticing she was too nervous about the whole thing. “I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.” He thought it was better to leave her alone for a moment.

 

~.~

 

Brienne narrowed her eyes when she heard him.

 _‘I won’t bite you.’_ Jaime had told her, _sounding like a conceited brat!_

She felt a bit of irritation spreading through her mind, then she bit her lower lip as she watched herself on the mirror. Ygritte’s words echoed in her mind. _‘Surprise him, guys love when girls get naughty.’_

The girl looked at her pajamas on the counter. _It’s a cold day…_ She would not appear naked in front of him. _Oh Gods… No!_ But she would surprise him, and make him speechless for once. _No funny lines to tease me with…_

She put on the navy blue camisole and her white panties. _No pajama pants!_

As she stared at the mirror, she barely recognized herself. _I can’t…_ It felt wrong to be that obvious, just when they were getting so close. _Decent girls—_ She started telling herself the advice she had heard in school, but she stopped as soon as she realized that old, uninteresting, single Septas could not give her relationship advice. Her mind focused on Ygritte’s words. If there was someone who actually knew about relationship and men, that person was surely the redhead. She was experienced, and she had conquered Jon.

Brienne started combing her hair, roughly brushing her blonde threads. _You can do this!_ She told herself, building her courage to go there and make him speechless. _Not gonna work…_

She shook her head and took the grey pajama pants, cursing herself as she put them on. _Coward!_

Then she opened the door and turned the lights off.

 

~.~

 

Jaime heard footsteps and his heart accelerated, causing his breathing to become shallower. He was checking a few e-mails on his laptop, at his desk. He was wearing shorts, _the damn cast_ , and nothing more, _a little too obvious for a cold night._ He could picture her in his mind, _my Brienne_ , her milky skin and her freckles, all over her body. _All over?_ He would soon find out.

He saw her, as she appeared by the door. She looked wonderful. _No bra._ She looked sexy, and all he wanted to do was snuggle with her. _Naked._

“I didn’t find your hair dryer.” She told him, crossing her arms.

Jaime chuckled and shook his head. “That’s because I don’t have one.” He bit his lower lip. “But we can buy one tomorrow… For you to use it when you’re here.” He smiled.

 

~.~

 

She widened her eyes. Making plans to buy a hair dryer seemed like something so permanent, it made her scared. Would she be staying with him for long? Would he eventually lose interest? The way he spoke, mentioning their relationship as a long term thing, brought her happiness and surprise. No one had ever wanted her for long; no one except her family.

“You’re telling me you don’t blow dry your hair?” She asked him, while narrowing her eyes.

He grinned. “Cats usually leave it to dry _au natural_.” He started laughing and Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sure having a cold is also very _au natural_ for you… You leave your hair damp, you walk barefoot, and you don’t wear pajamas to sleep…” She gesticulated, implying that he does not take care of himself.

“Okay, mom. Don’t be mad at me.” He made a boyish face, projecting his lower lip, as if he were sorry.

Brienne giggled.

Jaime closed his laptop and crossed his arms, awkwardly because of the cast, his expression was serious. “Are you going to stay there?” He asked her with an inviting look on his face.

Brienne narrowed her eyes.

“I’m waiting for a kiss, Miss Siamese.” He told her sassily.

Brienne just wished he were not _so damn irresistible_. Two strides and she was there in front of him, feeling his welcoming arms around her. He hugged her tight, pressing the side of his face against her stomach. Then he rose to his feet and kissed her lips, cupping her face as he whispered. “Thank you for being here… for being you.”

She looked into his eyes and her heart melted with his sweet words. Brienne had never felt so cherished and wanted as she felt when Jaime looked at her like that. The strength in his gaze was too powerful and the heat in his tone of voice aroused her. Those made her knees weak.

“Thank you for inviting me.” She spoke softly, the corner of her mouth curving as she showed her excitement.

Jaime grinned and narrowed his eyes wickedly. “Well, after you made it so obvious that you want me… I had to invite you here.” He flipped his hair in a sexy way.

Brienne started laughing as she slapped his shoulder and shook her head. “You know what’s obvious, Mister Cat?”

“What?” Jaime asked, biting his lips in anticipation.

“Keeping my towels on your bed, so you could hand them to me while I’m naked. Trying to peep in?” Her eyebrows arched as she made it clear that she had realized his trick.

He chuckled and looked down at her breasts, watching her chest rising as she breathed.

 

~.~

 

She was getting bolder, and Jaime could see that. He loved it about her, how she adapted in each small step she took. She was still so damn shy, but a few glimpses of naughtiness tempered her personality occasionally.

He looked into her eyes and brushed his knuckles onto her chest, touching her skin so lightly that it made her shiver. He kept watching for her reactions as he touched her.

“I’m sorry, Miss Siamese.” He whispered snaking his other arm around her waist, so he could bring her closer. “Should I lie to you?” He asked.

Brienne furrowed her brows.

“Should I never mention that I actually _do_ want to see you naked?” He asked, fiery golden in his green eyes as he spoke softly.

The girl swallowed hard, and her face showed surprise. Jaime could even see some embarrassment at his words, so he noticed that her boldness ended close to the shore. He would have to take her hand so she could let the waves touch her feet.

 

~.~

 

As Jaime played the movie, they snuggled in his bed. He held her so tightly in his arms that Brienne felt almost fragile, almost small. His skin was very warm and soft, not nearly as many scars on it as Brienne had. What kind of kid had Jaime been? _A well behaved one?_

She felt his fingers on her shoulder, pulling the strap of her camisole off her. Jaime kissed her skin, purring as he brushed his lips, sliding towards her neck. The girl squirmed and giggled, while Jaime snaked his arm around her, bringing her closer to kiss her lips. The cold touch of the cast onto her skin made her body shiver.

The movie had been on for only fifteen minutes, and they had already lost track of the plot. Brienne did not even remember what she had seen on the screen before she began closing her eyes and purring softly with his caresses. His hands were so damn warm, _so damn good_ , they made her feel like her body belonged within his embrace. As if she had been made for him to touch. _Stupid girl…_ She cursed herself, thinking those ideas were the exact same girlie nonsense she had heard a million times before from the girls she had known back in school. Such romantic idealism often made her wrinkle her nose, so she forced her mind off those thoughts. Brienne began recalling Ygritte, because that was a girl whose concepts she admired. Ygritte was not inclined to saying any cliché romantic lines, _oh no!_ The redhead was fierce and feminist. She spoke openly about what she liked and what she did not enjoy. And that was what Brienne wanted to be like.

“Take your clothes off.” She whispered, uncontrolled. _What did I say?_ Her blue eyes widened as she stopped moving.

 

~.~

 

Jaime started laughing as he lowered his head and kissed her cleavage. The girl was just too much fun and mystery. In some situations she acted shyly and embarrassed, but after some time she would let herself go.

“You have more clothes on than me.” He whispered, breathing out warmly against her freckled chest.

“Gods…” She protested, and he felt the goosebumps on her skin as her fingers gripped his shoulders. She swung her leg over his thigh, pulling his hips against her groin. She froze.

_You want me to take my clothes off, but you panic at the feel of my hard cock?_

“I’m sorry, little Siamese kitty…” He told her, trailing kisses onto her jaw line and her neck. He was still chuckling, thinking she had been caught off guard by an _enormous_ erection. He was about to cup her face, thinking she might be hesitant, when he felt her hand _right there_.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, exhaling and squirming as he moved to lay flat on his back. Her warm hand was inside his shorts, it had sneaked into his boxers so quickly. _Long perfect fingers…_ Jaime gasped and swallowed hard, feeling her plump lips kissing his earlobe. His left arm was still around her back and he cursed his cast which kept his other arm from moving nicely so he could cup her breasts.

She stroked him delicately, yet, her grip was firm and extremely pleasant. It surprised him that Brienne was so talented at it. He wondered if she had ever done that before. _Who cares?_ Her touch was so good; he never wanted her to stop. _I’m not gonna last long…_

“Brienne…” He touched her arm gently, caressing her skin as he tried to make her stop. The girl removed her hand from his underwear, while looking concerned. “I want to… feel your body too.” He whispered, as he kissed her lips.

She smiled and blushed. Jaime felt her feet rubbing together as she seemed nervous.

“Brienne, please…” His hand snaked behind her, within her pants. Jaime touched her buttocks fondly and gently.

The girl pressed her face against his chest, as she seemed embarrassed with the idea.

“Please.” Jaime whispered softly as he watched her giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Little Red Riding Hood went in slowly, carefully. She turned on a light and walked up to the bed in slow, careful steps. Grandma lay very still, the blankets pulled tight up to her chin._
> 
>  
> 
> _"My," the girl said. "What big ears you have!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"The better to hear you with, my child."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Grandma, what big eyes you have!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"The better to see you with, my dear."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Goodness me," said Little Red Riding Hood. "Just look at those large hands!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"The better to hug you with."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Oh, that mouth, grandma. What a huge, gigantic, ENORMOUS mouth!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"The better to eat you with!"_


	13. Second Winter: Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne have their first night together. Brienne remembers Ygritte's advice. Margaery and Ygritte try to get some information. Brienne agrees to have some drinks with Ygritte. Galladon reacts to Oberyn's news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and support.

“Please.” Jaime whispered softly as he watched her giggling.

Brienne took a deep breath and pulled the covers up so she could hide. “It’s too cold, get some blankets, please.” The sound of her voice, smothered by the covers she held above her face.

Jaime got off of the bed quickly and smiled as he watched the contour lines of her body under the soft sheets. The girl moved under the dark grey sheets, and Jaime could see she was taking her pants off.

“Okay, I’ve got a soft duvet for my soft little Siamese kitten.” Jaime told her as he placed the duvet over her. Then he carefully got under the sheets again, leaving some space so she could get comfortable. When Brienne reached out to snuggle with him again, he felt her bare thighs rubbing onto his legs. He moved his arm to brush her knees with his fingers, as he felt annoyed by his cast.

“Damn!” He said through his teeth.

 

~.~

 

Brienne could feel he was upset about his hand. The cast limited his movements and kept him from touching her fully with his right hand. She moved and got on top of him, feeling his hard member against her abs as she rested her face on his chest. Her arms on his sides, while she breathed his scent in.

He embraced her fully, with his arms around her back and his legs wrapped around her waist. Jaime caressed her hair, kissing her forehead as he held her. The feeling was overwhelming and new. Brienne had never felt this way in her life. She was nervous, but she felt comfortable with him, so it was easy to lose her mind within that sensation. She felt his hands exploring her skin, warming her all over. She tried to slide up to kiss his lips, but her chest rubbed roughly against his, causing her camisole to get caught and slide downwards.

She only noticed when she saw his gaze lowering. _Too late._ Her nipples were already calling his attention. She moved fast and grasped at her camisole, cursing the thin fabric and the delicate straps that did a poor job at keeping the piece on the right place.

“Shit!”

 

~.~

 

His heart skipped a beat, and his cock ached with arousal. Her freckles really did go all the way downwards. Brienne’s chest was sprinkled with those golden dots, and her breasts were small and delicate. Jaime had even had a glimpse of her nipples, her rosy buds. The girl had quickly pulled up her camisole, modesty and embarrassment flashing on her face.

“They’re pretty.” The words escaped his lips as he cupped her face with his left hand. Her cheeks were red and she looked away, moving off him as if she were going to lay down beside him. “No… stay here with me.” He placed his right arm on her side, pulling her close so she would straddle him.

She sat on his lap, facing him, but her hands still covered her face. “Wait…” She whispered. Brienne shook her head and laughed, and he narrowed his eyes as he giggled. He had no idea what was going through her mind, but he could see she was feeling embarrassed.

Brienne took a deep breath and, in one fast move, took off her camisole, freeing her skin completely. _Sweet, sweet freckles…_ Her arms still covered her breasts, but her will to surrender was on her face. There was poetry in her expression as she was struggling with her own limits. _Brave Brienne…_

 

~.~

 

She was feeling the volume from his cock under her cunt. It felt so strange to be comfortable with that, after all the times she had felt embarrassed because of his arousal. Now she was even happy with that. _Am I indecent?_

“I’m cold.” She said as she lowered her chest to hug him, kissing his lips and purring. He rolled them so he could get on top, then he pulled the sheets and duvet so they were completely covered.

She wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her heels onto his buttocks. Jaime giggled as he sucked on her neck, his wet hot tongue driving her crazy when she tried to keep herself in control. As she moaned, feeling Jaime’s body pressing hard on top of her, the red images on her mind produced sounds. The old tale echoing as she watched the wolf – _the lion_.

The girl felt his kisses tracing a line towards her breasts and she whimpered delicately, fire burning the back of her throat. “Jaime…”

He moaned loudly, causing her skin to vibrate as he kissed her nipples. His eyes burned her as he watched her reaction, her blue eyes flickering. “My little Siamese kitten…” He whispered, rubbing his face on her breasts, sending shivers through her torso. Her giggling stopped when she felt his tongue on her little pink buds. Jaime sucked on her nipples, while his hips projected his cock against her womanhood.

Brienne felt wonderful. _And awkward…_ His hot wet tongue flicked over her hardened nipples. She was feeling her underwear damper. She knew that sensation from when she would touch herself, but now everything felt stronger and hotter. The girl enjoyed building her pleasure, but masturbating felt so lonely. Touches soon lost when her mind pictured the actions without the performer. Not only had she need a face to paint her dreams, the colors of the real thing were brighter than anything her imagination had produced before. Climax was usually followed by coldness and silence when she was just by herself in her room at night. What would it be like to have someone giving her the same sensation, she could not wait to find out. But a thought confused her, as she tried to prepare herself for the worst. _What if Jaime can’t do it?_ _What if the way he touches me doesn’t please me at all? What if don’t enj—_

“Brienne?” His voice rescued her.

 

~.~

 

Her blue eyes found his, and she smiled, but Jaime knew the glint in her eyes and the uncertainty in her eyebrows displayed doubt. He slid upwards to kiss her, reassuring her of his feelings. Supporting himself on his right elbow, he cupped her face with his left hand, kissing her cheek and her lips, he felt her burning up.

“Are you okay?” He asked, staring into her oceanic eyes. Jaime felt like hugging her, _so protective_ , a bit of guilt stung his heart. 

She exhaled all the air in her lungs, as if she were trying to relieve the tension. Her smile turned into a grin and she started giggling. _Nervous, are you?_

“Am I that funny or are you just laughing because you’re nervous?” He teased her, sliding his index finger on her chest, causing her body to shiver

She lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes. “Hey, I’m not nervous!” She declared, with irritation in her tone.

_Sassy…_

“Good… I want you to be comfortable with me.” Jaime whispered as he tangled his fingers into her hair. He captured her mouth and kissed her slowly, his tongue tasting hers as he hummed. Savoring the kiss, he slowly moved his hand to touch her breasts. Her nipples were darker after Jaime sucked and licked them, so as his thumb caressed her little nubs, she squirmed and moaned.

Realization hit him, telling Jaime his right hand would not work properly tonight, because of that stupid cast. His left one was a disaster, once when he had tried to use it with Cersei, she complained and told him he needed a moisturizer. _‘Oh, Jaime, my skin’s so delicate’, whined Cersei..._ What could he do? Fixing computers and welding chipsets meant getting rougher skin on his hands, and his cousin did not enjoy it. She once told him that those were the hands of a poor construction worker, not the hands of a Lannister. He hated her for that.

Brienne gasped. It m _ust be the roughness…_

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

 

~.~

 

_He apologized? For what?_ Brienne tried to understand what he was talking about. She cupped his face and furrowed her brows. “Jaime, what are you sorry for?” Her gaze had concern and calmness in it.

“For my skin… it’s burned and dry… and rough, I know that.” His eyes escaped her in something she did not recognize, not in Jaime. _Is it… shame?_

Her smile was meant to lighten his mood. Brienne gently tilted his chin, so he would face her. “Jaime, there’s nothing wrong with your skin,” her other hand reached out to grip tightly at his, forcing his palm onto her right breast, “it pleases me… when you caress me.” She told him, reassuring him of her desire and passion.

Jaime grinned, and Brienne felt his light touch on her nipple. He massaged her nub so tenderly, that she felt her toes curling involuntarily. She forced her mind to keep control of her reactions, but Jaime provoked her instincts.

“Gods, Jaime…” She spoke incoherently, while her hips seemed to search for his hard cock. She noticed whenever she showed any reactions to his touches, he grew harder and thicker between her thighs; it surprised her being so powerful as to arouse him so easily.

They kissed, slowly as their bodies danced in a rhythm they found together. Then Jaime started tracing kisses on her body as he kept lowering his torso towards her legs. She giggled at the feel of his lips and the day-old stubble on his cheeks rubbing on her skin, she contracted her abs and squirmed, giggling loudly as his green eyes enchanted her.

Supporting himself on his right elbow, Jaime touched her hips with his left hand. His thumb pressing hard onto her hipbone, partly wishing to mark her with a bruise. _Mine…_

“Easy with your claws, Mister Bengal cat…” She whispered while running her fingers through his hair.

 

~.~

 

His lips on her hips awakened every inch of her skin, _right there_. She noticed he was about to take the last piece of protection she bravely held onto her skin. Her underwear would eventually go, and he would finally see her, all of her. It alarmed the girl to think that she was getting this intimate with Jaime. She recalled the way other girls spoke of it, _the way Ygritte spoke of it_ , and she could not see herself in the same position; either because she was not as pretty as Ygritte, or simply because she was not as brave as the redhead.

“Can I…?” He called her back from her thoughts, making her open her big blue eyes and stare at him. _My underwear!_

She had no courage to say the words. A nod gave him permission.

_This is it_ , she thought, _actual sex? By the Gods, what…?_ She gasped at the feel of his fingers, sliding delicately on her lips, _right there_. _Damn!_ He had just begun and she already felt like moaning. _Okay, fingers… Well, that’s not so threatening after all. Yep, maybe he’ll just touch me… with his fingers and—_

“What are you doing?!?” She yelled as she felt his tongue extending over her cunt. Brienne sat straight, her eyes partly apologetic and partly terrified.

A sweet smile on his face, a discreet one, impossible to say no to. _Why do you always look so appealing?_ Jaime knelt in front of her, his hair messy and scruffy, looking into her eyes.

“You don’t want me to…?” His tone was soft, but she knew he was disappointed.

She breathed in, feeling her whole body shivering as the cold air chilled her skin. Her hands covering her breasts and her eyes looking away as she felt ashamed. She did not feel like the kind of girl who could have that. That was something for the attractive delicate girls, or the sexy bold ones, _like Ygritte_. Brienne was just too clumsy… _too big_. _Why did he want to…?_

“Jaime, I… this is new.” _Can I even explain it to myself?_

He nodded as he touched her knees with his hands, as if reassuring her of his affection.

“I know. Do you think I’m going too fast?” He tilted his head, like a cat observing new a Christmas decoration on a tree, admiring her… lusting for her.

“No, it’s not that. I just need… to get used to… everything is new, you know. I’ve never been naked in front of anyone… _romantically_. And I’ve never had anyone touching me so intimately… _romantically_.” She swallowed hard as her eyes avoided his.

 

~.~

 

She was just perfect. Her mystery and her shyness, yet tempered by some sort of reckless courage; the girl wanted to go further, but did not know really towards what direction to walk to. Jaime enjoyed the sweetness in her words. His heart was hers already. His perception of his own feelings was so much sharper now, a lot different from the way it had been with Cersei.

Back in the time when he was with his cousin, he remembered feeling lost and sad most of the time, not knowing how she would react to him, if she would be there for him when he needed her.

Now with Brienne things felt truer and stronger. The way she tried to open her heart to him, the way she shared what was surely difficult to say, it enchanted him to have her honesty.

“I get it.” He ran his knuckles on her thigh, making her smile and look at his hand. “How about,” his green eyes met hers, “we do something that is new for _me_?”

Brienne bit her lower lip and nodded. So Jaime lied beside her and pulled the covers so they could both get warmer. He lied on his side nuzzling her neck, while she lied flat on her back, glancing at the TV and at his face.

“Turn, please, with your back towards me.” He whispered.

Brienne stiffened while looking at him with a shocked expression. “What? No!” She shook her head.

Jaime started laughing, as he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Calm down… I’m not trying to do anything with your ass, Miss Siamese.” He answered, making her giggle and cover her mouth.

“I didn’t say that.” Brienne protested as she laughed louder.

“Oh, but that’s what you thought…”

 

~.~

 

He woke up in the middle of the night, his casted arm around her waist. They were both naked and his hard cock pressed against her buttocks. _Easy there, boy._ He repeated the words, trying to get rid of the pain on his cock, caused by all the hours next to his naked Brienne.

His mind drifted back to sleep when he felt her ass squirming and her hand reaching back to touch his abs.

_Now?_

Jaime felt very aroused already, not just because she was naked, but because this was the first time he simply snuggled with a naked girl, his girl. It was wonderful to be with her, so intimately, no hurry, no fear of getting caught. Well, there was her brother, his best friend; Galladon would eventually learn about them. But there was no shame as there had been with Cersei, whenever his cousin looked into his eyes, he could see she was even disgusted by the thought of being seen with him. _‘We’re family, Jaime. We can’t be together!’_

Brienne turned to face him, and her straw-colored hair formed waves on the pillows and on his left arm, folded under his own pillow. Her leg hooked his thigh as she pulled him closer. She lowered her head and kissed his neck and his collarbone. _As if I weren’t fully hard already…_

He moved and got on top of her. Brienne’s firm hand still holding his cock. _Wonderful._ Then he touched her breasts and descended onto her cunt. _Very wet._ He pressed his body down on her and captured her lips. _Hunger!_

The girl spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him closer to her core. She guided him to place the top of his length at her entrance. He brushed his fingers onto her jaw line, trying not to let the cold cast touch her skin. “Are you sure?”

No words, only her nodding and her eager fingers stroking him harder.

“Should we use protection?” He asked, hoping she would say no. Jaime knew she was on the pill, from the time he had lived at her place. He remembered hearing her saying she needed the method to get rid of her cramps.

Her eyes looked doubtful, flickering as she bit her lower lip. Then she shook her head and stopped abruptly. “Well, do you want to?”

Jaime shook his head slowly. “Let me have my first as well.” He told her, implying that it would be his first time without a condom.

 

~.~

 

Brienne felt his warm body pressing onto her as he lowered himself to be sheathed inside her. She recalled Ygritte’s words. _‘Let him know you’re enjoying yourself. You might want to moan and even scream.’_ The redhead had given quite a few tips on how Brienne could express herself.

_Pain. Discomfort._ Having him inside her cunt was a bit stinging. Although Jaime moved very gently, drawing out of her slowly only to allow a part of his cock to fill her wetness, she still felt the burning sensation every time he moved. Ygritte had suggested she could whisper to him… _‘harder, deeper, or faster are nice words’_. All Brienne could think of was asking him to go softer, shallower and slower with her. She felt like laughing as she remembered the anticipation. Sex was simple, but her first time was turning out to be very painful.

“Brienne?” Jaime called her, supporting himself on his right elbow, so he could touch her face. “You’re not enjoying it.”

_I’m sorry if being impaled isn’t such a pleasant sensation, dumbass!_

She started giggling, surprised at her own irritation with him. But as she laughed, she felt awkward, _down there_.

 

~.~

 

When Brienne began laughing, he felt like her walls would crush his cock. Her laughter provoked her muscles to contract harder than he had ever felt in his life. Jaime gasped as he dropped his head on her shoulder. The sound of her girly giggling getting him painfully aroused. _My little kitten… so tight._

“I’m… I’m sorry, Jaime.” She continued laughing. “It’s just… too painful.” She kept laughing, but he stopped abruptly.

Frowning, he did not know what to say. He pulled out too quickly, leaving her empty, and protesting.

“Jaime…” She cupped his face, getting so serious, it scared him. “Jaime, it’s my fault. I’m just… hurting.”

_I’m such an idiot._ His eyes closed as he turned his face to kiss her palm. Then he looked into her eyes, and bit his lower lip. “Do you trust me?”

She widened her eyes. _My poor little kitten, so scared…_

“I want to kiss you… put my mouth and my tongue on you.” He whispered, placing his left arm under her right knee, trying to lift her hips a little. Brienne nodded and brushed his hair off his face so she could see his expression.

He kissed her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue. As Jaime trailed more kisses on her torso, she squirmed and moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. Then he got between her legs, smelling her arousal and a mix of fruity soap fragrance. Jaime licked her folds, spreading her right leg farther with his left arm, so he could open her cunt.

“Ahhh…”

He watched as she almost howled at the touch of his tongue on her clit. Licking her fast, he brought her to the edge, taking his time to slide a finger inside her cunt as he tried to get her warmed up.

 

~.~

 

Her heart pounded within her ears, as her heart seemed to burst with pleasure. Incoherent thoughts spreading in her mind as she wondered if Jaime had the tongue of a cat. _My cat…_ The way he licked her clit was so intense and perfect that she had a difficult time even trying to keep her lungs working. Her shallow breaths announced her climax. She felt like hiding from him, and although they were in the dark, the moonlight reflected inside his room made her too visible. _The pillow._ Brienne grabbed the soft pillow on his side of the bed and brought it to her face as she sensed her peak.

Jaime stopped. He grabbed it and took it from her, revealing her flushed cheeks and her blown pupils.

“I want to see you coming.” He told her, with the devilish look she knew too well.

She felt so silly, so exposed. His mouth working on her, _right there_. His fingers inserted where his cock had been and he licked her all over. The weird sensation invading her body as the warmth of his wet tongue and lips became the world to her. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked on it, making her moan and squirm wildly.

“Jaime!” She sounded almost angry, but it was desire speaking as she lifted her hips to meet his mouth even closer.

He chuckled and moaned. The vibration in his voice increasing the pleasure on her core. As she arched her back and held her breath, she felt like screaming his name again and again as climax hit her body like a wave.

 

~.~

 

Jaime knew, by the time he noticed her peaking, that he loved her so very deeply it hurt. There was nothing truer than pleasing her, watching her climax. He kissed her body as he moved to lie next to her, holding her closer and tighter. He caressed her hair, cherishing the pearly white glow of her skin as she seemed to be inebriated with pleasure.

When she started giggling, Jaime lifted his head to watch her.

“What?” He asked, enjoying the feel of her hard nipples against his side.

“Nothing.” She continued laughing, causing his curiosity to burn him.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He rolled her, so he could get on top of her.

She continued laughing, and every time she looked at him, she laughed louder. But she cupped his face and tried to get calmer so she could talk. “It’s… I’m thinking of Ygritte.”

He smiled and chuckled. “Oh, that’s just what I was going for… Sort of a _‘make my girlfriend think of a girl while I give her oral sex’_ thing.”

They both laughed while Brienne shook her head.

“It’s not like that, Jaime.” She smoothed her hair as she spoke. “It’s just that when I asked her… well, when we talked about sex, she was very _supportive_.”

Jaime furrowed his brows, confused at the meaning of her line.

She rolled her eyes, as if she would regret saying such things later. “Ygritte told me she betted you’d return the favor, if I… you know, did it for you, then you’d… you know.”

He laughed as he kissed her lips, humping her, so his cock nudged her groin. “No, I don’t know what you mean, Miss Siamese.” His boyish grin almost made her think he really had no idea of what she was talking about.

“Oral sex, Jaime! She told me a Lannister always pays his debts. So whatever I’d choose to do, you’d return the favor.” She started laughing again. “Oh, Ygritte told me the funniest stuff.”

“Really? Like what?” He nibbled her shoulder, as he whispered.

“Like how I should _‘treat you’_.” She pulled him, wrapping her legs around him.

 

~.~

 

This time, he entered her smoothly, she felt a bit of pain, but it was only light discomfort as she adjusted herself around him. He moved slowly, in and out of her, his eyes connected to her blue oceans as he watched her every breath. She smiled and kissed him, moaning when he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She had no idea how he managed to do that, leaning on his right elbow; he had slid his left hand downwards to touch her delicate curls.

She closed her eyes and arched her back, enjoying the stinging pleasure he provoked. She caressed every inch of his skin, his shoulders and his arms were taut and solid. He made her feel safe as he embraced her, and the cast on his forearm was a mere detail, it did not soil his strength. _Not at all…_

He rotated his hips, turning a little to the left, aiming at a different spot. She felt her legs trembling and her heels digging onto his buttocks. Every thrust he gave her, she hammered her feet against his back, pounding on his soft cushions. The combination of his hard cock inside her and his touch on her clit felt too wonderful. She could have never guessed it would be so damn good to be with him, _making love_.

“Oh… Jaime. It’s…” She tried to rationalize her pleasure, but the words got lost as she spoke. She covered her face, overwhelmed and embarrassed. His gaze was on her, and she thought she should not let herself appear so vulnerable in front of him.

“Look at me, Brienne. Don’t hide from me, please.” He told her, nuzzling her hands, to let her expose her face.

She giggled and squirmed, feeling awkward because of his attention. “Gods…” The wild heat throbbing in her core, as she gripped onto his sides.

He thrust faster into her as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. “You’re wonderful!”

She came loudly, calling his name as he kissed her lips and smothered the sound. He followed her with his own climax, nibbling her lower lip as his eyes closed.

_I love you…_ His thought electrified his body, but he feared it was just too soon. _Always too soon for feelings, Lannister._

 

~.~

 

“Jaime is a tall guy.” Ygritte commented as she sipped her coffee. Margaery laughed and covered her mouth, trying not to be so loud. Brienne only rolled her eyes and shook her head as she blew onto her teacup.

“I’m a bit taller than him, you know.” Brienne lifted her brows as she stated.

They were at the UKL cafeteria in the west area of the campus. It was far from the Arts department where Brienne took her classes, but it was the best coffee place at the university.

Margaery arched her brows devilishly. “Oh, Brienne, please don’t tell me all you noticed was that he’s _athletic_.” She giggled as she seemed curious to know about Brienne’s night with Jaime.

It had been a few days since they had made love and she felt great about it. Their night had been wonderful, and Jaime’s attention with her the morning after made her feel truly special. Brienne had woken up feeling his kisses on her upper back, and Gwen’s muzzle touching her forehead. Such a perfect moment, she felt overwhelmed with love. _Love?_

“What should I tell you?” Brienne smiled sweetly at her friends.

Ygritte bit her lower lip and got closer to Brienne, moving her chair so she was close enough to whisper. “Tell us all. Is he sweet during sex? Does he scream?”

“Does he say nasty words when he fucks?” Margaery asked, trying to be discreet.

“Did he pull your hair roughly?” Ygritte had a wicked little smile on her face, and it caused Brienne to giggle and cover her mouth in embarrassment.

“Okay, both of you need to calm down.” Brienne crossed her arms as she felt her cheeks burning. She took a deep breath and tilted her head. “It was… perfect. He was very sweet the whole time, he doesn’t scream – just moans a bit. He didn’t say nasty words, neither did he pull my hair.” She lifted her brows as she looked at Ygritte and Margaery.

“Are you meeting him again tonight?” Ygritte asked while grinning at Brienne.

The girl shook her head. “He’s helping his brother tonight. You know, Tyrion is moving in with Jaime.”

Margaery nodded and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Oh, that’s right. Galladon had told me about it. He’s going to help Jaime, by the way.”

Ygritte widened her eyes and opened her mouth, displaying excitement. “How about a girl’s night?”

Margaery made a sad face, almost like a puppy asking to be petted. “Aw, damn. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have dinner with my brother tonight. I’m going to meet his new beau.” Margaery took a deep breath as she shook her head.

Ygritte turned to Brienne and placed her hand on Brienne’s shoulder. “So it’s just the two of us! My place? Your place?”

Brienne grinned and nodded. “Your place! I’ll bring some wine.”

“Wow! Look at her, already planning to get hammered.” Ygritte made fun of Brienne, causing Margaery to laugh and shake her head.

Brienne rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip. “I’m not planning to get hammered. And according to Olenna, artists should drink wine because beer is for the unrefined.” Brienne laughed and Ygritte agreed with her.

 

~.~

 

“Lannister, Tarth. It’s good to see you here.” Oberyn told them as he arrived at the lab. Jaime was having a horrible time, trying to use the multimeter with just one hand. His right hand was still hurting a bit and the cast made it impossible for him to handle the electronic equipments easily.

“Hey Oberyn, will you come help me tonight?” Jaime asked him, smiling as he looked at Martell.

“Yes, my friend. You can count me in, though I’ll be leaving at 11 PM.” Oberyn said as he bit his lower lip.

Galladon narrowed his eyes, tilting his head as he stared at Oberyn. “Will you meet someone afterwards?”

Oberyn took a seat next to Jaime, in front of Galladon. Then he placed his tablet on the counter, while nodding. “I met a girl.” He said, smiling lasciviously.

Galladon glanced quickly at Jaime and then looked at Oberyn. Jaime felt nervous as he imagined what was going through Galladon’s mind. He took a deep breath and continued using the multimeter and taking notes as he measured the tension in the equipment.

“Will you introduce her to us?” Galladon asked Oberyn, placing his elbow on the counter, looking a bit more intimidating.

“Yes, sure… She’s a great girl, you’ll love her.” Oberyn said, sounding enchanted as he spoke.

Galladon smiled and nodded. “Oh I’m sure she’s wonderful. Do I know her?” He asked Oberyn.

_Shit!_ Jaime noticed Galladon’s tone of voice, as if he were expecting Oberyn to tell him he is dating Brienne. He thought about interrupting them and telling Galladon the whole truth, he wanted his best friend to know about their relationship so bad, but he did not want to break his promise to Brienne.

“Yes, I think you know her, she’s a student at UKL, she’s very pretty and really funny too.” Oberyn told him while checking his e-mails on his tablet.

Galladon grinned and tilted his head looking at Jaime and then watching Oberyn’s smile. “Yeah, she sounds like the perfect girl. Are you in love with her?” He inquired.

Oberyn arched his brows and looked at Galladon, he displayed suspicion as he spoke. “Yes, I’m love with her. I’m in love with her laughter…” Oberyn scratched his face, smoothing his rough beard.

Galladon sighed and looked Jaime. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Jaime widened his eyes, worried about their conversation.

“I’m in love with her body.” Oberyn continued, causing Galladon to wrinkle his nose a bit.

“Well, you don’t need to tell us the details.” Galladon said as he displayed a disgusted look. Jaime closed his eyes and shook his head, covering his face as he understood the mistake between them.

“Oh, man… really, you’ve got no idea. She’s a goddess and she knows how to suck my cock—”

“You bastard!” Galladon got up quickly and gripped onto Oberyn’s t-shirt, bringing him closer to his face. Tarth pointed at Martell. “You son of a whore!”

Oberyn gasped as his jaw dropped. Jaime got up fast and held Galladon’s arms. “Hey buddy, let him go… Are you crazy or what?” Jaime asked Galladon, who let go of Oberyn.

Oberyn glanced at Jaime and lifted his eyebrows. “Yeah, he’s totally lost it.”

Jaime swallowed hard and nodded, silently telling Oberyn that there was an explanation for Galladon’s irritation.

_We need to tell him._ Jaime thought, wondering how he would convince Brienne to tell her brother about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a choice for this fic, and I know it's very risky when we choose to have our OTP not using a condom in a modern AU. But I'm truly convinced it impacts in their emotional bonding, though I must say [personally] I'm quite resistant to the idea. So do not take it so seriously, if you disagree.
> 
> And Brienne is on the pill, by the way...


	14. Second Winter: Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte and Brienne have some wine. Jaime gets surprised. Tyrion tries to cheer his brother up. Jaime goes to Brienne's place. Margaery talks to Galladon about Brienne. Brienne declares herself to Gwendoline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You should read this:**
> 
>  
> 
> Difficult times in the fandom. It's been tough to deal with people's negativity, so every positive comment, and every supportive message is very important. Episode 10 made my heart ache so bad, I'm actually glad the season is over, so at least I can take a break from watching D&D destroy GRRM's work.
> 
> I'm sorry updates are taking longer, but there are so many things going on that it's been difficult to keep writing. Hateful behavior in the fandom has also demotivated many of us [fanfic writers], so it's been really hard to see the beauty of what we do when we're getting so much shit from a few haters.
> 
> I really hope all of this passes. I hope we get to see more respect and support withing this fandom, so we can get people to continue posting and participating actively on AO3 and on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you all who comment and support this text [and all my fics]. You truly make my days a lot happier, and you're often the highlight of my day. My beta is a terrific mentor, and she's been fundamental in the process.
> 
> Best wishes,  
> Liziê

“Shhhh, I’m gonna tell’im I miss’im a lot.” Brienne slurred as she took her phone from her pocket. She was at Ygritte’s apartment for what they planned to be a girl’s night, but it ended up being an opportunity for Ygritte to test Brienne’s resistance to alcohol.

“Nooo, tell him you miss his cock.” Ygritte giggled and slapped the coffee table as she spoke. They were sitting on the rug, in front of the sofa. Ygritte had selected some snacks to go with the white wine and a few chocolate truffles. Brienne felt so welcomed at her place that her natural shyness had eased and she was more relaxed than she would have been at other people’s homes.

Brienne threw her head back and laughed. As she focused her eyes on the phone, her fingers did a poor job at trying to type a message. It all had begun with Ygritte telling her how Jon would get very shy when he took his clothes off, and then she explained Jon was only brave when it came to texting. The redhead had challenged Brienne to attempt sexting with Jaime, but the girl refused to send him anything that resembled smut. Until she realized they were having their second bottle of wine.

“I won’t talk about his cock, Ygritte.” Brienne swiped her fingers onto the touch screen but she kept pressing the wrong letters. “Fuck! I can’t type!”

“I can type for you.” Ygritte took her phone and started pressing the letters. “So how does this sound ‘Dear Jaime, I miss your beautiful body.’?”

Brienne giggled and blushed, feeling that the wine was making her cheeks burn and her body lighter. “That’s so tacky!” She wrinkled her nose.

Ygritte opened her mouth in disbelief. “It’s romantic _and_ sexy!”

“No! You should type something like ‘Jaime, I really miss you a lot’.” She smiled as she spoke, savoring the words in her mouth as she thought of him.

“Brienne, that sounds desperate… ‘really miss you a lot’. Ugh… Like a clingy, needy girlfriend.” Ygritte made fun of her. The redhead swiped her index finger on the screen and grinned, lifting her eyebrows. “Okay, girl. No regrets… but I just sent him a message on WhatsApp.”

“What?!?” Brienne stopped laughing and got closer so she could see the message.

 

~.~

 

It was already 2am when Jaime woke up with the sound of a water drop. _WhatsApp message. Brienne._ His mind travelled fast to her, imagining it was another goodnight message with a cute emoticon in it. He loved her sweet texts, and he loved how Brienne made herself present in his life even when they were apart. With a smile on his face, he reached out to take his phone from the nightstand. Then he blinked as his eyes were getting accustomed to the light on the screen.

Brienne: **I miss your cock. ;}**

He chuckled and shook his head as he wondered what was going on with her.

Jaime: **Are you okay? =O**

 

~.~

 

“Ygritte, you’re so naughty! I can’t believe you sent it.” Brienne laughed while her cheeks blushed fiercely as she scanned the message on her screen. “Now I have to tell him you were just joking.”

“Am I?” Ygritte arched her brows wickedly. “Don’t you miss him? Physically?”

Brienne swallowed hard and furrowed her brows. She closed her eyes and shook her head, then she stared at the phone screen. “I can’t say that.”

“Why not?” Ygritte took her glass and drank some more. “He’s your boyfriend, Brienne. Why can’t you say you want him?”

The girl frowned and started pressing the letters on the screen. “It’s not me, Ygritte.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime watched his phone as he waited for her reply. His tension and curiosity had made his sleepiness vanish, so he was completely awake.

Brienne: **I’m sorry. Ygritte took my phone.**

The moment had passed. For an instant he had wished those were her words. He knew she could be bolder when she really tried… when she wanted. But this time it had just been a false alarm.

Jaime: **Have you been drinking? X}**

 

~.~

 

“Good, Ygritte. Now he thinks I’m super hammered…” Brienne glared at her friend.

“Oh, but you really are!” Ygritte started laughing. “It doesn’t mean you don’t miss your Jaime.”

“My Jaime?” She smiled.

“You called him that three times already tonight.” Ygritte crossed her arms showing she was totally right about Brienne.

Brienne gasped. _She’s right!_ The words had escaped her lips without permission, _my Jaime._ “By the Gods… what’s wrong with me?”

“Aw, sweetie, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Ygritte put her arms around her friend, trying to cheer her up. “You’re in love. That’s wonderful! Enjoy it!” She said as she smiled and nodded.

 

~.~

 

He bit his lower lip as he waited for her reply. _My sweet little kitten._ He breathed slowly, smelling the scent of her grey sweater. Jaime had placed it on the pillow next to his, so he could sleep with her perfume surrounding him. Gwen was snuggling with him, squirming as she felt him moving his arms to type on his phone.

Brienne: **Wine =D**

Jaime smiled and shook his head, thinking she was probably wasted, so any messages could not be considered accurate.

Jaime: **I miss you a lot. Will you come see me tomorrow? :}**

Brienne: **Of course**

Jaime: **You answered fast. Am I that good? XD**

Brienne: **You’re perfect**

Jaime: **And you’re wonderful! 8]**

Brienne: **I love you**

 

~.~

 

She gasped and threw the phone on the couch. “Ygritte!” Brienne looked terrified as she covered her mouth. “I fucked up so bad!”

Ygritte was in the kitchen, getting a couple of soft drinks. She noticed Brienne was really tipsy, so she put the wine away and decided to force the girl to have some sugar. She heard Brienne’s voice and the blonde sounded scared.

“What is it, Brienne?”

“Ohhh, Ygritte. I just… I’m so stupid! Turn my phone off, please!” She looked desperate and confused.

Ygritte checked the screen to see what had made her so frightened. The redhead lifted her eyebrows and smiled sweetly. Then she did as Brienne had requested and turned the device off.

 

~.~

 

Jaime’s heart was pounding hard as he watched the words. _Is it the wine speaking?_ He wanted her words to be true, because he knew he already loved her. He tried to call her but her phone was off. _Shit!_

_I have to tell her!_

He tried to call Ygritte’s phone.

 

~.~

 

Ygritte held her phone to show Brienne it was Jaime calling. But the girl simply shook her head, while the tears filled her eyes. _What have I done?_ She could not forgive herself. She had let her emotions escape her so easily, because it felt right to open her heart. Brienne felt so stupid for saying it so soon.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was having lunch when his brother approached him. It was Tyrion’s first week at UKL and he already felt welcomed. Jaime watched as his younger brother was always surrounded by classmates. Apparently, the boy’s humor and looks had attracted the girls as well; though his crutches often served as a repellent to those who didn’t try to get to know him, Tyrion’s friends were already used to the way he walked. And so were some of the girls.

“What’s wrong? You look depressed.” Tyrion told him as he sat down. A few girls excised themselves as they had to be in their next class. Tyrion smiled and nodded to them, then he turned to Jaime.

Jaime exhaled, trying to get rid of the pain in his chest. “Brienne told me she loved me.”

Tyrion narrowed his eyes. “And you don’t love her?”

“I do!” Jaime tilted his head as he looked away. “The problem is that when she told me that – when she sent the message to my phone – she was drunk.” He looked at Tyrion as his lips turned, displaying sadness.

“Hey, it doesn’t mean she wasn’t telling the truth.” Tyrion stated as he placed his crutches next to him, resting them on his thigh.

“Oh, you know nothing of it.” Jaime wrinkled his nose. “I tried to call her after but her phone was off. Then I called Ygritte and she didn’t pick up.”

“Do you think she regrets it?” Tyrion inquired with a doubtful look on his face.

Jaime breathed in slowly, trying not to panic at the thought. “I don’t know.”

Tyrion placed his arm on his brother’s shoulder. “I guess you’ll have to talk to her about it then.”

 

~.~

 

Jaime knocked three times on the door. Then he heard someone coming quickly to the door. Galladon’s voice cursing as he seemed to have stumbled on something. As Galladon opened the door he had no shirt on and his jeans were unbuttoned, exposing the waistband of his boxers. He quickly fastened it, then he frowned in a doubtful look.

“Jaime, I wasn’t expecting you. Did we… schedule something tonight?” Galladon asked, waving so Jaime would come into the living room.

Jaime watched as his friend smoothed his hair and smiled.

“I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Jaime had an apologetic smile on his face as he suspected Margaery might be in Galladon’s room.

Galladon laughed as he shook his head. Then he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Cuddling. Steamy action ended about an hour ago.”

Jaime grinned.

“So, what can I do for you? You look nervous.” Galladon told him as he came back to the living room carrying two cans of soda in his hands. He handed one to Jaime.

“I just need to talk to your sister a bit.” Jaime tried to sound calm as he spoke, but his lip-biting revealed his nervousness. As he started walking towards her bedroom, Galladon narrowed his eyes.

“She’s not here, Jaime. She’s with Oberyn.” Galladon told him, with an acid tone on his voice.

Jaime felt the air leaving his lungs as his chest tightened. _She’s with Oberyn._ He tried to swallow his sadness, but the dry sensation just made his voice sound hoarse. So much pain squeezing his heart as he shook his head. “Well, then…” He looked around, feeling hopeless and silly. “Then I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” He placed the can on the coffee table and walked to the front door.

Galladon furrowed his brows. “Jaime, are you feeling okay? Should I be worried about Brienne?”

_No, but I should!_

“Not really. I just… it’s nothing. I just had to ask her something… It’s not important.” Jaime opened the door and turned to Galladon, trying to sound cool about it. “So, I’ll let you go back to your girl now. See you.”

Galladon nodded with narrowed eyes. His expression revealed he might not have believed Jaime’s explanation.

 

~.~

 

“What’s wrong?” Margaery asked Galladon, while flipping the covers so he could lie down with her again.

Galladon took a deep breath and placed his hands behind his neck, exposing his chest. “You know what, my sister is dating Oberyn… Behind my back!”

“What?” Margaery looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

“Yeah, that’s it! Then Jaime found out and is surely worried about her, so he came here to tell her she shouldn’t keep things from me. Yeah, that must be it!” He bit his lower lip as he seemed to think about the situation.

Margaery rolled her eyes. “Are you crazy? Brienne isn’t dating Oberyn. She went out with him and his sister to go to the Martell gallery.”

Galladon sat straight and crossed his arms. “Then why would she be so mysterious and busy as she’s been lately? She’s dating Oberyn! Of course! Remember her birthday? Yeah, that was so obvious, I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before!” He slapped his thigh as he shook his head. “Oh, poor Jaime. He’s been trying to protect Nen. I could see how worried he was before he left. Damn! Oberyn is an ass!”

Margaery arched her brows, noticing how mistaken Galladon was. “Why is it a problem for her to date?”

Galladon closed his eyes, throwing his head back. Then he took a deep breath and faced Margaery with a concerned look on his face. “It’s not a problem. Of course, not! But I want her to be with someone that values her and cherishes her uniqueness. Oberyn isn’t that kind of guy. Brienne deserves someone who comes here and talks to me like a man! She’s eighteen, I know, but I’m her big brother. She shouldn’t hide things from me.”

Margaery got closer to him and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “Hey, give her some time. She’ll come talk to you when she’s ready. Don’t act like a super zealous brother, because you know she’s a smart girl and she can take care of herself. Okay?” Margaery kissed his neck and swung her leg on top of his thighs.

Galladon narrowed his eyes as he glanced at her thigh and her seductive smile. “Are you trying to distract me?”

“Maybe? Is it working?” She giggled.

“Maybe?” He grinned and brought her closer to his side.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was pouring hot water into a cup when he heard the doorbell ring. He checked his cell phone and noticed it was already 11:23 pm. Tyrion was with a friend in his room, one of the girls from his study group at UKL.

Walking towards the door, he felt his heart pumping faster, spreading a heat wave that hit his stomach. When he opened the door, he saw her. Brienne displayed doubt in her eyes as her lips twitched in anticipation. He took a step back to allow her to come inside, wondering if she would be the one to talk.

“Oh, I’m really thirsty. Can you get me some--”

“Don’t.” He interrupted her as he closed the door. Her shy smile turned into confusion as she furrowed her brows and looked away. Jaime cursed himself as he thought he was about to witness her cry. “Don’t step into my place without kissing me first.” He desperately tried to save himself as he wished his line had sounded cute and not stupid.

She smiled again and let out the breath she was holding. Jaime kissed her and embraced her tight with his left arm, carefully enough not to press his cold cast onto her skin.

“I went to your place earlier. Galladon told me you were out with Oberyn.” _And that made me jealous!_

Brienne shrugged and shook her head. “Elia wanted me to meet an art dealer. I regretted going, because the guy is a weirdo, but… Elia’s been so nice to me.”

“Art dealer? Will you be selling Adonis?” He frowned.

Brienne smiled and her eyes scanned his face. “Nope. Elia insisted that I should meet the guy because he’s responsible for the purchase of the works at the Museum of Contemporary Art. And he’ll be renewing the Young Artist section of the museum. Anyway, he’s creepy and I don’t know how Elia deals with the likes of him.” Brienne wrinkled her nose as she spoke, causing Jaime to hold her tighter.

“What do you mean, Brienne? Was he rude or inappropriate?”

“No, he was polite and everything. But his voice… he speaks too calmly, he makes me think of a hitman… it’s super awkward. And he actually looks at girls… I don’t know how to explain. It’s like he’s waiting for us to make the first move. Ugh.”

He felt disgusted at the thought of another guy acting like that with Brienne. “Why didn’t you call me so I could go with you?” He asked her as he took her hand and walked towards the kitchen. “Tea?” He offered her as she sat on a chair.

“Yes, please. But I’ll have some water first.” She got up and took a glass from the counter. Then she filled it up and drank it down fast.

“You really are thirsty? I thought that was an excuse not to kiss me.” He grinned as he took another mug from the cupboard.

Brienne rolled her eyes and leaned back onto the counter. “I could think of about a million different excuses _to_ kiss you, not to avoid the act.” She said as she crossed her arms.

He got closer and kissed her lips, chuckling as he noticed she was blushing. _She’s avoiding the topic._ He wondered if Brienne would start talking about the message she had sent him on WhatsApp.

“Jaime, you can’t be my bodyguard just in case some weird guy shows up.”

“No, I’m your boyfriend, which means I should actually protect you from weird guys that aren’t me or my brother.” He grinned, making her giggle at his joke.

Jaime handed her the mug and watched as she tried to guess what flavor tea he had chosen.

“Black Dragon Pearls.” Jaime said, specifying the type of black tea he had selected for them.

Brienne took a sip and closed her eyes for a moment. Her lips formed a smile and he understood his choice was approved. “Wow! It’s actually very--”

“Sexy?” Jaime interrupted her as he widened his eyes.

Brienne giggled. “I was going to say intense.”

“Sexy and intense. Miss Siamese, are you talking about your tea or your boyfriend?” His conceited look and arched eyebrows made her bite her lower lip.

“Oh, I’m talking about the tea. If I had to say something about my boyfriend it would be ‘smug and cocky’.” She lifted her eyebrows as she sipped a bit more of her tea.

Jaime laughed. “Cocky is my middle name, kitten.”

 

~.~

 

Tyrion opened his door and walked his friend to the door. Jaime and Brienne heard as the girl giggled and laughed. When he said goodbye and came to talk to his brother, Brienne watched how comfortably they behaved around each other.

“Hey, Brienne. I didn’t know you were here.” Tyrion waved from the door, watching as Brienne held a magazine in her hands. She was on Jaime’s bed, reading, while Jaime was at his desk, choosing a movie for them to watch.

“Well, I got here ten minutes ago, so… don’t worry.” She smiled as she put the magazine aside and placed her hands on her thighs, rubbing them on her jeans to get warmer.

Tyrion grinned. “I just can’t believe we’re so close to the Winter break. I’m not sure if my grumpy brother warned you, but our lovely Aunt Genna invited you to come to Casterly with us. I mean, if Jaime actually decides to go. Your brother is invited as well.”

Brienne turned to Jaime and mumbled as she tried to answer. “Uh… thanks. I’m not sure if… but thanks.”

Tyrion giggled as he leaned on the threshold to support himself. He held his crutches as he watched Brienne. “Don’t worry, it’s just for the weekend, and then you’ve got ten days to enjoy the break as you wish.” He smiled lasciviously at his brother. “I know I’ll be enjoying break.”

Jaime chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, we get it.”

Brienne opened her mouth as she thought Jaime being embarrassment at his brother’s manners was cute.

Tyrion positioned his crutches on his sides as he straightened himself. “At least my most important body part works extremely well.”

“Fuck off.” Jaime said while laughing.

“See how Jaime is ashamed of my honesty, Brienne?” Tyrion asked, causing her to giggle louder.

Jaime got up and went to Tyrion, trying to make him leave his room. “Okay, pervert, that’s enough.”

Tyrion grinned as he moved his head to glance at Brienne. “See, just this morning I told him I’d be buried in pussy during break and he blushed like a little girl.”

“Get the hell out, Tyrion!” Jaime yelled at his younger brother, but he still laughed as he did so.

 

~.~

 

Jaime lied close to her, spooning against her back as he nuzzled her neck. Her scent soothed him, like a much-needed sleeping pill for an insomniac. He was dying to ask her about the message, but he lacked the courage to bring up the subject. When he noticed her chest moving he lifted his head to see her face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, stroking her stomach as his arms was thrown around her waist.

She chuckled and turned to face him. “Nothing.” She said as she tried not to laugh. Brienne cupped his face and brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. “I’m just trying to imagine how someone can be _‘buried in pussy’_.” She burst into laughter, causing Jaime to laugh and blush.

“Don’t say that.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his face onto the pillow, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s genuine curiosity, Jaime. Are you actually blushing?” She asked him, pulling the covers up, to keep them warm and protected. She kissed his neck as her left hand stroked his side.

“Stop that, bad kitten!” Jaime giggled as he felt her hands exploring the skin under his shirt. They heard Gwen mewing at the door. Brienne smiled and got up to let her in. The cat had been sleeping in Tyrion’s room.

“Hey Gweeny Gwen, did you miss me?” Brienne asked the cat, while taking her and crawling back into bed. The girl snuggled again with Jaime, as he wrapped his arms around her and caressed Gwen’s muzzle.

“You’re spoiling her.” Jaime whispered as he kissed Brienne’s shoulder.

Brienne kissed the cat’s muzzle and rubbed her face on Gwen’s. “It’s because I love her. Isn’t that right, Gweeny Gwen?” She spoke with a tender voice, as if speaking only to Gwendoline.

Jaime bit his lower lip as he watched them. _Don’t do it, Lannister!_

“Oh, look at that, Gweeny, a declaration that didn’t come in a WhatsApp message.” _By the Gods, I should’ve kept my mouth shut._

Jaime closed his eyes, fearing Brienne’s reaction. When he opened them again, he saw disappointment in her gaze.

“I’m sorry, Brienne. That was rude.” He stroked her arm and kissed her shoulder, wishing he could erase those harsh lines.

Brienne swallowed hard and looked at Gwen, then she moved up to sit straight. He could see how upset he had made her.

“I should go. Galladon must be worried.” She spoke softly, looking away.

Jaime felt his heart being squeezed in pain. “No, please. I’m sorry! Don’t go, Brienne. I didn’t mean that… well, I was stupid.”

“Forget it. I shouldn’t have…”

“Have what?” _Told me you love me?_

Brienne shook her head as she got up and started looking for her shoes.

“Brienne, why are you acting like that?” He asked as he sat on his bed.

“Like what?” She did not look at him when she spoke.

“Like you’re ashamed of those words?” Jaime knew his eyes were just too watery; the tears would start any moment.

Brienne frowned and turned to face, she had her arms straight on her sides and her fists clenched tightly. “Ashamed? I should be really ashamed, Jaime! I should be very ashamed of the way I embarrassed myself… making you think I’m a stupid, desperate virgin girl who’s head over heels for you!” Her voice was cold, and the way she stared at Jaime made him more aroused than it should, _damn you Lannister!_

He chuckled and giggled, causing her to tilt her head like a confused puppy.

“What?” She asked him.

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you, but you’re not a virgin any longer, Brienne.” Jaime spoke charmingly, while she rolled her eyes.

“You get it.”

Jaime stepped closer to her, while looking into her eyes. “Oh, I’ve got so much from you… A grey sweater with your smell and photos of you snuggling with Gwen. Did you mean what you told me? Were you honest when you said you love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hater (ˈheɪtə)  
> n  
> 1.  
> a. someone who hates a specified person or thing: a passionate hater of tyranny.  
> b. (in combination): a woman-hater; a cop-hater.  
> 2\. US and Canadian a grudging or spiteful person, esp one who disparages others: Don't let the haters get you down.
> 
>  
> 
> Collins English Dictionary – Complete and Unabridged © HarperCollins Publishers 1991, 1994, 1998, 2000, 2003


	15. Second Winter: Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne answers Jaime's question. Galladon calls Brienne. Jaime gets surprised. Galladon and Margaery go to the Martell gallery to help Loras. Galladon hears a conversation and rushes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> You've been truly awesome and kind. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement and motivation. It warms my heart to know that so many people appreciate my text. My beta Lady_Blade_WarAngel has helped me a lot with this chapter. We're entering dark times in this fic, so prepare yourselves for some angsty times ahead.
> 
> You're so very kind to me, thank you for being so wonderful! :}

Brienne hesitated, as she looked scared. Jaime saw her moving slowly, and her eyes flickering like a scared rabbit.

“I don’t have to answer that question.” She spat the words, like a war prisoner being tortured to admit the location of mass destruction weapons.

Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist, watching carefully her reactions. _It’s now or never, Lannister._

“You don’t have to, I know. But I’d love to hear the answer… your answer. Then I’d feel okay to share with you that I have loved you since your birthday, when you hugged me tightly to thank me for the ballerina.” Jaime spoke softly within a whisper, while his fingers slid on her arm, as he carefully touched her lightly enough not to touch his cast onto her skin. Brienne’s mouth was open, but she did not say a word, her blue eyes held his gaze as she seemed to melt in his arms. He continued, “See, if you admitted you love me, I’d tell you that I already loved you when I kept your towels in my bedroom so I could return them to you while you were naked. I’d make sure to tell you that making love to you was the most wonderful thing that has happened to me, but it isn’t the reason why I love you, for I have loved you long before we made love.”

The girl looked shocked as she kept breathing slowly.

Her phone started buzzing in her bag, causing her and Jaime to groan in protest. As Brienne walked to his desk to get her bag and check her phone, Jaime took a deep breath.

Brienne cursed at the phone and answered the call.

“What is it?” She spoke harshly as she shook her head.

Jaime turned as he watched her. He crossed his arms and tilted his head, trying to listen and figure out whom she was talking to.

“Oh, but let _me_ tell you something, Don. You’re not my father! I’m old enough to be where I want to be without asking for your damn permission!” Her tone was rude, but her eyes displayed suffering. Jaime could see it pained her to be speaking like that to her brother. He felt a bit guilty, as if he were the reason for their conflict.

Brienne slammed her left hand against her thigh and rolled her eyes. “Are you crazy? No, I’m not with Oberyn, but even if we were dating, that’s none of your business.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes, wondering if Galladon was still thinking Oberyn had talked about Brienne the other day when he mentioned how ‘skilled’ his girl was with her mouth.

“That’s it, Don, I’m hanging up now. You clearly have no respect for my privacy… and I’m not in the mood--”

Jaime watched as she was interrupted. Then she started laughing sarcastically.

“Then make sure to wait sitting on the fucking couch, because I won’t be coming back home until tomorrow, Don. Goodnight!” Brienne touched the screen to hang up on her brother. She looked at Jaime and he noticed her watery eyes.

He held his arms open and she soon nestled in his arms as she began sobbing. Jaime kissed her forehead and caressed her hair as he spoke softly to her. “We have to tell him, Brienne. I think it’s about time.”

Brienne lifted her head to look at him. She was frowning like a child who had been denied her toy.

“No! He was rude to me on the phone. I don’t want him to tell me how I’m supposed to live my life.” Her words hurt Jaime in a way he was not expecting. Galladon was his best friend, and for too long he had been his only friend at UKL. Keeping things from him felt very wrong and unfair.

“Brienne, I really want to tell him. I can’t hide things anymore. It feels awful to be with you and hide it… just like it used to be with…” His eyes escaped her gaze as he looked away in embarrassment. _With Cersei._

 

~.~

 

Brienne took a deep breath and lowered her head to nuzzle his neck. She could understand where all of his worries came from. Having kept his relationship with his cousin a secret for so long must have felt so painful for someone who was as caring and loving as Jaime.

The girl knew he did not deserve to feel that way, though she was sure her brother would not be happy about their relationship in the beginning. Galladon would eventually accept them together.

She brushed her lips onto his collarbone, wishing to end his concern. “Fine, we’ll talk to him tomorrow, at dinner. Does that sound okay?”

Jaime nodded and stroked her back. “It sounds perfect. Will you cook?”

Brienne chuckled and caressed his jaw line. “Don’s favorite dish… maybe we can tame him through his stomach before we give him the bad news.”

Jaime’s body stiffened and he furrowed his brows. “Bad news?”

She giggled as she cupped his face and kissed his lips. “Jaime, for Galladon, knowing that any guy is dating his little sister is bad news… finding out that that guy is his best friend and also the guy who posed naked for her when she was still underage is a lot to take in. I’m sure he won’t think it good news.” Brienne smiled as she explained the situation.

Jaime tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “I’d forgotten you were still underage when I posed for you.”

She rolled her eyes as she got back into bed. “Well, it doesn’t make a difference anyway.”

He got into bed as well, and snuggled with her, holding Brienne close to his side so she would rest her head on his chest. “So, underage…” Jaime’s seductive tone made her giggle.

“Stop!” She felt her cheeks burning and she hid her face, burying her nose into the hollow of his neck.

“That makes me a very bad guy.” He spoke differently, trying to sound meaner and fiercer.

Brienne giggled and shook her head, she just could not imagine letting their conversation drift to steamier waters. She reminded herself of Ygritte’s lines, explaining that talking dirty was a sign of intimacy, but she still felt ridiculous just imagining such a scene.

“We should watch another movie.” She tried to change the subject.

Then she felt Jaime’s hand sliding downwards to her ass. “We should turn the TV off and get naked.”

“That’s a good idea.” Brienne whispered while snaking her hand under his t-shirt, so she could touch his abs.

Jaime moaned when she touched the waistband of his jeans. He swung his leg and got on top of her. He kissed her lips, inviting her to surrender as he nibbled her lower lip.

“Oh, you’re as bad as I am…” Jaime spoke as he kissed her.

Brienne realized she enjoyed feeling his weight on her, in a way it made her feel safe, as if she belonged there, within his embrace. She struggled to shake such thoughts off her mind. _Don’t act like a fool, Brienne._

“What is it?” Jaime asked her, making her surface and breath deeper. She had been so worried, afraid she might give in too much, that she had forgotten to focus her attention on Jaime.

“Nothing.” She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, while her legs cradled his hips.

He supported himself on his left elbow, as he looked at her. “You look worried. Tell me what’s wrong.”

_Don’t say it!_

“I’m just…” Brienne closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Just what? You’re not in the mood?” He brushed a lock of her hair off her face. When he touched her cheek, the cold cast on his hand made her flinch.

She opened her eyes and smiled. “It’s not that. I _am_ in the mood… I just…” She sighed and wrinkled her nose. Then she shook her head and took a deep breath. “Listen! I appreciate – I really like this, us.” She mumbled as she felt her cheeks in flames.

Jaime smiled boyishly, lifting his eyebrows as he seemed to wait for her words.

“So, you see, I…” Her eyes flickered, though she tried to look into his eyes.

“You…?” He bit his lower lip as he asked her.

Brienne closed her eyes tightly, feeling almost sorry for her words. “I love you, Jaime!”

 

~.~

 

Jaime felt his heart exploding as he processed her words. His eyes burned and he closed them, avoiding the tears. He kissed her lips and her cheeks, his lips descending to press soft kisses on her neck.

“About that,” he sucked on her neck, “it’s quite unfair of you to tell me that only after you’ve told Gwen.” He laughed and Brienne giggled, pulling his t-shirt up to strip him.

“Oh, I had to do that. I’d slept with Gwen long before you even kissed me for the first time, you know.” Brienne said, in a playful tone.

“Have I told you how Gwen’s cheated on you, sleeping in Tyrion’s bed?” Jaime asked her as he removed his t-shirt.

“Naughty Gweeny!” She whispered as she propped herself up to kiss his lips. Brienne caressed his chest, causing his cock to pulsate with desire.

_Lannister, control yourself!_

He felt her hands lowering towards his hips and he felt the urge to keep her from touching further. It seemed wrong to let her go further; Jaime suspected he might be feeling guilty because of Galladon’s suspicions.

“Wait…” He said, as he held her arms.

Her blue eyes found his emeralds and he noticed he had scared her. _Lannister, you’re a jerk!_ Jaime brought her closer and hugged her tight.

“I think I’m nervous…” He almost chuckled in embarrassment as he looked away and smiled, feeling stupid as he admitted his feelings.

Brienne’s face lit up and she smiled, cupping his face and kissing his lips. She placed her right hand behind his neck and pulled him to her side, rolling to get on top of him. She started kissing his neck and chest, and as her hands worked on his jeans, he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Jaime felt like his heart would fail him at any moment. Her long fingers stroked him gently while her lips brushed softly onto his lower abs.

“Brienne…” It sounded almost like a request, or a plea. He smiled and moaned as he rubbed his scalp on his pillow. It just could not get better than this, better than having her caressing his cock, stroking him firmer each time she moved her hands. _Her strong firm hands…_

“By the Gods, this – it’s wonderful…” He kept breathing as his eyes remained closed.

“Hold my hair, please.”

Jaime froze and lifted his head to look at her.

“What?” He asked, looking surprised. Brienne smiled to him and ran her right hand on his thigh.

“I asked you to hold my hair, Jaime.” She spoke with an innocent look on her face, just so girly and sweet.

He smiled to Brienne and gently took her light blonde threads in his left fist, taking care not to pull it. Once she lowered her head to sheath him with her mouth, her blue eyes captured his stare and Jaime gasped, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Jaime suspected he would not resist such a thrill. With Cersei, things were often more distant. She preferred to be on top; she never allowed him to grab her hair, afraid it would get messy and tangled; and she rarely took any time to satisfy him, for she wanted to satisfy herself quickly.

He was so aroused and ready to climax that it pained him to keep his body from peaking. Yet, he did not want that moment to end. Jaime kept caressing her head while holding her straw-colored threads, tangled around his fingers.

Her eyes shone beautifully, causing his heart to pound harder in his chest. _Lannister, you’ll last less than five minutes… oh, but her mouth… that kitten like tongue. So damn perfect—_

“What are—”

He watched as she freed his cock, only to lick his balls.

_The tongue of a kitten indeed!_

For a moment he lost himself. He thought of all the things he had experimented with Brienne, a bunch of first times for him as well. Cersei had never pampered him in such fashion.

“By the Gods, Brienne…” Jaime grabbed the sheets and moaned loudly. “Come here… please, I need you.”

 

~.~

 

She giggled and removed her clothes. Then she sat on his lap, straddling him. Jaime cupped her nape, pulling her head closer. It surprised her that he wanted to kiss her lips after she had put her mouth on his cock. Then she recalled being told by Ygritte that everything she had read about oral sex was bullshit, so she soon realized not every man felt disgusted by his own taste. Brienne remembered reading the advice on a magazine, saying she should briefly wash her mouth before kissing him again, to get the taste of man off her mouth. _Ridiculous article…_

Brienne squirmed, jerking her hips onto his cock. Jaime moaned and bit his lower lips, while his left hand cupped her breasts. When she rose just enough to sheath him, he closed his eyes. She felt that stinging burn, suddenly familiar, and she began riding him slowly. Her shallow movements tried to conceal her pain. _Why didn’t Ygritte tell me the second time hurts a little?_ Brienne took a deep breath and tried to relax her inner walls.

Her mind focused on her pelvic muscles, clenching Jaime’s manhood as she moved. With her eyes closed, she failed to see when he reached out to take her hand. Jaime moved her right hand to her cunt, as if asking her to rub her clit.

“No.” She whispered and shook her head, as she pulled her hand away.

Jaime grinned and placed his right arm around her waist, making her hiss as his cold cast touched her skin.

“Sorry, my sweet kitten.” He apologized before turning them both, so he could get on top of her.

“Jaime, you’ll hurt your wrist…” Brienne warned him, giggling as he tickled her ribs.

He thrust into her slowly, kissing her lips and moaning. Jaime slid his left hand to rub her clit with his thumb, causing her to squirm and gasp, just when he circled her slick nub.

“Ah--” The girl closed her eyes as she threw her arms up and grabbed the pillows. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she projected her hips so she could meet every thrust of his.

“You like that?” He whispered, thrusting faster and nibbling her shoulder.

“Yes.” She reached out to grab his hair, bringing him closer to kiss his lips.

Jaime slid his hand all over her torso, teasing her nipples while he kissed her chest. The girl kept her grip tight on his hair, cherishing the touch of his lips on her skin. She observed his back glowing as little droplets formed on his skin. Once his hand went back to caress her labia and her clit, she arched her back. Jaime moved faster, rolling his hips while rubbing his thumb on her clit.

“Jaime…” Her whisper announced her climax, and Jaime followed her, releasing his seed with a loud moan on his throat.

 

~.~

 

“Good morning, my blue-eyed kitten.” Jaime whispered while caressing her hips. Brienne turned to face him and rubbed her face on his chest. Gwendoline climbed Jaime’s bed and jumped between them, causing Brienne to giggle. The cat licked Brienne’s shoulder and purred while lying between the couple.

“See, Gweeny likes to kiss you there as well.” He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

“What time is it?” Brienne asked, trying to hide her face from the sun light shining through the curtains.

“Seven fifteen.” Jaime answered, while brushing her hair behind her ear.

Brienne sighed and Jaime enjoyed himself as he caressed her blonde threads.

“I have to get to class by nine.” She protested as she held the covers onto her chest.

“Did you bring some clothes?”

“Yep, they’re in my backpack.” She looked at him and blushed as she smiled shyly. “Jaime, could you…” Brienne asked while looking around. “Could you turn around?”

Jaime grinned and widened his eyes, watching how marvelously shy Brienne still behaved around him. Her modesty only served to make him want her more, discover more of what she hid in her heart. The way Brienne blushed as she asked him not to look at her bare skin as she got up actually caused his cock to throb, increasing the hard sensation of the morning.

As he turned around he pulled the covers and reached down to palm his erection, he was tempted to stroke himself as just the thought of her naked body right behind him made him crazy. Brienne took his towel robe and put it own so she could go to the bathroom. Jaime knew Tyrion would not wake up until eleven, for he did not have classes during the morning, but he knew Brienne would never leave his room without clothes on to cover her skin.

When she gets out of the bathroom, she kisses him quickly and leaves, saying she will have breakfast with Ygritte at UKL.

 

~.~

 

Brienne: **I’ll make dinner for you tonight. 7pm?**

Galladon: **Sorry, I’ll go have dinner with Margaery’s family. So sorry, Nen =(**

Brienne: **Tomorrow then. I need to talk to you. :]**

Galladon: **Is everything okay?**

Brienne: **Yep. Everything is great. Have fun tonight with Margaery :}**

 

~.~

 

Galladon parked his car in front of the gallery. Margaery had asked him to meet her at the Martell gallery, so they could help Loras to choose a painting that he would be giving to his grandmother. As he entered the place, he saw Margaery standing next to a large panel besides her brother. He walked to her and kissed her lips, and then hugged Loras asking if he had chosen the panel.

Loras quickly told him that his grandmother would appreciate something more delicate, so the larger frame was not their option. Galladon excused himself telling them he would just get some water at the bar service area of the gallery, and then he would be back. While glancing at the art pieces on the walls, he admired the work of his sister, on the center column wall, highlighted with spotlights. Galladon smiled thinking it was a beautiful work; he could swear the man in the drawing looked familiar.

Galladon leaned onto the counter and asked for a bottle of mineral water. On his left there were two women who seemed to be talking about the Adonis exhibit. Galladon paid attention to their words as they stared at Brienne’s work.

“Such a shame the artist won’t sell it. I spoke to Elia this morning and she told me Tarth’s piece isn’t for sale.” A forty-year-old woman commented as she crossed her arms.

“Maybe Olenna has claimed it for her collection.” The older woman laughed as she held a glass of champagne.

“I doubt it. Elia said the artist has grown quite attached to the work. I mean, who wouldn’t? With such a marvelous masculine figure. I’d have it hung on the wall in my bedroom.” The younger woman giggled.

Galladon chuckled, finding it amusing that they sounded so excited about the male model. He could see the guy probably worked out, for his chest and arms were taut, just like his thighs and calves. It was, however, no reason for Galladon to understand such frisson, but he knew it was probably because he was a heterosexual man. He remembered that Loras had complimented the drawing effusively.

The older woman lowered her voice as she spoke lasciviously. “I’d rather have the model in my bedroom, more precisely in my bed.”

“I’d be pleased with just the drawing, who would want to date a Lannister?” The younger woman said, with a sarcastic tone.

Galladon gasped and jumped, turning around to talk to them. “A Lannister?!?” He inquired nervously, looking at the woman who had declared the name.

The woman glanced at her friend and then looked at Galladon. “Excuse me?”

Galladon rolled his eyes and exhaled. “You said the model on the drawing is a Lannister?”

She took a deep breath and looked down on him. “Oh, my dear boy, that’s Jaime Lannister, Tywin Lannister’s son.”

Galladon looked at the drawing and felt like his knees were weakening at the thought of his little sister observing Jaime’s naked body.

“Are you okay?” The older woman asked as she tilted her head.

He simply nodded as his face displayed shock. Galladon walked to Margaery, breathing fast as he moved. The girl noticed he was uneasy, so she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Margaery asked.

“I gotta go.” He shook his head and turned to walk to the front door. Margaery excused herself and followed him.

 

~.~

 

“Galladon, you’re driving too fast. Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Margaery insisted as she looked at him. Galladon had left the gallery in a hurry and Margaery just had time to get into the car so she could accompany him.

“Brienne lied to me. She’s been lying to me about everything. I don’t know my own sister.” He spoke angrily while the tears wet his face.

Margaery placed her hand on his forearm, as if trying to make him calmer. “Galladon, you’re overreacting. Brienne probably didn’t want to make things weird between you and Jaime.”

“She should have told me! And Jaime, oh, don’t even get me started on him. He should’ve refused! They’re like brother and sister!” Galladon yelled.

Margaery arched her brows. “Galladon, Jaime is like a brother to you, but that doesn’t mean he can’t help Brienne by posing for her.”

“Nude?!?”

“What’s the problem? How old are you, a hundred? Galladon, it’s just art. Jaime helped her. It’s no big deal.” Margaery sounded well-humored.

“Brienne should’ve told me! I mean, she shouldn’t even have asked for it. Jaime is like her older brother… it’s disgusting! I just can’t believe that’s one more thing she’s been lying to me about.” He shook his head as he wrinkled his nose. “She’s dating Oberyn for God knows how long… and now I discover that she asked my best friend to pose for her, naked!”

Margaery took a deep breath and did not say anything else. She seemed to know more about the situation than Galladon.

“I don’t recognize you. You always said it was okay for her to date whoever she wanted. Now you’re acting jealous…” Margaery affirmed.

Galladon exhaled and narrowed his eyes. “It’s okay for her to date. I just don’t like the feeling that she’s not telling me something so important. We used to be very close to each other, she would tell me everything happening to her, specially the good things. Now she won’t tell me she’s dating someone, and she lied to me about having an unknown model posing for her!”

“Maybe she was trying to avoid the reaction you’re having right now!” Margaery crossed her arms and lifted her brows.

“I wouldn’t react like this if I weren’t the last person to know what’s going on in my little sister’s life!” He yelled angrily as he slammed his hand against the wheel.

 

~.~

 

“I can make omelet.” Jaime whispered as he palmed her lower back. He felt like a teenager, making out with Brienne while watching a silly movie on TV. He had picked her up at UKL and they were both in her bed, just enjoying each other’s presence. They hadn’t even eaten, for the kisses and steamy hugs made them eager to reach her bed. Jaime noticed how fun it could be to kiss her for hours; it was almost as good as making love to her.

“No, I’m going to make dinner. Fish and potatoes. How does that sound?” She cupped his face, brushing his golden hair behind his ear.

Jaime smiled and rubbed his face on her palm, kissing her thumb while his leg swung over her thigh to pull her closer. His hand kept caressing her back under her t-shirt, as he cherished the blush on her cheeks.

“My favorite.”

“Me or the fish?” Brienne asked as she giggled. Jaime kissed her cleavage, taking advantage of her v-neck to brush his lips onto the upper portion of her breasts.

“You’re my only girl. But the fish is my favorite dish.” He spoke, while his words were smothered by her skin. When his hand reached her upper back, Jaime gasped and grinned. “My sweet kitten, no bra today?”

“Shh.” Brienne laughed as he palmed her back, feeling her warm skin with his calloused fingers. “And I’m not your only girl. There’s Gweeny.”

“Oh, that’s right. Gwendoline Lannister and Brienne Tarth are my two girls. Though Gwen is the jealous one.” Jaime kissed her lips, scratching his nails gently on her back.

“Stop…”

“Why?”

“I still have to make dinner. I’m starving.” Brienne said as she kissed his neck, brushing her fingers into his hair.

“Then have some Jaime, as an appetizer.”

The girl giggled and he kept his hand on her back, while his leg remained hooked to her thigh. Jaime thought he heard a noise coming from the living room, but it might be just the wind on the windows. It was too late when the door to her room opened and Jaime saw Galladon entering the room. He looked furious.

 

~.~

 

“…and you didn’t even tell me he posed--” Galladon was interrupted by the scene in front of him. Brienne disentangled herself from Jaime’s arms, and quickly got up, with an irritated expression.

“Jaime?!?” Galladon asked, as shock took control of him. “What’s the meaning of this? Where’s Oberyn?!?”

“You should knock!” Brienne yelled as she straightened her t-shirt. As Jaime got up and stood behind her, Galladon could not help but notice the disgusting volume on his pants.

“I should knock?!?” Galladon asked with a mad look on his face.

Jaime took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he seemed to be sad.

“Yes, you should have knocked! This is my room, Galladon.” Brienne stated, angrily, as she walked to her desk to retrieve her sweater and put it on, Jaime put his shoes back on.

“Brienne, this is my house!” Galladon shouted.

“I live here as well!” Brienne tried to shout louder.

Margaery came by and held Galladon’s arms. “We should go to the living room, Galladon. Let’s give your sister some time to recompose herself.” Margaery spoke gently as she tried to pull him back.

Galladon maneuvered himself and got rid of Margaery’s grip. “And you!” He looked at Jaime. “I trusted you! I thought you respected my house. I sheltered you here, I treated you like a brother and you made a move on my sister, you green-eyed bastard!” Galladon reached out to grab Jaime’s t-shirt.

“Stop it!” Brienne yelled, while Jaime simply took a step back.

 

~.~

 

“Galladon, this isn’t what it looks like. We didn’t plan—I didn’t plan it.” Jaime tried to explain, but Galladon looked furious and mad.

“You betrayed me!” Galladon pointed his index finger at Jaime, poking his chest with a hurtful move. “You seduced her behind my back… or should I say ‘under my nose’? By the Gods, I can’t believe I didn’t see it!” Galladon yelled, while Margaery tried to pull him so he would leave Brienne’s room.

“We should wait for them in the living room, Galladon.”

“No! I won’t wait another second. I want you out of my house!” Galladon ordered as his eyes flared.

“Galladon, it’s not the way you think… I fell in love with Brienne--” Jaime tried to explain, as he got closer to Galladon, looking straight into his eyes.

“Bullshit!” Galladon protested. “I just can’t believe you were here all the time, taking advantage—it’s disgusting!”

“Shut up!” Brienne spoke firmly as she pointed at the door. “Leave us alone!”

Jaime saw the tears on her eyes as she told her brother to get out of her room. He felt so guilty, watching brother and sister fighting like that. Jaime placed his arm around Brienne’s shoulder, trying to get her calmer.

Galladon narrowed his eyes and with no chance for defense, strode closer and he punched Jaime in the face, as he shouted. “You son of a bitch!”

“Galladon!” Margaery yelled, pulling him back with all her strength.

Jaime felt the burning sensation on his cheek, as Galladon exploded with anger.

“I won’t let you hurt her!” Galladon spoke as he seemed to be crying as well. He turned to Brienne. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into!”

“She knows!” Jaime stated as he rubbed his cast onto his cheek, trying to feel better with the cool material against his face. “She knows about Cersei. I’ve been honest with Brienne just like a friend would. We just happened to fall in love, it wasn’t intentional.” Jaime explained as he looked at Galladon.

Margaery kept holding Galladon’s arms, while Brienne cupped Jaime’s face to look at the bruise on his face.

“And what will she do when you decide to go back to your cousin?” Galladon spoke bitterly, sounding almost sarcastic. “What will my sister do when that shameful bitch whistles and you go running back to her? Because that’s what always happens, Jaime. That’s what I’ve been seeing since I met you. She gets tired of you, then you tell everyone you’re finally free from her spell, but the moment she calls you, you go back to her like a fucking puppy! What will Brienne do then? I will not watch you break her heart, Jaime.” He stated furiously, causing Brienne to weep silently at the caustic tone of his voice.

“Do you think so little of me?” Brienne asked her brother.

“No, I think so little of him!” Galladon answered.

Jaime shook his head. “I love Brienne. She’s the only one in my life. I’m sorry about the way you found out about us. I hope you can forgive me for keeping it a secret, and I truly want you to remember you’re my best friend, Galladon. However, you’ve offended Brienne with your assumptions. Cersei is someone in my past. Brienne is my present and my future.” Jaime slowly moved himself, walking towards the door, then he turned to Brienne. “I’ll wait for you at my place. Take your time to solve things with him.” Jaime whispered and kissed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!


	16. Second Winter: Defrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to cheer Brienne up. They make plans for the weekend. Galladon talks to his sister. Brienne goes to Casterly with Jaime. Genna welcomes her. Jon and Ygritte join them. Swimming pool confessions.

[Brienne's swimsuit](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-br/Commando-Pretty-Dead-Reversible-Halter-Bikini-Top-Hipster-Swim-Bottom/prod166730016/p.prod).

[Ygritte's swimsuit](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-br/MARC-by-Marc-Jacobs-Reversible-Triangle-Bikini-Top-marc-swimsuit/prod171280193___/p.prod?icid=&searchType=MAIN&rte=%252Fsearch.jsp%253FN%253D0%2526Ntt%253Dmarc%252Bswimsuit%2526_requestid%253D125900&eItemId=prod170800028&cmCat=search).

[The swimming pool](http://img.archiexpo.com/images_ae/photo-g/thermal-pools-61681-1672623.jpg).

* * *

 

Jaime heard the doorbell ringing as he sat on the couch waiting for Brienne. Gwendoline was on his lap, the cat seemed to know he needed comfort after what had happened with Galladon. He went to the door, and as he opened it, he saw Brienne standing there, her face was swollen and her eyes were red.

He hugged her so tenderly that it only caused the girl to start sobbing and crying again. She held him tightly while he caressed her hair and stroked her back. Jaime closed the door and went with her to his bedroom. Brienne lied next to him, crying as he held her close.

“We’ll convince him.” Jaime spoke softly to her.

“Oh, he’s… just so stubborn!” Brienne sobbed as she tried to speak.

“And so are you.” He touched her nose, trying to make her smile.

Brienne nodded and sighed, and kissed his neck as she allowed his warmth to comfort her.

“He said some horrible things… he’s really angry.” Brienne whispered.

Jaime kissed her head and rubbed his lips on her hair. “Brienne, you know that he didn’t mean those things… that he said about me. He’s just angry, and when we’re angry we say anything to hurt people. I know that he doesn’t believe what he said.”

“About you running back to your cousin?”

“Yes,” Jaime cupped her face and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, “you know I’d never do that to you, right?”

She smiled and nodded, her eyes were incredibly brighter even with her swollen lids. She was so beautiful that Jaime smiled while taking in all of her enchantment.

“I just don’t understand why he thought I was with Oberyn.” Brienne shrugged a bit.

Jaime chuckled. “Oh, that’s… well, it’s because Oberyn might have said a few things…”

“What things?” She lifted her brows.

Jaime looked shyly at her. “Nothing… no big deal. He just told us about the girl he’s dating… well, Galladon was furious thinking he was saying something about you.”

“Jaime, what did he say?” She grinned as she lifted herself to get on top of him.

Jaime closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. “Damn, I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” She smiled wickedly.

“By the Gods… Brienne it’s just too nasty.” Jaime giggled as he covered his face with his forearm.

“Wow, it’s about sex, isn’t it?” She bit her lower lip.

“Yeah… but I’m not gonna tell you!” He kept his face covered.

“Oh, come on! Tell me. Now I’m curious…” She started tickling his sides, making him laugh and squirm.

“Hey, tomorrow I’m going to have the cast removed. Would you like to take me to the hospital?” Jaime tried to change the subject.

“Jaime, tell me what Oberyn said about his girl!” Brienne spoke as she tickled him harder this time.

He started squirming and laughing, and Gwendoline suddenly attacked them. The cat jumped on Jaime’s feet, biting them as she moved around.

“Ouch! Fuck, you’re both plotting against me…” He protested, feeling the cat’s teeth on his toes and Brienne’s fingers on his ribs. “Damn!”

Brienne laughed as she lied next to him, watching how fiercely Gwen jumped from place to place. “Good Gweeny! Girls team just scored.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you, just help me here, please.” Jaime spoke as he could not keep himself from laughing. Brienne took one of the cat toys on the nightstand and called Gwen’s attention, causing her to leave Jaime’s feet.

“So…?” Brienne widened her eyes.

Jaime sighed as he placed the pillows behind him to sit straight. Then he crossed his legs and bit his lower lip. “Oberyn told us he’s dating this awesome girl… that she’s really hot and spontaneous…”

Brienne narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “That’s not everything, Jaime. Go on!”

“And he said she really knows how to suck his cock! By the Gods, Brienne, are you happy now?” Jaime shook his head as he looked down at his lap. He felt embarrassed as he crossed his arms.

Brienne burst into laughter as she knelt beside him. She braced her stomach as she closed her eyes, laughing louder as Jaime watched her and laughed too.

“Okay, Don must’ve been furious.” She shook her head.

“He almost punched Oberyn.”

 

~.~

 

“So, how does it feel?” Brienne asked looking at the scar on his forearm.

“Dirty and smelly.” Jaime grinned as he showed her the dirt on his skin.

Brienne rolled her eyes and shook her head. “The nurse will come back soon to wash it.”

“I’d rather have you washing it.” He spoke as he wrapped his other arm around her and claimed her lips.

Brienne hugged him and kissed his lips, then she cupped his face and smiled. “How are things with my brother? Did you meet him in class this morning?”

“Yep, he’s ignoring me. But it’s okay--”

“It’s not okay, Jaime. He can’t do that to you. I’ll talk to him!” She sounded irritated.

“No, love. Don’t do that. Give him some time to adjust to the idea. He’ll accept us together, eventually.” He stroked her arm and winked at her. Damn, he was so handsome and cute, she just could not resist any of his requests. “Winter break is in just two weeks. Will you come with me to spend a weekend at Casterly?”

Brienne stiffened and furrowed her brows. The thought made her feel cold inside. Going to Tywin’s house and facing him again… It was inevitable to meet him, for he was Jaime’s father, after all. However, the way he had spoken to her during the exhibition, showing her he knew more about her deeper relationship with Jaime, than she thought, had made her fear him.

“What’s wrong, Brienne?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Your dad scares me.” She admitted while blinking fast.

Jaime looked baffled, as he opened his mouth and not a sound came out. Brienne felt bad for being so open with him, but she felt uncomfortable around Tywin.

“I’m sorry, Jaime. Please, don’t get me wrong… I just… he said things…” She let her voice lose power as she looked away.

“What things Brienne?” Jaime narrowed his eyes.

“That you’re watched, constantly… It made me feel a bit disgusted. Okay, I know that he’s a very important guy for the government, strategically, but--”

“Brienne, I know that I’m constantly watched. But I can’t stop living my life because someone might be observing what I’m doing.” Jaime looked at the floor.

She cupped his face, looking directly into his eyes. “I’ll go with you to Casterly, Jaime. But don’t you dare leave me alone there!”

He smiled and bit his lower lip. “I’ll be on your tail 24/7.” He spoke while his left hand slid down to grab her buttocks.

 

~.~

 

“He’s your friend, you can’t treat him like a stranger.” Brienne spoke angrily, while Galladon stood by her bedroom door, while she drew some sketches.

Her brother had been treating Jaime so coldly, holding him at such a distance, she was beginning to curse her relationship as something that killed their friendship. Brienne could not stand watching Jaime so sad because of her brother’s distance.

“Nen, you’ll suffer for him. I’ve seen Jaime coming and going Cersei’s way for too damn long to know that he’ll eventually succumb. It’s like a drug… you don’t get it.” He told her as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked away, _embarrassed?_

“Don, I know you don’t want me to suffer or get hurt, but you have to give him a chance. He misses you so much, you’re like a brother to him. And don’t tell me you don’t miss him too because I know you do!” Brienne stated so self-assured that it surprised him. Galladon suppressed a smile and Brienne lifted her head with pride. She put her pencil down and crossed her arms. “I want to bring him here and I want you to welcome him again. Just like you did when he needed us. Just like you did when he had no one else.”

Galladon snorted. “Oh, you mean just like when he ended up sleeping with my little sister?”

Brienne rolled her eyes as she tilted her head. “Don, I’m not a child anymore. I want you to reconsider… this is my home too, and I want to bring my boyfriend home.” She took a deep breath as she waited for his answer.

“Nen,” Galladon took a step closer and got to one knee, while he took her hands in his, “when you were born, I promised mom that I’d take care of you and I’d never let anyone hurt my little sis’. And I kept that promise until now--”

“Jaime won’t hurt me!” Brienne interrupted him, feeling proud of her love.

Galladon shook his head and closed his eyes. “Not intentionally, I know, but still… There’ll come a time when he’ll be weak. He’ll break your heart.” Her brother whisper, as if he were afraid of his words. “I don’t want it to happen, but I’ve seen it happening too many times.”

Brienne swallowed hard while she asked herself if her brother might be right. If Jaime betrayed her it would cause her such horrible pain, she could not even imagine. It would be even worse knowing that her brother had tried to protect her from it. Would Jaime hurt her like that?

“I’ll be going to Casterly with him in two days. I’ll stay there for the weekend, so you have until Monday to decide on it.” She told him.

Galladon got up and nodded, and just before he closed the door, she called him.

“Oh, and Don, thank you for taking care of me. You know I love you, right?” She smiled and lifted her brows.

Galladon grinned and nodded. “Yeah, but I still need to hear it once in a while.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne entered the mansion feeling nervous and a bit scared. Everywhere she looked there was antique furniture and rare plants. Spotlights highlighted the artwork on the walls and the tapestries showed ancient bucolic scenes, filled with flowers and delicate ladies.

“Jaime?” A high voice called their attention. A robust lady came from the living room. Her golden hair and green eyes let Brienne know she was a Lannister, though her friendly expression looked far different from Tywin’s own stern looks. She kissed Jaime with motherly affection, cupping his face as she observed his eyes.

“Aunt Genna, I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Brienne Tarth.” Jaime said as he placed his arm around Brienne’s waist.

Genna smiled and lifted her brows. “So I finally have the pleasure to meet the owner of that charming ballerina?” Her smile welcomed Brienne.

The girl smiled and nodded. “Nice to meet you Genna, and thank you for fixing my ballerina.”

Jaime’s aunt did not wait long before she pulled Brienne into an embrace. It felt weird to be hugging a woman she had just met, but somehow, the fact that Genna had made such a beautiful work with Brienne’s childhood memory made her feel like she already knew the woman.

“Jaime tells me your brother is still upset. Is that true?” Genna inquired, with a sad look on her face.

“Yes, it’s true. My brother is just very stubborn.” Brienne justified Galladon’s behavior.

“Well, don’t worry about it. Men need time to process things in their brain because they’re not as clever as we are.” Genna explained as she winked cutely.

Brienne laughed and agreed, causing Jaime to open his mouth as if showing bafflement. He tickled her sides, teasing her as he chuckled.

 

~.~

 

“Guestroom?” Jaime sarcastically asked his aunt while placing their bags on his bed. Genna informed them that Tywin’s request was that Brienne stayed in the guestroom during the weekend. The girl did not say anything about it, but Jaime felt furious with his father’s orders. Treating him like a teenager who had to be put far from the girl he wanted was just a stupid attempt to make it clear Tywin was still the head of the house.

“Jaime, I’m sorry, but you know your father. Tywin is obsessed with what he considers ‘adequate’.” Genna apologized as she looked at Brienne.

 

~.~

 

As they walked further down the corridor, they reached the guestroom door and Brienne was surprised to see the room was quite different from Jaime’s room. His bedroom looked more like someone’s room; it was warm and inviting, while the guestroom looked like the expensive suite of a five star resort. Genna accompanied Brienne, showing her the luxurious bathroom and the balcony as well.

“It’s not as cozy as my room, but…” Jaime started teasing her, sliding his index finger onto her collarbone.

“Stop it.” She whispered in protested, feeling embarrassed because of his display of affection.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, aunt Genna won’t tell father I misbehave with you.” He laughed and Genna giggled and shook her head.

“I’ll let you settle now, while I check on our dinner. I think your friends will be here in an hour.” Genna told them, waving her hand a bit, excusing herself.

Brienne furrowed her brows as she seemed confused. “Our friends?”

Jaime grinned. “I invited Jon and Ygritte.”

She gasped and smiled, and hugged him tightly. “Oh, thank you so much! This will be so much fun!”

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, smelling the scent on her neck. “I’m so glad that you’re here.”

Brienne noticed the pain in his eyes, as if he had been preparing himself for the moment when she would say no to his invitation.

“And I’m glad I’m here with you. Though I absolutely don’t get why you’ve asked me to pack a swimsuit… it’s freezing out there and I just saw the pool is already covered and closed.” She arched her brows as she spoke.

Jaime grinned and touched her nose, still embracing her with one arm. “Silly. We’re going to use the indoor pool.” He chuckled as he shook his head. “I don’t want you to get a cold.” He pulled her closer and brushed his lips on hers.

She kissed him hungrily, allowing her hands to explore his body, grabbing his sweater and sliding her hands under his clothes. She scratched his lower back, making him purr.

“Can I visit you tonight?” He asked her with a wicked look on his face.

“No, Jaime. I don’t want to break the rules. Your father--”

“My father isn’t here, Brienne. I know my aunt won’t mind.” He whispered as he kissed her neck.

“Jaime… you’re making it hard for me.” She protested, as he forced her to walk backwards, towards her bed.

“Then we’re even, because you make me hard for you.” He laughed, causing her to blush at his words.

 

~.~

 

“Oh it’s not fair, Brienne is taller. She’ll score faster.” Jon said as he swam back towards Jaime.

Jon and Ygritte had arrived two hours earlier so the four of them were now playing water polo, or what Jaime called ‘water polo wannabe’. Brienne teamed up with Ygritte, and they had already scored twice as much as the boys had.

“Lamest excuse I’ve ever heard.” Jaime made fun of him as they continued the game. The water splashed all around and Genna laughed as she watched them playing. Jaime was fast, but Brienne moved naturally, like someone who had grown up surrounded by water.

Jaime admired the way she swam, gracefully, like a mermaid. The two piece swimsuit she wore only made her look cuter. He noticed how she still tried to cover her body, though it was necessary to let it free so she could swim. Brienne’s bikini was a bit larger than Ygritte’s, who had the courage to wear a tiny one. Jaime’s girl had chosen a cute skull-print halter-top with a larger bottom piece that covered most of her buttocks.

“No!” Jon cursed and slapped the water, protesting against the score. “We lost, Jaime! I can’t believe it!”

Jaime laughed while Ygritte and Brienne celebrated with a high five.

“It’s better to say we let them win because they’re girls.” Jaime made fun of the situation, shaking his hair to get it dry.

“It’s better to have a break so you can have some snacks. Oh and I’ve already ordered them placed at the solarium for you, for it’ll be a terrific sunset today.” Genna invited them as she got up and walked to the stairs that directed them to the main hall.

Jon and Ygritte got off the water and retrieved their towels. Ygritte made sure to remove the excess water from her hair before putting on the towel robe. Jon put on his robe and started walking to the stairs.

“We’ll be with you in a second.” Jaime yelled, while Ygritte winked and pulled Jon’s robe to kiss him.

 

~.~

 

“Ygritte’s bikini is considerably smaller because she’s not tall.” Brienne stated as she explained that her friend was shorter than she was.

Jaime bit his lower lip and nuzzled her cheek. “I don’t wanna talk about Ygritte.” His hands caressed her lower back. Brienne smiled and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“We should go.” She said.

“We should stay.” He whispered and started moving his hands behind her.

Brienne was in shock when she felt how quickly Jaime had unstrapped her top, causing the colorful piece to float loosely.

“By the Gods… Jaime!” She protested as she started laughing. “You’re evil!”

“Yep.” He said as he kissed her shoulder and brought her closer, cradling her within his arms. “I’m super evil.” He grabbed the top and threw it behind him, onto the deck.

“Jaime, that’s not--”

“I love you.” His eyes glittered as he spoke.

And just like that, she melted in his arms, enjoying his touches and welcoming his lips on her skin. It felt wonderfully dangerous. Her Jaime; his hands.

“I love you, Jaime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every comment and kudo you leave on this text. Thank you so much for supporting my writing! I'm currently working on a new fic, and I'm so excited... I'll tell you more about it on tumblr... in a few days. XD
> 
> Thank you for being such amazing readers!
> 
> My beta is a genius! :}
> 
> PS: Angsty times next chapter!


	17. Second Spring: Wildflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend continues at Casterly. Tywin interrupts things. Brienne gets embarrassed. Margaery tries to cheer her up. Drunken by the pool.

[This is the link](http://she-could-almost-be-a-beauty.tumblr.com/post/92248945257/jaime-lannister-ceo-of-lannister-cosmetics) to the post for my upcoming fic, Real Canvas, to be released on August 20th. ;]

 

* * *

 

She woke up next to him. What a wonderful weekend she was having. Brienne had been thrilled because of each small display of affection Jaime had given her, and they were many. He behaved so comfortably at Casterly that she doubted he had left the house easily once he had decided to live alone. His aunt Genna treated her so tenderly that it made her feel welcome and cherished. _Too good to be true._ And the presence of Jon and Ygritte had made her relax even more. Too bad they had left on the previous night, but Jon wanted to spend some time with his family during the Winter break.

“Good morning.” He whispered, rubbing his face onto her chest; his arms wrapped around her waist while her right leg was throw over his hip. Sleeping like cats, tangled up in each other.

“You need to go back to your room.” She replied quickly, worried that Genna would notice he had spent the night at her room, the guestroom.

“Shh. I’m Sleeping Beauty. You have to wake me up with a kiss.” He spoke, causing her to laugh while her fingers smoothed out the golden threads that were spread on her skin.

“Can’t do that when you’re facing my breasts, Jaime.” She giggled as she spoke.

“I could kiss them.” Jaime started pressing his lips onto the upper portion of her chest, exposed by her pajamas.

She laughed and squirmed, while he chuckled at her ticklish reflex.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Yes?” Brienne replied politely, holding Jaime so he would not say a word.

 _“Brienne, dear, I’ll be waiting for you at the breakfast table. My brother will be here at noon, so please tell Jaime to dress accordingly.”_ Genna spoke in a friendly tone, letting them know she was aware of his presence there.

Brienne gasped with embarrassment as she shook her head and whispered. “Oh, this is weird…”

Jaime lifted his head and grinned. “We’ll be ready in fifteen.”

 _“Okay. See you soon.”_ Genna replied with a playful tone.

Brienne widened her eyes as she breathed slowly. She turned to Jaime with a concerned look on her face. “Do you think she’ll tell you dad?”

“Nope.” He said as he began kissing her skin again, caressing her ass and breathing in her scent.

“Jaime, I need to go take a shower.”

“What a coincidence.” He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against the delicate skin of her neck.

“Hey,” Brienne pulled away so she could look at him, “I mean it!” She kissed him briefly and went to the bathroom so she could shower. He protested as she got off bed, but she simply laughed.

 

~.~

 

He had always hated the way his father stared at people when he was analyzing them. Jaime shifted his weight uncomfortably as he watched Tywin speaking to Brienne. Lunch with his father; a nightmare. He asked about her studies at first, very politely in his attitude, with a sweet tone of voice. Then he asked her about her family and why her brother had not come to Casterly for the weekend. When Brienne explained that her brother was upset about her relationship with Jaime, Jaime’s father glanced at him with a judgmental expression. He seemed to be silently telling Jaime that he was the one to blame for it. _Typical…_

Tyrion leaned closer to Jaime. “I need your help.” Jaime’s younger brother whispered.

“What now?” Jaime replied impatiently as he tried to pay attention to what his father was saying.

“I’m going to see someone; I need you to drive me there.” Tyrion said.

Jaime rolled his eyes and nodded. “Fine, later this afternoon I’ll take you.”

Tywin noticed they were whispering to each other. “Would the two of you be kind enough to let _us_ know what you’re talking about?” His eyes were narrowed and Jaime could tell he was displeased.

“I’m sorry, father. I was just asking Jaime to take me to see a friend this afternoon.” Tyrion smiled apologetically as he spoke. Jaime took a deep breath and glanced at Brienne, smiling awkwardly as he noticed she was blushing. He reached out and took her hand under the tablecloth, causing her to widen her blue eyes and smile. The girl looked down at her lap while her fingers touched his; the sweat in her hand let him know she was nervous.

 

~.~

 

Brienne sat on the armchair with a book in her hands. Tywin’s private library displayed so many precious titles that it was difficult for her to decide on one to read. Genna had asked if Brienne wanted to accompany her to the farmer’s market, but she’d preferred to stay reading as she waited for Jaime to come back. He had left the house to take his brother to a friend’s place, but he promised to be back soon.

“Excuse me, Miss Tarth.” Tywin spoke as he stood by the door. The look on his face concerned Brienne; the old Lannister held a file under his left arm. _Too serious, more than usual…_

“What is it, Mr. Lannister?” She asked, marking the page where she had stopped reading.

“May I have a word with you, Miss Tarth?” He requested, sounding so polite it scared her.

She furrowed her brows and nodded. “Yes.”

Tywin walked to a desk near the fireplace as he gesticulated so she would take a seat in front of his desk. The dark oak piece of furniture looked like an expensive item. Brienne got up and left the book in the armchair, carefully enough to keep the marker on the right page. He sat down quietly as he placed the file on the desk. His green eyes found her, causing her to hold her breath.

“Miss Tarth, I don’t want to upset you with this conversation, but it’s my duty to enlighten you of the reality both my family and I are inserted in.” He tensed his jaw line as he leaned forward so he could push the files closer to her.

“These are reports I receive on my sons’ daily activities. These have been sent by the secret service. Everything detailed in such reports is recorded in video, though I’ve never bothered to watch it.” He looked away. “Please, take a look at them.”

Brienne felt like a little girl, obliged to read a boring text for school. _Why did he want her to read those?_ She took the files in her hands and opened the first folder. As she began to read it, her cheeks burned to a deep shade of red. Her eyes scanned the text so briefly that her mind quickly set the puzzle so she could understand what that was all about.

 

_Day 1_

_10:54: Main subjects [JL] [BT] arrived at Lion’s nest; engaged in conversation [GL]._

_11:08: Restricted perimeter: guestroom; subjects [JL] [BT] engaged in sexual activity._

_…_

_15:22: Open perimeter: thermal pool; subjects engaged in sports activities [JL] [BT] [JS] [Y?] [GL]._

_16:56: Open perimeter: thermal pool; main subjects engaged in sexual activity [JL] [BT]._

_…_

_22:43: Restricted perimeter: home theater; subjects engaged in conversation [JL] [BT] [JS] [Y?] / watching movies._

_Day 2_

_01:43: Restricted perimeter: solarium; main subjects engaged in sexual activity [JL] [BT]._

_…_

_15:29: Open perimeter: cellar; subjects engaged in conversation [JL] [BT] [Y?] [JS] / wine tasting._

_17:46: Open perimeter: cellar; main subjects engaged in sexual activity [JL] [BT] ._

_…_

_20:34: Open perimeter: garden; secondary subjects left the Lion’s nest._

_20:48: Open perimeter: garage; main subjects engaged in sexual activity [JL] [BT]._

 

“Miss Tarth?” Tywin called her, making her come to surface again after being drowned in a cold and cruel report of Jaime’s personal life. Tywin looked uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. “You don’t need to read it all. I was simply trying to make a point.”

Brienne frowned and looked up into his eyes, her hands colder than the words in the files. How could she say something after being humiliated like that?

“And what exactly is your point, Mr. Lannister?” Her tone was polite, yet she spoke with a firm attitude. It was all an attempt to conceal the panic inside her.

Tywin took a deep breath and crossed his arms. “Miss Tarth, I take it that my son isn’t the most concerned person in what counts as decorum--”

“Decorum?” Brienne widened her eyes as her jaw dropped. The old man was turning this into a ‘good manners’ talk.

His green eyes froze her, and Brienne saw it irritated him to be interrupted like that. “Yes, Miss Tarth. I don’t expect my son to behave like a gentleman, for he’s simply too reckless for that. However, I do expect you to act like the young lady I know you are.”

_You don’t know me!_

Brienne bit her words, for it would only make things worse if she acted impulsively.

“Mr. Lannister, I think none of what is written here is an actual account of the behavior you’re condemning.” She shook her head as she stated it.

“You think you’re entitled to act spontaneously because you’re young, Miss Tarth. I’m sorry to tell you, but that isn’t the way things work. The rules in this house are clear; I’ve been quite direct in my instructions. I know my sister is weak and generous, so she overlooked my son’s disobedience. I won’t.” He sounded angry.

Brienne shifted her weight uncomfortably as embarrassment made her wrinkle her nose. She knew it was time to leave that place before she felt even more humiliated than Tywin had already made her feel. She felt dirty and wrong, seeing her romantic life scrutinized in that report. She wondered if that was all there was between Jaime and her, _sex_.

She slowly got up and looked straight into his eyes; with a calm tone, she spoke. “Mr. Lannister, I’m sorry we didn’t follow your rules. This is, as you pointed out, your house… Now, if you excuse me, I’d like to go back to my room.” The dryness in her words seemed to have stung him.

“Miss Tarth, I don’t want you to feel bad. Don’t take it too personally. I’m only trying to keep things safe.” He tilted his head. “I have reasons to believe my enemies would attempt to threaten my sons inside my own property, so I need to be sure that everyone follows the rules, so they can be protected.”

She nodded; her face was a mask of politeness. “Of course. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Brienne turned around and calmly walked to the door. Tywin narrowed his eyes in search for the book she had been reading, the one she had left on the armchair, _‘The Veiled Lady’_.

 

~.~

 

Jaime arrived home feeling tired. He had waited for Tyrion almost for two hours while his younger brother visited Tysha. Tywin had forbidden any contact with her after the repercussion of Tyrion’s suspension at school. So the two brothers were discreet in their visit.

Once he parked the car and retrieved his jacket from the back seat, his eyes searched for Brienne, for he expected to see her in the solarium. He did not find her there, so he went to the kitchen to ask his aunt.

Genna was already planning dinner when Jaime stopped by the door. “Where’s Brienne? I thought she’d be here with you.”

Genna looked at him and shook her head, smiling gently as she spoke. “No, sweetie. In fact, I haven’t seen her for hours. I invited her to go to the farmer’s market with me earlier this afternoon, but she said she’d stay and go to your father’s library to read. Though when I got back, she wasn’t there. Maybe she’s taking a nap in the guestroom.”

Jaime felt something weird, like an alert had just woken his senses. He crossed his arms as he tilted his head. “And father?”

Genna sighed and frowned. “He was called half an hour ago. Some emergency in the capital… a terrorist threat or something. Well, he said he won’t come back until Wednesday.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “I’m not surprised. He’s never home, anyway. So, I’ll go check on Brienne. Talk to you later.”

Genna waved her hand and nodded. “Yes, dear. Do that, please.”

 

~.~

 

“You’re what?” He asked with a shocked look on his face.

Brienne did not look into his eyes as she spoke. Her hands smoothing her folded pieces of clothing. “I’m going home. Margaery will come pick me up, you don’t need to worry.”

Jaime could see she was trying to smile, but the sadness in her eyes let him know there was something she was not telling him. “You can’t go! What happened? We were having fun. Did something happen?”

She exhaled and frowned. “Yes, I know we were having fun. Nothing happened, Jaime. I just want to go home and see my brother before he travels with Margaery.” She placed more clothes in her suitcase.

Jaime watched the scene. She was so damn sure, it made him anxious to know what had made her change her mind about staying until Monday. They had agreed they would stay at Casterly until Monday morning, and then they would be back at King’s Landing, and she would finally take Jaime home with her so he would have dinner with her and Galladon. But things had changed, and somehow, she seemed distant and cold.

“Brienne, I know there’s something wrong. You don’t wanna tell me now, but I’ll find out. You look upset and now you want to go home. I’m going with you!”

“No!” She burned him with her blue eyes, looking at his face for the first time, since he had entered the room and found her packing her things.

“Why not?” He furrowed his brows as he clenched his fists.

She turned to him and flickered her eyes. “Jaime, please, stay here with your family. I need to go and… and spend time with my brother. He won’t be home during this week, because Margaery is taking him to High Garden tomorrow. I just want to see him.” She moved her shoulders, as if her explanation was acceptable.

Jaime took a step closer and embraced her. Then he cupped her cheek, while she closed her eyes. “Okay, but please, don’t hide anything from me, Brienne. If there’s something bothering you… let me know.” He kissed her lips tenderly.

 

~.~

 

“Brienne, I still don’t get it. Stupid Tywin Lannister gave you his shit and you’re leaving Jaime alone because of it?” Margaery asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

“Marge, you don’t get it. I feel so ashamed and embarrassed. My sex life was described as a scientific experiment. I couldn’t stay feeling so humiliated.” Brienne spoke as the tears stained her cheeks.

Margaery glanced at her with a sad expression. “Bri, Jaime loves you. To hell with Tywin and that stupid military discipline. Jaime is the one that matters and he wants to be with you!” Margaery gesticulated, intensifying the movements of her hands.

Brienne covered her face and giggled. “Oh, by the Gods, I know he wants to _be_ with me. All we ever did since we arrived was _be_ together! And that’s what got us in trouble!” She partly laughed and partly lamented.

Margaery chuckled. “What’s wrong with having sex with your boyfriend? That old man is ridiculous!”

Brienne lifted her eyebrows. “Well, to be fair, we should’ve kept things in bedroom.” She smiled apologetically.

Margaery’s jaw dropped. “Okay, now I’m curious, where did you guys have sex? I thought you said he went to your room at night.”

Brienne bit her lower lip. “He did, but that wasn’t the only place we had sex.”

“Where?” Margaery arched her brows and smiled wickedly.

“In the swimming pool.” Brienne said.

“But it’s freezing out there!” Margaery widened her eyes.

“It’s thermal.”

“Aw… Okay… that’s not so bad.”

“And there was the solarium.” Brienne kept biting her lower lip.

Margaery glanced at her and opened her mouth, but then she closed it and did not say anything.

“And there was also the cellar, and the garage.” Brienne whispered, causing Margaery to burst into laughter.

“By the Gods!” Margaery replied.

“I know! I kind of got carried away… Jaime’s too… _persistent_ when he wants something!” Brienne shook her head and covered her eyes.

“Persistent?!? Man, they should change the Lannister banner… from a lion to a rabbit.” Margaery laughed and Brienne laughed with her.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was drawing when she got his message on WhatsApp. She took her phone and checked it, giggling as she noticed the misspellings.

Jaime: **I mis you so badlly. =]**

Brienne: **Are you drunk?**

Jaime: **Kindof**

She laughed.

Brienne: **Alone?**

Jaime: **Yep! Tyrion is havng sex with a gurl**

Brienne: **I miss you too**

Jaime: **Can I callyo?**

Brienne: **Yes =D**

 

_Jaime calling…_

“Hi.” She spoke as she got up from the chair at her desk. She quickly lied down on her bed, pulling the ballerina doll close to her chest.

_“Brrrienne, I miss’ya.”_

“I miss you too, Jaime.”

_“I wanted – oh crap – I wish’ya wer’ here with me. I’m drinkin’ alon’ by da’ pool.”_

She giggled, hearing the slurs in his sentence.

“Just a few more hours. We can see each other tomorrow… I mean, if you want to.” She spoke, sounding unsure of it.

_“If I wan—my kitten, of course I want!”_

Brienne smiled and bit her lower lip. She felt stupid now that she was talking to him, for making a big deal out of Tywin’s little meeting with her. Jaime was still the same guy she fell in love with, and that was all that mattered.

“Jaime, I… I lied to you.”

_“What d’ya mean?”_

She noticed he was not sober enough to take everything she would say, so she decided to postpone that conversation.

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow, okay. Don’t worry. I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Now, don’t stay up drinking all alone. You’re supposed to drive home tomorrow.”

_“Okay, okay. I’ll jus’ finish this bottle.”_

“Are you having wine?”

_“Tequila.”_

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Goodnight my Jaime.”

_“Awwwwwww, you call’d me ‘your Jaime’?”_

“Yes, I did, my Jaime.”

_“By the Gods… My kitt’n, I lov’ya lots.”_

“I love you too.”

_“Bye.”_

 

~.~

 

It was already long past three in the morning when Brienne’s phone buzzed, announcing a message. She sighed as she barely opened her eyes so she could wash sleep off her gaze and check her phone. Her hands started rubbing the sheets, messing the soft fabrics around, as she tried to reach her device.

Swiping the lock bar on the screen, she selected the WhatsApp icon, only to be shocked and breathless as she saw the photo on her screen Jaime had his face hidden on Cersei’s neck, while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Cersei was smiling to the camera, with one hand cradling Jaime’s nape and the other seemed to be holding the phone. Then a second shot appeared on the screen, showing Jaime and Cersei, they seemed to be kissing, and with their eyes closed.

_What the fuck…?!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty times are here!


	18. Second Spring: Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wakes up and finds Cersei at Casterly. Brienne goes to Oberyn's to get Gwen. Tywin warns Jaime.

Jaime woke up smelling the chlorine from the pool. Sometime last night he had drunk himself to a pitiful state, and after talking on the phone to Brienne he had continued drinking. After that the memories were like flashes and glimpses on his mind. He threw up in the pool, making a mess in the water, then he had collapsed lazily in one of the recliners on the deck.

He got up, trying to move slowly so he would not feel any pain in his head. He regretted every drop of alcohol he had drunk last night, but he was desperate to see Brienne. He missed her so much, he could not stand her absence.

When he heard Cersei’s voice, he froze.

“Sweet cousin, I missed you so much!” She spoke sounding frivolous and happy. As Jaime turned his head, he saw her coming towards him, wearing a bright pink dress and ankle boots.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, walking slowly and massaging his temples.

“Oh, I heard Uncle Tywin was away, so I thought I’d come see you.” She reached out to touch his shoulder. Her hand slid up to his neck and she brushed his long hair with her fingers. “Aw, it’s longer now.”

Jaime exhaled and shook his head, then he grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away from him. “Cersei, stop it. We’ve said enough to each other.”

“Oh, I didn’t say anything. All you did was tell me we’re over.” She arched her brows wickedly and pursed her lips.

Jaime nodded as he continued walking towards the stairs. “And that’s the truth. I’m with Brienne now.”

Cersei rolled her eyes. “And where is she now? I see you’ve spent Winter break all alone.”

Jaime snorted. “It’s none of your business. You should leave before Genna sees you.”

Cersei waved her hand, as if she weren’t giving him any attention. Jaime thought it was too much of a coincidence that his cousin had showed up at Casterly like that.

 

~.~

 

“She arrived last night. Bronn texted me when he saw her car entering the gates.” Tyrion told him.

Jaime sounded impatient as he waited for his brother to finish packing. “She’s up to something.”

Tyrion shrugged as he continued to pack his clothes. “She can’t accept she lost you.”

 _Wounded pride_ , Jaime thought as he wondered why his cousin was after him again, after months of absence in his life. It was clear to him, that she only found time to give him any attention when she needed something, either company or something to do with their family. Jaime had already lost patience for it, there was no way he would let himself be fooled again.

“I just want to go home… to Brienne.” He smiled and caused Tyrion to make fun of him.

“ _‘I just want to go home and bury myself inside my girl’s hot wet pussy.’_ ” Tyrion spoke with a funny tone of voice.

“Jerk!” Jaime slapped his shoulder and shook his head as he chuckled.

 

~.~

 

She could barely open her eyes. She had been crying so much that her lids were swollen. Her body felt numb, as if she had taken some sort of anesthesia, or a sedative. Brienne hadn’t even called him after the photos she had received. _There’s no explanation!_ Every scenario played in her mind told her Jaime was guilty no matter what. Even if he was drunk, even if Cersei had seduced him, even if… She couldn’t forgive him, knowing that he had made himself vulnerable to a point in which his cousin had convinced him to surrender to her touches.

 _What a fool…_ She cursed herself as she remembered Galladon’s words, alerting her. Her brother had been right; and the day had come for her to see Jaime getting back to his cousin. Her stomach revolted at the thought of it, seeing Jaime back in Cersei’s arms would be too much of a torture; more than she could bear.

It was already 4:32 pm when she noticed her phone buzzing. Oberyn was reminding her they should pick Gwen up at his place. Jaime had left her with their friend, so she would be fed and taken care of.

Getting up slowly, she took her phone and went to the bathroom. If she had to face Oberyn, she would at least make herself presentable. Not that her face would get any better after crying the whole day. Fortunately no one was there to witness her pain, since her brother had traveled with Margaery.

She turned the shower on and removed her clothes. It seemed like she had cried enough for a lifetime already, but her mind just kept coming back to the images. _How could he?_

 

~.~

 

Brienne stepped out of the elevator and heard the music from the corridor. Oberyn was having a party. There was some sort of pleasant jazz going on, and the conversation sounds lightened up her mood. At that moment she just thanked it was not one of the wild parties some of the students at UKL would throw once in a while. It looked more like just a small gathering Oberyn had planned to celebrate the end of Winter break and the beginning of Spring.

“Brienne!” Oberyn called her from the mezzanine. The apartment looked a lot like a loft, with a sort of second floor integrated in view with the main floor. Brienne took the stairs and walked towards Oberyn. He smiled so sweetly, it only made her feel bad. She thought of how Oberyn had helped to bring her and Jaime together. Maybe it was all meant to be a disaster right from the start.

“Hello. I’m sorry to interrupt, but I just had to come pick Gwen up.” _Stupid reason… I should leave her here for Jaime to pick her up!_ She soon regretted that thought, thinking the poor kitty had nothing to do with Jaime’s recklessness.

Oberyn frowned as he seemed to notice her sadness. “What’s wrong? You look upset.”

Brienne was avoiding his eyes, but as he took her hand in his, her eyes meet his fierce gaze. The tears that had seized started to flow again. She brought her hand up to her face, trying to conceal her emotions, but nothing seemed to make her calmer.

“Hey, Brienne…” Oberyn brought her closer and embraced her, placing his right arm around her shoulders. “What’s going on?” He asked, as he took her to one of the couches on the mezzanine.

Brienne was sobbing and shaking her head as she tried to recompose herself. Oberyn accommodated her, placing a cushion behind her, then he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I’ll go get some water for you, okay? Stay here.” He told her as he smiled and cupped her cheek.

Brienne did not recognize the people around her, but she noticed there were a lot of gay couples, and most of the guys seemed to be giving her a sympathetic look. She tried to wipe the tears off her face, but her emotions took control of her body.

Oberyn came back holding a glass of water in his hands. He handed it to her and sat beside her. His eyes displayed concern, and as she drank some of the water, he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Do you wish to tell me why you’re crying?”

Brienne took her phone from her bag and quickly swiped her fingers on the screen. As she showed Oberyn the pictures, his shocked look revealed he was as baffled as she had been last night.

“Wow! This is… it’s…” He looked at her and she knew at that point that everything left in her face was anger and disappointment.

“It’s the proof that Jaime will never get over his cousin.” She spoke while wrinkling her nose, feeling disgusted at the sight of it.

Oberyn tilted his head and scratched the stubble on his face. “Brienne, what did he say about these? I mean, how did he explain himself?”

Brienne took a deep breath and sipped on her water as she glanced at him. “I didn’t call him after those.”

He gave her a tender look and smiled. “Then you should call him and talk to him. As I see in your dialogue previous to the pictures, he was extremely drunk last night. You know, when people are drunk… poor judgment.” Oberyn smiled apologetically as he spoke.

Brienne frowned. “Poor judgment was what I had when I thought we could be together. He clearly hasn’t gotten over her.”

“Okay, let me tell you what we’re going to do. You’ll stay here with us, I’ll introduce you to my pals and you’ll forget about this ‘Cersei issue’ for a bit, then later you can go back to Jaime and talk to him when you’re feeling calmer.” Oberyn stroked her arms as he grinned.

She just nodded.

 

~.~

 

Tyrion checked his phone as they passed the main road area. “Man, I’m not getting my signal back. The internet connection in this area sucks. There’s no place like the capital, if you want to be online 24/7.”

Jaime nodded as he handed his phone to Tyrion. “Can you plug the charger onto the car panel, please? I don’t know why, but the battery died during the night. I think it was the Wi-Fi.”

Tyrion grinned as he took Jaime’s phone. He found his own device buzzing repeatedly on his lap, so he quickly took it and started reading the messages he had gotten.

“Wow, I have like more than twenty lost calls from father, and one furious message asking us to report to him immediately.” The surprised look on Jaime’s brother’s face was enough to make both of them suspicious of their father’s concern.

Jaime glanced at the message and widened his eyes. “Okay, we better call him now. Do you have signal?”

Tyrion cursed as he shook his head. “Not even one fucking bar. Next gas station you see, pull over. We’ll have to do it the old fashioned way and use a payphone.”

 

~.~

 

“Just a little bit of fizz won’t hurt.” Criston Cole, Oberyn’s friend, told her as he handed the glass to Brienne. She watched as the pink beverage was placed in her hands. The tall glass was decorated with a tiny piece of pineapple.

Oberyn nodded. “Have you eaten something?”

_Not a damn thing the whole day…_

“Of course!” She assured him, wishing the alcohol would make her forget about Jaime for just a little while.

“Well, then you could have a little sip-sip. But take it easy, okay?” He asked her, as he took one of the napkins on the coffee table in front of them. Brienne retrieved the napkin and placed it under her glass.

As she took a sip of it, she widened her eyes and celebrated. “I thought you were offering me something with alcohol!” She said.

Oberyn began laughing. “Easy there, Miss Artist, there’s gin in that fizz.”

She drank some more of the liquid and shook her head. “It doesn’t taste like alcohol at all.”

Criston chuckled and winked at her while he took a sit on the arm of the couch right next to her. “Thank you for the compliment, since I’m the bartender of the bunch. It’s supposed to be smooth and fresh, so you don’t feel the alcohol. You see, a fizz is supposed to be a refreshing beverage with just a little bit of _fun_.”

Brienne smiled and took the small piece of pineapple with her index finger and thumb. She ate it, enjoying the combination of flavors.

“That’s it girl, you really know how to enjoy your drink.” Criston said, revealing a hint of femininity with the way he moved his hands and gesticulated.

“And I don’t even drink that much you know…” She replied, giggled as Oberyn copied her move and tried the pineapple on his cocktail.

 

~.~

 

“She did what?!?” Jaime asked, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he heard his father describing the scene. Jaime’s hand got sweaty, so he held the phone tighter.

 _“I’m extremely disappointed at you, Jaime. And you better check whatever was done with your phone because apparently Cersei took pictures of you while you were unconscious. You’re in trouble, young man, so I suggest you to be very careful. I don’t know what sort of madness would come upon me if Cersei gave away those shots to the press!”_ Tywin sounded furious.

Jaime looked around, observing the very few people inside the convenience store. Tyrion and Jaime were forced to use a payphone, since their phones had no signal there. Jaime tried to speak discreetly.

“Okay, I’ll check my phone to see what she did with the photos she took. Now we need to go, I don’t want to be late to get home.”

Tywin soon said goodbye and, after hanging up the phone, Jaime explained everything to Tyrion, who had been talking to the clerk, asking for a can of soda and some snacks. Jaime’s brother couldn’t believe what had happened, and he partly blamed himself for not protecting Jaime. As they got back into the car, Jaime turned his phone on and that was when he realized things were much worse than he could have predicted.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Jaime yelled and slapped the wheel. “She sent these to Brienne.” He showed the screen to Tyrion.

The younger Lannister gasped and shook his head. “Man, Cersei’s pure evil. Has Brienne called you yet?”

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “No, and that’s what concerns me. I wonder if she’s seen these… what she might be thinking.” Jaime started the engine and quickly got back on the road.

Tyrion nodded. “Brother, you’re fucked. If Brienne’s seen these, she’s probably hating you right now.”

“Damn it! And we don’t even have signal. I need to talk to her, tell her that this was Cersei’s doing.” He exhaled angrily, hoping Brienne hadn’t seen the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Brienne at Oberyn's place? Trouble! XD


	19. Second Spring: Poppy Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Brienne. Criston Cole shares something with her. Jaime gets to Oberyn's place. Things don't go so smoothly.

Brienne felt lightheaded. While Oberyn had been helping his friends to get more appetizers, the girl had drunk far more than she should; on an empty stomach. At least the pain in her heart had almost disappeared, and now, the incoherence of her thoughts seemed to produce results that were far more entertaining.

“Are you okay, Brienne?” Criston Cole asked as he sat next to her on the couch. She smiled, nodded awkwardly. She hadn’t noticed before, but his green eyes shone brighter now that she was drunk.

“You got mischee—mischivees… mischievous eyes, you know.” She slurred as clear as she could, but the sound of her words still made him laugh.

“Aw, sweetie, you’re lil’ tipsy.” Criston said as he patted her shoulder in a friendly manner.

Brienne narrowed her eyes, as she got closer. “You know my Jaime got green eyes like yours.”

Oberyn came closer as he finished placing a tray of canapés on the table. He lifted his brows as he noticed the new cocktail glass in Brienne’s hand.

“How many have you served her, Cole?” Oberyn inquired seriously as he glanced at Criston.

Brienne turned to Oberyn with a sweet smile on her face and a tender tone of voice. “Jus’a couple of’em.”

Cole looked at Brienne showing a pitiful expression. “She’s in need of a break.” He said.

Oberyn chuckled and shook his head, as he sat down on the coffee table, right in front of Brienne. “Bri, you’ll stop drinking alcohol for now, okay? I’ll get you some soda so you can sober up a bit. Did you come here driving?”

Brienne frowned as she griped tighter onto the glass. “No, Ob’ryn! I’ll drink as I wish. I came by subway, and I don’t intend t’go home until I’ve fort—forgen… forgotten everything!”

Oberyn sighed and gave her a sad look. “I won’t let you drink more than you’ve already taken.” He pointed at the tall glass in her hands. “That’s your last!” He spoke firmly, and then watched her closer. “Would you like something to eat?”

She shook her head rapidly. “I’d like t’go to the bathm—bathoo… bathroom, please.”

Oberyn offered his hand and as Brienne got up, her knees failed a bit.

“Cole, help me with her, please.” Oberyn called Criston.

While Oberyn held her by her left side, Criston placed his arm around her waist, supporting her right flank. They walked slowly towards the stairs, Brienne kept chuckling and giggling as she watched Oberyn’s friends smile at her. Everyone seemed so welcoming and understanding. She was confused as to whether this was really the way people looked at her, or if it was the result of all the alcohol she had consumed.

 

~.~

 

As the car crossed the limits of King’s Landing territory, Jaime’s cell phone was back with full signal, so he requested his brother to call Brienne while he was driving. Each second felt like an hour as Jaime heard Tyrion talking to someone who wasn’t Brienne. When his young brother finished the call, Jaime asked him what was wrong with her.

“Well, she’s at Oberyn’s. He answered the call, by the way; he said she went there to pick Gwen up, but somehow she ended up drunk. She’s seen the photos and she’s miserable over it.” Tyrion said as he shook his head and glanced at Jaime.

“Oh, fuck! I can’t believe this is happening! We’re gonna solve this right now.” Jaime said, cursing the traffic as he slapped the wheel.

“Brother, perhaps it’d be better if you let her sober up. She’d just get furious.” Tyrion advised him.

Jaime felt so impotent. It was stupid of him to have been caught on one of Cersei’s traps. “Tyrion, I can’t lose Brienne. I love her! I have to tell her this was all a setup.”

“What’s the use of trying to talk to her now when she won’t listen? You want to help her and take her home so you can check on her, that’s fine; but trying to convince her you didn’t cheat on her will only make you two fight.” He explained.

Jaime exhaled, knowing Tyrion’s words were right and as honest as they could be, yet, a part of him wanted to get the record straight with her.

 

~.~

 

Brienne washed her face, trying to feel more alert. The reflection didn’t look so bad after all. She had drunk a lot more than she should have, considering her resistance to alcohol was little.

_“Brienne, are you okay girl?”_ Criston asked as he waited for her at the corridor.

“Yep. I’ll be out in a second.” Brienne replied, smoothing out the towel she had placed back on the hanger.

_Okay, three steps and there’s the door… I’ve officially drunk too much for the evening._

She reached out to get the doorknob but she failed and had to try twice to get it right. She opened the door, trying to remain calm and pretend like she wasn’t inebriated at all. Criston offered his hand so she could get support while walking, and Brienne accepted it, feeling relieved that Oberyn’s friends were being nice to her.

“You know, Criston, I wonder why I’d never seen you around before… at UKL I mean.” She spoke, causing him to chuckle.

“Well, I don’t study there, Brienne. Old Gate Community College is my place.” He smiled as he answered, and Brienne nodded as she gave him a doubtful look. He continued, “I’m not one of you. I’m here because Oberyn is my friend.”

Brienne furrowed her brows in a weird way. “What d’you mean ‘one of us’?”

“I’m not rich.” He replied, as they walked closer to the stair to get back to the mezzanine.

Brienne pulled him away and looked at him with a serious expression. “Oh, I’m not rich!”

Criston Cole laughed and shook his head. “Oh, really? Then tell me how you study at the most expensive institution in the country.”

She gasped as she blinked. “Well, my father--”

“Of course, your father pays for it for you. You see, I work so I can pay for my studies and my rent, and also for the food I eat and the clothes I wear. Don’t take it the wrong way, please. I’m not criticizing you, Brienne. I wish I were in your place, but my parents told me that I should make my own way in life if I chose to ‘be a fag’.” Criston sighed and shrugged.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Brienne couldn’t help but feel sorry for him and all the shit he had been through. At that moment she saw it clear, how blessed she was that her father was ready to help her whenever she needed. Then she thought of Jaime and how much his father tormented his life, but she soon cursed herself for allowing her mind to go back to him.

When they started to climb the steps, she felt lightheaded. By the fifth step, she stopped and turned to Criston. His green eyes looked friendly and peaceful.

“I’m sorry, Criston. I’m sorry about your family not exc—ascet… accepting you. I feel so silly right now… you know… because all I got is relape—relate… relationship issues. You got real problems in your life. And look at me, all whining and crying.” She shook her head, feeling embarrassed and wrong.

Criston cupped her cheek, while keeping her back straight against the wall, so she could stand up.

“Brienne, don’t feel silly. What Jaime’s father did to you was harsh, and those pictures… well, I don’t know if Jaime sent those or if his ex was just trying to screw with you both... If I were you, I’d be devastated as well.” Criston stated.

Brienne bit her lower lip. “Damn it! I’m still angry with him, you know. Even if he was drunk… even if Cersei did something… he should’ve done something to avoid it!

Criston rolled his eyes and touched the tip of her nose, as if he were speaking to a child. “You still love him. You’ve been calling him ‘your Jaime’ even as you curse the bastard.” Cole laughed and smirked.

Brienne blinked and shook her head. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. “I can’t… He hurt me! Real bad. I want him to fus—sus… suffer…”

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught a glimpse of a tall blond guy walking into the apartment. With the corner of her eyes she saw Jaime entering Oberyn’s place. She noticed he didn’t see her, for he immediately walked towards Oberyn.

Brienne gasped and glanced at Criston. “Will you help me?”

He grinned. “Of course! What do you have in--”

Her hand slipped onto his nape, bringing him closer. Brienne pressed her lips against Criston’s while her other hand slid behind him to grab his ass.

 

~.~

 

“Where is she?” Jaime asked Oberyn without even greeting him first. He was so worried and anxious, there was nothing else in his mind.

Oberyn lifted his eyebrows as he noticed Jaime’s presence. “Man, she’s really upset you know. You better be careful,” Oberyn pointed a finger at Jaime, “she’s furious! Man, it was Cersei’s fault, wasn’t it?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and exhaled. “Of course! I was passed out, completely unconscious. I couldn’t have reacted even if you were trying to kiss me!” Jaime said as he gesticulated.

Oberyn grinned. “Nice to hear that!”

“Asshole! Where is she?!?” Jaime insisted grabbing Oberyn’s arms.

Oberyn got rid of him and placed his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “Relax!” Then he glanced at the stairs. “She’s with my friend Cris--” The shock in Oberyn’s face, got Jaime worried. “Oh…”

Jaime turned to wherever Oberyn seemed to be starting at, only to get a view of Brienne kissing another guy, while grabbing his ass.

“What the fuck?!?” Jaime yelled as he stormed around Oberyn to walk towards Brienne.

“Jaime!” Oberyn followed him, holding his arm. “Jaime, listen, she’s drunk. She’s not thinking straight.”

Jaime grunted and cursed as he kept trying to get rid of Oberyn. “Let go of me!” Jaime alerted him, before shouting louder. “Hey you, black t-shirt and jeans, get away from her!”

 

~.~

 

Brienne heard his voice and shivered as she kissed Criston. She wasn’t even sure what had motivated her to do that, all she knew was that she wanted to not want Jaime, so hurting him would push them apart. A part of her wanted to punch Jaime’s face and yell at him, but another part of her wanted to cry and ask him why he had kissed Cersei.

At Jaime’s cursing, Criston pulled away from her. His eyes displayed terror as he watched her face. “Brienne, why did you do that?”

“What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend, you bastard?” Jaime approached them, pulling Criston away from her.

Brienne mouthed a ‘sorry’ as she watched Cole rolling his eyes and throwing his hand in the air.

“Hey, lion boy, _she_ grabbed me.” Criston said, while Oberyn tried to hold Jaime.

“Buddy, my man Criston here was just helping Brienne to walk.” Oberyn added, waving his hand so Jaime could see her state.

Brienne straightened her back and lifted her chin, trying to look as confident as she could, but a hiccup gave her away, causing Oberyn, Criston, and Tyrion – who was behind Jaime – to laugh.

Brienne smoothed out the front of her sweater and took a step downwards. “Excuse me!” She said as she gave Jaime a cold look.

She succeeded for two steps, but as she almost reached the floor level, she lost her balance and Jaime reached out to grab her by the waist so she wouldn’t fall down on her face. She looked into his eyes, he was holding her from her left side, his arm so strong and warm around her. Her mind traveled back to silly fantasies, and, in a matter of seconds, she was swooning at him, imagining warmer embraces and steamier nights.

_He kissed Cersei!_

“Don’t touch me!” She spoke firmly as she pushed him away, almost stumbling on her own feet.

He tilted his head, his green eyes full of sadness as he furrowed his brows, creasing his forehead. “We need to talk.” He spoke softly as he followed her.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. “Nope. You need t’get Gwen and go home.”

“And you?” He asked, his voice failing as he got closer to her.

“I’ll go wherever I feel like going.” She stated, smirking as she turned to Oberyn. “Where’s my bag?”

Oberyn watched the two of them carefully, he seemed to be feeling sorry for Jaime. Then he placed his hand on Brienne’s shoulder. “Hey, I put away your things, in my bedroom. Why don’t you wait here with Jaime so I’ll go get them and get Gwen. Elia is taking a nap with her,” he chuckled, “and then Jaime can take you home.”

Tyrion, who had been grinning at every girl in the party, took a step further. “And I plan on staying here, for it looks like you need one more guest to fill up for Brienne.”

Oberyn laughed and agreed. Then he turned and went to the corridor.

 

~.~

 

Jaime observed her expression. The look on her face was all he needed to see to know how miserable she was feeling. Though he was sure she wasn’t feeling worse than he was. Cersei had broken the most important thing he had in his life, the relationship he fought so bravely to build; but he wasn’t going to let Brienne go. It would take some time to convince her that he was innocent, but he would do whatever he could to prove it.

He noticed Brienne couldn’t stand up straight on her own. Her hands searched for support as she leaned against the wall. Criston moved her way, as if he wanted to catch her, but Jaime stepped in front of him with a sarcastic smile.

“I have her.” Jaime spoke calmly as he held Brienne’s arms.

“Don’t touch me.” Brienne warned him, getting rid of his embrace.

“When we get home, I’ll tell you everything, okay?” He looked at her, questioning as he watched her face. Jaime pulled her closer to the corridor, where they could speak more privately.

Brienne narrowed her eyes and looked fiercely at him, while stumbling on herself as she walked clumsily to the corridor. “Are you under the lusa—ilas… illusion that I’ll be going home with you? No way! You go call your cousin, you traitor!”

Jaime exhaled impatiently and rolled his eyes. “Hey, you were kissing another guy just a minute ago! I didn’t kiss Cersei, I was unconscious! I’d vomited in the swimming pool and passed out on the deck! She grabbed me and molested me and kissed me while I was blacked out! Then she took those pictures and sent those to you!” He gesticulated opening his arms, as if assuring her of his innocence.

Brienne wrinkled her nose and looked at him, giving him little credit for the whole story. “You expect me to believe that bullshit?”

“Oh, listen to you! You didn’t even call me to know what happened! You assumed I’m a cheat who betrayed you! That’s awful of you!” He tried not to yell but his anger was visible. It hurt him to think Brienne expected the worst of him.

She crossed her arms again and looked at him with a sarcastic smile. “Boo-hoo, poor Jaime, the guy who was molested by his crazy ex!” She pouted her lips.

He gasped and felt shocked at her words. Frowning deeply, he raised his voice. “By the Gods, where is that feminist speech when you’re trying to slut shame the victim of sexual violence?!?”

“Sexual vi—Are you crazy?” She shook her head.

“No! I’m offended! You see those pictures and the first thing in your mind is ‘oh look, my boyfriend cheated on me because he cannot keep it in his pants’. That’s insulting, Brienne! Not even for one minute did you think I might be the victim.” He stated with anger in his tone.

Brienne turned away from him.

“Oh, but you, on the other hand, you really cheated on me!” Jaime spat the words as if they’d burned his tongue.

Brienne turned to him again and placed her arms on her sides, clenching her fists as she spoke. “What did you say?”

“You kissed that guy!” Jaime pointed at the living room, where Criston stood talking to other guys. “And you weren’t unconscious! You chose to do that… to hurt me!” Jaime added with a sarcastic smirk.

Brienne took a deep breath and grinned, her nose wrinkling in disgust. “Yes, I did! Now will you leave me alone?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mischievous green eyes...


	20. Second Spring: Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne deal with their mistakes.

It’d been a nightmare. The first light of day was bathing her room, while the birds sang so mercifully to what felt like the worst day of her life. The previous night was nothing but flashes in her mind; Jaime trying to talk to her, her tears and the pain; their silence in the car when he brought her back, and the nasty things she said when she threw him out of her place. He cried. She cried. There seemed to be nothing left of what used to be the two of them, the couple. She reached out to touch the sheets, bringing them up to cover her face. Ashamed. She’d kissed Oberyn’s friend – poor Criston – and Jaime had seen it.

She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry and the metallic taste was disgusting. A hangover. Her phone was buzzing with a message, and she cursed as she grabbed the device.

Jaime: **I need to see you. :/**

Brienne sighed as she tried to find the words to reply. Was there a chance for them? After all the hurt and the pain they’d been through. She felt so embarrassed thinking of the way she’d acted. However, she thought there was no point in seeing him. There’d come a time when his cousin would try to seduce him again, Brienne thought. There’d come a time when he’d realize Cersei was far more interesting than Brienne, not to mention she was actually a lot prettier. Jaime would soon realize there was nothing about her that could compete with Cersei’s features.

She just placed her phone under the pillow as she made an effort to get up and go take a shower. She was going back to university after the Winter break, so she’d better put herself in her best presentable shape. _What’s the use?_

 

~.~

 

The class passed slowly, while Brienne worked with Jon on restoring some paintings brought by Olenna. UKL had acquired some rare pieces that needed to be prepared. Jon was a bit quiet after Brienne had commented about what had happened. She saw his confused expression, telling her he couldn’t believe Jaime would do something like that. It was beginning to sound like Brienne had misjudged her boyfriend and had been just a victim of circumstances, but what was she supposed to do? Say she was sorry for kissing another guy in an attempt to hurt Jaime? Admit that she’d jumped to the wrong conclusions?

“Brienne, you’re not concentrating today… What’s wrong?” Olenna asked, giving her an understanding smile.

Brienne swallowed hard, not wishing to say anything. “Nothing… am I… doing something wrong?” She asked, glancing at the painting she was retouching.

Olenna took the spatula from her hand and then cupped her face. “You look like you’re scared of it. You don’t have to be so concerned, you know. Using the right technique there’s no damage to the oil itself.”

Brienne nodded and took a deep breath. “Yes, I… I’ll try to do it more precisely.”

Olenna narrowed her eyes. “Nope. Let me tell you what we’re going to do. I’ll dismiss this group ten minutes earlier and you’ll go get some coffee with Jon.” She said as she looked at Jon and winked.

Jon smiled and agreed.

 

~.~

 

“Latté?” Jon asked while he placed his backpack and his case on the table. They’d walked to the other building to go to the cafeteria where Brienne was sure she’d not accidentally meet Jaime.

“Black coffee, please.” She said, sounding as bored and upset as she looked.

She placed her hands on her lap, and rubbed them together. It felt like she was trying to wash the last few days from her memory; the most bizarre conversation she’d had with Tywin Lannister, the photos she’d received on her phone, her drunken kiss with Criston. Everything flashed on her mind.

“Here you go.” Jon handed the cup to her and took a seat on her left. “Come on, you’re not gonna give me the funeral face the rest of the day, are you?”

She felt the urge to cry over this line, but she simply sighed instead. “I’m sorry I’m not good company today.” She apologized, causing Jon to roll his eyes.

“Bullshit! You’re scared and you choose to take the cowards approach!” He stated.

She frowned. “What?”

Jon placed his cup on the table and crossed his arms. “Brienne, you’re my best friend, okay?”

“Okay!” She was bothered by his tone.

“So I gotta be honest with you, you’re scared! You’re just so scared that Jaime might actually love you for who you are, in spite of all the negative things you’re always pointing out about yourself. You’re scared! So it seems comfortable to swim in an ocean of self-pity and say ‘see, he never really loved me and he cheated on me because I am not perfect’. Stop doing that to yourself!” Jon spoke discreetly, but his words pierced through her chest.

After seconds that felt like decades, she finally lifted her chin, furrowing her brows and looking at him. “You’re defending him because you’re a man! Guys always stand up for each other!” She accused him with her tone.

Jon looked insulted as he frowned. “No, I’m defending him because I spent the weekend with the two of you, and I saw how much he loves you. He’s not just into you, like horny and stuff--”

“Ew, don’t say that, Jon!” Brienne looked away as she blushed.

Jon was blushing as he went on. “I mean it! And don’t get all touchy feely… You know what I mean, and you’re the one who always does that when I tell you about Ygritte! Brienne, Jaime cares about you. His cousin set him up… He was drunk beyond recognition, you said it yourself!” Jon spoke firmly.

Before Brienne could say anything, she heard her phone buzzing and checked the message.

Jaime: **This is a long way to come for coffee.**

Her eyes immediately searched the cafeteria, trying to find him there. Then she glanced out of the windows and saw him on a bench outside. He looked like a mess, a hot mess. His hair was wildly scruffy and his clothes looked wrinkled and worn out.

She looked at Jon, with a concerned expression. “Why is this happening…?” She whispered.

“Go over there and talk to him.” Jon said, taking his backpack so he could open it and get his tablet.

 

~.~

 

When she opened the door, she smelled the perfumed breeze from the flowers. The wind made her hair dance while she kept her hands in her pockets. As she approached him, he looked down at the grass. Brienne could see the tears.

“I miss you. I’m sorry for… what Cersei did.” He said, plainly stating what was true for both of them.

She kept breathing slowly as she held in her words, not allowing them to escape from her lips. She looked around and saw a few familiar faces, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

“Jaime…” She exhaled. He looked up at her face. The words were gone when she looked into his eyes. Jaime’s green eyes were stained red and his lids were swollen.

“You won’t even say anything?” He asked her.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. _Speechless again, great Brienne!_ She looked away and arched her brows. “I don’t have to.”

“Brienne, you kissed another guy last night!” He said as he got up to face her.

She shook her head. “This is a mistake. I should go back to class.” She spoke as she started walking back to Arts department building.

Jaime followed her.

“Hey, you’re not gonna say anything? Is that it? Are we--”

“Over?” She interrupted him, finishing the sentence as she felt the tears surfacing.

 

~.~

 

Jaime couldn’t believe that was the end of it. She simply wasn’t going to give him a chance… And she hadn’t even apologized for kissing Criston Cole last night.

“Brienne, wait. We need to talk like civilized people.” He pleaded, trying to convince her to stop. The girl kept walking fast to the Arts building, Jaime couldn’t see her face, but he could bet she was about to cry just as much as he was.

“Brienne, please, let’s talk about this. You’re acting like a child.” He regretted his words the moment he said them.

She turned to face him, her eyes were watery and her jaw line was tense. “I’m acting like a child?” She asked.

“Yes, you’re refusing to talk to me… so we can sort this mess out!” He stood right in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She crossed her arms as she pretended to be indifferent.

“Hey, guys…” Oberyn Martell walked towards them.

“Not now!” Jaime snorted, trying to send him away.

Brienne kept quiet. Her body was stiff and her shoulders displayed her tension. Jaime wanted to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay.

“Lannister, calm down, will you?” Oberyn told Jaime, while placing his arm around his shoulder. Then he spoke discreetly. “You’re making a scene, my friend.”

Jaime watched as a few people who were entering the building observed them. He had been so anxious to talk to her he didn’t even consider that this might be the wrong place and the wrong time.

“Can I see you later?” Jaime asked, looking at her.

She just nodded.

“Lunch break?” Jaime asked.

“Yes, at the cafeteria.” She said, turning around and walking away quickly.

“Jaime, she’ll eventually see things clearly. Just give her some time.” Oberyn told him. Jaime nodded. There wasn’t much left to say after Brienne had treated him so coldly. However, Oberyn seemed determined to make him feel better.

“Let’s go grab some coffee!” He said, already pulling Jaime off towards the cafeteria.

 

~.~

 

It was almost time for their lunch break, when Brienne and Jon went to the library. Ygritte was there, studying. The redhead smiled when she saw them, but she soon gave Brienne a sad look.

“Hey.” Jon said as he leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend. Ygritte got up and took her bag and her books. Then she hugged Brienne and smiled.

“You better give me a smile.” Ygritte challenged her.

Brienne shrugged. “There’s nothing to smile about.

Ygritte rolled her eyes and placed her arm around Brienne, making her move forward so they could leave the library. The two girls walked side by side, whilst Jon followed them, interrupting Brienne every now and then.

As they got to the cafeteria, she took a seat. Ygritte placed her bag on the table, while she told Jon what she was having for lunch.

“And you?” He asked, looking at Brienne.

She didn’t feel like putting anything in her stomach, but she knew she couldn’t handle the following hours in class without eating something.

“Tuna sandwich.” She said, while grabbing her wallet so she could pay him. Jon waved his hand as he narrowed his eyes.

“It’s on me.” He said.

“Hey, I’m not an invalid… I’m just upset.” She spoke, wrinkling her nose at his attitude.

Ygritte chuckled and shook her head. “Girl, if you’re in the mood for spending money, you can buy me some ice cream later, then we can celebrate Spring.” She said.

Jon smirked and turned away, walking towards the counter.

“Brienne, you gotta lift your spirits, girl.” Ygritte warned her.

Why wouldn’t anyone understand she just wanted to disappear? Brienne folded her arms over the table and leaned forward, resting her head on her forearm. She took a deep breath, trying to relax a bit. She still struggled to accept how horribly wrong the last weekend had gone for her.

“Brienne?” Jaime’s voice called her back from the blurry thoughts in her mind. She lifted her head and watched him scanning her face. “Can I take a seat?” He asked her. Ygritte got up, excusing herself.

“I’ll go check on Jon, he’s still waiting in the cahier line.” The redhead said and then walked away.

Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Have you come here to accuse me again?” The girl asked, looking straight into his eyes.

He sat in front of her, placing his arms on the table so he could touch her face. Brienne took some distance, not allowing the contact between his fingers and her skin. She knew damn well she wouldn’t be able to resist him if he got any closer to her. She felt stupid and weak for still wanting him so much.

“Don’t do that, please.” He spoke softly as he furrowed his brows. Then he shook his head and bit his lower lip. “We both screwed up! Why can’t you just let it go?”

“No, you screwed up! All I did was… was…” She blinked fast as she didn’t find the words.

“All you did was kiss someone right in front of me! And you weren’t unconscious, so this wasn’t some kind of mistake!” He stated, frowning as he looked at her.

She simply got up and started walking away. For the second time that day she was trying to escape him. Jon was right. She was behaving childishly, being a coward.

Jaime followed her. “Oh, this time I won’t give up!”

“Why not?” She asked, without even turn to face him.

Jaime quickened his pace to walk beside her as he smiled sarcastically. “Well, you might have kissed someone, but unlike you I didn’t do that, because I wasn’t even awake!” Jaime said.

She glanced at him, looking furious. “Stop saying that! I didn’t enjoy that kiss… I was upset and I wanted to hurt you!” She spoke, losing her temper.

Oberyn, once more, appeared from nowhere.

“Awe, aren’t you two sweet? Making a scene again, this time with a bigger audience.” Oberyn made the funny remark, causing Jaime and Brienne to look around.

Brienne saw many students observed them from their tables. A few people looked concerned while other laughed. _Wonderful!_ She had become a joke. _Thank you, Jaime!_

Jaime rolled his eyes, exhaling impatiently. “What are you doing here?” He asked, while glancing at Oberyn.

Oberyn kept smiling, as he looked at Jaime and then at Brienne. “I want you two to stop this nonsense! You’re both my friends, I don’t wanna see you fighting.”

Jaime crossed his arms. “Well, you should have thought about it before throwing one of your pals onto my girl.” Jaime hissed.

Brienne covered her face, trying to hide her blushing. “Jaime shut up!” She whispered.

Oberyn watched them while Jaime threw his head back and exhaled.

“You. Kissed. Another. Guy!” He spoke, then he opened his arms. “That was--”

In a fast move, Oberyn took a step further, and grabbing Jaime’s torso, and placing his lips onto Jaime’s. Oberyn kissed the blond guy intensely. Brienne was shocked as she watched the way Oberyn forced his tongue inside, causing Jaime to open his eyes in shock and place his hands on Oberyn’s chest to push him away.

“What the fuck did you just do?” Jaime asked, yelling at Oberyn, while a few people whistled.

Oberyn bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes, glancing at Brienne and then looking at Jaime. He took a deep breath. “She kissed another guy, now you kissed another guy… You’re even! So go back to being a cute couple and stop fighting! It’s not worth it.” Oberyn said. He walked away as fast as he’d appeared.

Jaime looked at Brienne, while wiping all the saliva Oberyn had left on his lips. She watched him carefully. Oh, she missed being in his arms, his warm and passionate embrace. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him they were both fools. His cousin had played the right card.

“I’ll see you tonight. I need to get my things… at your place.” Brienne said, regretting each word that came out of her lips.

Jaime just nodded and stood there, observing as she started walking backwards, towards the door. She didn’t want to turn around and leave, but there was nothing left to say.

 

~.~

 

Jaime opened the door, expecting to find an angry Brienne standing there. He saw a different girl in front of him, he recognized. The look on her face, the mystery in her eyes, it all looked like the girl she was before they started dating. She looked like the scared girl he once challenged and provoked, not even aware of his feelings.

“Hi.” She said, half smile on her face.

Jaime let her in, and as she passed by him, he smelled her perfume. The shampoo mixed with soap had become his favorite scent combination. He closed the door and watched as Brienne walked directly to Gwen’s cat tower.

“You’re so happy, aren’t you?” Brienne spoke softly as she talked to Gwen. The cat laid back, exposing her tummy as an invitation. “Oh, yes, you are. So fluffy and cute, you are.”

Jaime smiled as he stood there, watching the girl talking to Gwendoline so tenderly. He thought about the day he had brought Gwen home, after adopting the cat in the shelter. He imagined then that Gwen would be the only creature to remain in his life for long. Even Cersei wasn’t in his thoughts as someone who’d stay for good. However, Brienne had changed it when she entered his life. She had been the woman Jaime thought would be with him, for the good times and the bad times.

He took a step further, trying to build the courage to say something that would make her change her mind. She kept stroking Gwen, while talking to the cat in the sweetest tone of voice.

“Brienne?” He whispered.

Brienne turned to face him, smiling as Gwen purred in her hands. “Hey,” Brienne said, biting her lower lip, “sorry, I got carried away. This girl is so fluffy and sweet!” Brienne looked at Gwen, rubbing her tummy.

Jaime smiled. “She missed you.” He said.

“I missed her too.” Brienne stated.

“And I miss you.” Jaime said, taking a step further and touching Brienne’s shoulder.

He noticed when her eyes widened, her pupil dilating as she watched his hand there.

“Jaime, don’t make it more difficult…” Her words revealed she was just as hurt as he was.

He didn’t give up, though. His hand kept the lightweight pressure on her shoulder while his thumb drew circles over the thin fabric of her t-shirt. Jaime watched her neck blushing as she looked away. Gwen remained there, on top of her little igloo, offering her belly to Brienne. It felt so perfect to be there with her, witnessing their bonding and intimacy.

“I love you…” He said, while moving his hand upwards and cupping the back of her neck.

“Jaime, don’t…” She closed her eyes, sighing as her hands froze.

“And I don’t think I can stop that… even if you walk away… even if you break up with me. I’ll still love you… I’ll still want you, Brienne.” His other arm snaked around her waist and he pressed his lips onto her neck. He pulled her body closer, embracing her torso, while he whispered. “I want you so bad…”

“I’m just wrong for you.” Brienne mumbled incoherently.

Jaime tilted his head, frowning a bit. “Why do you say that?”

She brought her hands to her face, as she seemed embarrassed. “Your father… doesn’t approve of me.”

He smirked as he caressed her hair. “Tywin doesn’t approve of anyone, not even himself.”

She turned to face him and look into his eyes. Brienne’s brows displayed sadness. She placed her hands on his chest and shook her head. “He called me to his office while you were out with your brother. There’ve been reports… describing what we did…” She swallowed hard.

Jaime felt the ground opening up, as he almost lost his balance. “And you felt ashamed?”

She pushed him away and turned away. “No! I felt embarrassed.”

“That’s why you left?” He asked her, breathing fast, feeling his heart aching.

She closed herself off, not facing him as her body expression changed. “He said he expected a certain… behavior… that I should act ladylike. Jaime, I was so angry, but I couldn’t say anything because it was his house! I was a guest and I abused his hospitality… let myself get carried away.” She sobbed, and Jaime felt like punching his father’s face. Brienne took a deep breath. “We shouldn’t be together. We’re not meant to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, kudos and subscriptions! It makes me so happy to see that there are people out there who enjoy this text! You're wonderful with me! \o/


	21. Second Spring: Oxytocin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime try to give each other a chance. The storm reminds Brienne of her fears. Galladon talks to Jaime.

“Fuck it! I love you!” He stepped closer again, hugging her from behind. “My father can go to hell with his stupid rules. Who cares if you’re ladylike… You’re _my_ lady! That’s all that matters.” He said, sounding anguished.

Brienne chuckled as she covered her mouth. “I’m your lady? Wow, that was cheesy…” She shook her head as she turned to face him. Her blue eyes shining as she scanned his face. “Jaime, look at all we had to… my brother punched you in the face, your father practically censored my actions--”

“Well, your actions are mostly my fault… I’m irresistible, you know that.” He interrupted, smirking as he tilted his head. “Your brother is my best friend. He was just angry.”

Brienne took a step back, looking down at the floor. “He warned me… he tried to warn me.”

Jaime stood immobile. “About what?”

“About you and your cousin, how you’d eventually be persuaded by her… how you couldn’t resist her.” She said, stroking her own arms, as if cradling herself.

Jaime took a deep breath and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re not being fair with me. I had no idea she was there, Brienne. I’d never say yes to her being conscious. You know that, don’t you?” He asked.

Her blue eyes looked up, and she stared at his face, her sapphires poured out her soul, as she looked more insecure than he’d ever seen her before.

Jaime felt the tears burning his eyes. “You’re not sure of it…” He whispered.

“Maybe I’ll never be. What was it, after all, that you saw in me? I think there’ll soon come a time when you’ll see I’ve got nothing… of what she has.” Brienne sounded defeated.

He furrowed his brows. “Oh, I don’t need time to see that. I’m fully aware of it. I’ve known it from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You’re not like her. You’re not manipulative, you’re not ashamed of me, you appreciate me for who I am not for how much money I have.” Jaime spoke softly. He soon noticed her discomfort; she seemed bothered by his words, instead of proud. “Aw, is this about your looks again?” He inquired, wrinkling his nose. “You’re so stubborn!”

She lifted her chin. “I’m realistic. I know what you see when you look at me… and I know it’s much less than what you see when you look at her.”

He frowned and crossed his arms. “You’ll never believe me, will you?” He asked, with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t accept they were actually saying goodbye. Brienne seemed to be convinced not to see her own value.

She pursed her lips. Then she took a deep breath, as if preparing herself to say something. Jaime’s phone interrupted them. He took the device from his pocket, checking his father’s face flashing on the screen. Imagining this could be important, for Tywin to be calling him unexpectedly, he picked up.

“What is it?” Jaime asked, turning away from Brienne.

_“Jaime, what’s the meaning of this? Please tell me this is some kind of joke. What the hell were you thinking?”_

Jaime widened his eyes and turned to face Brienne. The girl looked intrigued, but she tried not to stare at him.

“What are you talking about?” Jaime rolled his eyes, lacking the patience to deal with his father.

_“You kissed Oberyn Martell?!? Tell me this is some kind of joke!”_

“Well, that was in fact a joke.” Jaime chose to end it quickly, so Tywin would simply end their conversation. “So you don’t need to worry.” He added.

_“Jaime, what the hell is going on? Brienne broke up with you and you ended up kissing a man… I’m concerned, to say the least. This isn’t proper behavior and you know it!”_ Tywin’s tone revealed his fury. Jaime soon realized his father already knew how damaged his relationship with Brienne was. Tywin must’ve received some kind of report, informing him of Jaime’s latest actions.

“You know what, screw you and your ‘proper behavior’ bullshit. None of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for you!” Jaime yelled and hang up.

 

~.~

 

Brienne widened her eyes, displaying shock at his attitude. “Wow, that was smooth.” She made a humorous remark as he threw the phone on the couch. Then she looked around. “Where’s your brother?” She asked.

“At a friend’s. I’m… home alone.” The naughtiness in his tone was unmistakable. It still pissed her off how he could turn his every expression into a sexy invitation. It pained her to know that she still wanted him in spite of what he’d done; her damn weak heart seemed to whisper his name in every beat.

“I’ll just… take my things and leave.” She turned away and started walking towards his bedroom. Her heart was biting fast, adrenaline pumping its way through her chest, while his presence became unbearable. That’s what meant to be near someone you wanted, but couldn’t allow yourself to have again.

“Brienne, wait. Please, wait.” Jaime said. Brienne heard the frantic steps as he followed her through the corridor until they were both in his bedroom. She reached out to open the door of his wardrobe, trying to find her sweaters and t-shirts. Forcing herself to do everything as fast as she could, the girl simply retrieved the pieces she wanted and closed the wardrobe again. Jaime stood by the door, his face displayed indignation and sadness.

“What are we now?” He whispered.

She held her clothes in her arms while her eyes found his as she looked back. “Friends. Just like we used to be.”

“You still love me, I know that.” He stated with pride, while inflating his chest.

Brienne bit his lower lip. “There are times when love isn’t enough.” She said, walking slowly pass him. She went to the living room again, and petted Gwen a little bit more, before leaving.

 

~.~

 

Jaime stood there, watching as Brienne left. He heard Oberyn’s words, telling him she’d eventually calm down and get back to him. He tried to repeat such words, to keep his hopes up, but the truth was that she’d left, and he was now alone… _and single?_

He couldn’t eat; his throat felt constrained, not even his lungs functioned properly, for his breathing had no rhythm and he felt tired because of it. He tried to sleep, but his body refused to cease the state of alertness. It’d be another restless night, he knew.

 

~.~

 

Brienne dreamt of big lights coming her way, the nightmares were awful. When she woke up, there was a damn storm outside, her eyes opened wide as she heard the thunders.

She was alone. Galladon was still at Margaery’s. This time there was no one else to comfort her, not the way Jaime had done the night they kissed for the first time. No one to embrace her and make her forget about her fears. She tried to convince herself that if she could only face one stormy night without him, it meant that she could go on without him for good. She was strong enough to be alone… _or lonely?_

As the noise became more frantic, the lightning flared into her bedroom, causing the tree trunks next to her window to form awkward shadows on the walls. She found mysterious scary figures on the shadows designed by the shiny bright lightning; a devil with horns, the hand of a witch, or the claws of a beast, it made her close her eyes and fear for the unknown to be found once she opened them again. It reminded her of her childhood and the terrible nightmares she’d had when her mother died; the nights when she’d wake up screaming and panting, with horror flashing in her eyes.

She began weeping softly, calling for her mother as she wished she could feel happy again, the way she’d felt when her mother was alive, the way she’d felt when Jaime was with her.

Her mind was rescued from those thoughts as she felt her phone buzzing under her pillow. She reached for it very quickly, swiping her finger on the screen faster than she’d have on any other night.

Jaime: **Gwen is very scared. She can’t sleep with thundering =[**

Brienne instinctively chuckled, imagining the cat hiding under the blankets, all scared because of the noise. She stared at the phone screen, wondering if she should reply or not.

Brienne: **She must be brave. She needs to face her fears alone u.u**

It took little time for him to answer back.

Jaime: **She doesn’t need to be alone =]**

Brienne sighed as she thought of his words. She barely had time to process his line before he texted her again.

Jaime: **She’s strong enough to make it on her own, but she doesn’t have to ;]**

Her blue eyes widened as she read the words. There it was, the truth, his truth; what meant that he understood she didn’t need him, he understood if they were ever together it was because they wanted to be together, not because they lacked the courage to make it on their own.

 

~.~

 

Jaime waited for her reply, staring at his phone, impatiently trying to figure out if he’d made a mistake by texting her. He kept staring at the ceiling, while rubbing Gwen’s nape, causing the cat to purr sweetly.

“I miss her too.” He whispered. Gwen looked at him when his eyes met hers, and he smiled. “I really miss her, and I screwed up…” Jaime added.

Gwendoline reached out and pressed her paw pads onto his neck, teasing his Adam’s apple with her claws. Then she pressed her little muzzle against his chest, inviting him to embrace her. He felt like there was a big part of his heart missing, because Brienne wasn’t there to cuddle with them.

As the sounds of thunder became heavier and louder, he closed his eyes, trying to pay attention to the different noises out there. Until he heard someone knocking. He got up, imagining it could be Tyrion, too drunk to open the door by himself.

Jaime turned the key slowly, trying not to disturb the neighbors. His eyes scanned the dark corridor, finding her there, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Her eyes seemed to wait for disapproval as she stood there, biting her lower lip, with her hands on her pockets.

His heart drummed away his doubts and he smiled. His hands went for her, pulling her by the soft fabric of her clothes. His lips had no other destiny, except for her plump rosy mouth, which he nibbled and licked while wrapping his arms around her torso. He kicked the door closed and then walked carefully pulling her with him towards the bedroom.

“I love you, Brienne.” He repeated as he slid his hands around her waist, to feel her warm skin melting to his touches.

“And I love you, but sometimes I doubt this can work.” She whispered, dipping her fingers onto his golden mane, while caressing his nape.

He stopped kissing her and tilted his head to look into her eyes. “We’ll make it work!” Jaime stated, causing her to nod in affirmation. She kissed him hungrily, moaning as she tried to take his shirt off. They got to his bedroom, stumbling on the furniture and laughing at their clumsiness. The rain, the thunder, or the heavy drops drumming against the air conditioner didn’t bother them.

Jaime pulled her hoodie off, causing her hair to get messy. He kissed her chest, rubbing his face onto her skin and breathing in her scent. She wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head and dipping her fingers into his golden mane. Brienne lied down, pressing her hands firmly against her breasts, while Jaime took her pants off.

His clothes were on the floor faster than she’d ever seen him taking them before. In little time, he was on top of her, kissing her lips and reassuring her of his feelings. When they made love that night, it felt different; almost like the first time they’d given themselves to each other completely.

 

~.~

 

Jaime woke up hearing someone knock. Three times. He got up, being careful not to disturb Brienne as he did so. Four times, someone knocked again. He found his pajama pants and quickly put them on; almost stumbling as he closed the bedroom door.

He opened the door, and found a very angry-looking Galladon. Jaime gasped and widened his eyes, while gesturing for him to get in. Jaime smiled, trying to break the ice that seemed to keep two friends apart.

Galladon didn’t smile back.

“Jaime, I got a video on whatsapp. What the fuck are you doing? I saw you kissing Oberyn!” Galladon said, disapproval in his voice.

Jaime ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling as he tried to ease the pressure off.

“Are we still friends?” Jaime asked, wondering if he should tell Jaime the whole truth.

Galladon narrowed his eyes and turned away, walking to the couch. Gwendoline welcomed him, climbing the furniture to greet him and purr.

“Hello, girl. I missed you.” Galladon said as he petted Gwen. Then he looked at Jaime. “What do you think? I brought you to my house; I sheltered you when no one else would, then you seduced my sister and kept seeing her behind my back.” He spoke, with a hostile tone.

Jaime pointed at Galladon and grinned. “You forgot to mention I posed naked for her when she was still a vir--”

“Shut the fuck up!” Galladon shouted, holding his hand up and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Jaime chuckled. “You started it.” He shrugged as he spoke.

Galladon rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course we’re still friends, you asshole! I’m planning your assassination, yes; but I still… consider you my best friend, you jerk!” Galladon tilted his head looking at Jaime.

Jaime couldn’t believe it, his best friend had finally forgiven him. It felt like he had everything he needed now. His heart was peaceful at last. He walked closer to the couch, and reached out to shake Galladon’s hand. They both laughed.

“So, will you tell me why you’ve got the hots for Martell or what?” Galladon inquired, making fun of him.

Jaime swallowed hard and bit his lower lip. “Okay, I’ll tell you what happened if you promise you won’t kill me… at least not right here. Your sister is still sleeping, so…”

Galladon frowned. “Damn! Stop making it obvious that you’re nailing her!”

“Right. Okay, so, the truth is that my dad said something stupid and Brienne was upset. So she left earlier, while I stayed at Casterly. Then my cousin arrived there when I was supper hammered and unconscious. She took some photos of us, as if we were kissing…” Jaime spoke, noticing Galladon’s face displaying his irritation. “Cersei sent those photos to your sister. Well, long story short, Oberyn kissed me because she’d kissed another guy… So Oberyn tried to make it even, by stating that we had both kissed other guys, so we could go back to being a couple.”

Galladon looked baffled. “You kissed Cersei and Oberyn?” He asked, with shock in his face.

Jaime shook his head. “No! I had passed out when Cersei got there… She just held me and took photos to make Brienne think we were kissing. And Oberyn… well, he grabbed me and kissed me, but I was conscious… unfortunately I remember everything.” He widened his eyes as he looked to the side.

Galladon looked bothered as he removed Gwen from his lap and got up. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “I knew this would happen.” He said. Then he turned to Jaime. “I knew Cersei would find a way to hurt you again. It’s all she’s done since I first met you.”

Jaime nodded slowly. “This time I’m the one who won’t allow her to do that. Galladon, you have to believe me when I say that I’ll never allow her to hurt your sister.”

“Then give up!” Galladon spoke with a serious tone. “Let her go, Jaime. I don’t want this to end badly.” He said, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, such a long time since I'd last updated this fic... It's awesome to finally post a chapter. :}


	22. Third Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galladon talks to Jaime. Jaime and Tyrion talk about Cersei. Brienne tells Jaime of some internship. Jon and Brienne face Roose Bolton. Cersei calls Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long hiatus. Forgive me for it. It won't happen again. This fic is finished on paper, I just hadn't had the will to develop it on the computer. Thank you all for holding on for so long! You're amazing with me!

Jaime stood in front of Galladon, with a serious look on his face. He could see where that was coming from, his best friend being protective of his younger sister.

“I won’t ever let anyone hurt her, Galladon. Your sister is everything to me. I’d sacrifice my life to keep her happy, to keep her safe.” Jaime spoke, with watery eyes as he glanced at his best friend.

Galladon blinked and exhaled. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Say you’re happy for us. Because we love each other.” Jaime said, smiling childishly.

“What?” Galladon asked, wrinkling his nose. “Man, don’t say that.” He looked a bit uncomfortable as he glanced around.

Jaime grinned and got closer to Galladon, placing his hand on his shoulder. “I said we _love_ each other!”

“Shut up!” Galladon replied, getting rid of his embrace, while chuckling. “I don’t wanna know and I don’t need to know about you and _my sister_. That’s an overshare.”

Jaime laughed and mock punched his face. They both burst into laughter until the sound of a door opening, interrupted them.

Brienne appeared in the corridor, wearing her sweatpants and Jaime’s t-shirt. Her smile and the way her eyes lit up let Jaime know she was happy to see Galladon there. When her brother saw her, he opened his arms and she got closer to hug him.

“Margaery is really pissed with me, you know… She said I should stop with the nonsense.” He said, kissing her cheek. Brienne held him tighter, her voice came out with sobs.

“Thank you! This means so much to me!” She replied.

Jaime jumped right on and hugged them both, kissing Brienne’s temple.

“Man, I’m not sure what your current orientation is, so don’t kiss me.” Galladon spoke, making fun of his kiss with Oberyn.

“Jerk!” Jaime attacked him, before kissing his cheek anyway, causing Brienne to burst into laughter.

 

~.~

 

“You know she’ll try something… to hurt you.” Tyrion said, placing his crutches next to his chair. Jaime met his brother at the cafeteria, during lunch break. His classes had started early that day.

Knowing his brother’s warning was something truthful, and that he should pay attention to it, Jaime frowned and nodded. “She can try all she wants. I’m done with her.” Jaime stated firmly as he glanced at his brother.

Tyrion smirked. “I do have to say I’m glad it’s all cleared up now. Although I think father might be furious, after the whole Oberyn kiss incident.” He laughed.

“Man, don’t even start.” Jaime shook his head and smiled. He still couldn’t believe Oberyn had kissed him, but he couldn’t care less about what his father thought. Tywin had been cruel to Brienne, shaming _her_ for Jaime’s misdemeanors during their stay at Casterly. If it weren’t for his father’s interference, Brienne wouldn’t have left, and Jaime wouldn’t have been drunk and unconscious, and wouldn’t have been kissed by Cersei. None of that nightmare would’ve happened if it weren’t for Tywin Lannister’s influence. For the first time in his life, Jaime felt like giving up his education and all of his comfort, just to escape his father’s control. By accepting Lannister money, Jaime had to accept the authoritarian command of the man who thought he could rule it all.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he cut your allowance because of it.” Tyrion said. “Which is horrible, considering I depend on your money now, to pay for the rent and stuff. Not to mention that you didn’t actually participate in the mano-e-mano action in the first place.” He added.

Jaime shrugged. “I’m working. I can get a second job if I need to.” He affirmed.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “And what about university?” He inquired.

Smiling sheepishly, Jaime ran his fingers through his hair. “Aunt Genna told me she’d help with my tuition if it comes to it.” He assured his brother. “All I want to do now is to stay close to my girl and everything else can just go to hell. That includes Cersei and father, by the way.” Jaime stated, feeling more confident than ever.

Tyrion grinned and shook his head in amusement.

 

~.~

 

“I don’t like this… you going alone there.” Jaime said, while his thumb circled her navel. Lying in bed with Brienne and Gwen, just cuddling on a lazy afternoon, he felt happier than he’d been in a long time. Now her brother knew about their relationship, and he seemed to be okay with it.

“Professor Olenna will meet me there. I won’t be alone.” Brienne replied, running her fingers through his hair. Gwen stretched her paws, clawing Jaime’s sweater, and blinking lazily.

“I know, it’s just… I just don’t like the idea. You told me he ogled you at the gallery. What if he makes a move?” Jaime knew he sounded as jealous as he felt, and he didn’t even bother to conceal that from Brienne.

Brienne sighed. “He’s selecting four students for internship. Jon will also be interviewed. Do you think Ygritte should worry?” Brienne asked playfully, chuckling and making fun of him.

Jaime pulled his head back to look at her face. Then narrowing his eyes, he slid his hands under her shirt, tickling her ribs. “Sassy!” He accused her, making her laugh as his hands teased her skin.

Gwen joined them, jumping onto Jaime and tapping his arms. As the cat bit Jaime’s ear, he yelled and laughed, and Brienne pulled him closer, protecting him from the cat’s attacks. “Bad Gwendoline!” Brienne scolded her, laughing as Jaime took shelter under the covers. Gwen moved her tail graciously, aiming at Jaime’s body and attacking him. The cat bit his fingers through the sheets, causing Jaime to yell louder.

“Gwendoline, you evil kitty!” Jaime complained, trying to get rid of Gwen’s grip onto his fingers. He snuggled closer to Brienne, while burying his nose on her hair. “You smell nice.” He told her, then he threw his arm on top of her and circled her waist to pull her closer. “I should go with you to see this Bolton guy.” Jaime insisted, trying to get her to agree with him.

“No chance Jaime. I’m not a child. This is like a job interview. You can’t go on every interview I have. If I get this internship, I’ll gain a lot more experience, plus, it’s an opportunity to meet great artists.” She said.

“The salary sucks!” Jaime replied with a frown.

Brienne chuckled. “I can’t believe you’re jealous.”

Jaime exhaled and lifted his head, supporting himself on his elbow so he could look into her eyes. “I’m not jealous, I’m just… concerned. This Bolton dude is weird, and you told me he behaved quite strangely when the two of you met for the first time.”

“He won’t be working directly with me, _if_ – and that’s a big if – I get this internship.” Brienne explained.

“And what if you have to draw nudes again?” He wished his voice didn’t sound as desperate as he heard it.

Brienne smiled. “Are you worried I might fall for another guy when I see his penis?” She asked, blushing a deep shade of pink, from her forehead, all the way down to her neck. “Jaime, that’s awful! You think I only fell for you because I saw you naked?” She inquired, arching her eyebrows, giving Jaime a challenging look.

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “Well, it’s not like you had much of a choice.” He said with a playful tone, while running his hand along his torso. “I’m irresistible.” He joked, as Gwen jumped again, biting the hand he had so smugly rubbed onto his chest. “Ouch!” Jaime yelled pulling his hand away from Gwen’s grip.

Brienne tried to suppress her smile, then she narrowed her eyes and looked at him. “Oh, who could resist a boner like that?” Brienne inquired, laughing shyly.

Jaime grabbed his manhood and projected his pelvis towards her hips. “It’s the boner of destiny. We’re meant to be together, so it foresaw our love.” He teased her.

Gwen clawed at his scrotum, and Brienne burst into laughter. “It didn’t foresee the nutcracker move. You’re lucky she didn’t manage to dig her claws in.” She observed.

He reached out and hugged Gwen, bringing the cat closer between him and Brienne. She stroked Gwendoline, causing the cat to close its eyes and purr in appreciation. Jaime kissed Gwen’s muzzle, and then turned to Brienne, with a smile on his face.

“I love you.” He said, reaching out to cup her face. Brienne blushed and kissed him, placing her hand on top of his, and rubbing her nose against his after the kiss.

“And I love Gwen!” She teased him. “Beautiful fluffy Gweeny!” Brienne called the cat, causing the cat to turn on her back for a belly rub. Looking into Jaime’s eyes, she sighed and smiled. “I love you, Jaime. You’re amazing.” She said.

“But Gwen is fluffier.” He commented, rubbing the cat’s chest and getting clawed. “Ouch! Mean Gweeny! You’re supposed to be my cat, you traitor!” He scolded his pet, as Brienne laughed.

 

~.~

 

“Weirdest guy ever.” Jon whispered to Brienne, as he watched the way Roose Bolton swirled the red wine in his glass. Brienne observed how ceremoniously he spoke with the group sent by professor Olenna, to be part of the internship program.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to drink while working.” Brienne whispered back, causing Jon to stifle a chuckle.

“He’s not us.” Jon concluded, crossing his arms while Bolton explained how all the students would be expected to produce reports concerning the trusteeship of the gallery.

“I can barely hear what he’s saying. Why would a man whisper like that?” Brienne commented, trying to be as discreet as possible, so only Jon would hear her.

Jon covered his mouth as he leaned closer to Brienne. “And judging by his skin pallor, he’s not really fond of tanning.” Jon added.

Brienne chuckled, calling the attention of Roose Bolton. At a glance of his eyes onto her and Jon, she straightened herself and as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. “Is there something you both wish to share, Miss Tarth?” Roose Bolton asked, then he looked at Jon and raised one eyebrow, “Mr. Stark?”

Jon swallowed hard and shook his head. “We’re very sorry, Mr. Bolton. We were merely commenting on how thoughtful the artists have been to offer themselves to tutor us.” Jon saved her, for Brienne couldn’t have thought of a lie to save her life.

Bolton glanced at Brienne. “I’ll be choosing some of you that I’ll be tutoring. I only take the sharpest minds under my wing.” He said, looking at Jon and smirking.

“I’m sure that whoever you pick will be honored, Sir.” Jon said.

Bolton seemed to approve Jon’s statement, for the twitch of his lips had indicated the prelude of a smile. He looked around and continued with his explanation, taking small steps towards the other sections of the gallery. Brienne widened her eyes at Jon while Jon made a relieved expression.

 

~.~

 

Jaime was already sleeping when his phone rang. As he checked the screen, Cersei’s face appeared. He thanked the Gods that Brienne was at Ygritte’s place that evening. The last thing he wanted was to cause Brienne any pain or sadness. Just the mention of her would probably upset Brienne, after what she’d done to try and split them apart.

“What is it?” He asked, without even greeting his cousin on the phone.

_“Cousin I’m waiting… downstairs. Come see me. I miss you!”_ Cersei’s voice sounded slurred and incoherent.

“Cersei, go home.” He said, closing his eyes and sighing, while turning to his side to pull the covers up to his chin. Jaime felt irritated.

_“No! I need’ya, Jaime! I’ve just… I’m suff’ring. I broke up with Robert, and I have nowhere else to go. Please!”_ She cried, sobbing as she spoke.

“I’m not doing this again, Cersei. We’re over! Go home… go to your parents’… I don’t care! Just leave me alone!” He yelled, hanging up the call and placing his phone on the nightstand.

The device began ringing again, but he rejected the call with a swipe of his finger. A single buzz disturbed him moments later.

Cersei: **If you don’t come see me I’ll call that ugly cow through the intercom.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being here!  
> Thanks to my beta Lady_Blade_WarAngel, for helping me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me write faster and update more often. XD


End file.
